Almas Gemelas
by sakuratrc
Summary: - 3a PARTE DE VENTANAS DEL ALMA - Sakura y Sasuke han tomado caminos diferentes con una meta en común: encontrar la verdad tras la desaparición de Itachi. En su viaje enfrentarán diferentes pruebas que harán tambalear su relación, entre ellas la más difícil para ambos: ¿Se atreverá Sakura a revelar los secretos de su pasado o será Sasuke quien los descubra por su cuenta? EN PAUSA
1. Caminos Divididos

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2015**

*****  
**ALMAS GEMELAS**  
**(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")**  
*****

**Summary**: Sakura y Sasuke han tomado caminos diferentes con una meta en común: encontrar la verdad tras la desaparición de Itachi. En su viaje enfrentarán diferentes pruebas que harán tambalear su relación, entre ellas la más difícil para ambos: ¿Se atreverá Sakura a revelar los secretos de su pasado o será Sasuke quien los descubra por su cuenta? = TERCERA PARTE DE VENTANAS DEL ALMA =

**Capítulo 1. "Caminos divididos"**

Despegó la mano del cristal de la puerta y le mostró una sonrisa como despedida. No quería dejarla, pero no podía llevarla con él. No tenía derecho a arrastrarla al lugar que le había arrebatado a su hermano y tampoco podía seguir con ella si su mente estaba ocupada pensando solo en su hermano. No se lo merecía.

Lo conocía y sabía que la sonrisa era forzada. Entendía que tenían que separarse. Sabía que la ausencia de su hermano creaba una sombra en su corazón y no podía portarse egoísta y atarlo a su lado, tenía que dejarlo ir para recuperarlo.

Su corazón se aceleró angustiado. Un hombre y una chica se colocaban a cada costado de su novia, un paso atrás de donde estaba parada. Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y miró de reojo al hombre a su izquierda.

La adolescente le señaló algo y palmeó el bolsillo de su abrigo; inmediatamente él la imitó buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre dirigido a él.

ooo

**_Dos meses atrás._**

_Sakura esperaba paciente a que Sasuke colgara el teléfono. Podía escucharlo preocupado y al mismo tiempo ansioso y enojado._

_\- Hn, le preguntaré a Kakashi si tiene alguna novedad y dijo que no tenía la autorización para pedir informes de una agencia nacional –hizo una breve pausa y se masajeó el puente de la nariz respirando profundamente– Si sabes algo notifícamelo inmediatamente –Sasuke se quedó callado un momento– ¿Qué dijo? –por lo que Sakura escuchaba, el padre del detective no estaba solo, la otra persona hacía breves intervenciones en la plática entre ambos Uchiha– Dile que yo me haré cargo. Si, tendré cuidado. Hasta luego._

_La pelirrosa se levantó del sofá buscando la mirada de su novio quien le seguía dando la espalda. No soportaba la espera y tomó el brazo de Sasuke para obligarlo a verla a la cara– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

_\- Habló con la Agencia y le dijeron que Itachi está en una investigación; pero no le quisieron dar más detalles –el moreno fijó sus ojos en el teléfono en su mano. En un arranque de ira y desesperación arrojó el aparato contra la pared haciéndolo añicos y asustando a la chica frente a él– ¿Por qué no me llamaste? –preguntó en voz alta olvidando que su hermano era capaz de escucharlo._

_Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá de una plaza en la sala, justo detrás de su hermano menor– Si tan solo él me escuchara le diría que estaba ocupado investigando algo importante. Tal vez tú puedas decirle qué investigaba, Akasuna Sakura._

_Era en esas ocasiones en las que Sakura deseaba arrancarle la lengua a los muertos y no escuchar nada de lo que decían; pero lo único que podía hacer era intentar asesinar a su cuñado con la mirada._

_Sasuke notó como su novia fruncía el ceño mirando directamente al sofá, lugar que estaba vacío… para él– ¿Qué estás viendo? ¿Es él? –el detective tomó por los brazos a Sakura e intercambió miradas entre ella y el sofá– Pregúntale… pregúntale… –la emoción del menor de los Uchiha empezó a desvanecerse al recordar porque la chica podía verlo y él no. Clavó la mirada en el suelo totalmente abatido por la realidad._

_\- ¿Quieres que le pregunte si está muerto? –el moreno levantó el rostro y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se enojó con Sakura– Sasuke-kun… no estoy segura y no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero no creo que Itachi esté muerto._

_\- ¿De qué hablas? Puedes ver su alma, ¿no? Tú solo eres capaz de ver las almas de los muertos. Eso es lo que tú haces, para eso naciste._

_La pelirrosa se sintió sentirse ofendida de la manera en la que su novio la estaba tratando– Por supuesto que es lo UNICO que hago. SOLO veo muertos. SOLO hablo con almas en pena. SOLO atraigo mala suerte. ¿Qué más podría hacer?_

_Había cometido un error fatal. Estaba enojado, pero no era justo que se desquitara con ella, la estaba agrediendo y lastimando por su desesperación. Arrepentido y avergonzado tomó el rostro de Sakura y lo levantó. Con los ojos cerrados unió su frente con la de ella y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse– Lo siento. Lo siento. Es solo que él siempre me ayudaba, él era quien cuidaba de mí, me enseñó todo y yo… ahora… no sé qué hacer –la voz de Sasuke se quebró totalmente y el llanto bañó su rostro. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarse a lo que tenía, Sakura sería su fuerza para sostenerse, su regazo para llorar, el salvavidas que lo mantendría a flote en el mar de dolor al que había caído. La abrazó fuertemente y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. La necesitaba, no podía dejarla ir. Ella era toda la esperanza que le quedaba._

_Sakura sabía lo que Sasuke estaba sintiendo, lamentablemente no podía decírselo. No podía decirle que perder a un hermano era como perder una parte de tu corazón, como si la mitad de tu mundo desapareciera. Lo vivió en carne propia, Tsubaki estaba muerta y ella no podía cambiar nada; cuando se dio cuenta de su muerte fue como si la alegría de su infancia hubiera sido devorada por un abismo negro. Pero tal vez para él podía ser diferente– Te ayudaré. Ésta vez convertiré ésta maldición en un don para ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermano. Si es necesario abriré ventanas, tocaré puertas; haré lo que sea para volver a ver tu sonrisa una vez más. Debemos mantener la mente fría, ser fuertes y pensar que Itachi no está muerto._

_Sasuke levantó la comisura de sus labios en una pequeña y triste sonrisa– ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan fuerte? –preguntó enderezándose y recargando sus manos en los hombros de la chica._

_\- Tú has sido mi fuerza todo este tiempo, ahora es mi turno de ser la tuya._

_El detective cerró los ojos conmovido por las palabras de una chica que él había jurado proteger y que, una vez más, le demostraba que no era tan indefensa como él quería creerla. No pudo evitarlo y siguió sus instintos. Sus manos viajaron hasta la nuca de Sakura, enredando sus dedos con la larga cabellera que mostraba la pelirrosa. Agachó su rostro para estar a la altura de ella y la besó, lenta y suavemente. Quería que fuera una muestra de cariño y amor, gratitud y reconocimiento– Gracias, Sakura –susurró al finalizar el beso._

_La adolescente aún tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de un beso único y especial, uno que logró tocar su alma de una manera que nunca antes había sucedido._

_Sasuke de pronto recordó que su hermano estaba en la habitación, observándolos– ¿Aun está aquí?_

_Debido a su estatura, Sakura tuvo que ladear la cabeza para poder ver más allá del cuerpo de su novio y negó en silencio– Se ha ido._

_\- Agradezco tus ánimos, pero creo que será mejor enfrentar la realidad y hacernos a la idea de que Itachi está muerto._

_\- No –la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza, su rostro aún estaba entre las manos de Sasuke– La forma en la que siento el alma de Itachi es diferente. Como si estuviera aquí y a la vez como si estuviera lejos. Es extraño, nunca antes había sentido algo así._

ooo

**Tiempo actual**

\- No hay entrada forzada y la puerta no estaba cerrada cuando la policía llegó. Los vecinos dicen que vivía con su amante.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja al escuchar tan peculiar palabra– ¿Estaba casado?

El rubio a su lado sonrió nervioso rascándose la nuca ligeramente apenado– Yo también me confundí cuando me dijeron eso. A lo que Shino se refiere es que vivía con su novio. La víctima era homosexual.

\- ¿Por qué no empezaron por ahí? –preguntó malhumorado– Averigüen el nombre de su amante y en donde está. Si la víctima tiene más de una semana muerto quiero saber por qué su pareja no lo reportó y de qué se está escondiendo.

Shino y Kiba dejaron la oficina sin decir nada esperando que Naruto pudiera calmar a la bestia de su compañero. Y así fue. El rubio tomó del brazo a Sasuke y lo arrastró a la sala de descanso de los detectives.

\- Respira hondo y profundo. Tranquilízate y cuéntame. ¿Qué sabes de Itachi?

Sasuke se sentó en un futón, recargó sus codos en las rodillas y su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas– Nada. La agencia alega que no puede revelar información a personal externo a ellos, ni siquiera al Jefe de Policía de Tokyo. Fugaku ha intentado con todos sus contactos y nadie parece poder ayudarlo. Malditos, cuando ellos necesitan ayuda de mi padre él nunca se las ha negado.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- Si ellos no pueden hablar con alguien del exterior, tal vez alguien de adentro pueda averiguar qué pasó con mi hermano.

Naruto levantó por el cuello de la camisa a Sasuke y lo miró enfurecido– No piensas unirte a la agencia, ¿o sí?

\- Aún no lo he decidido.

El ojiazul no se relajó. La respuesta de su mejor amigo era vaga y carecía de la seguridad que lo caracterizaba. Lo conocía bien y sabía que cuando sonaba de esa manera era porque haría una tontería– ¿Qué piensa Sakura-chan de esto? –su voz sonó más dura de lo que había pretendido, pero quería que Sasuke entendiera lo que estaba arriesgando.

No podía ocultarle nada, Sasuke sabía que Naruto lo podía leer como a un libro abierto y eso le molestaba– No le he dicho nada. Aún.

\- Sé que tu experiencia en la vida de pareja es casi nula –el moreno no pudo evitar asesinar con la mirada a su compañero, pero tampoco podía contradecirlo– y lo único que puedo aconsejarte ahora es que lo hables con ella y no tomes una decisión estúpida sin pensar en las consecuencias de tu relación.

\- ¿Por qué crees que aún sigo pensándolo? Sé que el trabajo en la Agencia es demandante, por eso Itachi nunca estaba en casa. Ni siquiera tenía una. Por sus constantes asignaciones en todo el país, prefería rentar habitaciones de hotel y cuando estaba en Tokyo se quedaba en casa de Fugaku.

El Uzumaki asintió comprensivo, pero después de unos instantes de pensar en las palabras de su casi hermano frunció el ceño– ¿Por qué hablas de Itachi en pasado? Es como si estuviera…

\- ¿Muerto? –dijo Sasuke fríamente– Es lo más probable. Ayer hablé con Aya y me dijo que no ha hablado con Itachi desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabes que mi hermano y ella tienen una relación muy cercana y nunca antes, ni por muy ocupado que estuviera, dejaba de llamarla.

\- Eres un amargado, pesimista, negativo y… y…

\- Soy realista, Naruto. Además, es mejor esperar lo peor y no mantener las esperanzas en alto. Así la realidad no te pegará tan fuerte.

Naruto apretó el puño fuertemente y liberó la tristeza que sentía contra lo único que tenía frente a él.

…

\- ¿Qué tan bien conocía a la víctima?

Una mujer de edad madura frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta en las narices del detective Kiba.

\- Te dije que me dejaras las preguntas a mí.

\- La siguiente puerta es toda tuya –el experto en rastreo hizo una reverencia burlona y le cedió el paso a su compañero. Con sinceridad esperaba que a Shino le tocara un hombre horrible y grotesco, que les diera la bienvenida con un bate de béisbol y los mirara amenazante.

Shino apretó el timbre del apartamento un par de veces y esperó pacientemente a que atendieran. Fueron solo un par de minutos los que le tomó a la residente abrir. Una joven con un traje deportivo salió con el cabello aun mojado y goteando.

\- Lo lamento mucho. Tocaron justo cuando estaba saliendo del baño –respondió secándose el cabello con la toalla sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Detective Inuzuka y Aburame –explicó Shino señalando a su compañero y a él mismo con las placas de identificación en la mano– ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas relacionadas a la víctima del piso de abajo?

\- ¿Se refiere al chico que mataron? –el detective asintió seriamente. Kiba quería matar a su amigo, tenía la mejor de las suertes, siempre le tocaban las chicas lindas y dispuestas a cooperar con sus preguntas.

\- Entiendo que no es su obligación contestar las siguientes preguntas y disculpe de antemano la molestia, pero podría decirme si conocía a la víctima.

La chica sonrió divertida por la seriedad y formalismos del experto informático– No es ninguna molestia, detective. Si, conocía a Shiomi-san, pero mi amistad no era con él sino con su novio. Shiomi-san no me agradaba para nada.

\- ¿Existía algún problema con él?

\- Créame, si me hubiera dado problemas a mí lo encontraría en la cárcel y no muerto. Aunque supongo que tarde o temprano todos tenemos lo que nos merecemos.

\- ¿Era mal vecino? –se aventuró a seguir preguntando Shino al notar que la chica le tenía confianza.

\- No, de hecho me sorprende mucho que no lo haya notado antes. Shiomi-san era muy mala persona –agregó la chica recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras el agua caía de las puntas de su cabello y humedecía su playera– A veces me encontraba a Issei-kun golpeado sentado en las escaleras, sollozando…

\- ¿Issei?

La chica sonrió consciente de la falta de información de la policía– Si, Etsuko Issei, el novio de Shiomi-san –se tapó la boca preocupada– ¿No me digan que Issei-kun lo mató?

\- Aun no sabemos quién fue o lo que pasó, la investigación comenzó hoy por la mañana cuando encontramos el cadáver.

\- ¿Issei-kun está bien?

\- Estamos buscándolo –intervino Kiba– Si usted podría ayudarnos a encontrarlo sería lo mejor.

\- No sé mucho, pero una vez me dijo que trabajaba en un gimnasio cerca de la estación Daimon –Shino anotó todos los datos que la joven les proporcionaba amigablemente y antes de que guardara la libreta en su bolsillo la chica lo detuvo– ¿Me permite su libreta y su bolígrafo? –y aunque estaba un poco confundido con la petición, el detective Aburame se encogió de hombros y le entregó lo que pedía la chica– Si encuentran a Issei-kun, ¿podría llamarme, por favor? Estoy preocupada por él.

\- Lamento decirlo, pero no podemos hablar de una investigación en curso.

La joven negó con la cabeza sonriendo coqueta– O puedes llamarme para invitarme una cerveza.

…

\- ¿Por qué siempre te tocan las chicas lindas?

\- No sé, tal vez porque hago bien mi trabajo.

\- Cállate –Kiba echó un vistazo al teléfono móvil de su compañero– ¿Qué haces?

El experto informático le enseñó lo que hacía– Haciendo mi trabajo. Ya encontré el gimnasio al que se refería la testigo.

\- Vamos allá.

\- Le mandaré un mensaje a Sasuke y a Naruto con la información de a dónde vamos.

El detective Inuzuka sacó las llaves del auto y abrió los seguros– Apresúrate.

…

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Sasuke-kun? –preguntó la pelirrosa recostada sobre el escritorio jugando con la taza de té frente a ella.

Ino alzó la vista al techo y los dedos índice y medio tamborilearon sobre su mentón– Desde que llegaron a la estación de policía se hicieron famosos. Cuatro jóvenes reclutas, extremadamente guapos, solteros e inteligentes. No tardaron en llamar la atención de todos por aquí. Sobre todo Sasuke, que nunca escondió su apellido.

\- ¿Y a Itachi? ¿Lo conoces?

La médico forense dio un sorbo más a su té y suspiró larga y pesadamente– Mi relación con Sasuke nunca fue tan cercana.

\- Lo siento –pidió disculpas estampando la cara contra el escritorio. Estaba tan desesperada por saber un poco más de Itachi que buscaba las respuestas en los lugares incorrectos.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con Hinata?

La sugerencia de Ino hizo que Sakura rechinara los dientes molesta– Sabes que esa mujer me odia.

\- No te odia. Te tiene celos porque le quitaste la atención de su querido primo-hermano.

\- ¿Acaso tiene algún complejo?

\- No, claro que no –la amiga de la pelirrosa acarició su cabeza maternalmente. Ino entendía que la relación de Sakura estaba pasando un mal momento por la repentina desaparición del hermano mayor de Sasuke y eso afectaba a la adolescente– Hinata perdió a sus padres y luego a su tía. Lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse a los únicos lazos de sangre que le quedaban. Neji, Itachi y Sasuke. Pero las diferencias de edades la arrojaron a refugiarse con Sasuke, que es casi de la misma edad que ella. Crecieron juntos, se criaron juntos, todo su mundo giraba alrededor de él. Incluso se comprometió con su mejor amigo.

Sakura levantó el rostro aun con la mano de la rubia apoyada en su cabeza– ¿Quieres decir que Naruto es un sustituto al amor que Hinata le tiene a Sasuke?

\- No, a lo que me refiero es que Hinata intenta mantener su mundo en una sola pieza.

\- Aun así no la entiendo –señaló un tanto ofendida pensando en la forma en que la prima de su novio se comportaba cada vez que se veían.

\- Es muy simple –Ino acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de la adolescente y con un dedo delineó su rostro– Tú fuiste la pequeña revolución que sembró el caos en su casa de muñecas.

Imágenes olvidadas bombardearon la mente de Sakura. Una casa, un sótano, una mujer de cabello blanco asustada, su hermana jugando con una muñeca del tamaño de una mujer adulta. La pelirrosa se levantó de la silla tirándola al suelo en medio de un ruido ensordecedor– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no quería…! ¡No era mi intención…!

\- Tranquila, Sakura –la ojijade estaba fuera de sí, horrorizada, angustiada. La médico forense tomó por los brazos a la chica para detener sus movimientos frenéticos– ¡Sakura! –gritó y con una bofetada sacó a su amiga del shock– Discúlpame, por un momento olvidé lo que pasaste con ese hombre –ya más tranquila abrazó a Sakura contra su pecho arrullándola– No debí hacer referencia a las muñecas. Fue una mala broma. Lo siento.

La adolescente rodeó el cuerpo de Ino buscando el consuelo– Perdón. Perdón. Yo no quiero alejar a Sasuke-kun de Hinata. No quiero ser egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Él para mi es…

La rubia tomó a Sakura por la barbilla y la hizo mirarla a los ojos– Tienes derecho a ser egoísta. Tú solo buscas la felicidad, igual que todo el mundo. Y no tienes que pedir perdón por eso –con los pulgares limpió el rastro de lágrimas que se extendían por las mejillas sonrojadas– Vamos, sonríe. Si Sasuke te ve así se va a preocupar y no queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad?

…

\- ¿Bromea? –preguntó seriamente la chica en la recepción– Nakajima. ¡Escucha! ¡Mataron a Shiomi!

\- ¿A quién? –se escuchó desde la pequeña oficina detrás de la recepción.

\- A Shiomi, el presumido ese que se llevó a Issei a vivir con él.

Un hombre con músculos enormes salió de la oficina haciendo ver a la puerta como un hueco pequeño en la pared– Ese hombre no me agradaba, siempre veía a todos como si fueran un pedazo de carne en un exhibidor.

\- Ahora sabes cómo nos hacen sentir los hombres cada vez que nos miran –señaló la recepcionista. Una joven mujer con un cuerpo bien trabajado, pero no muy agraciada con respecto a la belleza.

\- Ok, ya entendí –se defendió el musculoso hombre– ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Debo decirles que hace mucho que corrí a Shiomi de aquí, hacía sentir incomodos a los demás usuarios y eso no era bueno para el negocio.

\- Buscamos a Etsuko Issei –habló Shino mientras Kiba echaba un vistazo al interior del gimnasio– Según nos dijeron trabaja aquí.

\- Solía hacerlo hasta que, la semana pasada, lo atrapé metiéndose drogas en el baño.

\- ¿Qué clase de drogas?

El hombre torció la boca no muy convencido de haber usado la palabra correcta– No eran drogas para elevarse, para ser más claros eran esteroides.

Los detectives asintieron entre ellos– ¿Por qué haría eso Etsuko-san? –preguntó Shino nuevamente.

\- Shiomi era muy selectivo con sus amistades, la mayoría parecían modelos de revista y estrellas de cine –intervino la recepcionista– Si alguien no era lo suficientemente atractivo no podía entrar en su círculo social. Issei es un chico lindo. ¿Entiende? –Kiba y Shino negaron al mismo tiempo– Tiene cara de niño, cabello naturalmente alborotado, finas facciones, un brillo especial en los ojos, sonrisas que te hacen suspirar. Todo eso se acabó cuando conoció a Shiomi. Fue como si el caballero de brillante armadura fuera en realidad la bruja del cuento que hizo a la princesa caer en una trampa mortal.

…

\- Según la información reunida por la gente que conocía a la víctima y al sospechoso, Shiomi Motoki era un bastardo que se aprovechaba de la gente y abusaba de su pareja, Etsuko Issei.

\- Es el típico caso de violencia domestica –añadió Naruto sentado sobre su escritorio, con las manos recargadas entre sus piernas en el filo de la mesa.

Sasuke asintió concordando con él– ¿Quién era el que llevaba la casa?

Kiba revisó su libreta y algunos documentos que habían encontrado en el buzón del apartamento– El contrato del apartamento está a nombre de Shiomi Motoki, al igual que los cargos por los servicios. Y solo encontramos estados de cuenta de las tarjetas de Shiomi.

\- Etsuko Issei se cansó del abuso y explotó. PUM –el detective Uzumaki simuló una explosión abriendo sus manos y extendiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza– Y acabó con la razón de su sufrimiento.

\- No importa cuánto abuso haya sufrido, no es justificación para matar –Shino negó. Él era conocido por su comportamiento reservado y callado y extrañamente daba su punto de vista– Imagínate si todos tomáramos la justicia por nuestras propias manos. De nada servirían tantos años de civilización y de sistemas jurídicos. Viviríamos sumidos en una era de odio, rencor y venganza. La sociedad se hundiría en la violencia y la oscuridad.

\- ¿Tú qué podrías saber de vivir en la violencia o en la oscuridad? ¿Alguna vez has estado ahí? –interrumpió Sakura dejando unos informes sobre el escritorio de Sasuke y abandonando el área tan rápidamente como pudo.

Los detectives se quedaron callados sorprendidos de la pregunta tan agresiva y perturbadora que había realizado la adolescente.

Sasuke tomó la carpeta que su novia había dejado y leyó el informe dentro– Ya sabemos el motivo: el sospechoso se cansó de ser la víctima. El medio fue un objeto pesado y puntiagudo con el que le golpearon la cabeza repetidas veces. La oportunidad la tuvo siempre al vivir con la víctima. Emitan un boletín con la orden de captura para Etsuko Issei.

\- ¿Sasuke? –Naruto se paró junto a su amigo y lo arrastró del cuello del saco lejos de sus demás compañeros.

…

Por segunda vez en el día, el rubio confrontaba a su mejor amigo llevándolo a un lugar más privado para poder gritarle sin hacer un espectáculo– ¿Qué demonios pasó allá dentro?

\- Di órdenes para capturar a un criminal –Sasuke trataba de evitar la pregunta respondiendo con lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, pero sería imposible considerando lo testarudo que era el detective Uzumaki.

\- Sabes que me refiero a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke suspiró cansado y se cruzó de brazos– Aunque lo dudes, no sé todo lo que le pasa o piensa Sakura.

\- Tienes que ser sincero conmigo. La razón por la que se conocieron no es una casualidad, ¿cierto? –Naruto frunció el ceño desconcertado por el misticismo que rodeaba la relación de su mejor amigo y la adolescente. Por primera vez sentía su confianza traicionada y eso nublaba su juicio. Tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Sasuke y lo estrelló contra la pared. Los dientes de Naruto rechinaban ante la presión y la ira– Pensé que confiabas en mí y que nunca guardaríamos secretos el uno del otro.

\- Usuratonkachi –el rubio levantó el rostro sorprendido por el tono burlón que usaba Sasuke– Nunca te he escondido nada, pero cuando se trata de Sakura no puedo decírtelo todo. Tal vez, cuando necesite de tu ayuda, ella te lo diga todo.

\- Lamento interrumpir su idílico amor, pero… –dijo Kiba asomándose al pasillo mientras se ponía el arma en la funda de su cinturón– encontramos que Shiomi tiene un departamento compartido cerca de las Playas de Odaiba. He pedido que el distrito de policía mande una patrulla para buscar a Etsuko Issei y Shino y yo vamos a ir también.

\- Manténganos informados –ordenó el moreno quitándose la mano del Uzumaki de un apretón en el lugar preciso de su muñeca.

…

Bajó al archivo de evidencias y se encontró con el oficial a cargo del departamento– Detective Uchiha. ¿Qué lo trae a las profundidades de la jefatura?

\- Necesito hablar un momento con la interna.

\- Sakura-chan debe estar en el archivo histórico. Cuando no tenemos trabajo siempre va ahí a leer viejos casos.

\- Gracias.

…

La pelirrosa estaba sentada frente al escritorio viendo la oscuridad del monitor de la computadora. Su cabeza descansaba en su mano y los dedos libres golpeteando las teclas con movimientos lentos y rítmicos.

Su tranquilidad y sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando alguien la tomó por la espalda cubriéndole los ojos y la boca. El aroma de fuego ardiendo inundó sus sentidos y erizó su piel– ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que siempre te encontraré?

Sakura puso su mano sobre la que cubría su boca y la movió para poder hablar– Vuelve a decirlo.

\- No importa dónde te escondas, siempre te encontraré.

\- ¿Lo prometes? –pidió con voz apagada.

\- Claro –la voz de Sasuke sonó justo a un lado de su oído, junto con el aliento que chocó contra su cuello y el beso que depositó en el hueco sobre su clavícula. A Sakura le gustaba cuando él se portaba así, tierno y protector– Ahora, ¿me podrías explicar que fue lo que pasó allá arriba? –pidió girando la silla para ver a la chica a la cara. Toda ternura se había desvanecido con el tono serio y autoritario.

Los ojos jades se entrecerraron desviando su mirada, sabía que tarde o temprano él cuestionaría su reacción, pero jamás pensó que usara métodos tan perversos– Fue un arranque de ira. Solo eso.

\- Sé que has pasado momentos difíciles, pero no es razón suficiente para reaccionar así contra Shino. Y lo sabes.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte.

Sakura suspiró rendida– Iré a hablar con él.

\- Tendrá que ser más tarde. Kiba y Shino fueron a la costa de Odaiba para investigar –el detective vio las carpetas que tenía la chica sobre el escritorio. Todos eran casos viejos sin resolver de la Unidad de Homicidios– ¿Por qué estás leyendo esto?

\- Solo trato de comprender porque todos estos casos no han podido resolverse.

\- Si seguimos dando vueltas por todo Tokyo sin encontrar al sospechoso, nuestro caso terminará entre estos viejos archivos.

La adolescente frunció el ceño al escuchar el pesimismo de su novio. Definitivamente él no se encontraba de humor para investigar un homicidio. No en esos momentos tan importantes– Deberías pedir unos días libres.

\- ¿Quieres ir de vacaciones?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar y si era necesario lo golpearía para que la razón entrara en esa cabezota dura que tenía su detective favorito. Decidida a hacer algo tomó las manos de Sasuke, se levantó y lo obligó a él a tomar asiento– Necesitas dejar de pensar en los problemas de la gente y empezar a pensar en los tuyos. Sasuke, sé que no estás durmiendo por las noches. Sé que no puedes pensar en resolver un caso porque tu hermano ocupa todos tus pensamientos. ¿Sabías que no me has vuelto a besar como la noche en que te dije que vi el alma de tu hermano?

\- ¿Bromeas? –el detective rodeó la cintura de su novia y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

\- No y no quiero sonar egoísta o celosa, pero te quiero de regreso. Quiero pasar tus días de descanso juntos, platicar de tonterías, desayunar en la cama. Volver a verte sonreír. Aunque sea una de tus sonrisas retorcidas –Sakura se sonrojó y bajó la mirada para jugar con el cuello de la playera que llevaba su novio en ese momento– Además, solo hemos estado "juntos" un par de veces y no ha sido tan mágico como la primera vez.

La comisura de los labios de Sasuke se levantó en un intento de sonrisa– Te has vuelto una pervertida, Sakura.

\- No, yo no... –la pelirrosa trató de pararse de las piernas del detective, pero él se lo impidió reforzando el agarre a su cintura con el otro brazo.

Sakura tenía razón, pasaba tanto tiempo tratando de pensar en lo que su hermano podría estar pasando que se estaba olvidando de él mismo– En cuanto termine éste caso pediré unos días libres. ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¿Lo prometes? –preguntó levantando el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda.

\- Lo prometo.

…

\- ¿Ha visto a este hombre? –preguntó Kiba mostrando la foto de Etsuko Issei con su teléfono móvil a la mujer en la recepción de un lujoso hotel.

Tras una breve pausa para ver el rostro del hombre, la recepcionista asintió con una amistosa sonrisa– Es Etsuko-san, el invitado de Shiomi-san.

\- ¿Se encuentra en este momento en el hotel?

\- No lo sé –la mujer empezó a ver sospechosamente a Kiba y a su compañero– ¿Podría preguntar porque lo buscan?

\- Detective Inuzuka y Aburame, Unidad de Delitos Mayores de Tokyo –ambos detectives mostraron sus placas para tranquilizar a la mujer, aunque el resultado fue todo lo opuesto– Estamos buscándolo para hacerle unas preguntas.

Otra de las personas en el mostrador también vio la foto– Lo acabo de ver. Hace poco menos de diez minutos terminó de comer y subió de nuevo a su habitación.

\- ¿Quieren que llame a su suite para verificarlo? –tener a dos detectives frente a la recepción buscando a un huésped podía poner a cualquiera nervioso y la joven no era la excepción.

Kiba y Shino intercambiaron miradas por un segundo– No creo que sea conveniente. Saber que alguien lo está buscando podría ponerlo en nervioso y la gente asustada hace tonterías.

\- Necesitamos evacuar las habitaciones cercanas a la de Etsuko y cerrar el piso –pidió Shino con el comunicador en la mano– Necesito apoyo para bloqueo de escape.

\- Hablaré con el jefe de seguridad para que ayude a evacuar… –Kiba cortó la llamada que la mujer empezaba a hacer.

\- Esto no es trabajo para guardias de seguridad. El hombre mató violentamente a alguien cercano a él. Si hacemos alboroto y se da cuenta, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz de hacer.

…

La policía local había cooperado llevando un escáner térmico, así podrían entrar a la habitación sabiendo exactamente donde estaba el sospechoso. Kiba y Shino entraron tras el escuadrón SWAT y arrestaron a Etsuko Issei para llevarlo a su jefatura. Todo sucedió tan rápido y tan fluido que era difícil de creer.

…

\- Di la verdad, Issei. Motoki te maltrataba, te golpeaba, te humillaba. Hubo amigos de él que nos dijeron que se aprovechaba de ti usándote para pagar sus deudas –enunció Kiba ligeramente alterado.

\- Sabemos que sufrías violencia doméstica, depende de lo que nos digas el fiscal lo tomará en cuenta para hacer un trato contigo –la voz de Shino era calmada y tranquila, muy diferente a la del experto en rastreo– Cuéntanos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Issei era un hombre de constitución robusta, piel bronceada y cabello castaño rizado. Por la poca ropa que llevaba, era evidente que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en el gimnasio trabajando su musculoso cuerpo. Para cualquiera que gustara de los hombres atractivos, en definitiva Issei era alguien digno para perder el aliento. Y a pesar de todo esto, solo era un hombre que se balanceaba de adelante a atrás en la pequeña silla que ocupaba; con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y mordiéndose la uña de su dedo pulgar. Todo su encanto quedaba abolido con su actitud sumisa y temerosa.

…

Sasuke podía ver y escuchar todo desde el cuarto de observación. Ya que Kiba y Shino habían realizado el arresto y la mayor parte de la investigación, él prefirió hacerse a un lado y dejarlos llegar hasta el final.

\- ¿No vas a entrar? –preguntó Naruto uniéndose a su mejor amigo para observar.

El detective miró a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo y negó con la cabeza– No tiene caso. Kiba y Shino lo tienen todo bajo control. El infeliz ni siquiera ha pedido un abogado y actúa como un animal acorralado.

\- Sabes que los animales acorralados son los más peligrosos, ¿verdad? Lucharan por sobrevivir aún si eso les cuesta la vida.

\- Pero a este le cortaron las garras y le quitaron los colmillos.

…

\- Encontramos estas fotografías en una página web que administraba Motoki –Kiba extendió sobre la mesa fotografías de Issei en posiciones sexuales demasiado sugestivas– No solo te usaba para pagar sus deudas, sino para conseguir dinero, ¿verdad? Si alguien me usara de esa manera no dudaría en matarlo.

\- No te culparía si un día tuviste que defenderte. Motoki era un hombre que solo buscaba la satisfacción propia, no le importaba pisotear tu dignidad –añadió Shino.

El detective Inuzuka golpeó fuertemente la mesa y pateó la silla donde estaba Issei tirándolo al suelo– Di la verdad. Te cansaste del maltrato. Esa noche Motoki regresó de una fiesta con sus amigos de la alta sociedad. Te insultó. Abusó de ti. Te humilló –gritó mientras Issei se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de protegerse del ataque Kiba– Pero era la última vez que lo haría. No permitirías que te siguiera maltratando. No, ya no más. Llegaste a tu límite y lo mataste. Agarraste esa pesada estatuilla y lo golpeaste una y otra y otra vez, hasta que los brazos te dolieron. Y no acabaste ahí. Te paraste y lo pateaste hasta que te cansaste, tus energías se acabaron, pero fue demasiado tarde. Motoki ya estaba muerto.

…

Sasuke seguía viendo desde el otro lado a Issei. Una víctima de maltrato igual que cualquier otra. La única diferencia es que era un hombre y los hombres en una sociedad como en la que vivían no se quejaban de violencia contra ellos. Ellos eran los que la generaban.

\- ¿_Por qué la gente permite que abusen de ellos_? –dijo Itachi mirando lo mismo que su hermano menor, una víctima de una sociedad machista y homofóbica– _No importa si eres hombre o mujer, si tienes una autoestima baja no puedes evitar volverte una víctima_.

Asqueado de lo que veía se retiró del cuarto de observación para ir a buscar a su refugio personal y tranquilizarse un poco.

…

Cuando llegó a su casa todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, parecía que no había nadie esperándolo, pero se equivocó. Sakura estaba en la recámara con las luces apagadas y solo una pequeña lámpara sujeta a la tapa del libro. Seguramente también llevaba audífonos puestos, porque por más que anunció su llegada ella no lo había escuchado.

Sasuke la conocía. Si la lectura que tenía entre sus manos era de su agrado no había nada en el mundo que la despegara de devorar el libro hasta que lo terminara o tuviera algo que hacer obligatoriamente. Lo que él solía hacer era quitarle el libro de las manos y besarla hasta que su atención era solo para él.

\- Dsadsuke…kun –habló atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Sasuke– ¿Ge dsucede?

Lentamente y con desgano, Sasuke dejó de besar a la adolescente y dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Sakura mientras ambos trataban de calmar sus respiraciones– ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo que sientes que está mal?

\- ¿Es sobre el trabajo? –era tan raro verlo así. Frágil, vulnerable, parecía un niño pequeño buscando protección.

\- Está este tipo, Etsuko, y el hombre con el que vivía, Shiomi, era una escoria. Lo trataba como la peor basura del mundo y aun así Etsuko no se iba.

La chica acarició suavemente la cabeza del detective, peinando las hebras negras con las puntas de los dedos y masajeando el cráneo con sus uñas ligeramente largas– El amor nos hace hacer muchas tonterías. Tal vez Etsuko amaba a Shiomi tanto que no podía alejarse de él.

Sasuke se incorporó recargándose en sus manos– Pero lo usaba de la manera más ruin que puedas imaginar. Para Shiomi, Etsuko era solo una herramienta para conseguir lo que quería… –el moreno apretó fuertemente la quijada y desvió la mirada de la chica bajo él– Soy igual que él. ¿No es cierto?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Igual que quien?

\- Soy igual que Shiomi –el pelinegro se sentó a la orilla de la cama escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos– Soy igual que esa escoria. A veces solo te uso por lo que puedes hacer. Soy un maldito bastardo…

\- No digas eso –Sakura se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de Sasuke– Yo te ayudo en tu trabajo porque quiero. Tú y yo lo único que buscamos es ayudar a los demás y encerrar a los que hacen daño a la gente. Jamás serías como ellos.

\- Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor y porque estás conmigo.

\- Claro que no –la pelirrosa bajó de la cama y se paró frente a su novio. Sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos para que la mirara a los ojos dijo con voz firme y decidida– Uchiha Sasuke, eres el mejor detective que conozco. No te dejas llevar solo por lo que tus ojos ven y tampoco te conformas con lo que te cuentan. Buscas, investigas, interrogas, pides ayuda, confías en tus compañeros. Y lo más importante de todo: eres incapaz de hacer daño a un inocente.

Sasuke suspiró rendido– Serías una excelente oradora motivacional, ¿lo sabías?

\- No, claro que no –refutó sentándose sobre las piernas de Sasuke repartiendo pequeños besos en sus mejillas y sus labios– Para motivar sinceramente a alguien tienes que amarlo profundamente para que tus palabras alcancen no solo su corazón, sino su alma también.

\- Tienes razón –el moreno concordó con ella y con la seguridad que no quería compartirla con nadie más rodeó la pequeña cintura de Sakura para atraerla más cerca de su cuerpo y poder deleitarse con el olor de su piel– No puedo permitir que motives a nadie más. Tu amor solo puede ser mío.

La pelirrosa sonrió contra el beso que su novio le daba– ¿Siempre eres tan posesivo?

\- No. Solo lo soy con las personas que amo.

\- ¡Detective Uchiha! –Sakura usó un acento de simulada sorpresa– ¿Acaso está diciendo que me ama?

\- Usted lo dijo primero, Haruno-san.

Sakura sonrió separándose un poco del hombre y negando con la cabeza– Claro que no.

\- Pues a mí me pareció que sí.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Bueno, si no lo dijo… la obligaré a hacerlo –amenazó tomándola de la cintura y tirándola sobre el colchón mientras Sakura no paraba de reír.

…

A la mañana siguiente la pelirrosa preparaba el desayuno mientras esperaba a que Sasuke saliera de bañarse y estuviera listo para ir a trabajar. Después de la pequeña plática que tuvieron, la pareja durmió toda la noche con las piernas enredadas y abrazándose como si no quisieran que nada ni nadie los separara, al menos por esa noche.

\- Que rápido olvidaron que me estaban buscando –la voz de Itachi detrás de ella la sorprendió tanto que la hizo saltar del susto y tirarse el agua caliente sobre el brazo.

Inmediatamente Sakura abrió el agua fría y metió el brazo bajo el grifo para calmar el ardor– ¡Demonios, Itachi! ¿En que estabas pensando?

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú. Anoche te cogiste a mi hermano aprovechándote de lo vulnerable que se encuentra –la acusación del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha dejó a Sakura con la boca abierta y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Vergüenza? No, ella no se avergonzaba de haber pasado la noche junto a Sasuke. Sakura estaba enojada, furiosa por la acusación de la que era víctima– ¿Siempre has sido así? ¿Por eso tu padre no te mató? –los ojos de la chica empezaron a humedecerse, pero ni eso detuvo a Itachi de seguir atacándola– También está ese tipo. ¿Cómo se llama? Nobato… Nagisa…

¿Qué pensaba Itachi que era? ¿Una cualquiera?– Entre Sasuke-kun y yo no pasó nada anoche. Solo dormimos abrazados y si hubiera pasado algo no es asunto tuyo. Tu hermano está bastante crecidito para saber lo que hace y cuando lo hace. Y no metas a Nagato en esto –advirtió la pelirrosa. Su mirada se tornó amenazante. Al mismo tiempo, el tono de su aura empezó a cambiar a colores sombríos, inundando el ambiente con un emanación oscura y peligrosa– Las diferencias que hay entre tú y yo no tiene nada que ver con él.

Itachi sentía que su alma era aplastada por una fuerza desconocida. ¿Acaso Sakura era la causante de eso? Nunca, en toda su carrera de investigador, vio que alguien tuviera control sobre su aura como lo estaba haciendo la chica en ese momento. ¿O acaso era algo que hacía involuntariamente? No, no podía ser una casualidad. La pequeña novia de su hermano estaba tratando de destruirlo.

\- ¿Sakura? –con la sola presencia de Sasuke el ataque en contra de Itachi desapareció inmediatamente– Te escuché gritar. ¿Sucedió algo? –la pelirrosa miró a Sasuke como si tratara de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo– ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? –preguntó tomando el brazo izquierdo de Sakura e inspeccionando el enrojecimiento en él.

\- Me descuidé un momento y derramé el agua caliente. No te preocupes me untaré un poco de ungüento para quemaduras y estaré bien.

\- No me mientas –ordenó molesto tomándola por la muñeca– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sakura desvió la mirada enojada– Itachi me asustó. ¿Ok? ¿Contento?

\- ¿Qué hizo para asustarte?

\- ¿_Vas a poner a mi hermano en contra mía_? –el mayor de los Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, aunque no sonreía como lo hacía Sasuke cuando se sentía triunfador sobre sus discusiones, la pelirrosa sabía que Itachi tenía su propia manera de demostrarlo y era mirándola como si fuera un bicho, con sus ojos fríos y duros aplastándola con el peso de su superioridad.

Quería estrangularlo, patearlo en donde más le doliera y darle una bofetada, pero no podía, Itachi era un espíritu más que ella podía ver, pero que era intangible– Voy a llegar tarde al colegio –tragándose el coraje que sentía, Sakura, salió de la cocina dejando lo que estaba haciendo sin terminar.

El detective apagó la estufa sin apartar la vista de la tetera que descansaba sobre el fuego momentos antes– Sé que nunca ha sido de tu agrado, pero… ¿podrías dejar de buscar problemas con Sakura? No quiero perderla a ella también… no creo soportarlo.

…

\- Hoy te ves particularmente enojada, por decir poco –señaló Karin alcanzando a Sakura de camino a su salón por los pasillos de la escuela.

\- La desaparición de Itachi sigue siendo un misterio y él, cada día, está más insoportable –la pelirrosa se recargó en una pared cercana y suspiró cansada. Sus hombros pesaban, la cabeza le palpitaba y sentía que su corazón era oprimido por la desesperación de no poder ayudar en nada.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan de acción?

Negó silenciosamente. En ese momento se encontraban a ciegas, Sasuke estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo e Itachi no era muy cooperativo con ella– Solo me queda una última opción.

La melancolía en los ojos jades asustó a Karin, la chica sabía que su amiga tenía a tomar decisiones que no siempre eran favorables para ella– No cometas una estupidez, por favor.

Sakura se deslizó hasta el suelo sintiéndose totalmente abatida– Si una estupidez le devuelve la felicidad a Sasuke-kun, no dudaría en hacerla una y mil veces.

…

\- ¿Encontraste cual fue el arma homicida? –preguntó Sasuke apareciéndose en el laboratorio de criminalística.

Hinata levantó la vista del microscopio donde estaba analizando alguna evidencia. Se quitó los guantes y buscó entre los documentos perfectamente ordenados en una mesita cerca de su primo– Según el análisis de Ino, el arma fue un objeto de base redonda, sólido y pesado; pero no dejó rastros del material del que está hecho. Posiblemente sea algo muy rígido para romperse o desprender residuos.

\- ¿Rígido? –preguntó en voz alta pensando– ¿Cómo una pesa?

\- Podría ser –convino la joven– ¿Porque pensaste en una pesa?

\- El sospechoso es fisicoculturista. Podría ser que tenga equipo para entrenar en el apartamento de la víctima.

La pelinegra dejó los papeles de regreso a la bandeja de donde los había tomado y se abrazó a si misma. Sasuke la conocía y sabía que esa postura era señal de que su prima estaba preocupada– ¿Has sabido algo de Itachi-niisan?

\- No, no tengo nada. Nada que investigar, nadie a quien interrogar, ninguna evidencia que analizar. Nada –gritó fuera de si el menor de los hermanos Uchiha.

\- Sasuke. Sasuke –la criminalista tomó el rostro de su desesperado primo entre sus manos– Shhh. Shnn –hizo un sonido parecido a un silbido para tranquilizarlo y obtuvo el resultado que quería. Sasuke se relajó mientras tomaba asiento frente a su prima quedando ambos casi a la misma altura– Todos estamos preocupados y sabemos que te sientes impotente al no tener nada con que trabajar, pero debes tomar las cosas con calma. Recuerda que para resolver los problemas necesitas un corazón frío y una mente calculadora.

\- Tienes razón –con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Sasuke tomó las manos de su prima entre las suyas y las pegó a su pecho– Si no fuera por ustedes ya habría salido corriendo sin dirección alguna.

\- ¿Por nosotros? ¿Te refieres a…?

\- Tú, Naruto y Sakura han sido lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo.

\- ¿Has hablado con Aya-san sobre Sakura?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza– No creo que sea el momento adecuado para llevar a mi novia a la casa y presentarla con mis padres.

Hinata se separó unos pasos del detective mirándolo incrédula– Nadie dijo que la presentaras con Oji-chan y Aya-san.

\- No, pero tarde o temprano lo tengo que hacer.

\- ¿Es que tu relación ya es tan formal?

\- _Lo mismo me pregunto yo_ –Itachi apareció en el laboratorio sentado sobre una de las estanterías con material para las pruebas– _Ilumínanos, estúpido hermano menor_.

Sasuke rodó los ojos entre divertido y cansado– Hinata –tomó sus manos nuevamente y la miró con una sonrisa– Nunca te he pedido nada. Ni siquiera cuando éramos niños y nos atrapaban haciendo travesuras. Por eso, por ésta única vez te pido de corazón que le des a Sakura una oportunidad –la pelinegra abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su primo la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios– Entiendo que a veces es difícil llevarse bien con ella. Es explosiva, complicada, terca, atolondrada y todos los defectos que quieras encontrarle; pero es la chica que amo y espero que lo aceptes, porque no pienso separarme de ella. Nunca.

La determinación y brillo con los que resplandecían los orbes negros de Sasuke conmovieron a la criminalista– Ok, pero solo lo hago por ti.

\- Si, si –contestó alborotando el cabello de su prima– Sigue con tu trabajo, ya te quité mucho tiempo.

\- Sabes que la familia siempre tendrá prioridad.

\- ¿Aun por encima del dobe?

\- No juegues con tu suerte, Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió sinceramente– Pero es un usuratonkachi que no vale la pena…

\- ¡Sasuke! –el detective escapó antes de que la ira de su prima lo alcanzara en forma de un libro del ancho del directorio telefónico de Japón.

…

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta en cuanto llegó a su lugar y estaba por buscar a sus compañeros, pero estos ya venían platicando por el pasillo de la entrada– ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Lograron hacer hablar a Etsuko?

Kiba sonrió rebosante de altanería– Rompí tu record. En tan solo una hora logré que ese infeliz hablara y firmara una confesión.

\- Te felicito. Mi meta nunca ha sido establecer records de tiempo, sino de encontrar al verdadero culpable basándome en las evidencias –la respuesta desinteresada y carente de emociones del detective Uchiha enfureció al compañero de Shino.

\- ¡Eres un maldito arrogante! ¡No puedes soportar que alguien sea mejor tú! –el experto en rastreo trató de abalanzarse contra Sasuke, pero cayó de bruces al suelo al tropezar con algo.

\- Hola, hola, hola –la voz de un risueño Naruto con un pie extendido y la mano saludando en forma militar sorprendió a todos– No les encanta lo soleado que amaneció el día. Se puede respirar el fresco aire de otoño y se puede escuchar las hojas secas de los árboles crujiendo bajo los pies.

\- ¡Naruto! –gritó furioso Kiba poniéndose en pie rápidamente– Después arreglaré cuentas contigo, ahora estaba por enseñarle a… –cuando giró su rostro el otro detective ya no estaba– Maldito Uchiha, ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

\- ¡Basta, Kiba! –la tétrica advertencia de Naruto erizó los vellos de Kiba y Shino alertándolos de que el rubio estaba realmente molesto; aunque les hubiera encantado saber porque– Sabes que no apoyo que Sasuke se comporte como si fuera un Dios, pero ésta vez él tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y en lo que menos piensa es en sí rompiste su record o no. Así que: deja… de estar… molestando. ¿Entendiste, Inuzuka?

Kiba frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada entre molesto y avergonzado. Naruto nunca usaba sus apellidos porque decía que era demasiada formalidad para él; el que los usara quería dejar en claro que lo que decía requería demasiada seriedad.

…

\- ¿Por qué siento que algo no está bien? –los problemas se acumulaban en sus cabeza y lo hacían dudar de todas las decisiones que quería tomar.

\- ¡Sasuke! –Naruto salió intempestivamente por las puertas de la comisaría– ¡Es Issei! –el rubio señaló hacia arriba y Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia la azotea del edificio.

El sospechoso de la muerte de Shiomi Motoki estaba parado en la orilla de la comisaría dando la espalda al vacío. Y como el alzar el vuelo de un ave, inesperado y al mismo tiempo previsto, Etsuko Issei cayó como un peso muerto creando un estruendoso ruido cuando su cabeza golpeó el pavimento destrozando su cráneo.

No era la primera vez que Sasuke veía una muerte, pero si la primera que alguien se arrojaba de un edificio y caía frente a él. La cabeza le dio vueltas, las arcadas convulsionaron su vientre alto y la hiel trepó por su garganta; estaba por vomitar el café negro que había comprado de camino a la oficina. Se dio la vuelta y dejó salir su precario desayuno junto con los ácidos estomacales que quemaron su esófago.

…

Sakura llegó a casa corriendo tras la llamada de Naruto. Sasuke había dejado el trabajo tras el trágico evento que presenció y tenía preocupado a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal, nii-san? –lo escuchó decir desde la puerta de la habitación. El detective estaba tirado en la cama con al menos ocho latas de cerveza regadas por todo el suelo, la cama y sobre los muebles de la recámara.

\- _Olvidaste como hacer tu trabajo, estúpido hermano menor. Si tan solo dejaras de pensar en esa chiquilla e hicieras tu trabajo, te darías cuenta que quien mató a tu víctima no fue tu sospechoso _–tal vez Itachi no se daba cuenta o tal vez lo hacía a propósito, pero cada palabra que pronunciaba laceraba el alma de su hermano menor–_ Eres un estúpido… _

\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Aléjate de Sasuke-kun! –gritó desesperada al ver como el alma de la persona más importante para ella empezaba a dañarse– Con la luz que nace de mi alma y la oscuridad que crece dentro. La luz concebida a través del tiempo y la oscuridad que se alimenta de los pecados –Itachi retrocedió un par de pasos desconcertado por las sombras que se extendían desde los pies de la pelirrosa y avanzaban frenéticamente contra él como manos que trataban de alcanzarlo. Sasuke veía a Sakura… no, esa no era la dulce chica que conocía. Sakura parecía otra… ¿persona?– Yo ordeno a las almas dar un paso atrás y doblegarse ante mí, porque yo soy… –antes de terminar la frase Sakura se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos del detective.

Sasuke miraba preocupado a la chica desmayada en sus brazos– ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasó?

…

Sakura despertó con un fuerte martilleo en la cabeza, acompañado de lucecitas multicolores centelleando frente a sus ojos.

\- Deberías recostarte –sugirió la suave voz de Sasuke acercándole un vaso con agua.

\- Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué pasó?

El joven se sentó en la cama junto a ella sosteniendo el vaso cerca de su rostro para que bebiera y después la ayudó a recostarse sobre las almohadas– Eso mismo quisiera yo saber. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

\- ¿Anoche? –repitió preocupada. Volteó a ver el reloj junto a la cama y marcaba las 4 de la mañana– No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida.

\- No lo recuerdas porque no te quedaste dormida, lo correcto es decir que te desmayaste.

Un par de imágenes vinieron a su adolorida cabeza. Itachi susurrándole a Sasuke al oído, hablándole agresivamente, atacando el alma del menor de los hermanos, Sakura recitando– Si, lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Podrías explicármelo? –pidió removiendo un mechón de su frente para poder ver mejor sus ojos. Y al verla desviar la mirada tomó su mentó y la obligó a verlo– Prometimos decirnos la verdad, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sakura infló las mejillas en desagrado; pero él tenía razón, no podía mentirle sobre su hermano– Itachi… Itachi estaba atacándote. Bueno, no a ti directamente, sino a tu alma.

\- ¿Por qué estaba haciéndolo? ¿Dijo algo?

\- No lo recuerdo –y en verdad no lo recordaba.

\- _Repite mis palabras, Akasuna Sakura_ –ordenó Itachi apareciendo tras la espalda del detective– _Dile que se olvide de ti y regrese a hacer bien su trabajo_ –Sakura negó fervientemente con la cabeza_– Hazlo o lo de anoche se repetirá hasta que lo hagas_ –la provocó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

La pelirrosa levantó la mirada y sus ojos eran de un color jade brillante demasiado aterrador incluso para el mayor de los hermanos– No importa que seas su hermano –la chica se levantó de la cama parándose junto a su novio y poniendo una mano sobre la de Itachi– Si te atreves a poner un solo dedo sobre Sasuke-kun acabaré contigo hasta que no quede nada, ni siquiera el recuerdo de tu existencia.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás amenazando a Itachi? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?

\- _No te atreverías a hacerlo_.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, nii-san? –Sasuke intentó levantarse, pero no solo la pequeña mano de la chica se lo impedía. Una fuerza que él no podía ver también ejercía resistencia sobre él.

\- Gracias a la última vez que nos vimos pude aprender algo muy interesante. Soy capaz de enviar las almas de los condenados de regreso al infierno. Tal vez deba probar con una que aún no se decide a cruzar.

\- ¡Sakura! –las palabras de Sasuke no alcanzaban a la pelirrosa. La conversación que había entre el espíritu de su hermano y ella parecía consumir toda su atención. Incluso él podía sentir como la presencia de Sakura era abrumadora, como si su alma se estuviera expandiendo para ocupar toda la habitación. La energía estaba subiendo de intensidad a tal grado que el aura de la adolescente era completamente visible sin ayuda de ninguna habilidad extrasensorial. Tuvo una idea. Si podía ver el aura de Sakura con sus simples ojos, si cambiaba su mirada tal vez podría ver a su hermano. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Cerró sus parpados y cuando los volvió a abrir un carmín teñía el iris de sus ojos. Se paró rápidamente girando su cuerpo en dirección a donde Sakura estaba mirando y logró ver algo frente a él. Una silueta borrosa, como cuando se ve sobre algo que calienta el aire a su alrededor y distorsiona la visión de las cosas detrás– ¿Estás enojado?

Itachi dejó de gritarle a Sakura cuando Sasuke se interpuso entre ellos mirando directamente a su rostro. Si no supiera que su hermano era incapaz de ver a los muertos creería que de verdad lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos– Sasuke…

\- Tendrás que actuar como nuestro interprete, Sakura.

Sakura se sorprendió con la seguridad que mostraba el detective al pararse justo delante de Itachi. ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía una habilidad que ella desconocía?– Sí –contestó impresionada.

\- Sé que últimamente no he sido yo, pero debes entender que tu ausencia nos ha afectado mucho. Otou-san ha tratado con todos sus contactos, Neji incluso interpuso una demanda para acceder a la información de tus investigaciones –una sonrisa melancólica surcó los labios de Sasuke– Hinata regresó unos días a la casa para hacerle compañía a Aya –al escuchar el nombre, Sakura levantó la mirada fijándola firmemente en la nuca de Sasuke, como si eso le ayudara a ver los pensamientos del moreno– Lo admito. Yo no he podido concentrarme en el trabajo porque trato de imaginar que fue tan importante que dejaste de reportarte con ella –por el tono de voz que usaba el detective, Sakura imaginó que aquella mujer era importante para el hermano mayor de los Uchiha. ¿Aya? ¿Podría ser…? No, no, eso era imposible. Pensó que sería demasiada coincidencia y desechó la idea inmediatamente– Mi cabeza está hecha un lío –admitió poniendo una mano frente a sus ojos. Itachi frunció el ceño, ¿su hermano estaba tratando de esconder su llanto? ¿Sasuke estaba llorando por él?– ¿Podrías indicarme cual camino tomar? Por favor.

El hijo menor de Fugaku suspiró y con las palabras de su hermano su alma se relajó tanto que Sasuke no pudo verla más y se asustó. Sasuke se asustó temiendo que había ahuyentado a su hermano, pero Sakura tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio– Él no se ha ido. Aún sigue aquí.

\- _No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió. Estaba investigando un viejo caso que involucraba a tu padre, quería saber más de ti y creo que destapé algo que no debía. Me descuidé_–reveló Itachi con una triste sonrisa para sorpresa de Sakura– _Dile que no podrá encontrar nada estando fuera de la Agencia_.

Sakura temía decirle todo a Sasuke, así que escogió sus palabras– Dice que estaba trabajando en un viejo caso y también dice que no podrás encontrar nada… estando fuera de la Agencia.

El momento que tanto temía había llegado. Sasuke tenía que decidir entre dos de las cosas más importantes de su vida: su hermano y Sakura.

…

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Si, papá, te prometo comer mis verduras diariamente y lavarme los dientes después de cada comida –contestó en tono burlón la pelirrosa, pero ante el desatino de su respuesta y la seriedad de su novio decidió corregirse– No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además no será mucho tiempo, solo hasta que encuentres algo que te ayude a encontrar a Itachi.

\- Sabes que no será fácil, ¿verdad? Tiene mucho tiempo desaparecido y la Agencia es muy recelosa de la información de sus casos.

Sakura jugó con la orilla de la chaqueta del pelinegro tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y tristeza ante la inminente separación. Lo había pensado mucho y había llegado a la conclusión que era lo mejor para dar con el hermano mayor de Sasuke, pero estar a escasos minutos de separarse no era lo mismo que haberlo hablado y accedido a hacerlo mientras estaban abrazados en la cama. Su mente le decía que lo dejara ir, que estaría bien sin él por un tiempo; además no era como si no fueran a hablarse o verse de vez en cuando. Pero su corazón le suplicaba no dejarlo ir, que fuera egoísta y le pidiera quedarse con ella. Sus palpitaciones eran tan rápidas que sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho ante la ansiedad.

Esbozó una sonrisa para reprimir las lágrimas que se acumulaban desde su alma– Tienes que prometerme que en cuanto lo encuentres regresarás a casa, con una sonrisa y me darás un beso para decirme que no te volverás a marchar.

\- Cuando lo encuentre no regresaré a casa –Sakura sintió una aguda punzada en el corazón dando un paso atrás, pero Sasuke fue rápido y la atrapó por la cintura antes de que lograra separarse completamente y la volvió a pegar a su pecho– Regresaré contigo, a mi hogar, porque eso es lo que eres para mí. Sakura, tú eres mi hogar, mi lugar al que regresar. Jamás podría sentirme bien si no estoy a tu lado.

La pelirrosa no pudo contenerlas más y se soltó en llanto. Era difícil separarse. Inquietante no escuchar su voz. Temible no dormir a su lado. Aterrador no verlo. Pero por sobre todo, era más doloroso que sufriera la ausencia de su hermano mayor– Prometí que no iba a llorar, pero como no hacerlo cuando me hablas así. Eres un tonto, Sasuke-kun –chilló golpeando el pecho de su novio sin poder aguantar la avalancha de emociones que la aplastaban.

Sasuke la abrazó tierna y cariñosamente tratando de aminorar los daños que le ocasionaría a su novia. La chica sollozaba contra su pecho y bajo su barbilla sentía como el pequeño cuerpo luchaba contra las lágrimas– Si, tienes razón, soy un tonto por hacerte llorar.

Sakura levantó el rostro con un puchero de dolor y tristeza, y Sasuke no pudo resistirse a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla. Un beso desesperado que trataba de llevarse con él hasta el más mínimo rastro de tristeza y dejarle a ella un recordatorio del amor que le tendría siempre y el agradecimiento por permitirle marcharse para buscar a su hermano.

\- La salida del tren a Miyasaki en la plataforma 3 está lista. Favor de abordar el tren –la melodiosa voz de una mujer anunciando por los altavoces los hizo separarse con los labios inflamados, las mejillas sonrojadas y todos a su alrededor mirándolos y murmurando. Pero eso a ninguno de los dos les molestó, en ese momento solo existían ellos en el mundo y nada más importaba– La salida del tren a Miyasaki en la plataforma 3 está lista. Favor de abordar el tren.

\- Debo irme –susurró con la frente recargada en la de la chica. Sakura asintió y lo empujó animándolo a irse antes de que cualquiera de los dos se arrepintiera.

Sasuke se subió al tren mientras se miraban a los ojos, con solo el aire a su alrededor y un paso de distancia alejándolos. Sonrisas falsas en sus labios que trataban de ocultar la tristeza de la separación y que intentaban alentar al otro a no sucumbir a esa tristeza.

El timbre anunció el cierre de las puertas y ambos hicieron un gran esfuerzo por no moverse. A pesar de saber las prohibiciones de pisar más allá de la línea amarilla, Sakura se acercó al convoy y pegó su mano al cristal de la puerta e increíblemente Sasuke puso la suya al mismo tiempo al otro lado del cristal. Ambos sonrieron por su cursi sincronización y se insultaron mutuamente. Tonto y molesta fueron las palabras que dibujaron sus labios.

El segundo timbre sonó anunciando la partida del tren. Sakura dio un paso atrás y la sonrisa en su rostro se borró al tiempo que su mano señalaba el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Sasuke, seguido de ella simulando sacar algo del bolsillo de su abrigo. El detective frunció el ceño cuando ella torció la boca como cuando él no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Sakura señaló nuevamente la chaqueta y Sasuke bajó la mirada dirigiendo su mano al bolsillo. Al levantar la cabeza no supo si enojarse, asustarse o gritar. Konan y un hombre estaban tras su novia a ambos costados de ella.

La pelirrosa pudo ver todos los sentimientos reflejados en los ojos del detective. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y regresó su mirada al frente. Volvió a sonreír y el moreno frunció el ceño. Al ver que Sakura señalaba su mano, recordó que había sacado un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Inmediatamente desdobló la hoja de papel y leyó su contenido:

_Sasuke-kun,__  
Espero que no te molestes con la decisión que he tomado, debes entender que no puedo quedarme en la casa sentada, esperando a que regreses con noticias sobre tu hermano. Yo también quiero hacer algo. Todo este tiempo has hecho mucho por mí y quiero pagártelo buscando por mi cuenta el paradero de Itachi. Será difícil estar lejos de ti, pero el sacrificio valdrá la pena. Quiero volver a verte a los ojos y compartir la felicidad de estar juntos, y sé que tú no serás feliz viviendo con la duda de no saber de tu hermano.  
Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Cuídate mucho y no dejes de pensar en mí, porque yo no dejaré de pensar en ti. Mis pensamientos, sueños y acciones serán solo para ti y para recuperar tu felicidad.  
XOXO  
Sakura_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, el tren inició su avance y la figura de su novia se quedó atrás en la plataforma. Alcanzó a ver que Sakura recibía una mochila del hombre acompañando a Konan y se dio cuenta que ella tomaría un camino diferente solo para ayudarlo y acelerar la llegada a su meta: encontrar el paradero de Itachi y revelar la verdad tras su desaparición. Estarían separados y tal vez no sabría del paradero de la chica por un tiempo; pero tenía fe en ella y tenía la seguridad que sabría cuidarse.

Con la meta grabada en su corazón Sakura y Sasuke partieron por caminos separados.

0o0o0  
_Los caminos podrán dividirse, pero los corazones siempre permanecerán juntos._  
0o0o0


	2. Memorias de una Noche de Verano

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2015**

***  
ALMAS GEMELAS  
(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")  
***

**Summary:** Sakura y Sasuke han tomado caminos diferentes con una meta en común: encontrar la verdad tras la desaparición de Itachi. En su viaje enfrentarán diferentes pruebas que harán tambalear su relación, entre ellas la más difícil para ambos: ¿Se atreverá Sakura a revelar los secretos de su pasado o será Sasuke quien los descubra por su cuenta? = TERCERA PARTE DE VENTANAS DEL ALMA =

**Capítulo 2. "****Memorias de una ****Noche de Verano"**

\- El director la recibirá en unos momentos, solo está terminando una llamada y enseguida pasa –le informó una elegante mujer, quien Sakura imaginó era la asistente del director.

\- De ahora en adelante alguien más te ayudará con los demás trámites y te mostrará los alrededores de la escuela –Konan tomó su mochila y se retiró perdiéndose por la enorme puerta de cristal con biselados.

Sakura se sentó en un cómodo sofá de piel negra de frente a la puerta por donde Konan se había retirado segundos antes. Su atención se fijó en las figuras que decoraban los cristales, típicos abanicos japoneses que la gente solía usar durante los festivales como accesorio para sus kimonos y yukatas. Le resultaban muy conocidos, demasiado para ignorarlos y su compulsión se obsesionó en tratar de recordar donde los había visto antes. Cerró los ojos y rebuscó en su mente la figura que estaba grabada en las puertas. Por un segundo sus recuerdos la bombardearon con momentos que ella no podía fijar en un tiempo exacto de su vida, pero que si reconocía. Un chico más alto que ella, cabello negro y el mismo símbolo grabado en las puertas pero en lo alto de su playera azul marino. La pelirrosa se esforzó por revivir el recuerdo, vio que el chico giraba levemente su cuerpo para verla y sus labios se movieron...

\- san… kura-san… Sakura-san –la concentración de la chica se rompió como un cristal y se perdió en el mar de sus pensamientos– El director la espera.

A diferencia de Konan, Sakura no llevaba mochila por ser nueva en el lugar. Solo se levantó, arregló su uniforme y caminó hasta la entrada de la oficina, dos enormes puertas de madera, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a los abanicos que le dieron la bienvenida a un enigma más que resolver.

...

Al entrar a la oficina, el sol que se colaba por el gran ventanal le impedía ver claramente la fisonomía del hombre frente a ella.

\- Buenos días –saludó formalmente haciendo una reverencia.

\- Buenos días –la voz grave y fuerte de un hombre de edad madura le devolvió el saludo. La ojijade alcanzó a ver que el hombre revisaba un papel en su mano sin tomarse la cortesía de verla a la cara.

La adolescente empezó a impacientarse y estaba por reclamar ante la descortesía que demostraba el hombre, cuando por fin se giró para verla alejándose de la luz cegadora del sol– Bienvenida, Sakura. Tengo entendido que aceptaste venir aquí con la condición de que te ayudemos a encontrar algo. ¿O debo decir a alguien?

Sakura se sorprendió de lo directo que era el hombre. Ella sabía que los adultos solían dar vueltas a los asuntos antes de confrontar a los jóvenes. Pero ese hombre era diferente y ella podía sentirlo desde el fondo de su alma– Konan me dijo que si aceptaba venir a este colegio y trabajar para ustedes, me ayudarían a buscar a una persona que ha desaparecido.

\- Imagino que ésta persona es importante para ti, porque las anteriores invitaciones que te hicimos las rechazaste rotundamente –aseguró el hombre colocando los papeles sobre el escritorio dejando ver que lo que leía era información de la pelirrosa.

Sakura apretó los puños a sus costados. Quienes quiera que fueran, Konan, Yahiko y ese hombre, tenían ventaja sobre ella al saber más de lo que ella sabía de ellos– Es importante para mi novio –no tenía caso mentir, seguramente ese hombre sabía con quién estaba relacionada.

\- No entremos en detalles y vayamos directo al grano –el hombre tras el escritorio era alto, cabello negro inusualmente largo para un director de escuela y una aura, hasta cierto punto, intimidante y poderosa. No sabía porque, pero ese hombre de mirada negra y soberbia le recordaba a Sasuke, la diferencia era que la mirada de su novio era arrogante, pero cálida y afectuosa– Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz con mis propios ojos. Konan dijo que podías ver las almas de los muertos y que eras hábil con los exorcismos. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a una vieja casona en los terrenos del colegio y me digas cuáles son tus impresiones del lugar.

La chica se tensó un poco y no podía negarlo, estaba asustada. Alejarse del edificio principal, donde al menos podría gritar y alguien la escucharía, no le parecía buena idea. Aunque si quisiera hacerle algo bien podría hacerlo en ese mismo lugar y nadie se daría cuenta porque solo Konan y la mujer de la recepción la habían visto entrar. Ni siquiera Sasuke sabía dónde estaba. Pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos para arrepentirse y perder la oportunidad de reunir información de Itachi– Vayamos.

\- Me impresionas, eres una chica determinada y valiente. O tal vez una tonta que está buscando la muerte.

\- No necesito buscarla, ella se encuentra cerca de mí todo el tiempo –la frialdad en los ojos de Sakura impresionó a su entrevistador que soltó una escandalosa carcajada.

El hombre rodeó el escritorio y se paró frente a ella. Era tan alto como Sasuke, incluso un par de centímetros más porque se vio obligada a mirar hacia arriba muy a su disgusto– Sígueme –ese hombre definitivamente disfrutaba haciendo sentir pequeña a la gente con su porte de superioridad y su gran estatura.

...

Sakura siguió a su entrevistador hasta una vieja casona en los terrenos más alejados del colegio. Por su aspecto exterior hacía mucho tiempo que no se le daba mantenimiento ni aseo a los Jardines que la rodeaban. Y era más que obvio que tampoco a la edificación. Frente a ella se erguía una casa de arquitectura al puro estilo victoriano londinense, una belleza en decadencia por culpa de la negligencia y el abandono imperdonable de gente supersticiosa. No había duda alguna, la casa con detalles góticos era el lugar idóneo para un relato de terror perfectamente bien ambientado, tal vez incluso habría almas condenadas que le agregarían realismo a la leyenda.

\- ¿Entramos? –preguntó el hombre mostrando una vieja llave que encajaba perfectamente con el cuadro.

La chica asintió y siguió al hombre hasta el pórtico de la entrada principal. Aunque no hacía frío, Sakura sintió un intenso escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, erizarle el pelo de la nuca y los brazos y hacerla parar en seco. En ese momento se dio cuenta que definitivamente se arrepentiría de llegar tan lejos por un maldito desagradecido como Uchiha Itachi; pero no lo hacía por él, sino por Sasuke. Se lo dijo a Karin antes de tomar la decisión, por él haría cualquier estupidez si era necesario e incluso iría al infierno si con eso recuperaba su felicidad. Respiró hondo y profundo y dio un paso más, la intensidad del dolor de las almas en ese lugar le robó el aliento y desestabilizó sus piernas por un momento.

\- Wow, wow, wow –un fuerte agarre por el brazo evitó que la ojijade cayera por la escaleras. No sabía si agradecerle o maldecirse a ella misma por permitirle tocarla y verla vulnerable– ¿Te encuentras bien? –la voz del hombre no sonaba con sinceridad o preocupación, más bien con burla y jactancia.

De un brusco jalón se deshizo del agarre y desvió la mirada furiosa por su doble descuido– Abra de una maldita vez y acabemos con ésta estúpida prueba o lo que sea que quiera que haga.

\- Bienvenida a los antiguos dormitorios escolares, el Edificio Indra.

Sakura sintió que su corazón saltaba un par de latidos y Sasuke se dibujó en su cabeza. Viéndola de perfil con una mirada fría y llena de odio– ¿_Por qué ese nombre me resulta familiar_? ¿_Y qué tiene que ver con Sasuke-kun_? –siguió al hombre hasta el interior de la casa de cuatro pisos que le daba la bienvenida con una doble escalera de roble finamente labrado y al centro, entre ambas escalinatas y colgando del techo del segundo piso, un candelabro circular con un curioso diseño que llamó su atención. El círculo tenía en su interior una estrella de seis picos con las puntas ligeramente ovaladas y una triqueta en el centro de la estrella.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y siguió el lúgubre corredor hasta un gran salón con un aspecto menos aterrador.

\- Muéstrame lo que impresionó a Konan. Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, Akasuna Sakura.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar pero una fuerte ráfaga de frío viento la envolvió impidiéndole pronunciar palabra alguna y obligándola a taparse el rostro con el antebrazo derecho. Cuando todo se calmó, abrió los ojos para buscar el lugar por donde el viento había entrado interrumpiéndola. Lo que vio la dejó más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba.

Una sala con unos cuantos chicos riendo, platicando, jugando, conviviendo como lo harían los niños, adolescentes y jóvenes de una época diferente a la suya. No había televisor o telefonía móvil o computadoras portátiles o tabletas. Solo estaban los chicos y unos cuantos libros y juegos de mesa esparcidos en el piso alfombrado. Se asomó por una ventana cercana y vio a más varones jugando con balones o tomando el sol o practicando deportes al aire libre. Lo comprendió. Estaba viendo el pasado. Algún alma atrapada en la vieja casona le estaba mostrando el día que marcó el inicio de su otra vida; el día de su muerte y de la de sus compañeros. Tenía que ser paciente, seguramente podría ser testigo de lo que sucedió esa tarde de verano que estaba presenciando a través de las ventanas de su alma.

Un pequeño pasó frente a ella, corriendo por los jardines con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Su cabello fue lo que llamó su atención, un color gris claro era bastante raro considerando que solo era un niño a quien le calculaba no más de ocho años. Lo había visto antes. Cuando el chico giró el rostro mirando a sus espaldas por encima de su hombro lo reconoció sin duda alguna– Capitán... Kakashi... –no era el alma que le estaba mostrando esa visión, no porque él aún seguía con vida, pero había estado ahí en los días cercanos a la tragedia cualquiera que fuese.

Quería seguirlo, salir de la casa y ver a donde se dirigía con tanta alegría, pero no podía hacerlo porque posiblemente él no formaba parte del recuerdo y corría el riesgo de perder la conexión.

Al regresar la vista a la sala su perspectiva de la habitación cambió, el piso estaba más lejos y su sombra era más larga. Giró su mirada al librero más cercano y se dio cuenta que el rostro que se reflejaba no era el suyo sino el de un chico de cabello castaño con uniforme escolar. Se acercó más al cristal para ver mejor las facciones. Estaba tan sorprendida, ya lo había vivido antes, pero nunca de una forma tan realista. Por lo regular eran fragmentos de recuerdos, soñaba con los últimos momentos o incluso tenía visiones fugaces de rostros conocidos. Pero nunca algo tan vivido como lo que estaba presenciando. Sorprendida, fascinada e incluso un poco asustada, acarició las mejillas, la nariz, el cabello; en verdad era como si ella estuviera ahí con un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Podía ver, oler y sentir lo que el alma sintió en ese día de verano que olía a sandías, calor y hierba recién cortada.

Las risas veraniegas fueron interrumpidas por una puerta abriéndose de golpe y tras parpadear un par de veces todo era oscuridad, solo un delgado rayo de luz blanca se colaba por entre las cortinas. Una mano la tiró abruptamente al suelo sacándole el aire al tomarla desprevenida. Seguramente el chico que compartía sus recuerdos había estado dormido cuando eso sucedió. Era de noche y estaba en una habitación tirada de boca abajo a lado de una cama, todo era silencio y penumbras. Podía sentir el miedo y la confusión subirle desde el estómago.

Una mano la puso de pie y la sacó de la habitación con violentos empujones, pero guardando el silencio sepulcral que los rodeaba desde que la tiraron de la cama. Quería hablar, gritar, resistirse, pero el miedo se volvía pánico y el pánico le cerraba la garganta y bloqueaba las órdenes de su cerebro para dejar de mover las piernas.

Bajó unas escaleras o más bien cayó rodando por ellas. No eran largas como las de la entrada, pero recordaba que había unas más pequeñas y angostas que llevaban de la parte trasera de los dormitorios a un sótano donde guardaban muebles que ya no estaban en uso. ¿Pero cómo sabía eso? Claro, ella no lo sabía, era el chico cuya alma iba a morir esa noche de verano que olía a muebles viejos, humedad y frío.

\- Les he traído lo que me pidieron. Ahora, paguen –dijo el tipo tras ella pateándola para alejarla de él.

\- ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar? La diversión apenas comienza –una voz burlona se escuchó en medio del silencio. Sakura trató de ver pero la poca luz estaba tras el segundo interlocutor y le dificultaba ver su rostro.

\- Las porquerías que estén planeando no son de mi interés. Ya los ayudé a entrar y les traje lo que me pidieron. En cuanto me paguen yo me largo de aquí.

\- Ya dale el dinero Deidara y déjalo ir –esa voz le resultaba conocida, pero no sabía si eran sus memorias o las del alma con la que estaba compartiendo los recuerdos.

Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien más moverse junto a ella. Era un niño, tal vez tendría escasos seis años. El miedo había hecho que el pequeño se orinara en sus ropas al no entender lo que estaba pasando. Pero no lo culpaba estaba en la misma situación que él e igualmente estaba aterrada. Más allá del pequeño de seis años había otros niños y adolescentes más. No sabía exactamente cuántos eran porque la oscuridad apenas le permitía ver más allá de lo largo de su brazo.

Su atención se enfocó en otra cosa cuando escuchó como el chico frente a ella chasqueaba la lengua y llevaba la mano a su pantalón. Un fajo de billetes fue intercambiado por los dos que estaban cerca de ella. Tras contar la cantidad de billetes el chico que la arrastró desde su cama hasta ese lugar se fue tranquilamente.

\- ¿Quién quiere a éste? –preguntó la voz que denotaba un tono alegre– Recuerden que al final todos son míos, así que no me importa lo que hagan con ellos.

\- Hidan puede quedarse con él. No puedo usarlo para mi arte con esas pecas manchándole todo el rostro. Lo que yo necesito tiene que tener belleza innata o no me sirve –¿Arte? ¿Belleza? Solo había una persona que podía usar esas dos palabras con una persona.

\- _Sasori_ –fue el nombre que llenó su cabeza.

Otro muchacho se acercó a ella inspeccionando el cuerpo que compartía Sakura en ese momento– Si solo vas a usar uno, puedo quedarme con éste también –preguntó agachándose para verla mejor o verlo, porque el cuerpo que revisaban era el de un chico de aquella escuela.

\- Si, además no tengo suficiente material para desperdiciar en él –cuando el chico giró el rostro para mirarla con desprecio confirmó lo que temía. Sasori estaba entre esas personas.

El olor de un utensilio calentándose sobre la estufa llegó hasta la nariz de ella y seguramente de todos los demás– ¿Vas a cubrirlo con cera? ¿Ya lo habías hecho antes?

\- Es la primera vez que lo hago, pero quiero probar para luego seguir experimentando y encontrar métodos mejores para conservar la belleza por la eternidad.

\- Estás loco, senpai –otra vez la voz juguetona que escuchó al principio. Ahora lo sabía, era un adolescente en plena pubertad, su voz tenía altos y bajos como cuando la voz de un chico está cambiando por los bombardeos hormonales.

\- Lo que yo haga o no con mi material es mi problema. Tú metete en tus asuntos.

\- Ok, ok, ya entendí –el de voz alegre se alejó con las manos en alto en forma de rendición y se sentó en el suelo jugando con un fósforos que prendía y dejaba consumir lentamente.

\- Cuando termines con el tuyo, ¿me obsequias su corazón, Hidan? –el otro varón tenía un tono de voz grave era una señal que era más grande que todos los demás.

\- Solo si me dices para qué lo quieres –preguntó con morbosa curiosidad.

\- Como recuerdo de mi última noche de verano en el colegio.

Una breve pausa silenciosa flotó en la habitación junto con el olor a sangre y muerte que desprendían sus captores.

\- Por supuesto. No creo que a Jashin-sama le moleste, después de todo a él solo le importa que le ofrezca las almas de los infieles –Sakura solo alcanzó a ver una vara de metal resplandeciente contra la luz blanca y pura de la luna; y sin previo aviso, su pecho fue atravesado detonando una explosión de miedo, pánico y dolor.

...

Cayó de rodillas al suelo abriendo los ojos y la boca tan grande como pudo; jalando aire y tomándose el pecho con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo su cuerpo para evitar caer de cara al suelo. Aspiraba el aire desesperadamente, como lo hacen los peces cuando se les saca del agua.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –el hombre de la entrevista se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Mi pa... –negó con la cabeza, nunca admitiría su relación con Sasori delante de un completo extraño. Aun cuando el seguramente sabía que estaban unidos por sangre– El titiritero.

Una arrogante sonrisa deformó el rostro del hombre con obscena alegría– ¿Lo viste todo?

\- Mataron a… estudiantes… –Sakura sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho y apretó fuertemente la tela de su chaqueta sobre su corazón. Su vista se nubló y el brazo que la sostenía perdió fuerzas dejándola caer de bruces inconsciente al suelo.

\- Eres más de lo que Konan dijo –el hombre se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de la pelirrosa y se tomó la libertad de acomodar un mechón tras su oreja– Estás dentro.

...

\- ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Sakura-chan? –preguntó al aire Yahiko mientras miraba a un punto distante más allá de la ventana.

Konan, sentada bajo una lámpara en un pequeño escritorio, siguió escribiendo por un par de minutos– No te preocupes tanto o se te marcarán más las arrugas.

\- ¿Qué dices? –dijo pegándose al cristal para revisar mejor los contornos de sus ojos, entrecejo y boca– No tengo arrugas.

\- Pero te empezaran a salir si te preocupas sin sentido alguno –la chica seguía intercambiando miradas entre un libro y su cuaderno– Sakura no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la viste. Ella… ella aun no es ella misma.

Yahiko se sentó en la orilla del escritorio junto a la peliazulada, husmeando un poco en el libro con el que trabajaba la adolescente– ¿Qué quieres decir, Konan?

\- ¿No te diste cuenta? –el joven negó con la cabeza sin saber exactamente a lo que su pequeña compañera se refería– Sakura ya no tiene consigo el alma que la reprimía.

Yahiko enarcó una ceja confundido– Eso ya lo sé.

La chica cerró el libro, acomodó su cuaderno ordenadamente y se asomó a la ventana mirando en dirección a la vieja casona– Con ese peso menos, es seguro que Sakura no pudo haber fallado.

...

El entrevistador estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás viejos en el salón principal de la residencia abandonada. La comisura de sus labios se levantó formando algo parecido a una sonrisa que no encajaba con su oscura personalidad– ¿Cuánto más planeabas hacerme esperar, Obito?

\- Estaba ocupado –un hombre en sus treintas, cabello negro, piel morena clara y una cicatriz que recorría su rostro desde la ceja hasta la mejilla había aparecido claramente molesto– ¿Porque me hiciste venir? Sabes que no me gusta estar aquí.

\- ¿Malos recuerdos?

Obito rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos indignado por la pregunta– Dime ya que es lo que quieres, Madara, o me iré de aquí ahora mismo.

El hombre se levantó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y caminó un par de pasos en dirección a un viejo librero aun con algunos libros apolillados. Con una mano tomó la manta que estaba en el suelo y descubrió el cuerpo de una joven de cabello rosa. No, Obito estaba seguro, no era una joven, sino una adolescente. Miró del cuerpo inmóvil de la chica al hombre despreocupado parado junto a ella– Ya sé lo que estás pensando. No, no sucedió nada. Ella es nuestra última adquisición. Akasuna Sakura, mejor conocida como Haruno Sakura.

Obito frunció el ceño en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la desconocida en el suelo– ¿Akasuna? Podría ser que es...

\- No, no podría. Es la hija de Sasori, tu antiguo compañero de residencia.

\- ¿Que está haciendo aquí? –en cuanto comprendió que la chica estaba viva corrió a su lado y revisó su pulso y su respiración. Sakura apenas respiraba y el calor estaba abandonando su cuerpo rápidamente– ¿Y porque está tirada e inconsciente en el suelo?

\- Ella será tu compañera de ahora en adelante. Espero que se lleven bien.

Obito se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura al tiempo que la levantaba en brazos del suelo– ¿Quieres decir que tiene habilidades especiales?

\- Decir habilidad a lo que hace es insultarla –Madara se acercó a la adolescente inconsciente y removió el fleco de sus ojos y frente– Sakura tiene un poder que supera al de cualquiera que haya visto. Me muero por saber qué más puede hacer.

El hombre más joven miró intrigado a la chica que sostenía en sus brazos. Impresionar de esa manera al hombre para el que trabajaba era algo difícil de lograr y ella lo había logrado con méritos. ¿Quién era esa chica? Akasuna Sakura era una persona intrigante que quería conocer y cuyas habilidades deseaba ver con sus propios ojos, pero la chica tenía algo que lo hacía sentir intranquilo.

\- Llévala a la residencia principal, al cuarto junto a Konan. Tú serás el encargado de Sakura de ahora en adelante.

\- No creo que la residencia sea buena idea.

Preguntó intrigado Madara sonriendo orgulloso– ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Ella tiene un aura extraña y no es solo la de ella. Parece ser como si tuviera más de un aura rodeándola.

\- También lo notaste –él hombre lo sabía y no le importaba compartir la información. Era como si le gustara que sus "allegados" llegaran a la conclusión por su propia cuenta. Obito miró iracundo a su jefe. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan despreocupado en una situación como esa?– Solo te diré que hay alguien que se preocupa tanto por ella que ha dejado una parte de él en ella, solo para cuidarla. Aunque no creo que sea consciente de eso.

\- ¿Quién podría hacer eso?

\- Lo conoces, aunque creo que hace tiempo que no se ven –la actitud misteriosa, más de lo acostumbrado, de Madara empezaba a desquiciar a Obito– Es tu sobrino, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura y él solían trabajar juntos.

...

Obito llevó a la chica en brazos hasta a su cama, la metió bajo las mantas y cerró las cortinas para darle privacidad a su joven recién llegada. Echó un vistazo rápido, era una habitación amueblada con lo necesario para un estudiante de preparatoria, un escritorio, una cómoda, un armario y un sofá de dos plazas. Además, había una mochila y una maleta. La maleta fue lo que llamó su atención, era vieja y estaba desgastada. La revisó por fuera y dado su estado no cabía duda que había recorrido muchos kilómetros con la intrigante pelirrosa arrastrándola de aquí a allá.

\- Ésta chica... ¿conocerá el secreto de los Uchiha? –se preguntó a si mismo acercando una mano para acomodar un mechón de cabello que cubría el ojo de Sakura.

\- Creí haber visto a alguien sospechoso rondando el edificio, pero veo que solo eres tú. Regresaste pronto, Obito-san –Yahiko estaba en la entrada de la habitación recargado en el marco de la puerta. Y aunque estaba oscuro, Obito imaginó que tendría una boba sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Solo regresé porque Madara me lo pidió –lenta y discretamente alejó su mano del rostro de la chica y caminó a la entrada de la habitación– Además, ya no había nada que hacer en ese lugar. ¿Y tú que haces en las habitaciones de las alumnas? ¿Espiando a las menores?

Yahiko sonrió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca– No, yo sería incapaz de hacer cosas de ese tipo.

\- Sé que serías incapaz de eso –el pelianaranjado respiró más calmado al saber que su reputación era buena ante los demás, pero fue cantar victoria demasiado pronto. Obito aún no terminaba de hablar– Además, todos sabemos que tus ojos solo están puestos en una menor de cabello azulada y mirada atemorizante.

\- ¡Obito! –gritó Yahiko apenado por las acusaciones que le atribuían.

Obito se movió rápidamente y le tapó la boca a su amigo con una mano y poniendo un dedo sobre la suya en señal de silencio– No querrás despertar a la nueva princesa de Madara, ¿o sí? –el pelianaranjado negó con la cabeza y finalmente Obito movió la mano justo para que Yahiko pudiera respirar un poco de aire– Vayamos a hablar afuera.

…

Yahiko siguió a Obito hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de café y prepararse un emparedado para acompañarlo.

\- ¿Por qué Sakura-chan está inconsciente?

\- Seguramente Madara la sometió a una de sus desquiciadas pruebas.

\- Me pregunto qué clase de prueba –dijo al aire Yahiko tomándose el mentón profundizando en sus pensamientos.

Obito recordó el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de la adolescente y se preguntó si ella había visto lo sucedido en ese dormitorio. Una pesadilla difícil de olvidar para aquellos que estuvieron presentes esa noche de verano– ¿Tú sabes que habilidades posee esa chica?

El pelianaranjado sonrió de lado– ¿Interesado en el pequeño tesoro que encontró Madara?

\- Si voy a trabajar con ella necesito saber qué es lo que puede hacer –dijo buscando una taza en las alacenas más altas de la enorme cocina.

\- Sakura-chan es una médium.

\- No entiendo que es lo maravilloso de eso –Obito no estaba sorprendido, conocía a gente que no era "normal" o por lo menos que sobresalía del resto por tener habilidades diferentes– Konan es una médium también.

Yahiko sonrió enormemente. Aunque Obito sabía que no era por orgullo de las habilidades de su compañera, sino por arrogancia al saber cosas que él desconocía– Si, pero las habilidades de Konan-chan están muy por debajo de las de Sakura-chan. ¿Alguna vez has visto a una médium que pueda vincular múltiples almas a la suya?

\- Eso es imposible. Tal vez una, pero no más. Si una médium une más de un alma a la suya, su propia alma se corrompería con rapidez y la salud física se degradaría hasta matarla.

\- ¿Ves? Eso es lo maravilloso de Sakura-chan –amablemente el pelianaranjado le tendió el tarro de azúcar, pero Obito lo rechazó con un gesto de cabeza– Ella puede hacer eso y muchas otras cosas.

\- No creo que solo sea eso –rebatió el moreno abandonando la cocina con la taza de café humeante en la mano.

Al salir al pasillo y estar frente a la escaleras, su mirada se quedó fija en el primer piso donde comenzaban los dormitorios para chicas. Definitivamente esa misteriosa pelirrosa traía algo con ella que no era normal.

…

\- ¡Espera! ¡No puedes entrar! –Madara escuchó la desesperada voz de su secretaria y de un segundo a otro la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par.

\- ¿Qué estaba pensando al enseñarme ese viejo edificio? ¡Exijo una explicación!

\- Lo siento, Mad… – la joven mujer estaba por disculparse pero el director levantó la mano callándola.

\- Yo me haré cargo –la secretaria hizo una reverencia y salió cerrando las puertas nuevamente sin darle ni un segundo la espalda a su jefe. Mientras tanto, Sakura permaneció en el centro de la oficina mirando asesinamente al director de su nuevo colegio– Me parece perfecto que hayas venido, Sakura. Anoche quería presentarte a alguien, pero perdiste el conocimiento tan rápido que no me lo permitiste –la aclaración de Madara era una clara burla contra la pelirrosa– Sakura, te presento a Obito. Obito será tu compañero para los trabajos que a su tiempo se requieran.

Sakura giró levemente el cuerpo y se encontró con una persona sentada en el amplio sofá de tres plazas. Un hombre le devolvió la mirada, tenía cabello negro terminado en puntas, ojos negros y una extraña cicatriz que marcaba su ojo izquierdo. La pelirrosa tuvo un fugaz sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia él, pero inmediatamente lo alejó de su pecho y siguió con el ataque contra el director.

\- ¿Va a contestarme? ¿Por qué quería que viera eso? –la ojijade se tomó la cabeza como si tratara de evitar que estallara y se esparciera por el suelo de la oficina lo poco que le quedaba de razón– Ahora no puedo sacarme de la cabeza los rostros de esos niños.

\- ¿Qué necesitas para alejarlos de tus pensamientos? –preguntó Madara entrelazando sus manos y recargándose en la enorme silla tras el escritorio. Para Sakura era como si el hombre tratara de aparentar que estaba sentado en un trono imaginario desde donde gobernaba la escuela. Y pronto se daría cuenta que así era.

Con un chasquido de su boca y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la pelirrosa no tuvo otra opción más que decirlo– Debo ayudar a las almas a cruzar al otro lado.

\- Pero ya tienen mucho tiempo estancadas en ese edificio. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? –Sakura se arrepintió de dejarse llevar por la ira. Ahora existía otra persona que conocería su secreto, aunque estando en esa situación no quería imaginar cuantas más lo sabrían con el tiempo.

\- Tengo que mostrarles que del otro lado se está mejor que aquí. Deben darse cuenta que allá serán libres y no estarán torturados por las cosas del pasado.

La tenebrosa sonrisa de Madara se ensanchó– Dime que es lo que necesitas.

\- La ayuda de Konan.

…

\- Este lugar siempre me ha causado escalofríos –dijo Yahiko titiritando mientras se frotaba las manos para disminuir el frío que sentía a pesar de que llevaba una chaqueta deportiva.

\- Deja de hacerte el gracioso. No es la primera vez que entramos a una casa embrujada.

Sakura cerró los ojos un momento buscando la tranquilidad que necesitaba para iniciar y para no dejarse llevar por la ira de la casona y matar a sus compañeros– Preferiría que no dijeras casa embrujada.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Obito desde la puerta de los antiguos dormitorios.

\- Claro que tengo miedo –su nuevo compañero se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa no mentía al ver sus puños fuertemente apretados hasta poner blancos los nudillos– Si vieras lo que yo, ni siquiera estarías parado ahí sino a kilómetros de distancia.

\- Te dijo cobarde –Yahiko jamás perdería una oportunidad para burlarse, mucho menos si era contra Obito quien siempre parecía estar malhumorado.

El compañero de Sakura chasqueó sonoramente la lengua y entró a la casa. Viejos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, el olor a sangre y carne quemada le provocaron nauseas. Antes de que alguno se diera cuenta regresó a su porte frío e indiferente– ¿Qué estamos buscando?

\- En mi visión, el hombre arrastraba a un chico a un sótano; pero no recuerdo donde está la entrada.

Aunque era la segunda vez que Sakura entraba a la casa, Obito pudo darse cuenta lo bien que se manejaba entre los pasillos del viejo dormitorio. El guardián de la pelirrosa aventajó a los demás y tomó la delantera– Es por aquí –dijo pasando de Sakura.

Konan siguió al hombre sin cuestionarlo. Mientras, Yahiko puso una mano en el hombro de la ojijade y le sonrió animosamente– Que no te asuste su carácter.

\- No soy fácil de intimidar –aclaró Sakura dejando a Yahiko atrás con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Esto va a ser muy divertido.

…

Sakura bajó las escaleras que en su visión cayó rodando, al mismo tiempo Konan, Obito y ella se taparon la nariz y la boca con una mano en cuanto pusieron un pie en el sótano.

La peliazulada sintió que sus piernas perdían toda la fuerza, para Yahiko el tambaleo no pasó desapercibido y corrió, pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Por supuesto que no –gruñó Konan tomada del brazo de Yahiko aguantando las arcadas que amenazaban con expulsar el almuerzo de su estómago– Éste lugar está inundado con muerte.

La situación de Konan no distrajo la atención de Sakura sobre Obito. Si algo había aprendido de Sasuke, era no perder detalle de nada y mucho menos del comportamiento de la gente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el último momento que vivió el chico que le mostró la visión el día anterior; su alma empezó a vibrar llamando el alma del chico y poder terminar todo ese sufrimiento de las víctimas de ese desquiciado juego en el que su padre había estado involucrado.

Pero el alma que respondió no fue la misma. Otra visión se presentó ante sus ojos revelándole nueva información.

...

Nuevamente estaba en una habitación oscura, pero no era la misma que la primera. Aquí había alguien recostado bajo las mantas de la cama y ella podía verlo con la ayuda de la luz de una linterna.

\- Despierta. Kakashi, despierta –escuchó la voz que salía de su garganta pero no la reconocía como la suya– Despierta, Kakashi.

\- Deja de molestar. ¿Qué no sabes que ya es tarde? –dijo el chico bajo las mantas.

\- Pero escuché ruidos –con un jalón quitó las mantas y dejó descubierto al chico de cabello grisáceo que Sakura vio a través de la ventana de la sala de juegos; a quien reconocía como el jefe directo de la Unidad de Delitos Mayores– Anda levántate, vamos a investigar.

Con un poco de pelea, Kakashi logró cubrirse otra vez hasta la cabeza con las mantas que el otro chico le había arrebatado– Tú y tus estúpidos relatos de fantasmas. Vete a dormir que eso no existe más que en tu imaginación.

\- No fue mi imaginación. Escuché a alguien bajar las escaleras hacia el sótano –sin ceder, volvió a insistir removiendo las mantas del chico en la cama– ¿No se supone que quieres ser detective de grande? ¿Cómo puedes dejar pasar un misterio tan importante?

\- Porque uno –enumeró Kakashi levantando su dedo índice– No sabes qué escuchaste porque estabas dormido cuando lo escuchaste. Dos – levantó su dedo medio continuando la cuenta– Estuvimos contando historias de terror antes de dormir y te sugestionaste. Tres – levantó el dedo anular para finalizar su explicación– Estoy cansado y mañana debo levantarme temprano.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! –rogó el intruso en la habitación del futuro capitán de policía– Solo echaremos un vistazo y si no es nada haré tu tarea de verano.

\- ¿Toda? –preguntó Kakashi para asegurarse con su típica mirada inquisidora.

\- Toda –el cuerpo que ocupaba Sakura entrelazó meñiques con el peligris para cerrar el pacto con un juramento inquebrantable.

Kakashi se levantó de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y salió siguiendo a su amigo muy de cerca. Anduvieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta con el anuncio: "Solo personal autorizado". Pero eso no fue impedimento para que ambos chicos empujaran la puerta y descendieran por la angosta escalera.

El lugar estaba impregnado con diferentes aromas: cera caliente, metal y carne quemada. El cuerpo en el que estaba Sakura reviviendo los hechos se paralizó antes de llegar al final de la escalera. El chico le mostró una aterradora visión de esa noche que ya no olía más a sandías, hierba recién cortada y el comienzo del verano.

Sus piernas cedieron por la impresionante escena delante de sus ojos, su sangre se heló ante los cuerpos torturados y mutilados. El estómago se le revolvió con el olor de la carne humana quemada. Su rezón se bloqueó por el terror que bombeaba su acelerado corazón por sus venas.

\- ¡Corre! –una mano afianzó su muñeca y lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Su cerebro estaba en estado de shock. Sakura y su anfitrión lo estaban. Por la frenética carrera y su incapacidad de reaccionar correctamente tropezaron con algo, pero la mano que los sacó de ese lugar nunca los soltó y los puso nuevamente de pie– ¡Corre, Obito! No podemos dejar que nos alcancen. ¡Corre!

De reojo, Sakura vio el rostro de un niño de cabello negro despeinado, ojos negros aterrorizados y un rostro que recién había conocido, pero en una versión más joven y sin cicatriz.

...

Sakura dio un paso al frente tan violentamente que su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia adelante por el mismo impulso. Obito alcanzó a tomarla del brazo y jalar hacia atrás impidiendo que cayera de cara. Las fuerzas de sus bruscos movimientos sumadas hicieron que ambos cayeran al suelo; Obito sentado y Sakura envuelta en los brazos de él.

\- Hey, niña, despierta –ordenó Obito rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y con su mano libre tomándole el pulso en el cuello– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué viste?

\- Obito –Konan se acercó al hombre y alejó la mano del cuello de la pelirrosa– Tienes que ser más paciente, conectarse con el alma de un muerto es extenuante. Además, Sakura lo ha hecho dos veces en dos días seguido –la chica sacó unas pequeñas pastillas de la bolsa de su pantalón y los metió en la boca de Sakura.

\- ¿Qué le diste? –preguntó preocupado Obito.

\- Solo son caramelos. Te dije que gastas mucha energía cuando haces las conexiones –Konan se sentó en el suelo junto al guardián de Sakura y se echó un par de caramelos a la boca– A mí me sirven mucho cuando trabajo con las almas.

\- Sakura está despertando –señaló Yahiko.

Sakura se tomó la cabeza sentándose por sí sola– Esto ha sido demasiado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –al escuchar la voz de Obito se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba de él. Tanto que se sonrojó al instante– ¿Te sientes mal?

Inmediatamente se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa de la suciedad acumulada por los años– Los alumnos del último año de preparatoria asesinaron a varios chicos. Sus almas aún siguen atadas al edificio por el inimaginable sufrimiento por el que pasaron esa noche.

\- Es lógico pensar que por eso sigan aquí –agregó Yahiko ayudando a Konan a levantarse– El sufrimiento es uno de las mayores prisiones del ser humano.

\- Konan, ¿podrías ayudarme? –la peliazulada asintió y cerró los ojos.

Obito se acercó discretamente a Yahiko– ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? –preguntó totalmente perdido en la situación.

\- Cada médium tiene su manera de trabajar y ayudar a las almas a cruzar al otro lado. Nunca antes habías trabajo con una, ¿verdad? –de reojo, pero Obito podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinaranja.

\- ¡Hey! Acércate –ordenó Sakura al moreno. Obito enarcó una ceja y se acercó desconfiado de cuál sería su papel en ese… asunto. Sakura le echó un vistazo rápido y pudo sentir que algo extraño emanaba de aquel hombre tan parecido a Sasuke– No te muevas –dijo tomándolo por el brazo y cerrando los ojos– Almas encadenadas y torturadas, obligadas a permanecer en la oscuridad de un mundo al que ya no pertenecen. Mi alma será la cuchilla que corte las cadenas de sus culpas para la liberación de sus almas. Permitan que mi mano sea su guía a través de los caminos inciertos de sus remordimientos.

Viéndolos esforzarse tan arduamente, Yahiko no distinguía cuál de los dos, era el más anhelante por terminar con eso lo antes posible. La temperatura del sótano bajó a niveles inimaginables. Si no lo supiera, podría jurar que era la tarde de uno de los inviernos más crudos que había presenciado en toda su vida. Y no solo era eso. Sakura empezaba a absorber toda la luz que circundaba la habitación sumiéndola en una oscuridad aterradora. Yahiko cerró los ojos al escuchar las voces de gente que él no podía ver. Llantos, lamentos, suplicas. Era la primera vez que vivía algo tan espeluznante.

Afortunadamente todo terminó en cuanto Sakura recitó por cuarta vez el mantra que ayudaba a las almas a cruzar al otro lado.

\- ¡Wow! Casi mojo mis pantalones –dijo nervioso Yahiko secándose las manos en sus pantalones. Konan se tambaleó por segunda vez y a diferencia de la primera, su compañero la tomó por la cintura evitando su caída– Si todo está hecho, será mejor que regresemos al edificio principal y descansemos por hoy.

\- Hn –coincidió Obito tomando por el brazo a Sakura y sacándola a pesar de que ella seguía un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

…

La pelirrosa estaba recostada en el sofá de la sala que compartían las chicas del instituto. Seguía pensando en la segunda visión que tuvo. Estaba confundida y necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente. Las voces, las imágenes, los sentimientos eran demasiado para ella. Necesitaba ayuda. Lo necesitaba a él. A Sasuke.

\- Sakura...

Por un segundo el corazón de Sakura se detuvo al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas– Sasuke-kun -balbuceó conteniendo el aliento. Sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas. Giró su torso con una pequeña sonrisa y lista para arrojarse a los brazos del detective, pero su ilusión se desvaneció al ver al hombre parado en la entrada de la sala– Obito...

\- ¿Tienes un minuto? Quiero hablar sobre lo que viste.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos decepcionada– ¿Te refieres a lo que vi cuando fui con el director? ¿O a lo que vi hoy?

Obito se sentó en el sofá de una plaza con los brazos recargados sobre sus piernas– La historia completa.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente y se acomodó en su pequeño rincón en el sofá, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y abrazando una almohada sobre sus rodillas para recargar la barbilla. Le contó brevemente lo que "vivió" en su primera visión. Le habló del miedo, del dolor y como la vida del chico se extinguió con una estocada a su corazón. La muerte fue rápida, pero la tortura de lo imprevisto había sido lo peor.

\- La segunda visión fue diferente.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué cambió?

Los jades se alzaron del cojín sobre sus rodillas y se fijaron en los ojos negros que le recordaban a Sasuke– Tú –Obito se descolocó por la declaración– Tú me mostraste la segunda visión. Tú metiste tus recuerdos de esa noche en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Yo no puedo hacer eso.

\- Mi habilidad es ver el pasado de los muertos, pero hoy vi tu pasado. Y tú no estás muerto, pero ahora… creo saber porque pude verlo –Sakura dejó el cojín a un lado y se levantó del sofá para acercarse a Obito. Aún sentado, Sakura y él eran casi del mismo tamaño. La pelirrosa colocó sus manos a la altura de las sienes del moreno y ladeó un poco su cabeza– Tú tienes remordimientos que atan tu alma a las de esos chicos. Debes dejarlos ir o te harás daño.

Obito agachó la mirada evitando la de la adolescente– Mi sufrimiento es poco comparado con el de ellos.

\- Te equivocas –contradijo Sakura– Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que les pasó. Los únicos que merecen pagar por su sufrimiento son aquellos que les hicieron daño.

\- Yo también debo pagar, yo pude haber hecho algo para ayudarlos. Pero solo me quedé paralizado y huí. Corrí para salvarme y los dejé atrás.

Sakura gruñó ante tanta negatividad– Y por eso mismo Kakashi se volvió el capitán de la Unidad de Delitos Mayores, Sasuke-kun llegó a ser detective, trabaja para él y pude conocerlo. Y tú… bueno, tú eres tú. ¿Entiendes? Tal vez todo sea parte del destino o solo sean coincidencias, pero tú hiciste que Kakashi se levantara y él te sacó corriendo. Tu curiosidad les salvó la vida a ustedes dos y por eso estamos hablando aquí y ahora. Si ustedes no hubieran huido del dormitorio pudieran haber sido también victimas de esos locos.

\- Ok, entendí.

\- Dilo de corazón –exigió la pelirrosa dándole un empujón en el hombro– Di que no te culpas por lo de esa noche.

Obito dejó salir todo el aire y la culpa en forma de un suspiro– Desearía haberlos salvado, pero no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer. Lamento que hayan sufrido tanto y es mi deseo que encuentren la paz a donde sea que vayan.

Sakura sonrió y movió la mano despidiéndose de alguien a quien el moreno no podía ver– Ahora ya están donde el dolor y la tristeza no existen. Los has liberado de sus ataduras.

\- Pensé que eso lo habías hecho tú.

\- Siempre hay pequeños detalles que requieren más atención.

\- Hablando de detalles –Obito se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso y apenado– ¿Podríamos mantener mi participación de esa noche entre nosotros? No quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

\- Supongo que ambos queremos mantener ciertas cosas en secreto –confesó Sakura desviando la mirada totalmente apenada y con culpabilidad.

\- No te preocupes, tú tampoco tienes la culpa de los pecados de tu padre.

\- Oh, lo sabes –Sakura no podía esconder la sorpresa de enterarse que Obito sabía quien era ella en realidad. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire e hizo una reverencia– Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es... mi nombre es... Sakura, Akasuna Sakura. Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos –los hombros de la pelirrosa se relajaron y se dobló apoyándose en sus rodillas buscando tranquilizar su acelerado corazón.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sakura continuó respirando un par de veces más con la boca ligeramente abierta y se enderezó sonriendo– Es como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima, como si me liberaran de un grillete que he arrastrado por años.

\- Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien, Sakura.

0o0o0  
_Hasta la noche más cálida puede esconder escalofriantes momentos  
_0o0o0


	3. Cazarrecompensas

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2015**

*****  
**ALMAS GEMELAS**  
**(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")**  
*

**Summary**: Sakura y Sasuke han tomado caminos diferentes con una meta en común: encontrar la verdad tras la desaparición de Itachi. En su viaje enfrentarán diferentes pruebas que harán tambalear su relación, entre ellas la más difícil para ambos: ¿Se atreverá Sakura a revelar los secretos de su pasado o será Sasuke quien los descubra por su cuenta? = TERCERA PARTE DE VENTANAS DEL ALMA =

**Capítulo 3. "Cazarrecompensas"**

\- Danzou-sama, el detective Uchiha está aquí –anunció un joven delgado, cabello grisáceo y ojos negros.

\- Me pregunto que lo habrá retrasado tanto –dijo el hombre a quien el chico llamó Danzou mientras revisaba las cámaras de vigilancia desde el monitor de su computadora.

El joven ladeó un poco la cabeza curioso de lo que su jefe estaba pensando– ¿Lo hago pasar?

\- No, llévalo con el antiguo equipo de Itachi. Quiero ponerlo a trabajar cuanto antes –el hombre miró de reojo los expedientes sobre el escritorio tratando de decidir cuál sería la mejor asignación para el primer trabajo de su recién llegado elemento– Diles que el caso de los policías y fiscales muertos es suyo –el joven hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina dejando al hombre solo– Veamos si eres tan bueno como tu hermano mayor.

…

Antes de los tres golpes en la puerta, Yuri ya sabía de las personas que estaban por entrar aquella mañana, pero dejó que su compañera de investigaciones lo averiguara por ella misma.

\- Adelante –concedió Shiho acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

Al abrirse la puerta la joven mujer casi cae de la silla ante la sorpresiva visita que se presentaba en su oficiina– Detective Uchiha. ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó mirando al joven de cabello grisáceo.

\- Agente Tatsuji, de ahora en adelante Uchiha-san es un investigador más que trabajará en la Agencia –explicó el joven que acompañaba a Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué? No, pero… No puede haber familiares trabajando en el mismo equipo –debatió alarmada la joven mujer– Es una regla muy clara, Agente Fukuzawa.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo la discusión entre los agentes– Agente Tatsuji, dejemos la hipocresía para otras personas. Todos los presentes sabemos que su regla es totalmente inaplicable a este equipo porque mi hermano está desaparecido.

Shiho frunció el ceño, claramente ofendida, y Sasuke podía agregar, de acuerdo a sus impresiones, que también estaba dolida por su comentario.

\- Vaya. Vaya. Vaya. No cabe duda que eres tan sincero como tu hermano, Sasuke-kun –habló Yuri con una sonrisa en su rostro y palmeó la silla junto a ella– ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos de lo que te trajo aquí?

Sasuke resopló tratando de mantener la calma. Yuri no era para nada su persona favorita y mucho menos la que esperaba ver al llegar a la Agencia. Pero si quería encontrar a su hermano no tenía más alternativas que trabajar con aquellos que posiblemente fueron los últimos en verlo.

\- Danzou-sama les ha asignado un nuevo caso.

\- Es muy pronto. El Agente… –la joven dudó en llamar a su nuevo compañero por su apellido– El agente Sasuke acaba de llegar y…

\- Ni soy agente, ni necesita protegerme Agente Tatsuji. Si para encontrar a mi hermano necesito resolver todos los casos de esta Agencia, lo haré sin tomar descanso alguno.

Un par de sonoros aplausos de Yuri interrumpieron el elocuente discurso de Sasuke– Haces honor al apellido que tu hermano puso en alto en la Agencia, detective Sasuke-kun. Ya lo oíste Shiho, trae ese expediente y pongámonos a trabajar cuanto antes.

Shiho negó cubriendo su rostro con la palma de su mano. Aunque Itachi no era muy conversador, hubo una ocasión que se sinceró con ella y precisamente habían hablado del porque él estaba trabajando en un lugar que odiaba profundamente: Sasuke. La agencia tenía en la mira al menor de los hermanos Uchiha porque creían que era el perfecto candidato para desarrollar sus habilidades y moldearlas de acuerdo a las exigencias del trabajo. Pero Sasuke tenía tan sólo 13 años y la muerte de su madre era demasiado reciente para permitir que fuera alejado de su hogar. Era misma razón por la que se ofreció como voluntario y le había dicho a su hermano menor que sus habilidades no eran lo suficientemente buenas para ser consideradas útiles. Todo fue una mentira para mantener alejado a Sasuke de la Agencia y lejos de los peligros que representaba.

Pero los esfuerzos de Itachi estaban siendo destruidos por el propio Sasuke sin que él se diera cuenta.

\- Según el expediente hay un sobreviviente –informó Shiho resignándose a tener al menor de los hermanos Uchiha como su nuevo compañero.

...

\- ¿Qué fue lo que su atacante le dijo? –tras una breve introducción del equipo, por supuesto, omitiendo algunos detalles que el testigo no necesitaba saber, Shiho inició la entrevista haciendo preguntas directas.

\- De eso ya hace semanas. ¿Cómo espera que lo recuerde? –definitivamente el hombre no era tan cooperativo como ellos supusieron lo sería.

Pero Sasuke podía verlo: el miedo emanaba del aura del hombre como un volcán en erupción cuya lava se expande impetuosamente a su alrededor– ¿Por eso dejó a su novia? ¿Por qué lo amenazó con hacerle daño a ella si hablaba?

\- ¿Cómo lo...? No, yo... No, nuestros caminos se separaron por las exigencias del trabajo.

Eso había tenido el efecto que el detective había buscado. El aura del hombre estaba teñida con color de la tristeza y preocupación– Lo entiendo, sabe, yo también tengo a alguien por quien me preocupo, pero por más que intento mantenerla lejos del peligro más parece estar cerca de ella. Tras largas, interminables y cansadas peleas, llegué a la conclusión de que lo único que puedo hacer por ella es trabajar para encerrar a cuantos delincuentes la vida me pone en el camino.

Shiho se sorprendió de la habilidad de Sasuke para identificarse con las víctimas. Definitivamente ese joven no era lo que Itachi le había comentado. Según Itachi, Sasuke era un borde a quien la gente le importaba menos que la mitad de un cacahuate; grosero, explosivo, altanero, mujeriego y todo lo malo que alguien podía decir de su hermano menor. Pero este hombre era inteligente, comprensivo, astuto, tranquilo y preocupado por sus seres queridos.

Y como era de imaginarse, las palabras del detective tocaron una fibra sensible en la víctima– Esa noche tuve suerte de que unos chicos escucharan mis gritos. De no haber sido así… no estaría hablando con ustedes.

\- Lo encontraron en el estacionamiento de los juzgados. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí tan tarde? –Sasuke podía notar como el aura del hombre se aclaraba poco a poco. Eso le hacía pensar que se estaba relajando al poder contar un poco de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

\- Estaba terminando de estudiar la información nueva para un juicio que tendría al día siguiente.

\- Es usted abogado por parte de la fiscalía, ¿cierto?

\- Sí –el detective miró de reojo a la compañera de su hermano. La mujer leyó el expediente y lo sabía de memoria. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de preguntar lo que ella ya sabía?– ¿Qué clase de delitos son los que usted persigue?

El hombre frunció el ceño confundido con la pregunta de la Agente– Nosotros no escogemos que juicios trabajamos, es el jefe de la fiscalía quien nos los asigna.

\- Usted dijo que se quedó hasta tarde por un caso del día siguiente. ¿Tan importante era?

\- Sí. Fue un caso de la policía de Tokyo y de... –el testigo miró de reojo a la Agente, ella parecía incomodarlo más de lo que Sasuke podría hacerlo– Debieron escuchar sobre del tiroteo que hubo en la Torre Diamante.

¿Coincidencia? No, no podía ser casualidad que su primer caso fuera algo en lo que Sakura y él habían estado involucrados. Menos si miraba a Yuri y veía como su aura se hinchaba con regocijo– Yo trabajaba para la policía cuando eso sucedió, pero la Agencia se hizo cargo de lo demás.

\- Tiene razón, detective Uchiha –interrumpió Shiho bajando la mirada– Después de lo sucedido, Yuri fue asignada para investigar el edificio y encontró ciertas anomalías en la construcción de la Torre. Al parecer Akiyama Naoki es un hombre supersticioso y realizó sacrificios para que la Torre Diamante tuviera un desarrollo sin problemas.

El testigo peinó su cabello hacia atrás preocupado de lo que revelaría– Yo era el fiscal a cargo de enjuiciar a Akiyama y... el asesino dijo que si no dejaba el caso me mataría. Solo me dejó vivir porque me dijo que si no destruía la evidencia en contra de Akiyama mataría a Reiko.

\- Sería demasiado sospechoso que las evidencias desaparecieran justo días antes del juicio –razonó Sasuke.

\- El problemas es que... los hombres que testificarían en contra de Akiyama murieron misteriosamente estando en custodia de la policía.

El detective frunció el ceño molesto por la acusación– Solo los interrogamos– su mirada fría y amenazante se dirigió a Shiho– La Agencia se llevó a todos los involucrados justo después de que arrestáramos a Akiyama. Tal vez uno de sus agentes pueda darnos una explicación. ¿Qué dice Agente Tatsuji? ¿Cree poder darnos una explicación factible de porque los testigos murieron estando bajo custodia de la Agencia?

\- Yo tampoco sé qué fue lo que sucedió –Shiho empezó a ponerse nerviosa y la forma en que se acomodaba sin cesar los lentes la delataba– Ni siquiera sabía que habían muerto.

\- Hay una diferencia entre morir y matar. Y los testigos fueron asesinados para callarlos. ¿Entiendes? –Sasuke se aproximó a la agente ejerciendo un aura de intimidación evidente para cualquiera– Regresaremos a la Agencia y averiguaremos que fue lo que sucedió con los testigos. Imagino que tú podrás acceder a la información necesaria, ¿verdad, Agente Tatsuji?

\- Si, si, Detective Uchiha.

Sasuke dejó tranquila a la joven agente y en su camino a la salida de la casa se topó con una sonriente Yuri– Veo que los métodos de convencimiento son hereditarios. Aunque para ser sinceros, Itachi solía ser más atemorizante.

\- Mi intención no es atemorizar a la gente, sino hacerles entender que no les conviene interponerse en mi camino.

\- ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

\- Si, yo no amenazo. Yo advierto –una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor de los hermanos Uchiha– Y bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

…

\- Quiero todo lo relacionado a la investigación de las muertes de los hombres de Akiyama.

\- Pero…

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y aunque era más alto que Shiho, su actitud autoritaria lo hacía verse aún más grande de lo que era– No acepto peros Agente Tatsuji. Ahora vaya y consiga la información.

Shiho apretó los labios en un intento por contener las lágrimas– Eres peor que Itachi. Él al menos pedía las cosas por favor.

\- Le recuerdo que yo no vine a ser amable. Yo estoy aquí para trabajar y encontrar a mi hermano –con un dedo empujó a la agente en el hombro– Si quisiera ser amable con alguien me hubiera quedado en casa con mi novia.

\- Sasuke-kun tiene razón, Shiho-chan. Debemos dejar los sentimentalismos fuera de las puertas de la oficina y enfocarnos al trabajo.

\- Yuri…san. Ahora vengo, voy a pedir autorización del director para abrir los archivos –hipó la agente desconsolada por la falta de apoyo de su compañera y salió totalmente agachada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –el hermano menor de Itachi se mantenía con el semblante calmado pero en extremo serio– Tus habilidades son parecidas a las de Sakura, así que viste algo cuando fuimos a la casa de ese tipo.

Yuri sonrió divertida– No cabe duda que eres digno de tu cargo en la policía de Tokyo, Teniente Sasuke.

\- Te pregunté que qué fue lo que viste.

\- Ese hombre volverá a ser atacado porque lo contactamos.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes enfadado por la noticia– Pusimos en peligro a un inocente sin razón alguna.

\- No pienso lo mismo –la mujer le hizo una señal para que se acercara a ella– Déjame ver tu futuro, estoy casi segura que podremos encontrar algo.

\- El futuro no es algo seguro –dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza a pesar de que la mujer no podría verlo– Va cambiando conforme tomamos decisiones en el camino que recorremos.

\- ¿Y qué opinas del destino?

Ésta vez el detective se quedó pensativo– Creo que el destino es una colección de momentos de la vida.

\- ¿Tu destino es Sakura-chan?

\- No solo eso –la comisura de los labios del Uchiha se levantó en una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que tenía una persona a quien regresar.

\- Por lo que veo, las cosas entre ustedes han mejorado mucho.

Sasuke enfocó su atención en un escritorio perfectamente acomodado con solo lo que un oficinista requería para hacer su trabajo y nada que no fuera no estrictamente necesario. A excepción de una cosa: una fotografía– ¿Éste es el lugar de Itachi? –preguntó olvidando que la mujer con la que hablaba era invidente.

Pero era obvio que Yuri sabía desde que punto exacto el menor de los hermanos Uchiha le hablaba– Si, pero él casi no lo usaba. Decía que el trabajo de investigación no se realizaba frente a un escritorio, sino…

\- Sino en las calles, con los testigos y la evidencia de la escena del crimen –llevado por un sentimentalismo, Sasuke interrumpió a la mujer en medio de una cita a las palabras exactas de su hermano– Imagino que no pasaba mucho tiempo aquí.

\- Eso cambió hace un par de meses –mencionó Yuri tornándose pensativa– Desde el caso del Octavo Pecador, Itachi inició una investigación por su propia cuenta.

\- ¿Sabe lo que estaba investigando?

Yuri metió la mano bajo su blusa y sacó una llave que le entregó al hermano menor de su compañero desaparecido– Itachi la tenía escondida en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio– Sasuke revisó la llave que al simple tacto estaba caliente, definitivamente no quería pensar en donde había estado guardada todo ese tiempo– Parece ser una llave de seguridad, pero...

La puerta se abrió y Shiho regresó extrañamente rápido, incluso ni ella misma lo creía– Ni se imaginan lo que sucedió: el director me atendió sorprendentemente rápido –señaló la rubia acomodándose el par de lentes– Fue como si estuviera esperando a que yo fuera.

\- No importa si te atendió el emperador o el director, necesitamos esos archivos ahora –antes de que la agente se diera cuenta, Sasuke guardó la llave en su bolsillo para revisarla después.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Fui con él para que me concediera total acceso a los archivos –dicho eso se sentó frente a su escritorio y empezó a teclear y mover el ratón de la computadora– Según múltiples informes ha habido personas decapitadas desde que la Agencia existe.

\- Enfócate en los casos de los últimos 10 años. Encuentra un patrón que una las muertes de los hombres de Akiyama con otros parecidos. Busca detalles específicos –la mente de Sasuke estaba enfocada en el caso y no dejaría ir la idea que tenía– Traza en un mapa las zonas en las que se han dado los ataques. Aunque no creo que eso sirva de mucho.

Shiho se cruzó de brazos y se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención del Uchiha– ¿Podríamos hacer una cosa a la vez? Para mi todas las decapitaciones son iguales.

El detective negó con la cabeza– No todas son iguales. Mira las fotografías de los hombres de Akiyama –dijo señalando las fotografías de los cuellos cercenados– Fue un solo corte, seguramente por una katana. Y no vaciló al momento de hacerlo, fue un corte totalmente limpio de izquierda a derecha. El hombre es un asesino a sangre fría.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿Nunca te lo dijo Itachi? –sabía que su hermano había informado bien a su compañera sobre él, por eso le extrañaba que Shiho no supiera lo que le iba a revelar– Soy un maestro del Kenjutsu. Soy experto en el uso y manejo de la katana, por eso puedo distinguir los cortes y la habilidad del asesino.

Shiho miró atentamente las fotografías y no pudo ver a lo que se refería Sasuke– Creo que la clasificación tendrá que ser tu trabajo, porque para mí todos se ven iguales. Además, si como dices, fue obra de un solo hombre quiere decir que un asesino serial atacó al fiscal y mató a los testigos. Pero, ¿para qué?

Sasuke desestimó la idea de Shiho bufando decepcionado de la ingenuidad de la agente– Es obvio que no solo es un asesino serial. Mucha gente quiere deshacerse de la gente que podría implicarlo en un delito. Es por eso que cuando los fiscales reciben la orden de trabajar casos federales se les asigna seguridad con elementos policiacos de alta confianza –el detective le mostró un dedo a la rubia callándola antes de que siquiera pudiera formular la pregunta completa en su mente– Lo sé porque mi padre solía platicarme de como seleccionaba a los oficiales encargados de la vigilancia cuando yo aún estaba en la academia.

\- Por muy confiables que sean, siempre hay una manzana podrida en la canasta –dijo Yuri dejando a un lado su actitud despreocupada– Tal vez Sasuke-kun sea el mejor para revisar la información de los oficiales a cargo de la seguridad de nuestro sobreviviente. Él está más calificado para realizar la búsqueda del traidor.

\- Es muy pronto para decir que hay un traidor en la policía. Yo digo que no hagamos juicios tan precipitados –alegó Sasuke un poco alterado por las acusaciones contra sus colegas. Aunque tampoco descartaba que fueran erróneas– Si las cosas se siguen haciendo como cuando Fugaku hacia la selección entonces, al menos, deben ser de cuatro a seis expedientes por fiscal y para los testigos eran ocho.

\- ¿De verdad crees que los fiscales estén siendo víctimas de un asesino serial?

\- No de un asesino serial, sino de un cazarrecompensas.

Shiho se sobresaltó con la revelación del menor de los Uchiha– No tienes bases para esa clase de afirmaciones.

\- Claro que las tengo. Con la muerte de los testigos y del fiscal, el abogado de Akiyama podría interponer una citación y exigir que el caso sea desestimado alegando que su cliente tiene derecho a un juicio justo y en el tiempo estipulado en la Constitución. Por obvias razones, sin testigos que den sus declaraciones, ni fiscal que pueda manejar el juicio, Akiyama saldría libre y sin la posibilidad de ser enjuiciado una segunda vez por el mismo delito.

La agente estaba sorprendida con el veloz razonamiento de Sasuke. Sabía que los Uchiha eran listos, pero jamás imaginó que de verdad fueran genios con caras de niños bonitos y aspecto de hombres engreídos– Solicitaré a la oficina del Jefe de policía que nos envíen los expedientes…

\- El departamento de policía se encarga del primer filtro de selección, al final quien tiene la última palabra es el Departamento de Justicia. Aunque es obvio que no será sencillo que cooperen con la Agencia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Definitivamente la compañera de Itachi debía tener un gran patrocinador o lo que fuera por lo que estaba en la agencia, pero no era por su coeficiente intelectual– Si ligamos la muerte de los fiscales con un mal trabajo de vigilancia, no creo que estén muy contentos con las acusaciones y mucho menos en prestarnos su ayuda.

\- Nos bloquearían para conseguir cualquier información.

\- Creo que ustedes suelen obtener información de una manera que no es muy… "legal" –Shiho abrió la boca sorprendida y Yuri rio por lo bajo– No te sorprendas tanto, mi hermano solía platicarme ciertos secretos de su trabajo.

La agente se aclaró la garganta agradeciendo que nadie más escuchara que un agente de alto rango como Uchiha Itachi revelaba información confidencial de ese tipo– Extenderé una solicitud para obtener los documentos que necesitas. Inmediatamente.

\- Shiho-chan, creo que la lista puede esperar una noche más. Dejemos que Sasuke-kun descanse un poco antes de que se entregue al trabajo en cuerpo y alma –una risa divertida escapó de los labios de Yuri– Lo siento, creo que ambos ya tienen dueña. ¿O me equivoco, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke rodó los ojos. El equipo de Itachi aparte de ser medio estúpido era impertinente con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Quiere que lo lleve, detective Uchiha? –preguntó Shiho tratando de ocultar el sonrojo acomodándose los lentes– Me refiero al hotel. Pero no crea que le estoy proponiendo algo indebido. Yo soy muy respetuosa de las reglas de la Agencia y las relaciones entre compañeros están prohibidas. Además es el hermano del Agente Itachi y sería incapaz de insinuar que quiero algo entre usted y yo…

\- Agente. Agente. No lo tome a mal, pero entre usted y yo jamás podría haber algo –negó Sasuke masajeándose el puente de la nariz– Porque, como dijo Yuri, yo ya tengo a alguien en mi vida.

Shiho se ofendió al ser rechazada de una manera tan directa– Oh, sí, claro. Sakura-chan. Cómo olvidarla.

\- Seguimos mañana con la investigación –el detective salió de la oficina dejando a ambas mujeres sin agregar nada más. No quería seguir siendo el culpable del alboroto de sus extravagantes "compañeras".

Para su desgracia no pasó ni un minuto cuando Shiho le dio alcance interponiéndose en su camino– ¿Dónde se está hospedando, detective?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño contrariado por la repentina aparición de la agente, pero lo tomó con calma. Su hermano ya le había dicho que la joven era una tenaz investigadora, capaz de resolver los acertijos más difíciles que se le habían presentado a la Agencia y que nunca se daba por vencida– En este momento iba a buscar una habitación en un hotel que vi cerca de aquí.

\- Si no le incomoda…

Sasuke negó malentendiendo la situación– Agente Tatsuji…

\- No es lo que piensa –se defendió la rubia agitando las manos frente a su sonrojado rostro– Entendí muy bien lo que hablamos hace un momento. Solo quería decirle que el Agente Uchiha tiene una habitación rentada en el hotel Marix para cuando el tiempo de investigación nos mantiene aquí. ¿Quiere que lo lleve ahí?

\- Pero no creo que me dejen entrar ni aunque diga que soy su hermano.

\- Seguramente el Agente Uchiha previó algo como esto y debe haber dejado instrucciones de que usted pueda usar su habitación.

El detective lo pensó por unos momentos. Shiho podría estar en lo correcto, su hermano siempre estaba un paso adelante de todos– Muéstrame donde es.

…

Sasuke revisó su nueva y temporal morada. Solo era una habitación de hotel, nada especial. No había fotografías, la ropa eran solo prendas para la oficina y para hacer ejercicio. Un pequeño escritorio con un block de anotaciones y un par de bolígrafos. Y junto a la cama sobre la mesita de noche un libro. Eso le causó un poco de gracia. Itachi y Sakura eran parecidos en eso: nunca dormían sin haber leído un par de capítulos del libro en turno y siempre decían que solo serían un par de minutos, pero terminaban leyendo al menos una hora o hasta que se les obligaba a dejarlo para la noche siguiente.

\- _Sabes que algo falta, pero no encuentras exactamente que_ –le susurró Itachi al oído y su voz intranquilizó a Sasuke– Y_uri te dijo que estaba investigando algo y te entregó la llave_. _Busca lo que abre la llave_. _Investiga, idiota hermano menor_.

El detective movió la cabeza de un costado al otro y masajeó su cuello un poco. Últimamente sentía un extraño cansancio. Definitivamente tenía que descansar. Desde que partió de su casa y dejó a Sakura en la estación de trenes no pegó el ojo ni por un minuto.

\- ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó al aire recostándose de lado en la cama.

Una mano la usó como almohada y con la otra buscó su teléfono móvil. La pantalla mostraba un fondo negro con un reloj analógico dando la hora y las manecillas se movían de una manera hipnótica y tranquilizadora. Uno, dos, tres... cinco... Sasuke ya no siguió contando porque el sueño se apoderó de su consciencia.

…

Se removió incómodo en la cama. Aunque era otoño, los restos del calor del verano seguían molestándolo durante la noche y los mosquitos que entraban por la ventana abierta lo atacaban constantemente. Pero por extraño que pareciera no sentía el soplo del aire entrando por la ventana o los ruidos de los autos que circulaban por la calle.

¿Acaso eso importaba? ¿Le importaba la ausencia del ruido, de los mosquitos? No, nada de eso tenía relevancia.

Se giró sobre su espalda y quedó recargado en su costado. Lo que de verdad importaba estaba ahí. Dormida a su lado, descansando de su trabajo en la jefatura y de sus deberes escolares. Acarició las puntas de su cabello. Sin duda lo tenía más largo que cuando se conocieron. En ese entonces le llegaba a la altura de las orejas. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran fríos y vacíos, como los ojos de alguien que extraña algo. La caricia movió algunos cabellos que produjeron un roce ligero sobre la piel del cuello de Sakura.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó más despierta de lo que el detective imaginaba.

\- No, no puedo y veo que tú tampoco. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Con una sonrisa triste, Sakura, acarició el rostro de Sasuke y dejó su mano sobre la mejilla de él– Pienso en lo mucho que te extraño.

\- ¿Me extrañas? –Sasuke respondió con otra pregunta, aunque ésta tenía un tono entre divertido y confundido.

La ojijade podía ver el desconcierto en los ojos en los que tanto amaba verse reflejada– Si, extraño tu calor, tu aroma, tus abrazos, tus besos. Te extraño todo. Pero prometimos no volver a vernos hasta encontrar a tu hermano. ¿Lo recuerdas?

…

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos y giró para quedar recostado sobre su espalda. Un sueño. Había tenido un sueño de Sakura y él acostados en la cama, compartiendo un momento de inocente intimidad. Pero fue tan real que juraba haber sentido la calidez de la mano de la pelirrosa sobre su mejilla.

De algún modo supo que ella se encontraba bien. Estuviera donde estuviera podía sentir que ella se encontraba protegida, aunque también tenía la sensación que una sombra se cernía sobre ella.

Cerró los ojos para alejar los pensamientos negativos y por un segundo volvió a ver a Sakura dormida en una habitación que no era la de su hogar y alguien la observaba parado junto a la cama. Un par de ojos carmesí miraban intensamente la espalda de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –se preguntó Sasuke tomándose la cabeza. Nervioso por lo que vio, buscó su móvil olvidando que lo tenía en la mano justo antes de quedarse dormido. Al levantarse de la cama para buscarlo, el repiqueteó de algo metálico que caía al suelo llamó su atención. La llave que Yuri le entregó en la oficina se había salido de su bolsillo.

Por un momento se debatió entre recogerla y seguir buscando su teléfono móvil para llamar a Sakura.

\- _Prometiste no buscarla hasta haberme encontrado_. ¿_Ya lo olvidaste, estúpido hermano menor_?

Sasuke movió la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo círculos con el cuello. Levantó la llave hasta tenerla frente a él a la altura de sus ojos. No era una llave común, más bien era una llave de seguridad por la forma en la que estaba hecha– ¿Caja fuerte? –miró en dirección al armario y fue a revisarlo. La primera vez que lo abrió no vio nada fuera de lugar, pero esa clase de hoteles solía tener cajas fuertes en las habitaciones de lujo como la que rentaba su hermano y él ocupaba en ese momento. En el suelo, perfectamente oculta de la vista inexperta, había un panel diferente al resto del piso. Presionando ligeramente el panel el piso se levantó tras un click. Con cuidado levantó lo que, se imaginó, sería la tapa para acceder a la caja fuerte encontró lo que buscaba. Lamentablemente la caja no era de cerradura, sino de combinación numérica.

\- Si tan solo estuvieras aquí –lamentó el detective sin imaginar que su hermano mayor estaba sentado en la cama a sus espaldas.

Nuevamente Itachi se agachó sobre el hombro de Sasuke– ¿_En dónde más podría entrar esa llave_?

Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro como si hubiera escuchado algo tras él. Sacudió la cabeza alejando las ridículas ideas de su mente y lanzó la llave al aire repetidas veces mientras estudiaba nuevamente la habitación. Definitivamente Itachi debía haber dejado algo que lo guiara a la caja de seguridad, aunque si era de un banco sería casi imposible abrirla a menos que un juez emitiera una orden para acceder a ella. Aunque si lo pensaba bien no sería tan difícil si Fugaku y Neji intervenían. Ahora solo le quedaba averiguar en cuál de las decenas de bancos de Japón estaba la dichosa caja fuerte y que era lo que su hermano guardaba adentro.

Pero ya habría otro momento para pensar en eso, su móvil estaba sonando y algo le decía que no eran buenas noticias– Detective Uchiha.

\- Buenos días –la voz nerviosa era inconfundible. Shiho seguramente llamaba para informarle que algo malo había sucedido– Lamento llamar tan temprano, pero nuestro testigo sufrió un ataque.

\- ¿Está muerto? –preguntó Sasuke echando un vistazo al reloj en la mesa de noche. Eran pasadas las 6 de la mañana. Si mal no recordaba, la noche anterior llegó al hotel alrededor de la media noche. ¿Había dormido tanto tiempo? Pero él había sentido como si solo hubiera sido un par de minutos. Aunque no estaba cansado, al contrario, haber soñado con Sakura le hizo recargar sus energías.

\- No, no está muerto –la agente calló un momento como si dudara de sus palabras– Aunque estuvo muy cerca.

Sasuke se adentró en el cuarto de baño inspeccionando si tenía lo necesario para su aseo– Mándame la dirección del hospital al que lo llevan. Los alcanzaré pronto.

\- Entendido –Shiho terminó la llamada y el detective se preparó para darse un rápido baño.

...

\- Detective Uchiha –se presentó mostrando su placa a un hombre vestido de negro que le impedía el paso. El hombre levantó una ceja desconfiando hasta cierto punto de él– No tiene por qué mirarme así. Sí, soy el hermano menor del Agente Uchiha Itachi y me he unido a la agencia para ayudar a su equipo en su búsqueda.

Shiho creyó oír la voz de Sasuke y se asomó al pasillo– Lo siento, con las prisas olvidé decir que vendría. Adelante –en cuanto la agente lo reconoció el hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, aunque no muy contento de hacerlo.

\- Ese tipo ni siquiera me conoce y ya me odia –señaló Sasuke mirando por encima de su hombro.

Shiho echó un vistazo al hombre en el pasillo antes de entrar al cuarto– No es a ti… o al menos no aún. Tu hermano no era muy querido en la agencia porque solía ser demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo?

\- ¿Arrogante? ¿Pesado? ¿Odioso?

La agente negó con la cabeza– Eso solo era parte del problema. Su "capacidad" para leer a la gente era lo que más le traía problemas. El Agente Uchiha siempre fue demasiado honesto y nunca se medía con lo que decía –Sasuke se dio cuenta que Shiho hablaba de Itachi en pasado, como si ya lo estuviera dando por muerto.

\- La verdad suele incomodar a la gente –sin proponérselo, Itachi y Sasuke dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo y eso logro hacer que el detective percibiera por un segundo a su hermano. Por un lado se alegró, pero por otro se entristeció al recordar la situación en la que estaban– ¿Cuál es el informe de la situación?

Shiho bajó la cabeza– Dos de los agentes resultaron heridos y uno, desgraciadamente, perdió una pierna. Nakamura solo tuvo raspones y una contusión leve.

\- Bien, hablemos con él –ordenó Sasuke totalmente ajeno al dolor que embargaba a los agentes.

\- ¿Escuchó lo que le dije, detective? –Shiho perdió los estribos por un segundo levantando la voz más de lo que ninguno había escuchado.

Sasuke inhaló y exhaló sonoramente, tomó a la agente por el brazo y la arrastró lejos de los ojos del personal del hospital que los miraba reprobatoriamente– Creo que no le ha quedado claro por qué estoy aquí, ¿o sí, Agente Tatsuji? Vine a trabajar para tener acceso a las investigaciones de mi hermano y a usar los recursos de ésta agencia para localizarlo. Pero como una condición para lograr mi objetivo es resolver los casos que se me presenten. Así que, si usted o cualquier otra persona se interpone en mi camino, simplemente los haré a un lado y trabajaré solo si es necesario. ¿Entendió, Agente?

La mirada con tonos carmesí del detective provocó un escalofrió en Shiho. No era como si no hubiera visto antes los ojos de Itachi, pero los de Sasuke era como si pudieran abrirse camino hasta el fondo de tu alma y conocer los más íntimos y oscuros de tus secretos. Shiho no pudo soportar seguir mirando los ojos de Sasuke y bajó la mirada– Vamos.

…

\- Hubo un ruido fuerte y una violenta sacudida. Luego desperté cuando alguien me sacaba y me preguntaba cosas que no entendía porque los oídos me zumbaban y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

\- Gracias, Nakamura-san –Shiho estaba por levantarse de la silla cuando Sasuke dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la cama donde descansaba el testigo.

\- ¿Podría explicarme una cosa más? –pidió fríamente el detective de Tokyo– ¿Cómo es que usted no ha escapado una, sino dos veces de un asesino perfectamente entrenado que no deja rastro de sus ataques?

Nakamura apretó las mantas hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos– No entiendo su pregunta, agente. Yo diría que usted debería preguntarse cómo es que ese hombre sigue suelto y amenazando a la ciudadanía. La Agencia siempre ha presumido de sus excelentes resultados aún sin evidencias. ¿Por qué no lo demuestran ahora, agente?

El Uchiha se quedó callado por unos momentos y enarcó una ceja extrañado– Agente Tatsuji, que alguien revise los archivos del caso contra Akiyama. Creo saber porque nuestro "fiscal" sigue con vida –escupió mordazmente sacando las esposas y sujetando a Nakamura a la cama del hospital– Nakamura Sentarou, queda bajo arresto por alterar evidencias para un caso federal. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá y será usado en su contra ante una corte federal. Tiene derecho a un abogado, sino tiene para pagarlo el gobierno le proporcionará uno. Y le recuerdo, soy Detective Uchiha. No agente.

\- ¡Detective! ¿Qué está haciendo? –totalmente escandalizada, Shiho exigió una explicación por las acusaciones que emitía Sasuke contra el fiscal– No puede arrestar a un testigo.

\- Ya sé lo que está pensando, Agente Tatsuji, usted cree que me he vuelto loco. Pero está muy equivocada. Al contrario de lo que podría estar pensando, todo en mi cabeza está muy claro. He hecho lo que Nakamura pidió con tanto ahínco: resolver el caso sin evidencias… aun –haciendo gala de su arrogancia y superioridad Sasuke se sentó en una silla y subió los pies a la cama, acomodándose plácidamente en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos tras su cabeza– Nakamura no estuvo en peligro en este segundo ataque, el asesino no tenía intenciones de matarlo; por lo menos no hasta que hiciera lo que le pidió. Akiyama contrató al asesino para borrar las evidencias en su contra, por eso mató a los hombres que testificarían contra él. Sin ellos, la fiscalía se quedaría sin las evidencias más fuertes en el caso. Aunque por supuesto, quedaban papeles que también podrían hundirlo; pero el asesino no tenía acceso a los documentos que se resguardan en la bóveda de evidencias del juzgado. El único que puede entrar a ese lugar tan fuertemente resguardado es un fiscal –ante la amenazante mirada, Nakamura se encogió deseando desaparecer o que al menos Sasuke dejara de mirarlo con los ojos que lo sometían a una tortura nunca antes conocida– El asesino amenazó a nuestro testigo para que se deshiciera de la evidencia y arruinara el caso contra Akiyama, pero él no pudo hacerlo porque estaba bajo protección de la Agencia. Es por eso que se dio el segundo ataque: para recordarle a nuestro testigo que nunca se podrá esconder y que tiene que cumplir con su palabra para que el asesino no vuelva a acercarse a él. ¿O me equivoco, fiscal Nakamura?

\- ¡Si, tengo que hacerlo! ¡Él juró que mataría a mi novia delante de mí! ¡Ellos ya están muertos! El juicio no cambiará nada. Akiyama seguramente comprará su libertad, nadie lo culpará porque es rico y el dinero lo compra todo.

Sasuke se levantó tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar para detenerlo. De un movimiento empujó al fiscal fuera de la cama y lo estampó con todo su peso y fuerza contra el suelo– No voy a permitir que eso pase. No importa cuánto dinero tenga, no permitiré que sus delitos queden impunes.

\- ¡Detective! ¡Detective Uchiha ¡Deténgase! –Shiho luchaba contra la fuerza de Sasuke para quitarlo de encima del fiscal, pero era inútil. La ira del moreno le daba una fuerza increíble, sumado a su cuerpo que superaba en peso a la fuerza de la mujer.

Con todo el alboroto otro oficial y un enfermero entraron para detenerlo todo. Por fin, tras un breve forcejeo entre los dos hombres lograron sacar a Sasuke de la habitación y poner bajo resguardo a Nakamura.

\- ¿Se ha vuelto loco, detective? Le ha roto el brazo a un testigo. Sin olvidar que es un fiscal federal

\- Esa rata pensaba dejar libre a un hombre que casi mata a Sakura –gruñó el Uchiha como una bestia furiosa señalando la habitación de la que lo habían sacado. La agente pudo ver que el carmesí de sus ojos era mucho más intenso que cuando la confrontó a ella.

\- Entiendo que eso le moleste, pero no debe perder la cordura ante todo lo que lo haga enojar –Shiho pensó en lo que deberían hacer ante el giro tan drástico que estaba dando la investigación– Si lo que dice es cierto, tendremos que hacer un plan para atrapar al sospechoso. No creo que deje que llegue el juicio sin asegurarse que las evidencias fueron destruidas.

\- Tenemos que preguntarle a Nakamura como va a demostrarle que se deshizo de las pruebas.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a sacar la información que necesitaba de su ex testigo, pero la agente lo detuvo antes de que causara otro espectáculo peor que el anterior– Regrese a la oficina. Yo me haré cargo de averiguar lo que necesitamos. Tal vez no confíe en nadie en la agencia, pero hágame un favor y por esta vez haga una excepción.

…

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la oficina, un aroma ligeramente amargo y cítrico invadió las fosas nasales de Sasuke. No le disgustó, al contrario, se sintió ligeramente familiarizado con el aroma.

\- Pasa Sasuke, llegas justo a tiempo para disfrutar la infusión que estoy preparando –Yuri le dio la bienvenida con un elegante juego de té y una humeante tetera.

\- Supongo que sabías que venía para acá y no precisamente porque la Agente Tatsuji te haya avisado –sin ofrecer resistencia alguna, el Uchiha menor se sentó a la pequeña mesita donde la anciana servía la relajante bebida acompañando su degustación con unas galletas que se asemejaban al ying y al yang de la repostería.

Yuri dejó escapar una risita divertida– No te preocupes, son de café. Sé que no eres fanático de lo dulce y no te obligaría a comer algo que te agrada.

\- ¿Su habilidad llega tan lejos?

\- No, eso me lo dijo tu hermano. Ita-chan siempre decía que le gustaba molestarte obligándote a comer dulces por la fuerza –Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y sus labios se ladearon en una media sonrisa–Aunque sea pequeña pero logré hacerte sonreír –inmediatamente el hermano menor de Itachi aclaró su garganta y borró la sonrisa de sus labios– Dime, Sasuke, ¿qué tanto estás dispuesto a sacrificar para encontrar a tu hermano?

…

\- _No va a funcionar_.

\- Si sigue hablando así será mejor que se retire, Agente Tatsuji –avisó Sasuke hablando por el micrófono del comunicador pegado a su rostro.

\- _Pero Nakamura está muerto de miedo_.

Si Shiho pudiera ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del detective pensaría que se había vuelto loco– Es por eso que es perfecto. El sospechoso pensará que lo tiene bajo control.

\- _O que está trabajando con nosotros para atraparlo_ –añadió la rubia desesperada ante la posibilidad de fracasar y perder a su único testigo en una emboscada mal lograda.

\- Relájese un poco, Agente Tatsuji –por un momento el detective recordó a su mejor amigo cuando le decía que tomara las cosas con más calma y no fuera tan pesimista– Si nuestro sospechoso ataca a Nakamura me aseguraré de matarlo en ese momento.

\- ¡_Se supone que debe proteger a Nakamura, no esperar a que lo decapiten_!

Un click en el comunicador calló a ambos– _Tenemos visión de un hombre con la descripción que Yuri-sama proporcionó_.

Sasuke estaba disfrutando toda esa movilización desde el techo del edificio, recostado sobre su estómago con un ojo pegado a la mira de un rifle de largo alcance– Preparados todos. En caso de que no se rinda, deben acarrear a la oveja al matadero como lo planeamos. ¿Listos?

…

\- _Son tan diferentes, física y mentalmente. Itachi siempre fue el típico genio frío y distanciado de las personas, incluso prefería hacerse a un lado de la acción_ –recordó Shiho suspirando melancólica– _Sasuke es tan apasionado en su trabajo, una llama que arde con intensidad y es el primero en la fila para atrapar a los delincuentes_ –era difícil pensar en su compañero desaparecido y la presencia de Sasuke la hacía tener sentimientos encontrados. Estaba menos afligida porque era como si una parte de Itachi aun siguiera en la Agencia teniendo a su hermano menor, pero trabajar al lado de Sasuke le recordaba constantemente la ausencia de su compañero– _Ahora entiendo porque lo protegías tanto, temías que su actitud intrépida lo metiera en problemas_.

…

\- ¿_Tienes el archivo_? –una voz desconocida se escuchó por los comunicadores.

\- _Si_ –la voz de Nakamura temblaba y Sasuke pudo notar que el hombre estaba a punto de quebrarse en llanto al momento de entregarle una carpeta al sospechoso.

\- ¿_Estás seguro que es la única copia_? –el fiscal asintió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados– _Si en el juicio sale más información que arruine a mi cliente, será mejor que te escondas bajo la tierra porque no querrás que te encuentre_.

Nakamura estiró un brazo deteniendo al hombre– Espera. Aún hay más –el asesino se detuvo curioso– _El nuevo fiscal piensa llamar a una chica que estuvo en el tiroteo de la torre. Su nombre es… Haruno Sakura_ –Sasuke frunció el ceño y por un segundo su visión se nubló.

\- _Ya lo sabía, pero es un ratoncito difícil de encontrar_ –dijo el sospechoso alejándose del fiscal, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas tomándose el estómago.

\- ¡_Uchiha_! ¡_Detective Uchiha_! ¡_El sospechoso está escapando_! –el grito por el auricular casi lo deja sordo, pero ni así seguía del trance de la ira.

\- ¿_Acaso quieres que la encuentre_? –el susurro del viento en su oído le heló los nervios.

Escuchar que el hombre capaz de asesinar a tanta gente estaba tras la pista de Sakura lo había hecho perder los estribos. Volvió a acomodar el rifle contra su hombro, fijó su ojo izquierdo en la mira telescópica y apuntó directo al corazón del hombre que corría tratando de escapar de los agentes– Sobre mi podrido cadáver.

El disparo, intencionalmente, fue desviado y acertó a la pierna derecha del sospechoso. Un segundo impacto dio en la rodilla izquierda, imposibilitándolo para continuar.

Sasuke confirmó que varios Agentes rodearon al hombre que, aún herido, intentaba escapar. Rodó hasta quedar viendo al cielo, con el rifle abrazado sobre su pecho y suspiró. La idea se había formado en su cabeza sin proponérselo. Sakura corría peligro y su mente se imaginó, por un segundo, al hombre que amenazaba su vida, muerto con una bala justo entre los ojos. Se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y recordarse que él no era como ese hombre, un asesino a sangre fría que disfrutaba de matar. Aunque en ese momento era justificado no quería hacerlo, no quería dispararle a un hombre sin verlo a los ojos primero.

\- _Detective Uchiha_, ¿_se encuentra bien_? –era la voz de Shiho por el comunicador. Daría lo que fuera porque esa voz fuera la de la su molestia favorita– ¿_Detective_?

\- Si, Agente Tatsuji, en un momento bajo –avisó sentándose con el rifle recargado entre sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas.

…

\- ¿Cuánto te pagaron? Fue Akiyama, ¿cierto? –afirmó Shiho sin perder la paciencia.

\- Oficial, sabe que no puede hablar conmigo desde el momento en que pedí un abogado –el hombre tampoco perdía la compostura.

\- Y yo te recuerdo que soy un Agente y que no importa lo que tu abogado diga, tus delitos son demasiado graves para alcanzar siquiera una fianza.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Sasuke abriera y recibiera de la mano de otro agente una carpeta con hojas dentro. El hombre señaló con la cabeza y le dijo algo en voz baja al detective. Sasuke asintió y cerró la puerta nuevamente mientras hojeaba los documentos– Takigashi Kakuzu, aquí dice que eres un fantasma. Lo único que tenemos de ti es tu historial académico, el cual se trunca cuando terminas la preparatoria en un lugar llamado… Tsukuyomi Academy –Sasuke sabía que ese nombre le resultaba familiar. Muy familiar– Después de eso no hay un registro de impuestos, ni seguro social o domicilio conocido. Cero. Nada. Es como si tu vida se hubiera congelado el día que terminaste la preparatoria.

Kakuzu se recostó comodonamente en la cama y cerró sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de tomar una siesta.

\- No te vas a salvar de ésta, Kakuzu. Tenemos tu voz grabada solicitando evidencia de un caso en curso, el intento de homicidio del fiscal Nakamura…

\- Si tuvieran algo más concreto contra mí no estarían aquí tratando de interrogarme ignorando mis derechos.

\- Y lo tenemos –añadió el detective con una sonrisa de lado– Encontré una cuenta en el banco internacional –el sospechoso movió minúsculamente la ceja, algo que solo un ojo "experto" como el del Uchiha podía captar– Si, la misma en la que estás pensando en éste mismo momento. También pude rastrear depósitos hechos por diferentes organizaciones criminales en las mismas fechas en que sus juicios fueron anulados o no pudieron proseguir por la misteriosa desaparición de los testigos y de la evidencia.

\- No tienes pruebas que esa cuenta sea mía.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se acrecentaba con cada negación de su detenido– Tienes razón, no está a tu nombre, pero si eres el beneficiario. El juez, sabiendo que algunos de sus compañeros de oficio fueron tus víctimas, amablemente, nos concedió una orden para acceder a los videos de seguridad del banco. ¿Y qué crees que encontramos? Hace un par de meses la Agencia atrapó a un sacerdote loco que hacía ofrendas a su deidad imaginaria, su nombre era Yugashi Hidan. Da la casualidad que él fue quien abrió la cuenta, pero cuando mostramos una foto de él en el banco no lo reconocieron. Te reconocieron a ti como el verdadero dueño de la cuenta. Incluso nos proporcionaron copias de los documentos que usaste para abrirla.

…

Kakuzu fue arrestado y procesado por múltiples cargos de homicidio. Como explicó Sasuke, la Agencia relacionó depósitos realizados desde cuentas previamente vigiladas de organizaciones criminales y de personajes de todo tipo que buscaban salidas, aunque costosas, fáciles.

..

Por fin en la comodidad de su nuevo "hogar", Sasuke se tiró en la cama después de un largo y relajante baño. Rodando sobre el colchón se encontró de frente con su móvil a un brazo de distancia. Después de lo sucedido con Kakuzu, moría por hablar con Sakura y saber si estaba bien, pero habían prometido no llamarse a menos que fuera algo extremadamente urgente.

De pronto el móvil sonó y entre asustado e impaciente miró el nombre en la pantalla del aparato– _Fugaku_… –con un suspiró de evidente decepción contestó la llamada– Buenas noches, otou-san.

\- ¿_Dónde diablos estás_? –fue el grito ensordecedor de su padre.

Con un brazo cubrió sus ojos en una forma de escapar de la ira de Fugaku– Descansando en una habitación de hotel.

\- Fuiste a esa maldita agencia, ¿no es cierto? Te lo dije millones de veces: no quiero que estés ahí –el sonido de un fuerte golpe llegó hasta los oídos del detective– Regresa ahora mismo a Tokyo o enviaré a Naruto a arrestarte.

En el poco tiempo que Sasuke llevaba ahí, no entendía porque el patriarca de la familia Uchiha odiaba tanto a la organización y tampoco quería estar el tiempo suficiente para entenderlo– No puedes hacerlo –dijo en un susurro– No me puedes prohibir estar aquí y no me obligarás a regresar. Nuestro sacrificio no será desperdiciado.

\- ¿Sacrificio? ¿Sabes lo que yo sacrifiqué para evitar que cayeras en las garras de esa organización, Sasuke? ¿Lo sabes? –un murmullo acalló los gritos de su padre. Una pequeña discusión de la que solo alcanzaba a escuchar breves palabras y el ruido de algo rozando la bocina del otro lado de la línea. Agradeció menormente que la interrupción se diera porque no estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantando los gritos de su padre.

\- Hola. ¿Cómo estás? –lo que imaginaba, la voz de una mujer era la que había logrado tranquilizar a su padre y ahora hablaba con él de una manera increíblemente serena.

\- ¿Siendo sinceros? –la mujer al otro lado de la línea hizo un ruido afirmativo– Mal. Estoy muy mal. Mi hermano está perdido y nadie puede darme razones de su desaparición. O si está…

\- No, Sasuke-kun, no lo digas –rogó la mujer– La sola noticia de que tu hermano esté desaparecido le ha hecho mucho daño a Fugaku-san. No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si… No, Itachi-kun tiene que estar vivo.

\- Suenas igual que ella –expresó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

La mujer sonó un pequeño murmulló de sorpresa. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a que Sasuke hablara de mujeres tan abiertamente o mejor dicho de nadie– ¿Igual que quien?

Sasuke se detuvo por un momento a pensar como referirse a Sakura. No era fácil decir que tenía una relación con una chica con la edad para casarse, pero no para comprar bebidas alcohólicas– Es una mujer que conocí en el trabajo –no era mentira, sino ser impreciso. Además pequeñas discrepancias no le harían daño a nadie– Es increíble. Un poco oscura, pero su forma de ver la vida de manera tan madura y realista me ha impresionado como no tienes idea.

\- Y sacrificaste tu amor por ella para encontrar a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

\- No jamás haría eso –Sasuke agradecía que en ese momento nadie lo viera porque si se veía como se sentía, sería demasiado patético– Ella se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarlo y partió para trabajar por su cuenta.

\- Por lo que me dices, es una gran mujer… nunca la dejes ir, Sasuke-kun. Mujeres así, solo las encuentras una vez en la vida.

\- No lo haré, Aya. Ni la muerte podrá separarme de ella.

Aunque no podía ver sus ojos, pero la mujer sabía que Sasuke era sincero con solo oír la convicción en su voz y la firmeza en sus palabras. Sasuke escuchó un susurro de aprobación y la voz de su padre al otro lado– Tu padre aún no se ha calmado del todo, debo ir a atenderlo. Sé que no me crees, pero me preocupo por ti como lo haría una madre. Cuídate mucho, por favor, Sasuke-kun.

\- Hn, lo haré –el menor de los Uchiha no cortó la llamada al escuchar que Aya aún se encontraba al otro lado– Gracias –su voz salió en un breve susurro y colgó para no sentirse más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba.

0o0o0  
_Las mayores recompensas de la vida nunca podrán ser compradas con dinero.  
_0o0o0


	4. No eres la Única

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2015**

*****  
**ALMAS GEMELAS**  
**(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")**  
*

**Capítulo 4. "No eres la única"**

\- Volteen con discreción. Detrás de mí está la chica nueva –pidió en un murmullo una estudiante provocando que sus amigas voltearan todas al mismo tiempo– ¡Dije con discreción! –chilló la adolescente golpeándose con una mano el rostro.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

\- ¿En qué grado estudia? Se ve como de primero.

\- ¡Y está con Obito-sensei!

\- ¡Oh, por kami! ¡Oh, por kami! –dijo tapándose la boca tratando de no desmayarse y señalando la falda de la nueva alumna– Lleva el emblema de la Sociedad Akatsuki.

…

_Una hora antes._

_Cuatro golpes en la puerta en intervalos de dos hicieron saber a Sakura que Obito estaba esperando al otro lado. Se arregló la falda y la blusa para echarse un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo tras la puerta de su habitación. Aunque no le importaba mucho la apariencia, Chiyo siempre le decía que tenía que ir impecable a la escuela para no dejar una mala impresión a los profesores. Aunque a Sakura en realidad le importaba menos que un cacahuate lo que pensaran de ella._

_Con un suspiro de resignación abrió la puerta y saludó al hombre que la esperaba en el pasillo– Buenos días. ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí? –preguntó invitándolo a pasar dejando la puerta abierta._

_Obito no estaba muy acostumbrado a entrar a los dormitorios, mucho menos le agradaba entrar al de una chica por aquello de los rumores que se podían dar– Si, bueno, no es como si lo vaya a hacer todos los días, pero te traje algo._

_Sakura echó una mirada al pelinegro a través del reflejo en el espejo del peinador. Obito le mostraba con ligera molestia dos cosas que descansaban en la palma de su mano. La pelirrosa, llevada por la curiosidad, dejó de peinarse el cabello dejándoselo completamente suelto y un poco alborotado– ¿Qué es? –preguntó tomando la caja y una extraña estampa. O eso era lo que ella pensaba que era._

_\- Tu nuevo teléfono móvil y el emblema de la Sociedad a la que perteneces._

_\- ¿Sociedad?_

_El ojinegro asintió y le enseñó una igual en el brazo de la chaqueta deportiva que llevaba en ese momento. Una nube roja con delineado blanco– Akatsuki. Es el grupo de personas reunidas en este colegio con el propósito de que desarrollen sus habilidades sin ser víctimas de prejuicio._

_\- ¿Todos los alumnos tienen habilidades?_

_\- No, solo unos cuantos. Podrás identificarlos porque todos llevan ese mismo emblema en su ropa._

_Sakura miró las cosas que le habían sido entregadas. Era como si hubiera entrado a una sociedad secreta en la que solo te aceptaban porque eras todo menos normal– ¿Y para qué es el teléfono? Yo ya tengo uno._

_\- Ya no te servirá más. De ahora en adelante solo usarás el que te di –al ver que Sakura enarcaba una ceja y esperaba impaciente una explicación, Obito, se aclaró la garganta tratando de relajar la tensión que él mismo había provocado. Para ser más claro tomó el móvil de la mano de Sakura y pulsó la pantalla repetidas veces. Al regresárselo a la pelirrosa se lo entregó con la pantalla de contactos activa y mostrando 4 números– Ahí podrás encontrar mi número de teléfono, el del director, en el caso de una emergencia, y el de Konan y Yahiko, ya que pareces tener cierto apego por esos dos. Puedes localizarme a la hora que sea._

_\- Supongo que tiene otra función que no me estás diciendo._

_Obito no pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspicaz y aguda mente de la adolescente– Como te lo dije, sirve para localizarnos Y localizarte. Si hay un trabajo que tengamos que realizar te llegará un correo electrónico con la información del caso, la hora y el lugar en el que nos encontraremos. El lugar siempre será en la entrada principal del colegio._

_Sakura jugó con la correa del móvil, haciéndolo girar repetidas veces alrededor de su dedo índice– Creo que hay muchas cosas que no me han dicho aún._

_\- Todo a su tiempo, Sakura. Todo a su tiempo –Obito revisó su reloj y echó un rápido vistazo a la pelirrosa que revisaba el teléfono móvil en su mano– Debes ponerte el emblema en cualquier parte del uniforme, pero que sea visible para los demás. Si tienes que abandonar la clase, será tu pase de salida._

_\- ¡Wow! Pensaron en todo –dijo sarcásticamente buscando el lugar para pegar el extraño emblema– Dijiste que en cualquier lugar visible, ¿verdad? _

_Obito asintió y desvió un poco la mirada para revisar la habitación. En realidad no había mucha diferencia a la primera noche en que la llevó inconsciente, Sakura no había puesto mucho entusiasmo en arreglar su pequeño espacio personal y mucho menos había agregado cosas que revelaran su verdadera identidad._

_\- Listo –la pelirrosa se paró frente a Obito con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda y la cabeza ligeramente agachada– ¿Así está bien?_

_El moreno buscó por todo el uniforme el emblema hasta que lo encontró en la orilla de la falda. Una falda a cuadros azul marino y rojos que apenas llegaba a la mitad de los muslos de la chica– Si, así está bien. Vamos, te mostraré donde tomarás las clases de hoy._

_\- Hn –asintió Sakura echándose la mochila al hombre y siguiendo a su compañero de trabajo por el pasillo de los dormitorios. _

…

\- Volteen con discreción. Detrás de mí está la chica nueva –pidió en un murmullo una estudiante provocando que sus amigas voltearan todas al mismo tiempo– ¡Dije con discreción! –chilló la adolescente golpeándose con una mano el rostro.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

\- ¿En qué grado estudia? Se ve como de primero.

\- ¡Y está con Obito-sensei!

\- ¡Oh, por kami! ¡Oh, por kami! –dijo tapándose la boca tratando de no desmayarse y señalando la falda de la nueva alumna– Lleva el emblema de la Sociedad Akatsuki.

Sakura se detuvo frente al salón que le indicaba Obito– Ya conoces el gimnasio, los vestidores, el aula de música y los campos. Éste es tu salón, la mayoría de las clases las tomarás aquí. Si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarle a alguno de tus compañeros.

\- O-o-obito-sensei –habló una de las alumnas que trataba de esconder su sonrojo manteniendo la mirada agachada. Sakura pensó que era tan obvio que no había manera de esconder que a la menor le gustaba el… ¿sensei?– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Ah, si –el moreno tomó por el hombro a Sakura y la giró para que viera de frente a la chica– Ella es nueva y me sería de mucha ayuda que la apoyaran para que le sea fácil la transición al colegio.

\- P-p-p-por supuesto. ¡Cuente conmigo, Obito-sensei! –afirmó la chica muy entusiasmada tomando de la mano a la pelirrosa y jalándola para ponerla a su lado.

Las campanadas de inicio de clases sonaron armoniosamente en los pasillos y aulas de la escuela, era una melodía muy agradable que sorprendió a Sakura.

\- Entren, su lección no tarda en comenzar.

\- ¡Hai! –gritaron al unísono las adolescentes arrastrando a la nueva alumna con ellas al interior del aula.

…

\- Clase, les presento a su nueva compañera –el primer maestro paró a Sakura al frente de la clase y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón– ¿Podrías presentarte, por favor?

La ojijade dio un paso al frente e hizo una breve reverencia– Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, vengo de Tokyo –Sakura se quedó sin palabras. O mejor dicho sin nada más que decir– Espero trabajar bien con todos ustedes.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos comentando una cosa en común: Sakura no solo era una alumna nueva, sino que pertenecía a la Sociedad Akatsuki. Eso parecía causar más conmoción que su traslado de una escuela pública a un colegio privado. Aunque Sakura imaginaba que sus compañeros no lo sabían, era lógico que su cambio debiera causar algún revuelo.

\- Haruno-san, puedes sentarte en la banca que está vacía –la pelirrosa enarcó una ceja al ver que el lugar que el maestro le señalaba era una banca justo en el centro del salón.

\- _Como si no fuera poco ser el foco de atención al traer este estúpido emblema, ahora me sientan al centro de todos_ –se quejó Sakura internamente hasta sentarse en la silla con la mirada de todos encima– _Lo que daría porque Karin estuviera aquí_.

\- Silencio todos. Empezaremos la lección revisando la tarea que dejamos para el fin de semana –anunció el maestro tomando una tiza y escribiendo en el pizarrón los números del 1 al 60– Saquen sus cuadernos y pásenlos al frente.

Sakura miró a su espalda donde la chica detrás de ella le entregaba tres cuadernos para que ella los pasara al frente de la fila. Los tomó respondiendo con una tímida sonrisa a la amistosa sonrisa que la chica le dedicaba. Iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a un nuevo colegio y nuevas personas estando lejos de Sasuke y Karin y, sin el apoyo de ambos.

…

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, Sakura salió a los pasillos tratando de escapar de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y de los murmullos que comenzaban en cuanto los maestros cambiaban de aula y cedían el espacio para la siguiente asignatura.

En su camino a un lugar menos concurrido, Sakura, se encontró con un grupo de chicas que estaban armando un alboroto de consideración.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Solo es una pequeña consulta. Te pagaré lo que sea.

\- No, no se la hagas a ella –interrumpió otra chica– Yo te pagaré y te ayudaré con todas las tareas que dejen durante la semana.

\- Yo le mandaré un correo a mi padre y le diré que nos lleve a donde tú quieras las próximas vacaciones.

Al pasar cerca del tumulto de gente, la pelirrosa alcanzó a escuchar la voz de una chica que hablaba con firmeza y sin cortesías– Basta. No voy a hacerlo. No importa lo que me ofrezcan.

Fue en ese momento que Sakura se dio cuenta que tenían a alguien arrinconado, imposibilitándole la escapatoria– _Por lo visto es igual que en las escuelas públicas: nunca faltan los que se sienten superiores y molestan a los demás_.

\- No seas tan quisquillosa, Byakuga-san –habló nuevamente una de las adolescentes que formaba parte del cerco– Pide lo que quieras.

\- Ya les dije que no me interesa –un par de manos se asomaron entre los brazos del circulo humano tratando de abrirse camino y escapar de la prisión a la que estaba sometida la víctima del acoso– Déjenme… salir… –pidió en un tono más enérgico la adolescente sacando una mano que fue tomada sorpresivamente y jalada a la fuerza fuera del círculo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sakura sin quitarle la mirada de encima a las alumnas en el momento que la chica se estampó contra su hombro.

\- Senpai… –balbucearon aterradas las adolescentes al ver la fría mirada en los ojos jades– Que tengas buen día Byakuga-san, senpai –sin darles la espalda, las alumnas se alejaron con una sonrisa en sus labios y un ligero temblor en sus piernas.

\- Gracias, senpai –pronunció la chica levantando el rostro con una mirada que no reflejaba lo mismo que sus palabras.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando vio por primera vez los ojos de su compañera. Sus orbes eran violáceos, iguales a los de la prima de Sasuke, su cabello castaño llegaba debajo de sus hombros y su piel era morena clara. Era bastante parecida a Hinata y a la vez tan diferente. Agitó la cabeza aclarando sus ideas al notar la intensa mirada de la chica contra la suya, tal vez el parecido solo era creado por su imaginación– No tienes nada que agradecer.

\- Tienes razón, senpai, yo podía hacerme cargo de ellas como lo he hecho incontables veces antes –la única diferencia entre la mirada de esa chica y la prima de su novio era que la que tenía frente a ella era mucho más agresiva y fuerte.

Sin poderlo evitar, la ojijade empezó a reír. Tanta era su diversión que tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no estallar en carcajadas y la otra en el estómago adolorido de tanta risa– Ahora sé exactamente como sueno cuando la gente trata de ayudarme y yo respondo de manera desagradecida –un poco más calmada se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y sonrió ante el rostro desconcertado de la adolescente– Lamento haberme reído de ti…

\- ¿Es en serio? –gritó enojada la chica dándose la vuelta dispuesta a dejar a la excéntrica pelirrosa atrás.

\- No, espera –Sakura tomó a la chica del brazo y la detuvo a la fuerza– De verdad, lo siento. Al menos déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

La chica frunció el ceño al notar que no se desharía fácilmente del fuerte agarre de la ojijade– Byakuga* Hanabi.

\- Gusto en conocerte… –al notar la seriedad en el rostro de la castaña, Sakura optó por ser un poco formal con ella– Byakuga-san.

\- Hn –Hanabi simplemente le dio la espalda a la pelirrosa y se alejó a paso seguro.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa al sentir que era abofeteada de regreso por el karma que había acumulado durante tanto tiempo– _Ahora sé cómo se sentían los demás cuando los trataba tan apáticamente_.

\- Haruno-san… –una vocecita canturreó a sus espaldas y un par de brazos rodearon su cintura desde la espalda– ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

…

Sakura entró a la oficina del director con un sonoro suspiro que llamó la atención de Obito, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá a un costado de la puerta leyendo un libro. La chica no había reparado en su presencia hasta que el hombre se aclaró la garganta y habló– La escuela es difícil, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Obito…sensei! –chilló la pelirrosa tomándose el corazón con una mano– Casi me matas del susto.

Obito enarcó una ceja ante la ironía de las palabras– ¿Sensei? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

\- Es obvio –un poco más relajada, Sakura se sentó en el sofá junto al pelinegro dejando caer los hombros enfatizando el dramatismo de su comportamiento– Todos te llaman Obito-sensei y pensé que era lo mejor.

\- No deberías pensar tanto las cosas –Obito dejó el libro a un lado y se recargó en el sofá estirando los brazos sobre el respaldo– Además, no soy maestro.

\- ¿Huh?

\- Los demás piensan que lo soy y a veces doy clases de Educación Física, pero mi trabajo aquí es ser el guardián de los dotados –Sakura se giró para ver a Obito de frente, sentándose sobre sus piernas flexionadas– Cuido de chicos como tú y Konan, chicos que pueden ver cosas que otros no pueden. Yahiko es el guardián de Konan, ahora yo soy el tuyo.

\- No necesito de un guardián –la idea de tener a alguien cuidándola desde las sombras no era del agrado de Sakura. Especialmente si ese alguien no era Sasuke– Los fantasmas no pueden hacerme daño a menos que tenga mucho tiempo estancados de este lado o guarden un odio muy fuerte.

El hombre sonrió de lado de una manera que hizo al corazón de la pelirrosa dar un vuelco– Tal vez los muertos no puedan hacerte daño, pero los vivos son mi trabajo.

Sakura desvió la vista tratando de ocultar el calor que se apoderaba de su rostro, traduciéndose en un sonrojo– ¿_Qué demonios fue eso_?

\- No me pases llamadas –la imponente voz de Madara irrumpió en la oficina haciendo a la chica olvidar rápidamente lo sucedido segundos antes– Obito. Sakura. Se preguntaran que hacen aquí, ¿cierto? –Sakura no pudo dejar de notar que la poca luz que irradiaban los ojos de Obito fue suplantada por una abrumadora y gélida mirada– Alégrate, este fin de semana será tu primer trabajo, Sakura. Una de nuestras socias fue invitada a una fiesta el próximo fin de semana y quiero que tú hagas el papel de guardián. Obito, tú irás como su guardaespaldas.

Para Obito ese cambio de papeles resultaba sospechoso. Por lo regular Madara no hacia movimientos de sus piezas a menos que significaran una ventaja para él– ¿Qué tipo de trabajo será?

\- Uno en el que se necesita una tejedora de destinos.

La ojijade frunció el ceño al sentirse fuera de la conversación entre Obito y Madara. Aunque no era de sorprenderse que no le informaran los detalles del trabajo, después de todo ella era la nueva– ¿_Tejedora… de destinos_?

…

\- Obito… –en cuanto Sakura lo llamó, Obito desaceleró el paso para permitirle a la chica alcanzarlo– ¿Qué es una tejedora de destinos?

\- Es alguien que se encarga de decirle a las personas quien es la persona destinada para ellas. ¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo? –la pelirrosa asintió preguntándose que tenía que ver la tejedora con el hilo rojo. Y como si el hombre leyera lo que estaba pensando prosiguió con la explicación sin detener su andar– Así como tú puedes ver las almas de los muertos hay una persona en la Sociedad Akatsuki que puede ver el Hilo Rojo del Destino. Ella te puede decir si la persona con la que estas saliendo es tu destino o solo una cosa pasajera.

\- ¿Quién es esa persona?

\- Byakuga Hanabi, de la Clase 1-C –Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al recordar a la adolescente de mirada violeta que había conocido esa misma mañana.

La pelirrosa aceleró más el paso y se plantó frente a Obito con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas– ¿Sociedad Akatsuki? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Obito suspiró rascándose la nuca muy contrariado– Ya habíamos hablado de eso ésta mañana, ¿recuerdas? Debes entender que Konan y tú no son las únicas. Hay gente allá afuera que es parte de la Sociedad.

\- Nagato, ¿lo conociste?

\- Era el guardián de Konan antes de Yahiko, pero un día se fue y eso le rompió el corazón a ella –Obito enarcó una ceja confundido y curioso de la pregunta de su protegida– ¿Acaso tú...?

\- Él fue quien me enseñó lo que sé de los espíritus.

\- _Ahora lo entiendo. Fue por ti que Nagato se marchó, Sakura. Él estaba escondiéndote de Madara y ahora tú... tú estás aquí... –_el moreno cerró los puños fuertemente al darse cuenta del enorme error que la adolescente estaba cometiendo al involucrarse con la Sociedad Akatsuki.

…

\- Ya casi llegamos –advirtió Obito echando un breve vistazo por el retrovisor para checar a las dos adolescentes que viajaban en un silencio mortal en el asiento trasero– Hanabi –habló para asegurarse de tener su atención y lo logró cuando ella despegó la vista de la ventana– Sakura será tu apoyo fuera de los terrenos de la escuela. Si necesitas algo ella me lo notificará inmediatamente, ¿entendiste?

\- No logro encontrar la lógica a su presencia. Siempre he trabajado sola y no entiendo porque ésta es una excepción.

Obito se orilló en la carretera un momento antes de llegar a su destino para poder aclarar las dudas de la menor– El director no quería que salieras sola.

\- ¿Cree que me voy a escapar? He pasado toda mi vida en esa escuela, no tengo dinero, no tengo familia. ¿A dónde iría?

\- ¡No es eso! –gritó Obito girándose en el asiento para ver de frente a Hanabi– Allá afuera hay gente muy peligrosa y no es bueno que andes sola. Tal vez quieras preguntarle a Sakura lo BIEN que le ha ido a ella –dijo con cruel ironía.

Sakura frunció el ceño y abrió la boca dispuesta a contradecirlo, pero ¿qué podía decir? ¡Oh, sí, claro! Ella misma había sido secuestrada, acuchillada, casi abusada, balaceada, ofrecida como ofrenda a un "dios" y si decía la mitad de todo a Hanabi la asustaría a muerte del mundo exterior– ¿Sabes, Hanabi? La vida fuera del colegio no es tan mala, pero no puedes andar por ahí tú sola porque la gente no siempre es buena con los demás.

\- ¿Por eso te refugiaste en la Academia?

La pelirrosa se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja mirando fijamente la mano que apretaba fuertemente la orilla de sus pantaloncillos cortos– No precisamente. Hay muchas razones por las cuales entré a la Tsukuyomi Academy y una de ellas es porque me ofrecieron ayuda.

\- ¿Podemos seguir? –preguntó Obito encendiendo el motor antes de que la curiosidad de Hanabi tomara otros rumbos por su incapacidad de mantener la boca cerrada.

…

Desde la entrada de la casa hasta el recibimiento, los tres miembros de la Sociedad Akatsuki pudieron darse cuenta que la familia de la que serían huéspedes tenía lujos en exceso. Incluso fueron recibidos por un par de sirvienta con el uniforme típico de doncella y un mayordomo vestido impecablemente.

\- ¿Venimos a ver al Emperador y nadie me avisó? –ironizó Sakura al entrar a la ostentosa casa estilo occidental con un enorme candelabro y escaleras tapizadas en terciopelo rojo.

\- La familia Tanemura es reconocida por sus grandes negocios inmobiliarios –la pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada de aburrimiento a Obito que le provocó un tic nervioso en la ceja. ¿Acaso esa chica tenía una mínima idea de lo que era el respeto a los superiores?– Ellos tienen mucha influencia en la Academia. Más vale que te comportes, Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices solo a mí?

\- ¡Hanabi-san! –una chica de cabello negro corto y brillantes ojos amielados bajó corriendo las escaleras– Pensé que no vendrías. Me alegra que estés aquí.

\- Ah, sí. Gracias por la invitación, Erika-san –Sakura sonrió al ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Hanabi. La chica aparentaba ser dura e indiferente, pero la ojijade sabía que en realidad era alguien que solo necesitaba un poco de atención y cariño.

Erika miró por encima del hombro de Hanabi a las dos personas que la acompañaban– ¡Obito-sensei! Y la chica nueva de la Clase 2-D.

Hanabi se hizo a un lado para que su compañera de clase pudiera ver bien a las dos personas tras ella– Erika-san, te presento a Haruno Sakura-senpai mi acompañante para este viaje y ya conoces a Obito-sensei. Él solo vino a dejar…

\- Si le parece bien, puede quedarse con el resto de los guardaespaldas de mis amigas, Obito-sensei. Claro, si no le molesta –preguntó Erika tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por lo que Sakura podía notar, Obito era un profesor muy valorado en la Academia.

…

\- Esto es una tontería. No necesitábamos que se quedara –dijo Sakura bajando su maleta del auto después de dejarle claro a su guardián que no necesitaba de su ayuda para cargar una tonta mochila– Pensé que yo iba a ser la encargada de tu seguridad.

\- Si tú cuidas de mí, ¿quién cuidará de ti?

La pelirrosa sonrió de lado poniéndose la mochila a los hombros– Sé muy bien cómo cuidarme sola.

Aunque Hanabi no era muy sociable su pelirrosa acompañante despertaba una extraña curiosidad en ella– ¿Cómo vivías antes de entrar en la Academia? –al ver el brillo de desconcierto en los ojos de la pelirrosa, Hanabi rehízo su pregunta– Me refiero a que hacías para poder sobrevivir.

\- He tenido un par de gente cuidando de mí. Primero fue Nagato, él me enseñó mucho de mis habilidades y a hacer unos cuantos "trucos" para manejar a los espíritus –hizo énfasis en la palabra dibujando las comillas con los dedos a los lados de su cabeza– Luego una hermosa anciana que me dio un lugar donde vivir y que no supe que era mi verdadera abuela hasta que… hasta que un hombre la mató. Irónico, ¿no? La única mujer que ha sido como una madre para mí, que me cuidó y me amó, fue asesinada por tratar de protegerme.

\- Haruno-senpai… ¿Acaso eres tan estúpida como para echarte la culpa? –Hanabi paró un momento tratando de procesar los lamentos de la ojijade y no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba– Seguramente ese hombre es un psicópata de nacimiento. ¿Y tú vas por la vida creyendo que tienes la culpa de que mataran a esa pobre anciana? –la adolescente movió la cabeza negando con una sonrisa incrédula– Madara debió haberme advertido que eras una persona demasiado autocompasiva que solo quiere que los demás sientan lástima por ella.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy así! –antes de seguir reclamando por el insulto, Sakura reflexionó las palabras de su compañero de menor grado– ¿El director te habló de mí? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

La castaña se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la ira de su guardiana temporal– Dijo que eras una chica de carácter fuerte, pero yo creo que en verdad eres una llorona.

\- ¿Una llorona? –Sakura apretó el puño fuertemente conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Hanabi– Cuando hayas pasado por todo lo que yo, platicamos y me dices si tengo o no motivos para ser una llorona. Como tú lo dices.

\- Al menos tú has tenido alguien que se preocupe por ti –gruñó Hanabi con la mirada acuosa– Yo no tengo a nadie. Mi madre me abandonó en las puertas de la Academia y no sé ni siquiera como se llamaba. Ni hablar de mi padre, porque no sé si lo tengo.

Sakura se paralizó por la sorpresa y por primera vez se identificó con alguien a quien la vida no había tenido misericordia. Hanabi era un poco como ella. Tal vez por eso había sentido cierta afinidad aun sin saber lo terrible que era su vida. Y se preguntó si las almas heridas serían capaces de identificarse al estar cerca. Tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero lo que si sabía es que quería ser ese alguien que cambiara la vida de esa pobre chica.

Con una intempestiva reacción, Sakura se abalanzó rodeando a Hanabi en un abrazo cargado de sentimientos– Lo siento. No lo sabía –Hanabi estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo reaccionar y se quedó atrapada en los brazos de Sakura– No es que quiera hacerte sentir mejor, pero… pero a mi madre también me abandonó. Ella no soportaba la idea de que hablara con los muertos y decidió deshacerse de mí en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad –una mano de Sakura subió hasta la cabeza de Hanabi y comenzó a acariciarla al sentir que su respiración se aceleraba– De no ser por Nagato, Chiyo-baachan y Sasuke-kun no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. Quiero ser para ti lo que ellos han sido para mí. Quiero ser tu fuerza cuando tu corazón tenga dudas. Quiero ser tu refugio cuando la vida sea dura contigo. Quiero ser la mano que te ayude a levantar cuando caigas. Quiero ser tu amiga para estar cuando más lo necesites.

Hanabi pudo sentir la calidez del abrazo. Era la primera vez que alguien se detenía un momento para dedicarle unas palabras de consuelo y aliento. Sabía que no era la única que sufría en el mundo, pero nunca se había permitido quejarse de su situación ante nadie hasta que esa "llorona" pelirrosa, con actitud de mafioso, había aparecido en la escuela. Pero en realidad Sakura era todo lo contrario: era dulce y empalagosa y amable y pegajosa y su cabello le recordaba al algodón de azúcar que vendían en los festivales escolares. Tal vez había encontrado a la primera persona en quien podía confiar– Sakura…senpai.

\- Y no me vuelvas a llamar llorona –advirtió la pelirrosa golpeando con los nudillos la cabeza de Hanabi. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la adolescente creyó que el cráneo se le partiría en cualquier momento. Adolorida, Hanabi se puso de cuclillas tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de evitar que su cabeza se partiera en dos como una sandía– Vamos, Hanabi. Tus compañeras te están esperando –dijo con una sonrisa la pelirrosa.

Sakura era alguien surrealista. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona que, según ella misma, había sufrido tanto pudiera dar tanto de regreso? ¿Podría que las personas que la cuidaron y protegieron dejaran algo de ellas mismas en la pelirrosa? ¿La gente podía superar tan fácilmente las dificultades? ¿De dónde sacaba tanta alegría? ¿O solo era una fachada perfectamente fabricada?

Definitivamente Hanabi estaba muy intrigada con la personalidad de su nueva "amiga". Tal vez si pasaba un tiempo con ella podría entenderla mejor o podría descubrir el secreto tras la máscara de la ojijade.

…

\- Ésta será su habitación, Haruno-senpai.

\- Llámame Sakura, por favor –pidió admirando la habitación perfectamente arreglada y acondicionada para su estancia.

Erika sonrió agradecida por la confianza que la ojijade le concedía– Hanabi-san estará en la habitación al final del pasillo. Todas dormiremos ahí.

\- Hn –Sakura asintió y en cuanto fue dejada sola se sentó en la cama tirando su mochila a un lado– Otra cómoda cama y aún sigue siendo una en la que me haces falta, Sasuke-kun.

La ojijade se paró de golpe escaneando la habitación. Estaba sola, pero no se sentía así. Había alguien más ahí. Alguien a quien no podía ver pero si sentir.

…

Después de dar una vuelta por la casa y buscar la presencia que había sentido antes, Sakura salió al patio trasero donde Hanabi y sus compañeras jugaban dentro de la alberca. Erika las veía desde la orilla con los pies salpicando sin piedad a sus amigas sin las claras intenciones de meterse en el agua.

\- ¿No trajiste bañador? –preguntó Obito sentándose en una silla de playa a un lado de donde Sakura. La adolescente llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos, una playera de tirantes y una sudadera muy delgada para prevenir quemaduras al estar bajo el intenso sol.

La pelirrosa no miró a la cara al maestro evitando que viera el pequeño sonrojo que se extendía sobre sus mejillas– No sé… –murmuró tan bajo que apenas si ella misma se había escuchado.

Obito acercó más su oído pensando que se estaba quedando sordo– ¿Qué dijiste?

\- No sé nadar –admitió Sakura con el sonrojo extendiéndosele hasta las orejas.

\- Te puedo enseñar. Soy maestro de Educación Física y excelente nadador –dijo con gran orgullo su guardián.

\- Lo de maestro es solo una fachada –la mirada asesina de Sakura podía decir más de lo que sus palabras expresaban– Y puedo apostar que ni siquiera sabes nadar de perrito.

\- Claro que puedo –gruñó Obito afilando la mirada– ¿Quieres ver?

El hombre se levantó de la silla y caminó decidido a zambullirse en el agua cristalina de la alberca, pero la pelirrosa fue más rápida y tomándolo del cuello de la playera lo tiró de golpe. Obito quedó un poco aturdido al chocar de espaldas y de manera tan sorpresiva contra el suelo– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, tú, viejo pervertido? ¿Qué no ves que solo hay niñas en la alberca? –el aura asesina de Sakura aterró al pelinegro, que además se sentía cada vez más pequeño ante la mirada fulgurante de ira de la pelirrosa.

\- No tenías que ser tan brusca, Sakura –el reclamo de Obito no sonó con tanta severidad como él hubiera querido, pero era imposible imponer su autoridad ante el aura tan fuerte que tenía la joven frente a él.

Sakura estaba a punto de contradecirlo, pero la sensación de que "algo" se acercaba la hizo olvidar el pequeño incidente. Girando 360 grados buscando al espíritu que sentía; alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo que el agua a los pies de Erika se movía. Lo extraño era que todas estaban tan impactadas por su reacción que nadie era capaz de moverse, mucho menos de agitar el agua.

De pronto, Erika fue arrastrada dentro de la piscina en medio de un chapoteó violento de agua. Sus amigas se hicieron hacia atrás evitando los golpes que daban los brazos de Erika contra la superficie del agua al tratar de evitar sumergirse.

\- ¡Obito! Erika se está ahogando –gritó Sakura señalando la conmoción en medio de la alberca.

Sin perder un segundo, Obito se lanzó al agua en un clavado perfectamente ejecutado que le permitió llegar en un instante hasta la adolescente, abrazarla por la cintura y llevarla hasta la orilla, donde Sakura la sacó jalándola por el torso. La pelirrosa agradeció que Erika estuviera tosiendo para sacar el agua que se había tragado, porque ella no sabía absolutamente nada de primeros auxilios.

\- Tranquila. Tranquila. Todo está bien –advirtió dejando que Erika la abrazara. Sakura no despegó la mirada de la piscina donde el agua aún seguía moviéndose.

En momentos las amigas de Erika estaban rodeándolas para preguntar qué era lo que había pasado y asegurarse que la festejada estuviera bien.

Las cosas regresaron a la normalidad después de que los presentes realizaran especulaciones sobre lo sucedido. Todos menos los miembros de Akatsuki, quienes se limitaron a intercambiar miradas discretamente al escuchar las posibles causas del accidente.

…

Después de la cena, Sakura había tomado un baño y se había cambiado a su ropa de dormir. Del fondo de su maleta sacó una sudadera varias tallas más grande que su ropa y en cuyo frente se podía leer la insignia "Tokyo Police Department"– Sasuke-kun –murmuró tapándose la mitad del rostro con la prenda. Aún quedaban restos del olor del detective y eso la reconfortaba y ayudaba un poco a dormir.

Con ambos móviles descansando en la mesa de noche, la sudadera de Sasuke puesta en una de las almohadas y la habitación ambientada a su gusto, la pelirrosa se dispuso a dormir cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron levantarse bastante disgustada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con lo más inesperado que jamás hubiera imaginado– ¿Hanabi? ¿Sucedió algo malo? –preguntó asomándose al pasillo para ver hacia la puerta donde las compañeras de la menor estaban hospedándose juntas.

\- Erika-san y las demás están haciendo mucho ruido y pensé en venir a preguntarte si puedo dormir aquí –informó la castaña sin despegar la vista de la almohada que mantenía fuertemente abrazada a su regazo– Contigo, Sakura-senpai.

\- ¿Sakura…senpai? Hanabi –Sakura rodeó a la menor poniéndose a su espalda y con ambas manos en sus hombros la empujó dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta con el talón– Somos compañeras de "sociedad", más cercanas que lo que eres con las alumnas del resto de la Academia, por favor llámame por mi nombre: Sa-ku-ra –Hanabi miró a la ojijade por encima de su hombro y con una ceja enarcada– Vamos. Dilo.

Hanabi abrazó más fuerte su almohada y hundió su barbilla en ella– Sa…Sa..ku… Sakura… senpai.

De dos grandes zancadas, Sakura, se puso delante de la menor, la miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra– Solo Sakura. Sin honoríficos, ni tonterías de niveles. Di mi nombre o de lo contrario te mostraré de lo que soy capaz, Hanabi-chaaan –los dedos de Sakura moviéndose amenazadoramente como las patas de una araña obligaron a Hanabi a retroceder dos pasos.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses –chilló Hanabi levantando la almohada sobre su cabeza– O sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

Sakura sonrió de lado y se abalanzó contra la castaña. Hanabi dejó caer la almohada usándola como distracción, tomó la mano derecha de Sakura y giró sobre sus talones. Usando el peso de Sakura contra ella, la catapultó al suelo con una impresionante facilidad.

La pelirrosa aterrizó de espaldas lo que sacó casi todo el aire de sus pulmones debido al intenso golpe contra el piso. Después de unos segundos de quedar aturdida, giró sobre su costado poniéndose en cuatro y tosió para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

\- Lo siento, pero tú te lo buscaste… senpai –Hanabi le tendió una mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse. La ojijade miró la mano y empezó a reír descontroladamente. La castaña dio un par de pasos hacia atrás viendo como la otra adolescente no paraba de reír.

\- Lamento si te asusté –dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos con una mano y con la otra se tomaba el estómago– Eres muy buena en esto de la defensa personal. ¿Quién te enseñó?

\- Obito-sensei me dio clases de Taijutsu cuando estaba en la primaria y luego me uní al club de Judo.

\- Ya veo que eres una excelente estudiante –afirmó Sakura levantándose del suelo un poco adolorida– Después de un buen ejercicio ha llegado la hora de dormir, ¿ok?

Hanabi asintió y se acercó a la cama. Ahí vio la almohada "vistiendo" la sudadera de la policía de Tokyo y la señaló con el dedo mirando extrañada a Sakura– ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es la… la… –la pelirrosa se golpeaba mentalmente la frente incapaz de explicar el fetichismo que tenía con la ropa de Sasuke– Es la sudadera de mi novio.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué haces con la sudadera de tu novio?

\- No tiene nada de malo –Sakura se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño totalmente ofendida– Su aroma me ayuda a dormir.

\- ¿Estás loca?

La mayor de las adolescentes suspiró relajándose totalmente. Era cierto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio cargaba con la prenda de otra persona para estarla oliendo mientras conciliaba el sueño?– No puedo dormir estando lejos de él –Hanabi parpadeó un par de veces y se relajó también al ver la tristeza reflejada en todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa– Amo a Sasuke-kun, pero tuvimos que separarnos por un tiempo. Lo que no tomé en cuenta es que sin su presencia no puedo dormir.

Hanabi se sentó en la orilla de la cama atenta a lo que Sakura le confiaba de su vida personal– ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? ¿Sufres de insomnio?

\- Podríamos decir que sí –Sakura se sentó al lado de la castaña con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas– Mi alma suele ser como un faro para las almas que aún no han pasado al otro lado; ellas me acechan por las noches y me impiden dormir atormentándome con sus lamentos. Eso dejó de suceder cuando empecé a vivir con Sasuke-kun.

\- ¿Y para que la sudadera?

Sakura sonrió nerviosa rascándose la mejilla con la uña de su dedo índice izquierdo– Dormíamos abrazados y me acostumbre a respirar su aroma. Creo que ahora soy adicta y no puedo dormir si no tengo algo que huela a él.

\- Definitivamente estás loca –acusó la ojivioleta gateando sobre la cama hasta llegar a la cabecera– No puedo dormir con luz, apágala.

La pelirrosa agarró una almohada y sin aviso alguno la arrojó a la cabeza de Hanabi– Las cosas se te darán de la forma en la que las pidas. Pídemelo por favor y de buena gana o serás tú la que la tenga que apagar.

Hanabi rodó los ojos. Por lo regular la gente hacía lo que ella pedía sin llevarle la contra, pero Sakura era diferente a todos. Ellas eran iguales. Sakura no necesitaba favores de sus habilidades y ella no tenía razón para usar las de la pelirrosa– Sakura-senpai, ¿podrías apagar la luz, por favor?

Hincada en la cama, Sakura se estiró para alcanzar la cabeza de la menor y alborotó su cabello de manera juguetona– Claro que sí, Hanabi-chan.

…

Escuchó la voz aun estando dormida. Era una voz dulce, entintada con cariño y un matiz de súplica.

Con los ojos cerrados hizo las mantas a un lado y siguió el sonido de la voz que la llamaba insistentemente saliendo de la habitación oscura; dejando a su compañera de sueño profundamente dormida.

Caminó por el pasillo de la planta alta de la casa como si una mano la guiara a través de él. ¿Cómo podía negarse a seguirla cuando sentía tanto amor proveniente de la voz? Era algo inevitable buscar el amor una vez que lo habías dejado atrás en contra de tu voluntad.

Además ese amor era diferente. No era el amor que sientes por un amante o un amigo, éste era un amor más blanco, puro. Un amor incondicional.

…

Obito era un noctambulo acostumbrado a dormir poco y cuando todos los demás lo hacían, el pasaba el tiempo disfrutando de la quietud de la noche. Y esa era una noche perfecta para admirar la luna y las estrellas brillar en el cielo. Era difícil tener la oportunidad de estar en el campo, lejos de las incomodas luces de la ciudad y por sobretodo sin las presiones del trabajo. Estaba más que decidido a aprovechar un momento de paz mientras la ocasión se lo permitiera.

Todo estaba tan callado y tranquilo, él estaba seguro que todos dormían y le extrañó ver una sombra salir de la casa a esas altas horas de la madrugada. La desconfianza le hizo levantarse de la silla en el jardín e ir a investigar. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la extraña sombra era Sakura caminando directo a la piscina, descalza y con solo un pantaloncillo corto y una camiseta de tirantes como pijama.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces levantada a ésta hora? –preguntó desde el otro lado de la piscina, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna– ¿Sakura?

La pelirrosa caminaba directo a la piscina con los ojos entre abiertos. ¿Acaso la adolescente era sonámbula y nadie le había dicho nada? Aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Sakura justo en el momento que daba el último paso al vacío antes de caer al agua. Con una mano atrapó la muñeca de Sakura levantándola, sin mucho esfuerzo, por encima de la piscina.

Como era de esperarse, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos ante el repentino movimiento– ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? –se removió asustada al ver un rostro poco familiar en la oscuridad– ¡Suéltame! –chilló luchando por zafarse al pensar que se encontraba, nuevamente, en peligro y lejos de quien podía protegerla.

\- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Cálmate chiquilla! –Obito tuvo que levantar más alto a la adolescente y echársela en los brazos para lanzarse hacia atrás y evitar que ambos se zambulleran en el agua.

En cuanto cayeron al suelo, Sakura encima de Obito, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta con quien estaba luchando por liberarse– ¿Obito? –no sabía si salir corriendo o golpear al hombre por tratar de aprovecharse de ella– ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

\- ¿Tu habitación? Fíjate bien en donde estamos antes de reclamarme –Sakura dejó de luchar y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban en el jardín. Frente a la piscina. En medio de la noche. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

\- ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? –mucho más furiosa que asustada, la ojijade se levantó alejándose unos pasos de Obito mirándolo acusadoramente– ¿Por qué me trajiste? ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

\- Yo no te traje. Tú llegaste caminado sola –rebatió ofendido.

Sakura se tomó la cabeza tratando de recordar que la había hecho llegar hasta ahí– Escuché una voz. Era tan… maternal. O supongo que así suena la voz de una madre que llama a su hija. Y la seguí sin darme cuenta.

\- Es extraño –señaló Obito levantándose del suelo– Hace un rato hablé con los padres de Erika y la señora Tanemura se veía muy viva.

Haciendo un gesto con la boca y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, la pelirrosa pensó en las posibilidades– Puede que a quien hayas conocido no sea la madre de Erika-san.

\- No. Estoy seguro que es la madre –¿era su imaginación o Sakura estaba titiritando de frío y ella no se había percatado? Con una sonrisa divertida se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la adolescente– El parecido es impresionante.

\- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sakura alejándose del hombre.

Obito levantó las manos de manera defensiva alejándose un paso también– Solo pensé que tenías frío.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Preocuparme por ti? ¡Es mi trabajo, Sakura! –sin quererlo había levantado la voz señalándose a sí mismo para enfatizarlo.

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y con una mano se quitó la chaqueta regresándosela a su dueño– Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario –dejando a Obito completamente desconcertado se fue caminando de regreso a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra más.

...

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Hanabi seguía profundamente dormida y por un segundo la odió y pensó en despertarla sólo por la envidia del descanso que ella misma no podía tener.

Con el brazo extendido y su mano a punto de tocar el hombro de su compañera de cuarto, la culpa la asaltó. No podía hacerlo. Hanabi no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y seguido de la embriaguez de la culpa, la resaca de las dudas golpeó su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía dormir tranquilamente? ¿Por qué justamente esa noche había tenido un sueño como los que no tenía hacía tiempo? ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que Hanabi estaba por hacer? Madara había sido muy poco informativo con respecto a cuál era su papel en ese requerimiento. Según lo que Obito le había explicado, Hanabi era algo parecido a una casamentera, pero aún seguía dudando de a qué se refería el hombre o si le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Alejó las dudas por un momento concentrándose en todos a su alrededor. Ella no era capaz de ver las almas de los vivos como lo hacía Yuri, pero si las de los muertos y tenía que averiguar si en la casa había un huésped más de los que la familia tenía contemplados.

...

Hanabi despertó con la suave caricia de los rayos del sol en su rostro. Estirando los brazos por encima de las mantas hizo el esfuerzo por ahuyentar los últimos rastros de la quietud del sueño. Miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que sus movimientos no hubieran despertado a su compañera de cuarto y se sorprendió cuando lo único que vio fue una cabellera rosa al otro lado de la cama, más allá de la orilla del colchón.

\- ¡Senpai! –Hanabi se paró y corrió al otro lado de la cama buscando a la pelirrosa quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la cama– ¡Sakura-senpai! ¿Acaso te caíste...?

Sakura levantó el rostro con dos grandes marcas oscuras bajo los ojos, pero había algo más en sus hermosos jades. O mejor dicho algo les hacía falta. Los brillantes ojos jade que vio antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo la noche anterior ahora estaban vacíos y opacos. Carentes de vida.

\- ¿Porque me miras así Hanabi? –preguntó Sakura levantándose y mirando hacia la menor hincada en el suelo junto a sus pies– Parece que hubieras visto a un muerto.

0o0o0  
_Lo que nos hace únicos, es lo que nos hace también especiales.  
_0o0o0

* Nota: Si, sé que el nombre es Byakugan, pero me gusta más como suena sin la "n" para el apellido de Hanabi.

Aviso: Trataré, HARÉ mi mayor esfuerzo para publicar antes de que termine el mes, pero no prometo nada y ya saben que depende de 3 cosas: mi ánimo, mi tiempo libre y las ideas. *** Argh, me estoy muriendo en la oficina. Algo me cayó mal. ¡Que alguien paré el mundo que me quiero bajar! Creo que voy a vomitar***


	5. Hilos del Destino

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2015**

*****  
**ALMAS GEMELAS**  
**(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")**  
*

**Capítulo 5. "Hilos del Destino"**

\- Lamento lo que pasó ésta mañana Hanabi –se disculpó con la mirada en alto y voz firme– Lamento lo de ésta mañana –negó haciendo un gesto con la boca– Siempre he tenido mal despertar, sobre todo cuando no he podido dormir en toda la noche –Sakura dejó caer la cabeza y los hombros recargándose en el lavabo del baño– No, así no, así no. Parecerá que le estoy echando la culpa, cuando la única culpable soy yo.

La pelirrosa escuchó que la puerta de la habitación era abierta sin haber sido golpeada antes. Rápidamente asomó la cabeza desde el cuarto de baño y ahí estaba, la chica de cabello castaño y ojos violetas– El desayuno ya está servido. Erika-san me pidió que te avisara.

\- Hanabi, espera –llamó Sakura dejando el cepillo de dientes sobre el lavamanos– Sobre lo de ésta mañana...

Hanabi le dedicó una mirada cansina cruzándose de brazos esperando impaciente a que la ojijade se animara a terminar de hablar. Pero su compañera estaba tan indecisa que fue la castaña la que habló primero– Disculpas aceptadas.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo no quería disculparme –Sakura se sobresaltó avergonzada de ser tan obvia, insegura y cobarde para no hablar primero.

\- Ah. ¿No era eso? Entonces, ¿qué querías decirme?

Sakura pensó una pregunta rápida. Aunque no tenía que pensarlo mucho porque era una de las dudas que le habían quitado el sueño la noche anterior– ¿Cuál es tu asignación? –al notar la cara de desconcierto de la menor, Sakura fue más clara con su pregunta– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vas a hacer?

Hanabi se quedó callada un momento mirando la mano de su guardiana temporal. Se acercó lentamente para no asustar a Sakura y le tomó la mano izquierda analizándola cuidadosamente– Estás comprometida –dijo levantando la mano a la altura de los jade señalando el anillo en su dedo anular.

La pelirrosa removió suavemente su mano envolviéndola con la derecha de manera protectora– No. No es un anillo de compromiso. Es una promesa que me hizo una persona muy importante.

\- Si, lo sé. La promesa te la hizo tu novio.

Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño tratando de encontrar el truco debido a su incredulidad– ¿Y si te digo que fue un amigo?

Hanabi rodó los ojos molesta de que su compañera tratara de engañarla. ¿Por quién la tomaba? ¿Una niña?– Podría ser, pero no es así. ¿Y sabes como lo sé? Porque puedo ver el hilo que va de tu anillo y que se une al Hilo del Destino que crece desde tu meñique.

\- ¿Dices que Sasuke-kun y yo estamos unidos por el Hilo del Destino? –la chica de ojos violáceos asintió convencida de su "pronóstico". La comisura de los labios de Sakura se levantó. Un poco. Igual que su ánimo– Espero que así sea. Volviendo al tema… ¿Cuál es exactamente tu trabajo?

\- Solo debo decirle a los padres de Erika-san si su "Destino" está entre los asistentes a la fiesta.

La pelirrosa enarcó una ceja cuestionándose si lo que le decía Hanabi era lo más imposible de creer que había escuchado en toda su vida. Sin contar el hecho de que ella veía muertos– ¿Erika-san, lo sabe?

\- ¡No! –gritó alarmada Hanabi– Es un trabajo que solicitaron sus padres, por eso no debe saber nada –dijo en voz baja desviando su mirada a un lado.

Unas pisadas que se acercaban rápidamente alertaron a las adolescentes a permanecer en silencio. La figura de Erika apareció como un torbellino en la puerta– Hanabi-san. Sakura-senpai. ¿No piensan bajar a desayunar? –al ver a sus dos compañeras tan calladas y con actitud sospechosa, Erika paseó su mirada de una a otra– ¿Interrumpí algo?

\- Solo estábamos discutiendo quien dormiría de qué lado de la cama –dijo Sakura de lo más normal palmeando el hombro de Hanabi y dejando solas a las compañeras de clase en la habitación.

Erika se ruborizó hasta las orejas al dejar volar su imaginación. Respiró profundamente y con unos ojos llenos de alegría y entusiasmo tomó las manos de Hanabi entre las suyas– Hanabi-san te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Sakura-senpai es una chica verdaderamente hermosa y se ve que tiene un enorme corazón.

\- ¿De qué hablas Erika-san?

\- El primer amor que florece durante la adolescencia es tan dulce e inocente –Erika entrelazó sus manos y un ligero sonrojo pintó sus mejillas al imaginar una escena entre dos enamorados– El amor entre dos jóvenes doncellas es tan hermoso.

\- ¿Eh? –volvió a gritar Hanabi al darse cuenta que Erika estaba interpretando todo con una pervertida mente.

…

\- Sakura –la voz de Obito rompió la burbuja de pensamientos en la que la pelirrosa estaba encerrada.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente mientras cerraba los ojos para hacerse de valor– Lamento lo de anoche. No debí reaccionar de esa manera.

\- No te preocupes. Entiendo que te disgusta que te toque –aunque Obito se esforzaba por sonreír, la ojijade sabía cómo se veía una falsa sonrisa cuando la veía.

\- ¿Qué? No. No me disgusta que me toques, aunque tampoco te estoy diciendo que me muero porque lo hagas –dejó claro con una mirada para nada amigable– Es solo que… solo mí novio me ha tocado y no quiero que nadie más lo haga como él lo ha hecho.

Al moreno lo atacó un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho– Yo no pensaba tocarte de "esa" manera. Además, ¿no crees que me estás dando demasiada información?

Sakura tomó a su guardián por la chaqueta y su mirada pasó de una no amistosa a una amenazadora– Eres un adulto, ¿no? ¡Actúa como tal! –lo reprendió sacudiéndolo animosamente, para fortuna de Obito el ataque de ira de la adolescente no duró mucho– A lo que me refiero es que desde hace algún tiempo solo Sasuke-kun se ha acercado a mí.

\- ¿No me digas que te estás enamorando de Obito-sensei, Sakura-senpai? –preguntó sorpresivamente Hanabi apareciendo de la nada en el jardín de la casa.

\- Ni de broma, Hanabi –Obito pudo darse cuenta lo fácil que la mirada de Sakura podía cambiar de una apenada hasta una asesina. Exactamente igual que la que le estaba obsequiando a Hanabi en ese momento.

El guardián de la pelirrosa se quitó las manos opresivas de la chica y las bajó lentamente y con cuidado para evitar una reacción exaltada de ella– Dejemos la conversación para después, la fiesta ya no tarda en comenzar y ustedes aún no están listas.

\- ¿Nosotras? ¿Cómo Hanabi y yo? –preguntó Sakura señalándose a ella misma.

\- No veo a nadie más por aquí, ¿o si? –rebatió Obito alejándose un poco de Sakura. Sólo por precaución.

La ojijade cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho y cerró los ojos conteniendo la ira que bullía por dentro– No. Definitivamente no. Nunca he sido buena tratando con gente y mucho menos en lugares cerrados.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso: la fiesta será en el jardín. No dentro de la casa.

\- Me rehúso –sentenció determinante la adolescente.

Obito se acercó a Sakura y la tomó fuertemente por el brazo– No te estoy preguntando, Sa-ku-ra. Trabajas para Akatsuki y de ahora en adelante obedecerás las órdenes que se te den, sin excusas o pretextos. ¿Entendiste?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y erizarle los cabellos de la nuca. La mirada de Obito era intimidante y aterradora al mismo tiempo. El amable y simplón "niño" con el que estuvo tratando había sido sólo una farsa para ganarse su confianza. Que tonta había sido al dejarse tomar con la guardia baja. Hacía tiempo juró no confiar en nadie pero había fallado en juzgar a aquel hombre y ahora se preguntaba porque lo había hecho – No sabía que atendería a una fiesta, no traje nada para ponerme.

\- No te preocupes, Hanabi te prestará algo.

\- ¡Impresionante! Pensaron en todo menos en avisarme –escupió Sakura destilando veneno en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

…

Sakura veía sentada en la cama en completo silencio como Hanabi se arreglaba para la fiesta. Su cabello lacio lo había peinado para que las puntas se rizaran y tenía dos mechones recogidos hacia atrás para dejar su rostro libre. La pelirrosa estaba sorprendida de la habilidad de Hanabi para rizarse las pestañas, crear un efecto arcoíris en sus ojos y delinear su boca con extrema precisión.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a arreglarte tan bien? Pareces una profesional del maquillaje.

Hanabi miró a Sakura a través del reflejo del espejo y encogió los hombros– Desde pequeña me han hecho asistir a ésta clase de eventos, supongo que con el tiempo he adquirido práctica.

\- No lo entiendo –la ojijade se tiró de espaldas en la cama con los brazos extendidos. Para Hanabi parecía un mártir crucificado en lugar de una chica a medio arreglar para una fiesta– ¿Por qué hacer todo lo que te ordenan? ¿Por qué esclavizarte con gente que solo quiere aprovecharse de tus habilidades?

\- Yo tengo una razón, pero tú… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- El hermano de mi novio se apareció una noche. Corrijo. Su alma se apareció en nuestra alcoba –confesó sin despegar la vista de las incontables líneas azules en el techo como parte de la decoración– Acordamos buscarlo por separado.

La castaña se sentó a un lado de Sakura con las manos entre las corvas de sus rodillas y el colchón– ¿Tu novio te pidió que lo buscaras?

\- No.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con él buscando a tu cuñado. Juntos –Hanabi estiró la mano para acariciar el cabello de la pelirrosa. Finas hebras de cabello rosa, suave y brillante, esparcidas como un halo sobre la cama.

Sakura cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo derecho– No me pidió que fuera con él.

\- ¿Acaso necesitabas permiso para ir con él?

\- No quise preguntarle. Tuve miedo de que me rechazara.

Hanabi se levantó de la cama y regresó al baño con un semblante serio– Senpai-baka –murmuró mirando el cepillo en su mano. Negando con la cabeza volvió al lado de Sakura– Levántate, tengo que arreglar tu cabello y maquillarte.

La ojijade se levantó recargando su peso en los codos flexionados, tras parpadear un par de veces se volvió a tirar en la cama dándole la espalda a su compañera– No estoy de humor para una fiesta.

Hanabi apretó la boca en una línea recta y con la mirada entrecerrada atrapó el cabello de Sakura, que ya le llegaba por debajo de los hombros– No te pregunté, senpai. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer y estamos retrasadas.

\- ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! –se quejó la pelirrosa luchando para que la menor soltara su cabello– Ha-na-bi –siseó con escalofriante peligro– Suéltame o te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo.

La menor pudo sentir como la amenaza era real y podía sentir la ira de la pelirrosa inundar la habitación, pero yendo en contra de sus instintos que le gritaban por una retirada, negó con la cabeza– Te soltaré siempre y cuando prometas dejarme arreglarte.

\- No digas que no te lo advertí –Sakura tomó la mano de Hanabi que aprisionaba su cabello y dobló la espalda hacia adelante, levantando a la chica del suelo y catapultándola hacia adelante. Lo mejor fue después. La misma fuerza permitió a Sakura arrojarse hacia el frente dando una vuelta en el aire y cayendo de cuerpo entero sobre Hanabi, ya en el suelo.

El impacto contra el suelo y el golpe del peso de Sakura dejaron a Hanabi fuera de combate por un momento. La menor vio luces en el techo inexistentes minutos antes. Había sido noqueada por primera vez desde que Obito la había entrenado. Ella era cinturón negro tercer DAN en Judo, era imposible que una novata la hubiera tomado por sorpresa y la dejara aturdida en el suelo. Cuando sus neuronas recuperaron un poco de oxigeno recordó lo que estaba haciendo– ¿Qué demonios fue eso, senpai?

\- Tú te lo buscaste –advirtió Sakura arreglando su vestido de arrugas que no estaban ahí.

\- ¿Cómo fue que hiciste esa técnica?

Sakura se encogió de hombros quitándole toda importancia a la impresión de la menor– Creo que debes hacer nuevamente tu peinado, tu cabello quedó hecho un desastre.

Hanabi suspiró derrotada y se soltó los mechones dejando todo su cabello suelto. Incluso después del jaloneo, la castaña seguía viéndose linda y elegante– Permíteme peinarte como una ofrenda de paz.

La pelirrosa se sentó al borde de la cama y le permitió a la ojivioleta cepillar su cabello. Hanabi veía como las hebras rosadas se alargaban hasta por debajo de los hombros y se volvían a curvar en cuanto el cepillo las soltaba. Cambió el cepillo por una tenaza y enrolló mechones de cabello en diferentes partes. Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en los labios de la chica y cuando no pudo contenerse más empezó a reír bajito asustando a Sakura.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó levantándose de golpe de la cama al pensar que Hanabi estaba sollozando– ¿Te lastimé?

\- No –dijo Hanabi tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar soltar una carcajada– Es solo que eres como un arcoíris de estados de ánimo. Primero estás deprimida, luego enojada y terminas violenta. Es un caso grave de bipolaridad él que tienes. ¡Listo! –anunció la castaña rodeando la cama para ponerse delante de la pelirrosa– No quedó tan mal. Ve a mirarte en el espejo.

Sakura se levantó y fue al baño para ver lo que la menor acaba de hacer. Su cabello tenía volumen y estaba ligeramente ondulado de la mitad a las puntas dándole un aspecto más elegante y femenino– Te quedó estupendo. Deberías dedicarte a esto.

\- No es correcto dejar esperando a la festejada –Hanabi dejó todo en el baño y regresó para ponerse unos zapatos altos– Vámonos.

…

Al llegar al jardín, Hanabi dejó a Sakura y fue en busca de los padres de Erika.

Sakura la miraba atentamente, su compañera se movía grácilmente entre la gente, saludando respetuosamente a todos y regalándoles sonrisas cordiales; todo sin perder su porte de altanería y superioridad. La pelirrosa pensó que era como ver a una señorita de la alta sociedad o, incluso, a una princesa.

\- Sorprendente, ¿no? –Sakura dio un pequeño respingo al ser sorprendida por Obito mientras observaba fijamente a la menor– Hanabi siempre ha sido buena para esto. Es como si lo trajera en la sangre.

\- No creo que le guste estar aquí, más bien lo hace por obligación.

\- ¿Qué dices? Mírala –Obito se cruzó de brazos y señaló a Hanabi con la cabeza. La castaña estaba hablando con los padres de Erika de una manera muy natural– Hanabi es como una más de ellos.

Sakura se preguntaba si se refería a una adolescente rica o a una persona _normal_– Si tú lo dices.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo? Desde anoche estás rara.

\- Ja. Rara –murmuró Sakura con la mirada escondida bajo el flequillo– Rara es mi segundo nombre.

Obito enarcó una ceja completamente extrañado del comportamiento de la pelirrosa. No tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero se estaba comportando extrañamente– Fuera de juegos, dime lo que te pasa. No estás actuando como tú misma.

Sakura bloqueó su mente del exterior para enfocarse en su interior y aclarar sus ideas. Obito tenía razón, había algo molestándola y eso era lo que la estaba enloqueciendo sin darse cuenta– Hay un invitado más en la fiesta. Alguien que quiere ser escuchado, pero sus palabras… sus palabras no llegan a mí –dijo tomándose la cabeza.

\- Te llevaré adentro –el guardián rodeó los hombros de su protegida ayudándola a regresar a la casa, pero la pelirrosa se detuvo a los pocos metros del recorrido.

Cuando pasaron cerca de la alberca Sakura sintió como su tobillo era sujetado por una mano mojada. Inmediatamente miró hacia abajo y solo pudo ver que el agua de la alberca había salpicado el suelo– Espera, Obito, permanezcamos aquí afuera.

\- Pero no te estás sintiendo bien. Es mejor que entres y descanses un rato.

\- No, no necesito descansar. Es por eso me envió Madara: necesito resolver esto, ¿cierto?–la ojijade alejó a Obito apoyando una mano suavemente en su pecho– Está probándome… otra vez.

\- Sí lo hizo… yo no estaba enterado –enterarse que Madara nuevamente estaba usando a la chica sin informárselo irritaba de sobre manera a Obito– Pero si no quieres hacerlo está bien, solo diremos que no sentiste nada. Mañana nos marcharemos y olvidaremos que estuvimos aquí.

\- ¿Quieres que huya? ¿Eso no es muy cobarde? –el moreno retrocedió un paso afectado por las palabras de Sakura– Darle la espalda a alguien solo porque te incomoda o porque no quieres ayudarlo es ser un cobarde. Si tienes un problema con ese alguien tienes que hablarlo para encontrar una solución.

Obito desvió la mirada y apretó los puños y los dientes haciéndolos rechinar– Tsk, has lo que quieras.

Sakura se sorprendió de la reacción del ojinegro, pero no lo detuvo cuando se alejó en dirección a la mesa de bebidas– _No sé qué dijiste, pero metiste la pata, Sakura_ –se reprochó a si misma mentalmente.

Había tomado una decisión: averiguaría que estaba viviendo en esa casa y le ayudaría a pasar al otro lado para que alcanzara el descanso eterno. El problema estaba en que el lugar donde se escondía el fantasma no estaba muy claro. Tal vez necesitaría un poco de ayuda para encontrarlo.

…

\- Okaa-san –Erika llegó hasta donde su madre estaba conversando con su padre y algunas de sus invitados– Deja de aburrir a mis invitados –reclamó colgándose del brazo de una de sus compañeras– Vengan huyamos de las garras de las fastidiosas pláticas de los mayores.

Hanabi, quien fue tomada de la mano se alejó no sin antes echar un rápido vistazo a los padres de Erika y asentir ligeramente.

\- Erika-san –un chico levantó la mano para llamar la atención de la festejada, pero estaba tan apresurada que no se dio cuenta del saludo.

\- Erika-san… –Hanabi se detuvo sin soltar la mano de Erika para que ella también dejara de correr– Creo que alguien te está llamando.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Erika, buscó a la persona que según la castaña la estaba llamando– ¡Kobeni-kun! Pensé que no vendrías.

\- Por nada me podría perder tu cumpleaños –dijo el chico con una alegre sonrisa que contagió a varias de las amigas de Erika.

\- Erika-chan, ¿vas a presentarnos a tu amigo? –las compañeras de Erika se agruparon alrededor de ella llamando la atención del apuesto Kobeni.

Erika sonrió divertida, era claro que sus amigas tenían otras intenciones diferentes a una simple amistad con su amigo– Todas –dijo para ahorrar decir cada uno de los nombres de sus amigas– les presento a Kobeni Mikage-kun. Nuestros padres eran compañeros en la universidad y hemos crecido compartiendo fiestas y vacaciones. Somos muy buenos amigos.

\- ¿Seguro que solo son amigos? –preguntó una de las compañeras de clase de Hanabi.

\- Por supuesto que solo somos amigos, ¿verdad, Kobeni-kun?

\- Antes éramos más cercanos, incluso Erika-san me llamaba por mi primer nombre. No, más bien me decía…

\- Mika-kun –dijeron Erika y Mikage al mismo tiempo.

Las amigas de Erika rieron divertidas al ver como aquellos dos en verdad se llevaban bien.

\- Parecen siglos desde la última vez que lo dije –señaló Erika un poco sonrojada, pero una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios– Pero tú sigues llamándome Erika.

\- Si te parece bien… puedas llamarme Mikage.

Las invitadas de Erika veían emocionadas la interacción de los viejos amigos. La armonía que existía entre ellos era maravillosa y muy singular.

\- ¡Erika-chan! –una cantarina voz se unió a la celebración del reencuentro de amigos llevando consigo una persona más– Erika-chan, eres muy mala. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías amigas tan bonitas? –expresó frotándose como lo haría un gato contra el brazo de la pelirrosa que la acompañaba– Creo que me cambiaré a esa escuela tuya.

\- ¡Mina-chan! –Erika se abalanzó sobre la chica recién llegada refregando su mejilla contra la de ella– Que alegría me da verte –confesó con una sonrisa aún más amplia y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

Sakura aprovechó el momento para separarse de la extraña y pegajosa Mina– Hanabi-chan –susurró la ojijade parándose junto a su compañera– ¿Conoces a Mina-san?

Hanabi negó silenciosamente con la mirada fija en las manos unidas de Erika y Mina– ¿Cómo fue que Haruno-anti-social-Sakura fue arrastrada con tanta facilidad por una extraña?

\- Estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos –explicó rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa– Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Hanabi-chan, has estado extrañamente muy conversadora con los padres de Erika-san. ¿Acaso te estaban pidiendo un informe? –la ojivioleta fulminó con la mirada a Sakura, pero no pudo negarlo– ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó mirando a Erika quien hablaba con sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa y su mano entrelazada con la de Mina.

\- Sus padres me preguntaron lo que había visto en Erika-san –Sakura enarcó una ceja esperando una explicación más profunda– Quieren asegurarse que el Hilo Rojo de su hija se encuentre atado con el de una persona en particular.

\- ¿Y si no lo está? –la pelirrosa temió por la respuesta que su compañera le daría.

\- Debo deshacer la unión y rehacerla con la persona que me indicaron.

Sakura tomó la mano de Hanabi y la arrastró lejos ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros– ¿Es este tu trabajo? ¿Jugar con el futuro de la gente?

\- No estoy manipulando su futuro, senpai –la castaña trató de soltarse del agarre de Sakura, pero la pelirrosa cada vez apretada más la mano alrededor de la muñeca de Hanabi al grado de lastimarla– Es igual que arreglar un matrimonio. Nada más. No es nada importante.

\- ¿No es importante? –los jades ardieron con furia– ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente cuando encuentras a la persona destinada para ti? Tú lo viste Hanabi. Tú me dijiste que mi Hilo está unido al dedo de Sasuke-kun y tal vez, si no lo conociera, te diría que eso del Destino no existe, pero es real. Cuando conocí a Sasuke-kun fue como encontrar una parte de mí que me hacía falta. Algo que había estado buscando inconscientemente. No sé qué es, pero si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras sería difícil decir si me encontré con Sasuke-kun porque debemos estar juntos o si mi Destino me llevó a él.

\- Lo que conocemos como Destino es sólo nuestro final cuando la muerte venga por nosotros.

\- No, el Destino no es un... no es un final. Más bien es una serie de decisiones que nos guían a los momentos más significativos de nuestra vida –Sakura se abrazó a si misma tratando de contener la impotencia que la invadía al no ver un cambio en el rostro de la castaña. Tomó a la menor por los hombros y la sacudió levemente– Hanabi, no puedes destruir lo que guiará a Erika-san a la persona destinada para ella. Eso es injusto.

\- La vida es injusta, senpai. Pensé que ya sabías eso –la fría mirada de Hanabi helaba las esperanzas de Sakura por hacerla cambiar de opinión– Éste es mi trabajo, dejame hacerlo y tú has el tuyo.

Con un suave movimiento, Hanabi se soltó del agarre de la pelirrosa y se alejó de ella dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- No le des tantas vueltas, Sakura –la voz de Obito la hizo dar un pequeño respingo– Las cosas serán más sencillas para ti si sólo haces tu trabajo y no piensas lo que no es asunto tuyo.

Sakura frunció el ceño sintiéndose menospreciada y ofendida– ¿No es asunto mío? Dices que usar nuestras habilidades y no darle importancia a las consecuencias, ¿no es asunto mío? –la pelirrosa levantó las manos y las dejó caer dramáticamente golpeando sus muslos sonoramente– ¡Obito! ¡Explicame en que demonios me metí!

El pelinegro tomó por el brazo a Sakura y le susurró al oído en un tono que perturbó la poca razón que le quedaba a la ojijade– Estás en las garras de un monstruo que siempre obtiene lo que quiere y te convene obedecerlo si quieres encontrar a Itachi lo más pronto posible.

Sakura volteó el rostro quedando a escasos centímetros del de Obito. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su labio superior y el aroma de loción para afeitar inundar su olfato– ¿Sabes algo de él?

Obito ancló su mirada a los ojos jades ansiosos de saber– Sólo sé que estaba investigando a tu padre y que fue a buscarlo a la cárcel. Iba a ir a hablar con él a la prisión, pero surgió éste trabajo y me fue imposible zafarme.

\- ¿Dices que Itachi sabe quien es mi padre? –Sakura se aferró a las orillas del sacó de Obito para no caer. Las rodillas le temblaban y sentía que sus piernas eran de goma– ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

\- Tengo mis fuentes –Obito la ayudó a ponerse de pie sosteniéndola por los hombros– Mientras hagas tu trabajo yo me encargaré de averiguar más cosas –la comisura del labio del moreno se levantó en algo similar a una sonrisa.

Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás– No necesito que me amenaces. Di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla –dicho eso, la pelirrosa se dio la media vuelta y se retiró del jardín donde se daba la fiesta.

…

Un par de horas después, cuando la diversión y la convivencia habían terminado y, la casa se encontraba en completo silencio, una figura se movió entre los pasillos de los cuartos.

En ese momento, Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sus ojos vacíos y carentes de vida. Lentamente y sin vacilaciones, la pelirrosa salió de la habitación sorteando sin problema alguna los obstáculos a través de los pasillos y las escaleras. Su recorrido terminó en el patio trasero de la residencia, con las puntas de los pies tocando el borde de la alberca iluminada por las luces en el fondo.

Una columna de agua en forma de ola se deslizó desde el centro de la alberca hasta escasos centímetros del rostro de la adolescente.

\- ¡Sakura! –gritó Obito corriendo desde la cabaña al final del patio.

El brazo de la pelirrosa se levantó deteniendo la carrera del pelinegro, los ojos mostraban un brillo que Obito nunca antes había visto. Era como si los jades tuvieron luz propia– No va a hacerme daño, pero por seguridad… detén a Erika-san, por favor.

Obito volteó hacia la salida de la casa para llevarse la sorpresa de que Erika venía caminando como Sakura lo hacía momentos antes. Mirada perdida y pasos lentos. Sin rechistar, el guardián de Sakura, rodeó con los brazos a la menor y le impidió acercarse un paso más a la alberca.

\- Puedo ayudarte. Dime que es lo que quieres –informó Sakura acariciando la ola como si del rostro de una persona se tratara. Tras un breve silencio, la pelirrosa echó un breve vistazo por encima de su hombro y regresó la mirada al frente– Ellos no pueden oírte.

Obito buscó el rostro de Erika, pero la chica permanecía profundamente dormida. Tal vez era una coincidencia y el sonambulismo de Erika la llevaba a la alberca o la presencia estaba ejerciendo alguna clase de fuerza sobrenatural para atraerla.

\- Yo seré tu interlocutor –el ojinegro no entendía de lo que hablaba su protegida al no poder escuchar la conversación completa– No estoy segura de que funcione, pero podemos intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a intentar, Sakura? –preguntó Obito dando un paso al frente con el cuerpo de Erika entre sus brazos.

\- Un experimento –el moreno tenía la sensación de que los labios de la pelirrosa formaban una sonrisa arrogante por el timbre de su voz.

La columna de agua se movió envolviendo a Sakura con un remolino en el suelo fuera de la alberca. Obito no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero la sorpresa fue sustituida pero el miedo cuando el cumulo de agua se apoderó de la boca de la pelirrosa y ella comenzó a atragantarse por el interminable flujo de líquido. El moreno se debatía entre dejar a Erika en el suelo e ir en auxilio de su protegida. En el segundo que Obito decidió poner la vida de Sakura sobre la de Erika, el agua alrededor de la ojijade había desaparecido dejándola de rodillas– ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Ojou-sama… Erika-ojousama –la voz que provenía de los labios de Sakura no era a la que Obito estaba acostumbrado. Era más aguda, plana y con un tono de respeto que la adolescente nunca mostraba ni con sus superiores.

Obito ajustó su mirada y revisó el aura que emanaba el cuerpo de su protegida– ¿Quién eres?

Sakura, o el cuerpo de Sakura, se levantó del suelo, sacudió su ropa y unió las manos frente a su vientre de manera educada– Kusonoki Kaoru, estoy a su servicio.

\- ¿Kusonoki…san?

\- Kaoru… Kaoru, ¿eres tú? –Erika se removió entre los brazos de Obito tallándose los parpados con ambos puños tratando de ahuyentar la somnolencia– ¿Sabes? Tuve un mal sueño. Mejor dicho una pesadilla. Pero fue tan real, podía sentir la tristeza de tu muerte, Kaoru. No, espera. No fue una pesadilla –Obito sostuvo la espalda de Erika hasta que ella despertó un poco más y evitar que se diera un golpe contra el suelo– ¿Obito-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- ¿No recuerdas? Invitaste a Hanabi-chan a una fiesta en la casa de reposo de tus padres, Sakura y yo estamos aquí cuidando de ella –Erika asintió ligeramente recordando la diversión del día anterior, pero incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento– Yo estaba tomando un poco de aire fuera de la casa cuando te encontré caminando dormida.

\- ¿Soy sonámbula? ¡Vaya sorpresa! –dijo Erika riendo de su situación.

Sakura se acercó a grácilmente y acomodó la ropa de dormir de Erika– Erika-ojousama, estás no son ropas adecuadas para que un hombre la vea. Regresemos a su habitación.

\- Senpai… –Erika endureció su mirada y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle– No me parece gracioso lo que está haciendo. No es divertido burlarse de los muertos.

\- Ojou-sama –la pelirrosa extendió la mano tratando de alcanzar a Erika, pero la chica dio un paso hacia atrás furiosa, confundida y atemorizada.

\- ¡Tu voz! ¿Por qué tu voz se parece tanto a la de Kaoru?

Obito se paró tras su alumna tomándola por los hombros– Erika, sabes que Sakura pertenece a la Sociedad, ¿verdad? –Erika asintió aturdida– Ella es un medio de contacto entre vivos y muertos. ¿Entiendes?

\- Sakura-senpai… ¿ella fue contactada por Kaoru?

\- Kusonoki-san quería hablar contigo y le pidió ayuda –dijo Obito dejando de mirar a Erika para ver a la pelirrosa– Ahora mismo ella está ocupando el cuerpo de Sakura para que tú puedas escucharla.

Los ojos de Erika se inundaron de lágrimas contradictorias. Tristeza y alegría. Amor y miedo– ¿Sakura-senpai se encuentra bien? –la pelirrosa asintió tranquilizando no solo a Erika, sino también a Obito para quien también era su primer experiencia con las habilidades de Sakura– Lo siento. Lo siento. Fue mi culpa que murieras –confesó Erika atrapando a la pelirrosa entre sus brazos y llorando amargamente– Si tan solo no hubiera tirado a Momo-chan al agua tú no habrías intentado recuperarla.

\- Se equivoca, Ojou-sama –Kaoru acarició dulcemente la cabeza de Erika tratando de calmar el llanto– No fue su culpa, fue un accidente.

\- Claro que fue mi culpa –Erika negó con la cabeza pegada al pecho de la pelirrosa– Cuando te encontramos por la mañana estabas en el medio de la alberca flotando sin vida con Momo-chan a un lado de ti. Al intentar recuperarla caíste al agua y te ahogaste.

\- Erika, tranquilízate –habló fuerte Kaoru omitiendo toda cortesía. Erika y Obito se sorprendieron de la potencia en la voz de la ocupante del cuerpo de Sakura y el silencio reinó en el patio– Gracias a Sakura-ojousama he recordado lo que sucedió esa noche. Después de recuperar a Momo-san escuché un ruido entre los arbustos, me levanté tan apurada que olvidé la red en el suelo. La oscuridad de la noche y el miedo a lo desconocido me hicieron dar un paso en falso tropezando con el mango de la red. Desafortunadamente me golpee la cabeza con la orilla de la piscina –Kaoru tocó la cabeza de Sakura, como si fuera la suya, recordando donde se había golpeado– Caí al agua inconsciente e incapaz de salir por mi propia cuenta –la pelirrosa tomó el rostro de Erika entre sus manos acariciando sus mejillas suavemente con los pulgares– Fue un accidente, ¿entiendes? Un accidente del que tú no tuviste culpa alguna.

\- Pero… si yo no hubiera arrojada a Momo-chan al agua…

Kaoru puso la mano encima de los labios de Erika impidiéndole hablar– ¿Lo has olvidado? Fue por mi culpa que Momo-san cayera al agua.

Los recuerdos de Erika eran difusos, sobre todo de ese trágico día, pero imágenes borrosas parpadearon en su cabeza. La mujer asignada por su madre, exclusivamente para atenderla a ella y sus necesidades, Kaoru era su nombre. Una mujer entregada a Erika, día y noche, mientras sus padres estaban ocupados con sus trabajos y vidas sociales.

Un día, Erika se encontraba felizmente jugando en el jardín con su muñeca favorita, Momo-chan. Kaoru la llamó para lavarla y prepararla para la cena. La pequeña Erika estaba tan metida en el juego de la casita que incluso había preparado un pastel del lodo. Kaoru le dijo que entrara a lavarse, pero dejó a Momo-chan en el jardín por sugerencia de su niñera para no ensuciarla. Al día siguiente había encontrado a Kaoru flotando en la alberca.

Ese fatídico día había sido removido inconscientemente de sus recuerdos por lo doloroso que era y por la terapia a la que sus padres la habían sometido para borrar un posible trauma en su pequeña hija. Pero no fue suficiente, Erika se culpaba de la muerte de la mujer que conocía como una madre y su miedo irracional a las albercas nació en ese momento.

Ahora los hechos estaban completos.

\- ¿Cómo llegó Momo-chan al agua?

Kaoru recordó que Erika no había presenciado ese fragmento de la historia y ella estaba dispuesta a aclarárselo– Cuando estabas cenando salí a recoger los juguetes, pero no me di cuenta y por hacerlo de un solo viaje, cargué más de lo que podía y Momo-chan cayó de mis brazos al agua. ¿Está claro? No tuviste la culpa, fue un accidente.

\- Supongo que ahora no me culparé de tu muerte, pero… eso no quita el peso de tu ausencia. Aun te extraño –las lágrimas fluyeron tímidamente por sus mejillas mojando las manos de la pelirrosa.

\- Yo extraño abrazarte –confesó Kaoru rodeando a Erika con un fuerte abrazo– Pero no extraño secar tus lágrimas –Erika dio un respingo, ofendida– ¿Sabes porque no extraño secar tus lágrimas? –la adolescente negó con la cabeza– Porque ahora no hay lágrimas que secar. Ahora hay más alegría en tu vida que tristeza. Hay risas que iluminan tus días, gente especial que cuida de ti. Y aunque no volveré a estar contigo físicamente, siempre te estaré cuidando desde aquí –dijo tocando el pecho de Erika con su dedo índice a la altura del corazón– Cuando tengas alguna duda, una preocupación y no te animes a compartirla con tus amigos escucha a tu corazón, ahí estaré para susurrarte palabras de aliento y darte la fuerza que necesitas para levantarte.

\- ¿Lo prometes? –preguntó Erika en voz baja.

La pelirrosa asintió y con una sonrisa levantó el dedo meñique. Erika miró del dedo al rostro de Sakura y regresó la sonrisa. Ambas entrelazaron su dedo meñique y lo movieron de arriba abajo cantando al unísono:

Yubi kiri genma  
uso tsuitara  
hari sen bon nomasu  
yubi kitta*

Ambas rieron y soltaron sus dedos– Es hora de irme.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

Kaoru asintió en silencio, si seguía hablando cada vez sería más difícil despedirse de la pequeña a quien amaba tanto. Aunque no lo fuera, para ella Erika era como una hija– Sigue a tu corazón Erika y no dejes que los demás influyan en tus decisiones. Solo tú eres la dueña de tu Destino. Nunca lo olvides.

Con eso último violentas arcadas convulsionaron el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo echando los litros de agua que habían entrado a su cuerpo antes de la posesión. Pero no solo fue el agua lo que la chica regurgito, los pocos aperitivos que había consumido siguieron el camino del agua. Tras el indescriptible momento, los brazos de Sakura perdieron las fuerzas dejándola caer en un inminente impacto contra el duro suelo de roca.

\- Sakura-senpai –Erika trató de atraparla, pero Obito fue más rápido que ella y la atrapó por el cuello de la pijama– ¿Está bien?

\- Si –contestó un poco dudoso, pero lo verificó levantándola un tanto más alto– Solo está dormida.

\- Obito-sensei… no me gustaría hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas, pero… Sakura-senpai…

Obito levantó a Sakura en brazos y su rostro se tornó serio– Erika-chan, la habilidad de Sakura es bastante peculiar. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de guardar el secreto? Nadie más debe saber lo que ella hace.

\- Entiendo, Obito-sensei –Erika sonrió sinceramente y el moreno confió en que de los finos labios de la menor no saldría palabra alguna– _De todas manera tengo demasiado miedo para hablar de lo que sucedió ésta noche_ –pensó Erika.

…

Erika condujo al maestro por la casa hasta la habitación que ocupaban Sakura y Hanabi. Cuando Obito entró para dejar a la pelirrosa en la cama, se encontró con Hanabi sentada a la orilla de la cama. La castaña miró por encima de su hombro ligeramente distraída de su labor.

\- Veo que ya empezaste a trabajar.

Hanabi se detuvo un momento cuando el cuerpo de Obito se interpuso entre la luz y el objeto en sus manos– Solo tengo media hora para terminar antes de que la luna deje el cenit.

\- Siempre has sido tan dedicada y responsable, eres como un adulto atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña –dijo el ojinegro palmeando la cabeza de Hanabi.

\- Obito… ¿te agrada Sakura-senpai?

El maestro enarcó una ceja tomado por sorpresa– Supongo que no me cae mal. Es una chica problemática, entrometida y gritona, pero su gran determinación es admirable. ¿Y a ti te agrada?

\- Supongo que tampoco me desagrada.

\- Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien no te desagrada.

Ésta vez fue Hanabi la que enarcó una ceja– No me vas a decir que tengo que llevarme bien con ella, ¿o sí?

\- No –negó alarmado– ¿Por qué habría de obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres?

\- Tengo algo que confesarte, Obito…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Hanabi miró por encima de su hombro a Sakura asegurándose de que siguiera dormida– Golpee a Sakura-senpai.

Obito no se sorprendió, al contrario le causó mucha risa– Está bien, supongo que se lo merecía. Pero olvidémonos de ella. ¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo?

\- Ya solo me falta una de las pulseras.

\- El Hilo, ¿también lo arreglaste? –preguntó tomando un carrete con cordón de cuero rojo como el que Hanabi trenzaba hábilmente entre sus dedos.

\- No fue sencillo, Erika-san y Mina-san tenían una unión muy fuerte. Lo que me ayudó es que Erika-san y Kobeni-san ya tenían un Hilo de amistad –la castaña levantó la pulsera a medio hacer para revisar su trabajo contra la luz de la luna.

…

Al día siguiente los invitados más jóvenes se despedían entre risas y jugueteos inocentes. Mientras los adultos terminaban de intercambiar comentarios sobre lo bien organizada que había sido la fiesta.

\- Gracias por la invitación, Erika-san, pasé momentos muy agradables y pude conocer mejor a nuestros compañeros de clase –Hanabi hizo una leve reverencia y sacó algo de la bolsa de su pantalón– Te hice un pequeño presente como agradecimiento.

Erika sonrió sorprendida– Pero ya me diste uno.

\- Por favor, acéptalo.

La compañera de Hanabi suspiró derrotada y aceptó la pequeña bolsita decorada con listones que le entregaba la castaña. Erika sacó el contenido de la bolsa y se encontró con una pulsera hecha con cordones de cuero rojo trenzados– Es muy linda, gracias. ¿La hiciste tú? –preguntó cuidadosamente ante la duda de poder ofenderla.

\- Sakura-senpai puede ser muy molesta cuando duerme y anoche después de que Obito-sensei la encontró deambulando dormida no pude conciliar el sueño –comentó Hanabi fingiendo desconocer lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Pero Erika no pudo reír sinceramente y fingió una sonrisa– ¡Que sorpresa, ¿no?! Jamás imaginé que Haruno-senpai fuer sonámbula –un poco nerviosa buscó la cabellera rosa de la chica y al no verla se sintió un poco más tranquila. Aunque no se quedaría con la duda de saber su paradero– Hablando de ella… ¿Dónde está? No la he visto desde la fiesta.

\- Por culpa de su sonambulismo se metió en la cama con el cabello mojado y le dio un poco de temperatura –reveló Hanabi mirando de reojo al carro que la esperaba cerca de la salida de la residencia– Obito-sensei se está haciendo cargo de ella en este momento.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! –Erika no podía exteriorizar su culpabilidad sin delatarse a ella misma– Salúdala de mi parte, por favor. Dile que le deseo una pronta recuperación.

\- Agradecemos tus sinceros deseos y el maravilloso fin de semana con el que nos recibiste. Nos vemos mañana en la Academia –Hanabi volvió a inclinarse como gratitud y despedida.

…

Hanabi subió al auto en el asiento delantero y miró por encima de su hombro. Sakura yacía en la parte trasera con la cabeza hacia atrás recargada en el respaldo del asiento– ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura-senpai?

\- Como si me revolvieran las entrañas y luego las vomitara.

\- Eso fue lo que pasó, literalmente –señaló Obito sonriendo de lado solo para que Hanabi lo viera– Regresemos a la Academia para presentar el informe.

…

Sakura durmió en el recorrido de regreso a la Academia, pero su sueño no fue tan placentero como parecía serlo al principio.

\- Vamos. Ya has sufrido demasiado. Te sacaré de aquí –escuchó en una voz que la hizo sonreír. Sasuke estaba delante de ella, con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra pierna flexionada, su brazo extendido ofreciéndole una mano. Era como ver a un príncipe brindando su ayuda para levantarla.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y tomó la gentil mano del detective para levantarse. Caminaron sin soltarse las manos y justo cuando pasaron frente a una puerta de cristal, la pelirrosa volteó para ver el reflejo de ambos. Sasuke iba tomado de la mano de una chica que no era precisamente ella. La chica que llevaba el Detective era más alta y esbelta, y su sonrisa de victoria era más que obvia.

Sakura sintió abrir enormemente los ojos, pero su reflejo no lo hizo y como si la otra chica supiera, que la pelirrosa veía a través de sus ojos, movió los labios– _Que comience el juego_.

0o0o0  
_Los Hilos que nos unen a los demás no siempre son rojos,  
pueden haberlos de tantos colores como tipos de relaciones nos unan a ellos.  
_0o0o0

* La traducción será lo más apegada al japonés, pero la traté de arreglar para tener coherencia en español.

Promesa del dedo meñique  
Si tú mientes  
Tragarás mil agujas  
Y te cortarás el dedo

Les dejo un fragmento de la otra historia en la que estoy trabajando, todavía le falta, pero esto es una pequeña introducción.

_\- Disturbio mayor detectado en Shibuya. Todas las patrullas en la zona acudan al sector central de Shibuya. Repito. Disturbio mayor detectado en Shibuya. Todas las patrullas en la zona acudan al sector central de Shibuya._

_\- Espero que sea de verdad importante –se quejó un chico de cabello negro con destellos azulados por la luz del sol._

_._  
_._  
_._

_¿Qué era eso? ¿Una espada o una manguera contra incendios? El agua no dejaba de salir de la cosa en las manos del hombre frente a él._

_\- Estúpido hermano menor._

_La voz lo desconcertó un segundo. Segundo en el cual un cable de luz cayó a sus pies dándole una descarga eléctrica que lo dejó inconsciente._

_\- Itachi –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que todo se tornara negro._

_._  
_._  
_._

_\- ¡Sácalo de aquí! –la voz tan familiar de una chica lo despertó._

_Una pelirrosa tenía los brazos en alto sosteniendo el techo evitando que colapsara._

_\- ¡Se está viniendo abajo! ¡Sal! –escuchó el grito desesperado cerca de su oído y todo se puso negro otra vez._

…

Año 2101

Un joven de cabello negro azulado se levantó de la cama agitado y bañado en sudor, aferrado a la sabana y con los ojos abiertos enormemente. Estaba pálido y visiblemente alterado. Bajó las piernas de la cama y se metió al baño para refrescarse la cara con agua fría. Había tenido la misma pesadilla en los últimos días y es que ese día era una fecha que nunca podría olvidar. Vio el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y suspiró cansado. No quería ir, no tenía ganas de escuchar el estúpido discurso, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos quería recordar lo sucedido. Pasado era pasado, nada lo cambiaria. ¿Para qué torturarse conmemorándolo?

Deseaba faltar. No le importaba lo que la gente dijera. Solo no quería verla. Odiaba verla.

Con un suspiro de resignación abrió la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría. Tal vez así alejaría los recuerdos y las pesadillas. Aunque sabía que eso no era cierto.

…

\- Parece que la pasaste mal anoche, teme –un alegre rubio se colgó de él con un brazo rodeando su cuello.

\- ¡Suéltame usuratonkachi! –gruñó amenazante el pelinegro dedicándole una mirada feroz a su acompañante.

\- ¡Oh, oh! Amaneciste de peor humor que de costumbre, Sasuke. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Olvídalo, Naruto –el moreno desvió la mirada molesto y harto del interrogatorio. Pero algo llamó su atención. Los pétalos de un árbol de cerezo bailaban alrededor de ellos. Sasuke levantó la mano y atrapó uno de los pequeños pétalos. Lo observó unos instantes y lo destruyó apretando fuertemente el puño.

El rubio negó con la cabeza siguiendo de cerca a su amigo.

…

\- Gracias por acompañarnos este día. Hace cuatro años todos nosotros sufrimos una terrible perdida durante el ataque despiadado a las oficinas de investigación de la Policía que cobró la vida de decenas de personas…

Naruto veía a su amigo de reojo, aunque Sasuke trataba de aparentar que nada lo afectaba, cada año su estado de ecuanimidad se veía gravemente alterado durante esa época. La época en la que recordaban un ataque terrorista a un edificio gubernamental. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntar porque eso le afectaba tanto, pero era claro que su amigo había sido una víctima del ataque.

Ese día estaban civiles y la policía reunidos en el lugar del siniestro donde se erigió un momento en conmemoración de las víctimas del atentado.

\- Nunca olvidaremos la afrenta que vivimos y algún día tendremos la justicia para nuestros seres queridos. Paz, orden y libertad al barrio de Shibuya –dijo el hombre poniendo su mano sobre su corazón en un saludo solemne a los fallecidos y a los sobrevivientes.

Todo transcurría en tranquilidad, pero eso no duraría demasiado.

El grito de una mujer se alzó sobre los sollozos de todos los presentes. Una luz azul explotó creando confusión y pánico. En el centro de alboroto se encontraba una mujer inconsciente y otra persona con capa negra adornada por nubes rojas que sostenía en una mano una esfera azul luminiscente. La giraba y analizaba despreocupado del caos que había generado.

La gente miraba la escena aterrada sin saber qué hacer o que estaba pasando.

\- Atención a todas las patrullas. Disturbio mayor detectado en Shibuya. Repito. Atención a todas las patrullas. Disturbio mayor detectado en Shibuya.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina. Parecía que la pesadilla de hace cuatro años volvía repetirse.

\- Naruto –el chico nombrado asintió ante el llamado de Sasuke– Tú y yo nos haremos cargo de él. Shikamaru –un chico de coleta alta y en punta apareció a su lado– Organiza a los demás equipos y evacuen el área.

\- Entendido –contestó Shikamaru– Ordenaré que en cuanto puedan creen una barrera para impedir su huida.

\- Si –Sasuke asintió y miró con rabia en dirección a otro grito aterrado. El encapuchado atacaba a otra persona y seguía igualmente tranquilo– Vamos Naruto.

\- Quien no logre detenerlo invita el ramen –dijo el rubio corriendo hacia la tercera esfera azul.

Sasuke corrió tras su amigo con una seriedad glacial. Ambos jóvenes se tocaron el pecho y una esfera azul apareció ante sus palmas abiertas. Al cerrar el puño apareció en cada mano un arma distinta. En la mano de Naruto apareció un shuriken de la mitad de la estatura del rubio. Para Sasuke era una katana enfundada, de la vaina escapaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Naruto fue más rápido y arrojó su arma contra el encapuchado que parecía estar demasiado ocupado con su quinta víctima. El shuriken gigante se envolvió en ráfagas de aire zumbante. El rubio sonrió arrogante, su presa no se había dado cuenta porque la capucha cubría el ángulo en que Naruto había atacado.

\- Es mío –Naruto cerró el puño de manera victoriosa. Pero su celebración fue demasiado anticipada.

El encapuchado brincó evitando el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo.

\- No te dejaré ir –el grito de batalla de Sasuke sorprendió a Naruto. El moreno caía sobre el encapuchado con la katana desenfundada y dispuesta a cortar lo que se opusiera a su paso.

Pero la sorpresa de Sasuke fue mayor. El encapuchado había detenido fácilmente su ataque desplegando una guadaña desde la ancha manga de su capa.

Ambos cayeron de pie, uno frente al otro. Naruto apareció al costado derecho del encapuchado. El hombre sostenía la guadaña con una mano recargando el mango en el suelo. Sasuke no apartaba la vista del hombre mientras analizaba su postura. Estaba relajado, su respiración era tranquila a pesar del pequeño esfuerzo que había hecho para evadir el ataque de Naruto y detener el suyo. Lo estudiaba detenidamente. No era muy alto, complexión delgada, pero con la facilidad que lo había detenido no cabía duda que era bastante fuerte. Pero había algo extraño, la capucha se veía demasiado grande. ¿Acaso era un androide?

Naruto creó otro shuriken y lo arrojó contra el encapuchado, quien esta vez saltó y con una extrema precisión metió el mango de la guadaña en el centro del shuriken, deteniéndolo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó escandalosamente Naruto al ver su ataque detenido con tanta facilidad. El rubio se jalaba el rostro con ambas manos sin poder creer lo que veía. El encapuchado detuvo el girar del shuriken con una mano y lo tomó como si fuera suyo. Lo analizó detenidamente, como a las esferas azules de sus víctimas, y apretó el agarre rompiéndolo en miles de pedacitos luminosos– Imposible –murmuró atónito el rubio.

Lleno de rabia, Sasuke, se arrojó contra el encapuchado haciendo un arco descendente sobre su cabeza. El ataque le tomó menos de un segundo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomar desprevenido al encapuchado que detuvo nuevamente la katana de Sasuke con su guadaña. Pero el moreno no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Tomó la katana con ambas manos y una descarga eléctrica recorrió el filo de su arma dando una descarga al encapuchado que retrocedió de un salto.

La guadaña desapareció y el encapuchado abrió y cerró su mano enguantada. El ataque eléctrico había lesionado su mano derecha impidiéndole moverla adecuadamente.

Sasuke aprovechó y lanzó un segundo ataque con su katana electrificada. Pero ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderlo. El encapuchado detuvo el ataque de Sasuke recreando un shuriken gigante envuelto con una capa de aire.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Retrocede! –advirtió Naruto alarmado. Sasuke no quería darse por vencido, pero vio el rostro preocupado del rubio– Está perdiendo el control de mi Rasengan. Tienes que alejarte.

El viento que rodeaba al shuriken empezaba a convertirse en una ventisca cada vez más fuerte.

Sasuke apenas si lograba permanecer en pie, el viento lo empujaba hacia atrás. Al igual que al encapuchado que mantenía una mano frente a su rostro tratando de aguantar el torbellino que se formaba por la imitación que creo del shuriken de Naruto.

El viento arreció tanto que la capucha cayó de su cabeza dejando ver la identidad del atacante.

Los orbes negros de Sasuke se abrieron como un par de enormes platos. No podía creer lo que veía. Tenía que despertar porque seguramente la pesadilla de la noche anterior seguía en su cabeza– Sa…ku…ra…

Al caer la capucha la cara de una chica de larga cabellera rosa, ojos verde jade y piel nívea se descubrió como el rostro del atacante. Una cara que Sasuke conocía a la perfección.

La chica fijó su mirada en Sasuke, unos ojos jade inexpresivos le devolvieron la mirada.

\- Ya tenemos lo que queremos. ¿Qué estas esperando? –una voz masculina interrumpió el encuentro. Un ave mecánica volaba sobre sus cabezas con un chico rubio sobre su lomo. La pelirrosa rodó los ojos y asintió fastidiada– Déjales un recuerdo… Neko-chan –una sádica sonrisa adornó el hermoso rostro del rubio sobre el ave.

La pelirrosa se llevó las manos a su cabello. Una corona con forma de orejas de gato adornaban su cabeza, la chica se las quitó y se las arrojó a Naruto con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sasuke y Naruto miraron las orejas en las manos del rubio y cuando levantaron la vista, la pelirrosa ya había desparecido. Un "bip bip" llamó la atención de los amigos.

El moreno comprendió inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando, le quitó la corona a Naruto y la arrojó tan lejos como pudo. Un segundo después las orejas explotaron dejando un enorme agujero en el lugar donde cayeron.

...


	6. Manipuladores del Futuro

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2015**

*****  
**ALMAS GEMELAS**  
**(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")**  
*

**Capítulo 6. "Manipuladores del Futuro"**

\- Los informes indican que han sido seis pacientes los que se han quitado la vida en las últimas dos semanas –informó Shiho pasando papel tras papel de una manera desordenada y torpe.

\- No entiendo por qué es tan sorprendente –rebatió el moreno sin despegar los ojos de la carretera– Es un manicomio. Es lógico que la gente que está ahí se quite la vida, ¿no?

Los anteojos de la rubia se empañaron dando la impresión de que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba– ¡Detective Uchiha! –sin mencionar que el reproche en su tono de voz hacía más que evidente que estaba molesta– No es un manicomio. Es un sanatorio de reposo para personas con padecimientos mentales.

\- En pocas palabras: un manicomio –Sasuke rodó los ojos haciendo énfasis en lo estúpido que sonaba decir el nombre completo– Agente Tatsuji, no importa que nombre le pongas, la rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo.

\- ¿Acabas de citar a Shakespeare para decirme que seguirás usando el termino de manicomio para el sanatorio?

\- Entiendes rápido –ironizó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de triunfal arrogancia.

La respiración de la Agente era como el bufido de un animal furioso, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo de cometer una atrocidad– Shiho-chan, debes tranquilizarte. Sasuke-kun tiene razón, el lugar es una institución mental y no importa cómo le llamemos, nada cambiará lo que es.

Por un corto tiempo viajaron en completo silencio, tal como le gustaba a Sasuke. Aunque no todo podía ser completa tranquilidad. Algo le incomodaba y, aunque sabía que era imposible, juraría que podía sentir la mirada de Yuri clavada en su nuca. Harto de la silenciosa insistencia se atrevió a preguntar– ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar, Yuri?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas –la anciana tenía la excepcional habilidad de obligar a los demás a iniciar la conversación, aun cuando ellos no quisieran hacerlo– ¿No te gustaría darte una escapada para ir a ver a Sakura-chan? Has trabajado mucho estas últimas semanas, creo que te mereces un breve descanso.

Sasuke emitió algo entre un suspiro y un gruñido gutural– No es necesario.

\- Oh, vamos, Sasuke-kun –la anciana estaba tratando de romper el pesado ambiente que se formaba en el espacio cada vez más pequeño del auto– Nadie va a criticarte porque quieras pasar un poco de tiempo con tu querida novia.

\- No es como si me importara lo que piensen de mí, pero ver a Sakura después de este viaje será imposible.

Shiho miró de reojo a su compañero temporal, la curiosidad de saber a lo que el menor de los Uchiha se refería con "imposible" captó su atención– Detective…

\- Sakura no está en Tokyo –aclaró molesto, aunque Yuri sabía que ese no era el único sentimiento que teñía la voz del moreno. Estaba triste y desanimado– ¿Podemos concentrarnos en la investigación y dejar mi vida personal a un lado?

Las mujeres no quisieron empeorar el humor de aquel que conducía por precaución a un arranque de ira y, decidieron guardar silencio el resto del camino.

…

\- Esto es tan extraño –dijo la mujer con clara preocupación en su rostro. De acuerdo a su presentación era la Directora de la Clínica Psiquiátrica a donde su investigación los había conducido– Nunca antes habíamos sido sujetos a una investigación.

\- Tal vez sea porque antes no habían perdido seis pacientes en solo dos semanas –expresó de lo más ácido el Detective– Incluso para un manicomio eso debe ser un record.

Shiho intentó darle un codazo para reprenderlo, pero el joven fue más rápido y se quitó de su alcance antes de ser golpeado. La Agente se aclaró la garganta recuperando la compostura después de su intento fallido y la ira que éste le produjo– Doctora, solo queremos saber qué fue lo que desencadenó tan penoso acontecimiento. Además de querer prevenir cualquier futuro evento.

\- Entiendo, pero ¿alguno de ustedes tiene conocimiento en medicina enfocada en los trastornos mentales?

\- No a un nivel tan alto, pero tengo un diplomado en Comportamiento y Conducta Humana.

La Doctora asintió no muy convencida pero, con el espíritu de querer encontrar la verdad– Eso no es mucho, pero puede servir para que analice el entorno que rodeaba a los fallecidos y pueda deducir, de manera imparcial, qué fue lo que pudo influir en su decisión de quitarse la vida –con la disposición para encontrar las razones de los suicidios aceptaría cualquier ayuda.

Mientras Shiho y la Doctora intercambiaban palabras, Sasuke se acercó a un salón con grandes ventanales protegidos con intrincados enrejados y paredes protegidas con colchonetas blancas. Pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención, había algo, algo que no podía explicar porque lo atraía. Era un sentimiento que le erizaba los vellos de los brazos y la nuca de una manera poco usual.

\- Sasuke-kun –la mano que se enredaba a su brazo de manera delicada y gentil y la voz que lo llamaba de igual manera lo sacaron del extraño momento en el que estaba atrapado. Nunca antes hubiera imaginado que agradecería las constantes interrupciones de la anciana invidente– No conozco el lugar, podrías ayudarme a salir en lo que Shiho-chan habla con la Directora.

\- Si, yo también necesito un poco de aire fresco –concedió Sasuke tomando rumbo a la salida, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al salón donde los enfermos mentales pasaban un rato de esparcimiento.

\- Cuéntame, Sasuke-kun. ¿Con quién dejaste encargada a tu joven novia?

No por nada era un gran Detective y Sasuke podía oler un interrogatorio aun cuando sufría congestión nasal– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

\- Solo estoy buscando hacer plática mientras esperamos a Shiho-chan.

\- Tú no haces plática, Yuri, tú investigas. Igual que mi hermano, igual que yo. Tus "inocentes" conversaciones –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra ya que, aunque dibujara las comillas con sus manos, sus gestos no serían vistos– solo tienen un propósito: reunir información para usarla después en contra de tus víctimas.

La anciana se detuvo con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro. Tal vez su fachada de anciana indefensa ya no servía con el menor de los Uchiha, pero jamás perdería ese aire de arrogancia que la caracterizaba– Solo estoy preocupada por ustedes. ¿Es un pecado pensar en el bienestar de mis seres queridos?

Sasuke soltó una risa sarcástica– ¿Seres queridos? Hasta donde recuerdo casi haces que me maten y una cosa salida de un cuento de terror casi se lleva a mi novia.

\- Ya olvídalo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

El moreno tomó a Yuri por los hombros y la miró a los ojos tratando de abrirse paso en la densa capa blanca que cubría las pupilas y los iris de la mujer– Lo último que haré en la vida es olvidar a las personas que pusieron en peligro a MIS seres queridos. Nunca los perdonaría.

\- Entonces nunca podrás perdonar a Sakura-chan, a tu hermano, ni siquiera a ti mismo –Sasuke se quedó sin palabras y su ira perdió la fuerza al igual que su agarre al escuchar una acusación tan directa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Tú y Sakura-chan se separaron para buscar a Itachi-kun, ¿cierto? Ésta separación ha creado un futuro incierto entre ustedes tres –Yuri tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y fijó sus blanquecinos ojos en los pozos negros de él– Hay alguien jugando con nuestro futuro, pero no puedo ver su rostro. Solo puedo decirte que éste caso no llegó a nuestras manos por casualidad y va a tener mucha influencia en lo que está por venir.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que debo dejar el caso? –con desprecio, el Detective, se quitó las manos de la mujer liberando su rostro– Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo. El Director Danzou me pidió resolver éste caso personalmente y dijo que me devolvería la computadora de Itachi tal y como estaba cuando él la dejó. ¿Estás diciendo que él nos está manipulando?

Yuri bajó el rostro pensando seriamente lo que le acababan de revelar– Sasuke-kun, la Agencia tiene muchos intereses de por medio en todos sus casos. Y tú e Itachi son bienes muy importantes para ellos. No los dejará ir fácilmente. ¿Qué hay con la llave que te di?

\- Le envié una fotografía a uno de mis ex compañeros de la policía de Tokyo.

\- ¿Tienen alguna pista? –preguntó Yuri con la voz entre cortada. Sasuke nunca hubiera imaginado que una mujer tan calculadora pudiera sentir aprecio por su hermano, un hombre indiferente y manipulador.

\- Solo me dijeron que era de un casillero en alguna de las estaciones de trenes.

La anciana volvió a tomar el rostro de Sasuke y sus miradas se reencontraron– Concéntrate en Itachi y en la llave. Inunda tu mente con las imágenes de cualquier estación que conozcas.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –el moreno trató de zafarse pero la fuerza en las manos de Yuri ésta vez era más que la fuerza de una simple y común anciana.

\- Intento acelerar la búsqueda. Has lo que te dije. Piensa en Itachi, la llave y una estación de trenes. Tu hermano lleva una llave en la mano mientras camina por la estación de trenes –los ojos de Sasuke se nublaron sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos al seguir las órdenes en la rítmica voz de Yuri– Ahora es tu turno. Tú llevas la llave y te acercas a los casilleros con la llave en la mano. Imagínate a ti mismo abriendo el casillero.

Las instrucciones seguían fluyendo y Sasuke hacía lo que Yuri le pedía. Si con eso podía encontrar a Itachi y regresar a casa lo más pronto posible, haría todo lo que le pidieran sin pensarlo.

Así como el detective perdía poco a poco la conciencia de las cosas a su alrededor, la mujer podía ver como imágenes borrosas comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más nítidas y claras. Fue cuando todo se volvió algo parecido a una película que Yuri pudo ver fragmentos de un futuro que no se esperaba.

_\- ¿Qué encontraste? –escuchó Yuri mientras, ella en la perspectiva de Sasuke, sacaba una maleta de tela de un casillero._

_\- Parece que son… –contestó la voz de Sasuke abriendo la pequeña maleta– archivos. Archivos de la Agencia, investigaciones de personas._

_\- ¿Puedo verlos? –pidió la otra persona tomando del brazo al detective para que se girara a verla de frente._

_La visión de Yuri giró 180 grados con los papeles en la mano. Cuando los ojos del moreno se despegaron de los papeles, sus ojos se encontraron con una chica de cabello rosa oscuro. La chica que acompañaba a Sasuke no era Sakura y eso sorprendió a Yuri._

_En cuanto la otra chica rozó la mano de Sasuke para tomar los papeles la visión se rompió y Yuri fue expulsada de la mente del detective._

\- Yuri, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sasuke ayudando a la anciana a permanecer en pie.

Yuri negó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza– Necesito sentarme un momento.

\- Vamos. Te llevaré de regreso al auto –afianzando el agarre al cuerpo de la mujer, ambos regresaron al camino asfaltado que conectaba a la Clínica con el estacionamiento. Pero a mitad del recorrido Sasuke sintió una fuerte mirada clavarse en su nuca; giró el rostro y para su sorpresa no había nadie más en los jardines que rodeaban la Clínica.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke se masajeó la nuca tratando de alejar el malestar, pero aún seguía sintiendo la penetrante mirada sobre él– Tengo la sensación de que alguien nos está observando. ¿Tú no?

Yuri asintió tomando fuertemente la mano del joven detective– Desde que llegamos estamos siendo vigilados –la voz seria de la anciana creó alerta en Sasuke– Debes tener mucho cuidado, Sasuke-kun. No sabemos el tipo de personas que podamos encontrar en este lugar.

\- ¿Además de tipos locos?

\- Los locos son los que menos me preocupan.

…

\- Vamos, ya es hora de tu sesión –dijo una enfermera a la chica asomada a la enorme ventana con vista al estacionamiento de la Clínica.

\- ¿Conoces el amor a primera vista?

La enfermera rio ante el comentario de la joven paciente– No, pero me encantaría que me pasara. ¿Tú lo has experimentado?

\- Sí y no lo dejaré escapar –dijo en un susurro apenas inaudible.

Con mucho cuidado, la enfermera, acomodó el cabello alborotado y luego enredándolo en su mano tiró cruelmente de la cabellera de la chica. Con el cabello aun en la mano obligó a la chica a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para tener cerca su oído– No te hagas ilusiones, pequeña zorra. Sabes que no vas a salir de aquí… nun-ca –dijo con las palabras cargadas de veneno– Te vas a marchitar como las flores que tanto cuidas.

Después de ser liberada bruscamente, la paciente, se tomó la cabeza adolorida mientras veía con rabia como se alejaba la enfermera contoneándose entre los pacientes masculinos.

…

\- Según la Directora, dos de los pacientes fueron internados por intento de suicidio y no le sorprende que en ésta última oportunidad lo hayan logrado –Shiho leía sus anotaciones mientras Yuri y Sasuke comían onigiris salidos Kami sabía de dónde.

\- ¿Cómo fue que dos personas se suicidaron estando bajo el cuidado profesional para evitar que eso sucediera? –preguntó el detective dando una mordida al segundo onigiri– ¿No te parece extraño?

Yuri levantó la mano pidiendo un momento para terminar de comer su bola de arroz y poder tomar la palabra– Además que no solo fueron dos, sino seis personas las que se quitaron la vida estando bajo esa misma vigilancia.

\- Lo más extraño es que consiguieron cosas para poder hacerlo. Navajas, cordones de zapatos, pastillas, agujas –enumeró el moreno sin dejar de comer bola de arroz tras bola de arroz– Incluso tuvieron acceso a las zonas restringidas como las calderas o los baños.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron esa comida? ¿Y porque están tan hambrientos? –Shiho le arrebató al hermano menor de su compañero un onigiri para comerlo ella. Después de las primeras mordidas cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando– ¡Yuri! ¿Hiciste una lectura?

Pero Yuri siguió comiendo como si nada– No olvides que también acceso a la cocina.

\- Es obvio que tuvieron ayuda de alguien –al igual que la anciana, Sasuke no le tomó importancia a las preguntas de Shiho– Necesitamos la lista de los empleados de la Clínica junto con sus horarios de trabajo. Iniciaremos una investigación del pasado de los empleados. Seguramente más de uno tiene algo que esconder.

\- No pueden ser los empleados –rebatió Shiho comiendo los onigiris de origen misterioso– El Gobierno exige que cualquier empleado en el Sector Salud sea plenamente investigado y que su record criminal esté limpio –dijo dando una última mordida al bocadillo– Estos onigiris en verdad están buenos. ¿De dónde los sacaron?

\- ¿Y los pacientes? También los pacientes podrían haber participado –añadió Yuri terminando su alimento exprés.

\- Ya había pensado en eso –Sasuke se echó la última mitad de onigiri y la devoró de un solo bocado– Como dijo la Agente Tatsuji, hay pacientes que la corte envió por diferentes causas. Los hay por amenaza de suicidio y seguramente también por violencia, pero que no son candidatos para la cárcel.

Shiho tragó duro su último pedacito de arroz y se golpeó el pecho para poder tragarlo– ¿De verdad crees que pudo haber sido un paciente?

\- No descarto nada –finalizó Sasuke encendiendo el motor del auto– Necesitamos una orden para los registros de la corte y tener acceso a los historiales médicos de los pacientes.

\- Pero eso es una violación de los derechos de los pacientes –Shiho negó horrorizada tan solo de pensar en hurgar en la vida de las personas del Hospital Psiquiátrico.

Sasuke exhaló el aire fuertemente por la nariz y se giró en su asiento recargando el brazo en el volante y la otra mano en el respaldo del asiento de la Agente. Ante la mirada y la postura intimidante del Detective, Shiho se encogió lo más que el pequeño asiento se lo permitía– No pensarías lo mismo si alguno de tus familiares hubiera sido asesinado en ese manicomio y el sospechoso fuera uno de esos internos. ¿O sí?

\- Tiene razón –agachó el rostro escondiendo sus ojos que empezaban a humedecerse. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke– Si estuviera en su lugar exigiría que hicieran hasta lo imposible por encontrar al culpable.

\- Ya que estamos de acuerdo, vayamos al tribunal a pedir una orden –la tensión que imponía Sasuke había disminuido a sus niveles habituales tan rápido como su compañera le había concedido la razón.

Shiho finalmente dejó salir el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había retenido– ¿_Disfrutará intimidando a la gente? ¿O lo hará inconscientemente_?

Tras salir del perímetro de la Clínica, Sasuke orilló el auto y sin apagar el motor descendió.

\- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó confundida la compañera de Itachi.

El Detective se asomó por la ventanilla abierta del piloto con una sonrisa arrogante– Lo que hago mejor: investigar.

\- Dijiste que iríamos por una orden para investigar a los empleados y a los pacientes. ¿Piensas irte caminando hasta la ciudad?

\- No, eso te lo dejo a ti. Yo voy a aquedarme a investigar en los terrenos que rodean el manicomio. Uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar en medio del bosque –con eso último se alejó trotando hacia la espesura del bosque que rodeaba la Clínica sin mirar atrás.

Shiho sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla de su lado y empezó a buscar entre los troncos de los árboles una señal del pelinegro– ¡Detective Uchiha! ¡Detective! ¡Uchiha Sasuke! –gritó tan fuerte como pudo, pero no tuvo respuesta– Se fue –resopló derrotada.

\- Shiho-chan –Yuri llamó a la Agente desde el asiento trasero del vehículo– Hagamos lo que Sasuke-kun nos pidió y terminemos este caso cuanto antes. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Agente Tatsuji?

\- Si, Yuri-san –el que Yuri usara su nombre le indicó a la rubia que la petición era bastante seria.

…

\- Dígale que pase –ordenó Madara a través del comunicador.

Un momento después Hanabi entraba por las enormes puertas de madera labrada y cerraba tras ella.

\- Buenos días, Director. ¿Quería verme?

\- Hanabi, quiero saber cómo va el encargo que te hice.

La castaña se paró perfectamente bien. Hombros hacia atrás, la columna en línea recta, los pies juntos y las manos frente a las piernas– He estado trabajando en ello, pero la unión es demasiado fuerte. No importa cuanto lo intente el Hilo del Destino no se debilita y en cuanto dejo de trabajar en él vuelve a reforzarse.

\- Entiendo –dijo pensativo Madara ideando un segundo plan– ¿Es totalmente necesario deshacer el Hilo? ¿No podemos crear otra conexión sin romper la existente y trabajar en reforzar la nueva?

Hanabi analizó la idea que el Director le estaba dando– Es probable que funcione. Si la nueva conexión es cada vez más fuerte, poco a poco la anterior se debilitará y podré romperla. Voy a intentarlo.

\- Bien, Hanabi, sabía que podía contar contigo.

\- Gracias por darme la oportunidad –la adolescente inclinó la cabeza reverenciando al hombre– No lo defraudaré.

\- Regresa a tus clases y no hables con nadie de nuestro pequeño proyecto.

\- Entendido –la chica asintió desde la puerta y salió.

Madara giró para ver los patios del colegio a través de los enormes ventanales de su oficina. Una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en sus labios– Que comience el juego.

…

Sasuke saltó la barda que rodeaba la Clínica Psiquiátrica, tenía el imperioso sentimiento que si entraba encontraría algo importante que le ayudaría en su investigación.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar una vieja edificación no muy lejos del edificio donde mantenían hospitalizados a los pacientes. Según el letrero indicaba que el lugar era solo para uso de los trabajadores de la Clínica y todos los pacientes tenían prohibido el paso.

El detective no podía imaginar para que podía ser usado el edificio, aunque solo podía ver el frente por la fuerte seguridad que mantenía a su alrededor. Si ya había llegado tan lejos no perdería nada en investigar otro poco. Nuevamente saltó la barda para buscar alguna pista en aquel sospechoso lugar.

Cuando entró al edificio notó que su estructura no difería mucho del complejo principal. Amplios salones, comedor con dos mesas rotas y otras tres en pie. La cocina definitivamente no había sido usada en mucho tiempo. Al final de la cocina encontró más de una puerta, una salía a otro patio donde había mesas de jardín, de ping pong, canastas de basquetbol y voleibol -_o lo que quedaba de ellas_-. La otra puerta bajaba a un sótano maloliente, lo inspeccionaría después cuando no tuviera nada que vomitar por el asqueroso olor que emanaba del oscuro agujero.

Subió las escaleras y encontró dos pasillos que se dividían a la izquierda y a la derecha; cada uno con un color diferente, azul y rojo, y una línea negra que los dividía justo al centro de ambos. No importaba cual camino tomara, estaba seguro que ambos serían extraños. Por un momento pensó en Naruto, por lo regular peleaban para decidir cuál camino tomar; pero ésta vez su mejor amigo no estaba ahí. Tenía que tomar una decisión y, aunque sonara estúpido, deseaba que su compañero lo acompañara. Estaba seguro que el rubio se perdería sin pensarlo dos veces por el rojo y él tomaría el azul. Lo meditó un poco más y su instinto le decía que por una vez debía hacer lo contrario a lo que le encantaba hacer: llevarle la contra a Naruto.

Tomó el camino rojo esperando no perder su tiempo.

En su recorrido las tablas del suelo crujían con la amenaza de romperse a cada paso que daba, el lugar se hacía cada vez más oscuro y todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Maldijo una y mil veces con cada segundo perdido. Dio una última oportunidad y giró el pomo de la antepenúltima puerta con el número 6. Y para su sorpresa encontró que la habitación aún estaba en uso y bastante limpia y ordenada.

Por la organización estaba seguro que una mujer ocupaba el lugar. Tal vez la habitación estuviera compuesta por cosas sencillas, algunas reparadas y otras usadas; pero tenía lo necesario para ser una vivienda. Incluso tal vez un hogar.

Lo que llamó más su atención fue el peinador. Un tocador con silla y un enorme espejo enmarcado con dibujos hechos con crayones. Dibujos infantiles, seguramente. Miró por encima de su hombro al recordar que solo una cama individual se centraba en toda la habitación.

Suspiró derrotado. Tenía tiempo que había hecho una promesa de no usar sus habilidades "especiales", quería valerse de su intelecto policiaco y capacidad de deducción; pero al final todo era más fácil cuando analizabas los sentimientos ocultos de las personas. Todos mentían con la boca, una y otra vez, pero un aura no podía mentir sobre los verdaderos sentimientos como las palabras.

Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos un tinte carmesí los teñía.

El lugar también cambió.

En la habitación flotaba un aura que no era la de una persona. Se sentía pesada, como si al manifestar su visión especial perturbara la santidad del lugar. Pero no era santidad lo que había ahí, era más bien algo… corrupto.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás buscando algo de donde apoyarse, la fuerza del aura se incrementaba y ejercía presión sobre todos sus sentidos. La cabeza le dio vueltas nublando sus pensamientos, los pulmones se le cerraban impidiendo el paso del aire, la fuerza en sus piernas no era la suficiente para mantenerlo en pie, sus ojos perdieron el enfoque y las cosas se veían como manchones que se movían inexplicablemente.

Debía salir, debía alejarse de ahí. Eso que habitaba la habitación no intentaba ahuyentarlo, más bien quería adueñarse de él. Podía sentirlo luchando por entrar. Trataba de convencerlo de permitirle el paso a su interior proponiéndole cosas que resultaban tentadoras, pero eran peligrosas trampas disfrazadas de dulces promesas.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –la voz de una chica y unas manos alrededor de su rostro lograron sacarlo de la lucha que en su interior debatía contra aquella fuerza oscura.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y se encontró con una chica de extraño cabello rosa oscuro y enormes ojos pardos– Si –dijo cortante apartando el rostro de las manos de la chica.

El detective intentó levantarse, pero un mareo lo hizo trastabillar y fue nuevamente la misteriosa chica la que lo ayudó a ponerse en pie– Creo que debería tomar asiento.

Aunque renuente, Sasuke, tomó asiento en la cama para tomar un poco de aire y arreglar sus pensamientos– ¿Vives aquí?

\- ¿Yo? –preguntó la chica sorprendida– No –a pesar de la poca iluminación, el moreno se dio cuenta que un rubor cubrió el rostro de la chica, pero su gesto no era de timidez sino de desconfianza.

\- ¿Me podrías decir quien vive en este lugar? –se aventuró a preguntar antes de que la chica se cerrara más.

\- No debería hablar con usted. Ni siquiera lo conozco.

La chica movió un pie en dirección a la puerta de salida, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y le impidió la salida plantándose de cuerpo entero frente a la puerta– Soy el Detective Uchiha Sasuke y he sido enviado para investigar las misteriosas muertes de las últimas semanas.

La pelirrosa dudó un poco, pero no se intimidó ante la impotente presencia del moreno– ¿Por qué le resulta extraño que unos cuantos locos se hayan quitado la vida?

\- Creo muy improbable que un paciente psiquiátrico tenga acceso a docenas de agujas y se las coma para quitarse la vida. Hay métodos más fáciles y menos dolorosos.

\- No conoce mucho de psicología, ¿verdad? Aquí todo mundo come cosas que no son precisamente comestibles.

Sasuke sonrió de lado– Eso quiere decir que eres paciente de la Clínica.

\- ¿Y que si lo soy? –poco a poco la chica fue bajando las defensas y el detective podía verlo– Que este aquí no quiere decir que sea igual que los demás.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Otsuka, Tayuya Otsuka –contestó en tono firme y seguro– ¿En verdad vino a investigar las muertes? –Sasuke asintió y relajó su postura de barrera entre el marco de la puerta– ¿Y que hace en un edificio olvidado?

Sasuke bufó sorprendido por la razonable pregunta de una adolescente– Soy un Detective, tengo que investigarlo todo.

\- ¿A escondidas? –esa chica era demasiado perspicaz en sus cuestionamientos. Y la ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho la hacían verse demasiado analítica ante la inexpresividad del Detective. Tayuya se asustó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos con la cabeza entre sus manos– ¡Eres un paciente de ésta clínica! ¡Si, seguramente eres nuevo e intentas escapar! ¡Oh, Kami! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Estoy atrapada en un viejo edificio con un loco!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –objetó Sasuke tratando de acercarse a la chica que retrocedía huyendo de su alcance subiéndose en la cama para mantener la distancia entre ambos– Soy un policía y si no te tranquilizas voy a tener que esposarte.

Tayuya movió la cabeza negando fervientemente– Aquí todos están locos, algunos tienen alucinaciones y creen ser otras personas. ¿Cómo sé que tú no eres un asesino que cree ser un policía?

El Detective levantó las manos en señal de rendición dejando de perseguir a la chica como si todo fuera un estúpido juego del gato y el ratón– Mira –dijo tomando la orilla de su chaqueta y descubriendo la brillante pieza de metal que pendía de su cinturón– ¿Ves? Es mi placa que me identifica como Detective.

La pelirrosa dejó de moverse y entrecerró la mirada analizando los detalles del escudo de la Policía de Tokyo– ¿Puedo verla? –preguntó estirando el brazo.

Sasuke desenganchó la placa y la arrojó al colchón a los pies de la chica. Tayuya delineó los bordes y los números con las puntas de los dedos como si lo que tuviera entre sus manos fuera algo sagrado y de extremo valor– ¿Convencida?

\- Podría ser de juguete o podrías habérsela robado a un policía de verdad.

Sasuke rodó los ojos buscando un poco de paciencia. Estaba en un manicomio, ¿qué pensaba encontrar?– ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

Las barreras de protección de Tayuya volvieron a activarse– Tuve un presentimiento.

\- ¿Qué clase de presentimiento? –continuó con cautela. No quería asustarla y que ella se volviera una ventana inaccesible.

\- ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? Vas a decir que estoy loca.

\- Pruébame –la reto Sasuke estirando la mano para que le devolviera su identificación.

Con mucha cautela Tayuya arrojó la placa perdiendo el centro de la mano del moreno, pero los reflejos de él lograron atraparla en el aire– Solo te diré que era algo malo.

El Detective levantó ligeramente el rostro tratando de leer las verdades tras las palabras de la chica sin tener que usar sus otras habilidades– ¿Te refieres a mí?

Tayuya negó con la cabeza– Cosas extrañas suceden en este lugar –la chica miró hacia la ventana viendo más allá de lo que Sasuke podía ver– Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

\- Si y quiero averiguar las razones.

\- Debes menospreciar mucho tu vida si quieres meterte en los problemas que hay aquí.

Antes lo habían catalogado de muchas maneras, algunas exageradas y otras ofensivas, pero nunca le habían dicho que no apreciaba su vida. Eso era el colmo.

…

\- Detective Uchiha –pronunció sorprendida la Directora de la Clínica– Pensé que ya se habían retirado.

\- Si, pero me encontré a una nueva amiga y nos entretuvimos platicando un rato –Tayuya estaba parada dos pasos atrás del Detective con un gesto que demostraba lo muy molesta que se encontraba.

\- Lamento tanto si Tayuya le causó algún inconveniente –la Directora movió una mano y dos enfermeros se colocaron inmediatamente a los costados de la pelirrosa sujetándola firmemente por los brazos iniciando un leve forcejeo.

La acción no le pareció nada correcta a Sasuke y posó una mano firme sobre la mano del enfermero próximo a él– No creo que haya necesidad de tanta fuerza, después de todo es sólo una adolescente –dijo con amenazadora amabilidad.

\- Difiero con usted, Detective –intervino la mujer– Debo recordarle que este lugar imparte tratamiento para muy variados casos de enfermedades psicológicas. Nuestros pacientes sufren desde inofensivas alucinaciones hasta irremediables ejemplos de sociopatía que los hacen peligrosos para cualquier persona. Incluso para un experimentado oficial de la ley como usted. Es por eso que debemos permanecer siempre vigilantes, en especial porque no sabemos lo que pueda desatar la visita inesperada de personas desconocidas.

Sasuke sabía leer entre líneas perfectamente y esa mujer le estaba diciendo que su presencia no anunciada no era bienvenida– Regresaré mañana cuando mi visita resulte menos inesperada.

…

\- ¿Encontraste algo interesante? –preguntó Yuri sorprendiendo a Sasuke al salir de la ducha y encontrarse a la anciana sentada en la cama de su cuarto de hotel. El Detective alternó miradas entre la mujer y la puerta cerrada de su habitación– Que no te sorprenda lo que una anciana ciega pueda hacer.

Con una mano tomó fuertemente la toalla atada a su cintura y con la otra secó el resto del agua que escurría de su cabellera– No habría sido tan malo si me hubieras advertido lo que sucedería –gruñó malhumorado buscando ropa en su maleta.

\- No siempre puedo ver el futuro –con una sonrisa traviesa la anciana levantó su bastón impidiéndole el paso a Sasuke– No tienes que regresar al baño para vestirte. Soy ciega, ¿recuerdas?

\- Soy hombre de una sola mujer, nunca lo olvide –dijo moviendo el bastón para poder pasar de regreso al baño.

\- ¿Qué pasó cuando te dejamos?

El moreno dejó la puerta entre abierta para poder seguir hablando sin tener que gritar tanto– Encontré un edificio abandonado donde alguien parece estar ocupando una habitación. Lo raro fue lo que pasó después: un aura oscura me atacó. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así –Sasuke salió del baño con una playera blanca y unos pantalones deportivos negros– Fue como si algo intentara adueñarse de mi cabeza.

\- ¿De tu cabeza o de tu alma? –el detective no lo había pensado de esa manera o tal vez lo estuviera negando.

\- Esa cosa me prometió darme todo lo que quisiera.

Yuri palmeó el colchón a su lado invitando a Sasuke a sentarse– ¿A cambio de qué?

\- Fue un viaje muy largo y quiero dormir –refunfuñó el moreno pasándose la mano por el rostro y peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

\- Entiendo cuando ya no soy bienvenida –la anciana se levantó y caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta. El Detective podía jurar que la mujer disfrutaba enormemente haciéndolo rabiar– Que tengas dulces sueños, Sasuke-chan.

…

Tan pronto como Yuri se fue, Sasuke, se tiró sobre la cama mirando al techo. Quería dormir, pero el cansancio y que la cabeza le palpitaba con cada latido que daba su corazón no le permitían conciliar el sueño. En momentos como ese era cuando más se arrepentía de haberse separada de la atolondrada de su novia; ella solía darle masaje con aceites aromáticos que lo relajaban hasta quitarle todo malestar o incluso dormirlo. Prendió el aire acondicionado esperando que el aire frío lo calmara lo suficiente para dejarlo dormir. Y así fue, aunque más tarde se arrepentiría de haberse quedado dormido pensando en lo que aquella cosa infernal le había propuesto.

…

_Parpadeó dos, tres veces y la sangre seguía extendiéndose. Un charco alrededor del cuerpo. El cuerpo de Itachi estaba tendido en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz._

_Inimaginable. La había tocado. Por eso tenía las manos cercenadas desde las muñecas y ahora estaban tiradas cerca de los pies_

_Incomprensible. La había odiado. Sus ojos ya no la mirarían con ese oscuro sentimiento y ahora yacían pisoteados en el suelo._

_Impensable. La había arrebatado. Ya nunca más podría acelerarse porque tenía un agujero en el pecho y su corazón, ahora en su mano derecha, aún estaba caliente._

_¿Por qué había hecho semejante atrocidad?_

_Era su hermano, su amado hermano mayor. Lo protegería. Daría su vida por él. Mataría a quien quisiera hacerle daño. Podía odiarlo, pero jamás lo dañaría. Era una de las personas más importantes en su vida._

_¿Qué pecado había cometido que lo llevó a cometer semejante barbarie?_

_Oh, sí, ya recordaba. La razón descansaba en su brazo izquierdo. Fría. Quieta. Con la mirada vacía. Sin vida. Su querido hermano le había arrebatado el alma dejando un cascarón vacío. Itachi le había arrebatado a Sakura. Su querido hermano le había quitado la vida a su novia. La luz se había ido de su vida hundiéndolo en una oscuridad avasalladora. Cegándolo. Dejándolo sin futuro. Sin amor. Enloqueciéndolo al punto de matar a su hermano por haberlo dejado sin la alegría de su sonrisa, del amor en sus ojos, la tranquilidad de sus brazos, sin la melodía de sus latidos._

…

Se levantó de golpe de la cama jalando el aire del que había privado a sus pulmones. El sudor corría por su rostro, por su pecho. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en el fluido salado pegándole las ropas y las mantas, dificultándole el movimiento. Tras una breve pero difícil lucha, se quitó las mantas de encima y corrió al baño con la urgencia de devolver el estómago. No recordaba nunca haber vomitado tanto como aquella vez. Ya no tenía nada que arrojar pero las arcadas seguían convulsionando su estómago, expulsando los ácidos y dañando el esófago en el proceso.

Con una mano sosteniendo el servicio para que el agua del retrete corriera y con la otra quitándose la playera se limpió el rostro. De regreso en pie, se miró al espejo y pudo ver los estragos del sueño reflejados en su rostro. Estaba pálido y dos enormes manchas oscuras cubrían sus ojos. No quería ver aquella pesadilla. No volvería a dormir. No hasta encontrar la forma de destruir aquello que había metido esa pesadilla en su cabeza.

Estaba seguro que también estaba relacionado con las cosas que pasaban en el Psiquiátrico. Alguien había sido infectado con una oscuridad parecida llevándolo a una locura incontrolable. Locura nacida con la promesa de lograr hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener su mayor anhelo.

Sasuke sonrió irónicamente. Su mayor anhelo. ¿El poder para proteger lo amado? Había matado a su propio hermano porque él había matado a la mujer que amaba. ¿Cuál es más importante? ¿Lazos de sangre o lazos de amor? ¿Itachi o Sakura?

¿Qué haría si un día se encontraba en medio de esa encrucijada? ¿Tomaría la misma decisión?

0o0o0  
_Debes tener cuidado de quien aceptas ayuda,  
no todas las intenciones son buenas.  
_0o0o0


	7. Culpa Compartida

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2015**

*****  
**ALMAS GEMELAS**  
**(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")**  
*

**Capítulo 7. "Culpa Compartida"**

\- ¿Sakura-senpai? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Hanabi al notar que Sakura se quedaba varios pasos detrás de ella con la mirada perdida en las nubes que se amontonaban en el cielo.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos y se acomodó un mechón de cabello que el viento había movido hasta cubrir su rostro. Dejó su mano recargada tras su oreja un momento como si eso le ayudara a concentrar su audición en algo lejano. Era extraño pero parecía estar escuchando algo que la hacía sonreír– ¿La escuchas Hanabi? Es una hermosa melodía, pero es muy triste. Parece el relato de un corazón que está siendo desarmado pieza por pieza.

\- Yo no escucho nada –Hanabi no mentía. Lo que estuviera escuchando su superior no llegaba hasta ella– Vámonos. Obito-sensei debe estar esperándonos y es muy impaciente –la castaña se aventuró y tomó la mano de Sakura para llevarla corriendo al estacionamiento donde las esperaban. A pesar de la prisa, no pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro a su senpai. Sakura se veía profundamente preocupada y no dejaba de ver al cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía con nubes de tormenta.

…

Las preguntas seguían atormentándolo. ¿Cuál era más importante? ¿Lazos de sangre o lazos de amor? ¿Quién era más importante? ¿Itachi o Sakura?

Si llegara el momento, ¿a quién escogería?

\- Detective Sasuke, ¿escuchó lo que dije?

\- Si, si escuché –gruñó mirando despectivamente a Shiho. Estaba de muy mal humor y no tenía energía para discutir con nadie– Debemos trabajar únicamente con los expedientes de los trabajadores. Los expedientes médicos de los pacientes están sellados y protegidos por el privilegio paciente-doctor. Tal vez no podamos leerlos, pero no hay nada que nos impida hablar con ellos.

\- Pensé que no querrías regresar después de lo que pasó ayer.

Shiho frunció el ceño ante el comentario misterioso de Yuri y miró interrogante a Sasuke– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer, Detective?

El menor de los Uchiha se levantó pesadamente del sofá y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza haciendo crujir todas y cada una de las vértebras de su espalda– Démonos prisa antes de que el personal se ponga de acuerdo en sus declaraciones.

\- No –habló firme Shiho plantándose delante de Sasuke que le sacaba media cabeza de altura– No pienso moverme hasta que me digan que es lo que está sucediendo –Sasuke rodó los ojos y trató de rodear a la mujer– Somos compañeros y los compañeros no se guardan secretos.

\- No estoy seguro de ninguna de las dos afirmaciones –la diferencia de alturas le daba más oportunidad al Detective de mirar a Shiho hacia abajo, como si de verdad fuera inferior a él– Tú lo dijiste: somos un equipo temporal y no soy una persona a quien le guste compartir su vida personal con desconocidos.

\- Basta. Sasuke –Yuri intervino antes de que la situación escalara a algo peor– Yo también estoy preocupada, has estado comportándote extraño toda la mañana.

Sasuke tomó a la Agente rubia por los hombros y la arrojó a un lado. Por fortuna Shiho logró recuperar el equilibrio y no caer, pero le preocupó la violencia que el moreno estaba mostrando y temió por la seguridad de la anciana cuando vio que el Detective llegaba a ella en tres zancadas.

\- Tal vez si dejaran de preocuparse por mí y se pusieran a trabajar podríamos resolver este caso –empezó a gritar no solo con ira, también la desesperación entintaba los tonos más altos de su voz– Y así yo podría dedicarme a buscar a mi hermano de una jodida vez.

\- Tienes razón. Debemos dejar de preocuparnos y empezar a ocuparnos –respondió Yuri sin siquiera parpadear, aunque tampoco levantó el rostro. Era la primera vez que la Agente Shiho presenciaba a la vidente cautelosa y reservada en su comportamiento.

El Detective se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más.

Yuri cerró los ojos y con una mano estrujó su blusa a la altura del corazón. Lo que había sucedido era algo sin precedentes: el alma de Sasuke se había materializado en su mente en forma de un par de ojos rojos con una estrella de seis picos. La experiencia duro menos de un minuto, pero fue tan aterradora que por el momento se le imaginó eterno y dejándola inmóvil por el temor de que algo peor sucediera.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Yuri? –tomándola por el brazo la ayudó a llegar a la cama para que pudiera sentarse. Yuri estaba blanca como una hoja de papel y su frente estaba cubierta en sudor frio.

…

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –Sasuke regresó a su cuarto tan rápido como pudo. Aún tenía en la cabeza la sensación de que por un breve momento había visto los pensamientos de Yuri. Y la sensación no le gustaba nada.

…

Tras un rato que dejaron pasar para calmar los ánimos, la Agente Tatsuji fue a buscar a Sasuke para reiniciar su investigación. El Detective estaba mucho más tranquilo y de regreso a su habitual personalidad cuando llegaron a la Clínica para iniciar las entrevistas con los empleados.

El moreno buscó con la mirada a la chica de cabello rosa oscuro que lo ayudó la última vez que quedó "atrapado" en aquel edificio abandonado no muy lejos de donde estaban.

\- Queremos hablar con usted primero, Directora –dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta de la sala de juntas para que la sorprendida mujer entrara.

Acomodándose la bata trató de guardar las apariencias para que no se dieran cuenta lo nerviosa que estaba. Sasuke siguió a la mujer y cerró la puerta tras él.

\- Tome asiento, por favor –pidió Shiho amablemente– Como ya lo sabe, estamos aquí para investigar la muerte de los seis pacientes que estaban bajo su cuidado. Doctora, ¿podría explicarnos un poco de la historia de los pacientes muertos, por favor?

\- Sabe que hay un privilegio de confidencialidad entre médico y paciente, ¿verdad?

La Agente se acomodó las gafas mientras dedicaba una mirada seria a la Directora de la Clínica– Si y también sé que no aplica para aquellos pacientes fallecidos. Ahora explíqueme ¿Cómo fue que a ésta mujer le fue encontrada una dosis letal de somníferos? Según tengo entendido, todas y cada una de las pastillas son rigurosamente contabilizadas y controladas, sin olvidar que solo unos cuantos tienen la llave de la farmacia.

\- Eso es correcto. Hemos revisado el video de vigilancia del corredor y de la farmacia y no hay nada extraño.

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo. Veámoslo –ordenó Sasuke sentándose a un lado de la Directora.

\- Ya le dije que no tiene nada extraño.

La Directora sintió que los pozos negros del Detective eran capaces de tragársela viva sin dejar rastro de su existencia. En ese momento se arrepintió de haberle llevado la contra al ojinegro, quien descargó su ira contra la mesa de un puñetazo– Y yo ya le dije que nos lo muestre. Allá afuera hay familias que quieren saber cómo es posible que, el lugar al que le confiaron la vida de sus seres queridos, haya permitido que murieran de maneras inexplicables –con una mano, Sasuke, hizo girar la silla de la Directora y apoyando ambas manos en los brazos de la silla le impidió cualquier movimiento para que no dejara de mirar la ira en sus ojos. Y tal vez algo más– No estoy para juegos. Su pequeño manicomio no ha sido cerrado porque estamos aquí tratando de averiguar lo que sucedió. Sino, créame, por mi usted y toda la gente que trabaja aquí ya estarían encerrados en un lugar no tan lindo como este. Ahora, va a mostrarnos los videos y los inventarios de medicamentos. ¿Entendió?

La mujer estaba pálida de miedo y apenas pudo mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Con las piernas tambaleándose salió de la sala por la puerta que conectaba a su oficina en busca de los videos de vigilancia.

\- Eso fue demasiado, Detective –lo amonestó Shiho limpiando sus lentes para disimular el nerviosismo– Si la Directora hubiera llamado a sus abogados, ahora mismo estaríamos con una orden de restricción impidiéndonos acercarnos a menos de 10 kilómetros de la Clínica.

\- Pero no pasó –contestó el moreno de lo más tranquilo– Además, no podemos darnos el lujo de lamentarlos por lo que pudo o no pudo haber pasado.

\- Sasuke-chan, debemos ser cautelosos.

El Detective chasqueó la lengua. Le incomodaba mucho que los demás tuvieran razón– Tch. Agente Tatsuji, en cuanto la Directora regrese con los videos de vigilancia debe pedirle que la lleve a revisar los inventarios y el stock físico de los medicamentos.

\- Entendido –no tenía ninguna duda: Sasuke tenía voz de mando imposible de contradecir.

…

Después de horas de revisar videos vigilancia, Yuri habló para recordarle al Detective que ella también estaba ahí– Éste caso no tiene sentido y no encuentro la razón para que nos haya sido asignado.

Sasuke puso pausa al reproductor y se desparramó en la silla mirando al techo– Gracias por compartir tu punto de vista, Yuri. Pero hasta ahora no he encontrado lógica a ninguno de los casos que hemos investigado.

\- Según tu experto ojo de detective, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

El moreno hizo girar su silla sin despegar la mirada del techo– Tengo dos teorías. Una es que alguien quiere deshacerse de potenciales testigos o evidencias de algún crimen. Y la otra es que quieren probar hasta dónde puede llegar matando a gente que se presume loca y que cree que nadie va a extrañar.

\- Tu voz no suena del todo convencida –agregó la anciana deteniendo el girar de la silla dejando a Sasuke de frente a ella– ¿Podrías explicarme cuál es tu tercera teoría?

\- Sigo pensando en lo que me atacó en ese edificio abandonado.

\- ¿La presencia oscura?

Sasuke se enderezó y recargó los codos en sus rodillas para pensar detenidamente su idea– Sakura me explicó que ese tipo de presencias pueden tomar el control de las personas. Me gustaría dar un paseo por la Clínica para buscar algo que me dé pistas de lo que está sucediendo. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

\- Si te refieres a si he tenido visiones relacionadas al caso, la respuesta es un rotundo no –Yuri se masajeó las sienes con una mano como si algo le estuviera molestando– Desde la última vez que vi tu futuro no he podido ver absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Yuri levantó el rostro como si buscara la razón en el aire– Algo o alguien debe estar bloqueándome.

\- Eso podría ser una pista –analizó el Detective– La extraña aparición en el edificio abandonado. El bloqueo de tus habilidades. La ausencia de un sospechoso en los videos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que éste no es un caso "normal"? –la anciana unía las ideas de Sasuke para encontrar una explicación a los sucesos.

\- Precisamente –Sasuke se masajeó el puente de la nariz, cansado y consciente de lo que significaban sus palabras– Este caso tiene toda la pinta de ser un caso bastante paranormal.

\- Si tienes razón, la persona responsable debe ser la que vive en la habitación que encontraste.

El Uchiha se paró de la incómoda silla e hizo ligeros estiramientos– Iré a darme una vuelta a ese viejo edificio para ver si encuentro algo.

Yuki también se levantó de la silla y lo tomó del brazo– Iré contigo.

\- Es peligroso que andes en terrenos tan boscosos –se opuso inmediatamente preocupado por la seguridad de la anciana.

\- No puedes ir solo.

\- Claro que puedo –le rebatió el Detective tratando de zafarse.

Había escogido mal sus palabras y negó con la cabeza ante su error– Me refiero a que no DEBES ir solo. Esto sería más seguro si Sakura-chan estuviera contigo.

Al escuchar el nombre de la pelirrosa, Sasuke dio un pequeño respingo y apretó los puños fuerte al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada aun sabiendo que Yuri no podía verlo– ¿Tengo que recordarte que no es el primer caso que investigo sin la ayuda de Sakura?

\- Si, pero si lo que dices es cierto y algo oscuro está rondando la Clínica, necesitarás apoyo del tipo que un Agente normal no puede darte.

\- Iré SOLO –sentenció con un brusco jalón y cerró la oficina con un sonoro portazo.

Cuando la oficina se sumió en el terrible silencio de la soledad, Yuri suspiró derrotada– Itachi… ¿dónde estás? –ante la pregunta, una fría pero suave corriente movió el cabello de la anciana.

…

\- ¿Estaría más seguro si Sakura estuviera aquí? ¡No! Estaría más tranquilo si ella estuviera aquí –gruñía Sasuke mientras caminaba furioso rumbo al edificio abandonado. Por un rato había podido olvidar aquel extraño sueño, pero en ese momento le resultaba imposible dejar de pensar en su novia– Ahora ni siquiera puedo pensar bien en el caso por culpa de ti, maldita anciana entrometida.

\- ¿Detective-san? –la voz de una adolescente lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta una edificación de cristal llena de plantas y flores. Sasuke miró a la chica sin poder recordar su nombre– Tayuya, mi nombre es Tayuya.

\- Cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó siguiéndola al interior del pequeño edificio.

Tayuya miró alrededor y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al hecho de estar fuera de la Clínica– Me gustan las flores y poco tiempo después de llegar aquí encontré éste invernadero. Se puede decir que es mi pasatiempo secreto.

El Detective echó un rápido vistazo alrededor al tener un mal presentimiento. Como acto reflejo tomó a Tayuya y la protegió bajo él; justo en ese instante los cristales que formaban las paredes y techo del invernadero explotaron en miles de pedazos.

\- ¡Kyaaa! –gritó la pelirrosa entre los brazos de Sasuke.

De un solo movimiento el moreno se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió la cabeza de Tayuya– Sujétate fuerte –le ordenó levantándola en brazos mientras corría huyendo de la lluvia de vidrios que se convertía en una danza de filosas armas y que no parecían tener fin.

Con dificultad, Sasuke salió corriendo del invernadero alejándose más que suficientes metros del peligro. Cuando llegó a un lugar seguro bajó a Tayuya y se sentó en el suelo a respirar un poco.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Tayuya mostrando rabia para ocultar el miedo que hacía temblar sus rodillas.

\- Lo mismo iba a preguntarte –le dijo el Detective mirando por encima de su hombro la cara de su acompañante– ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia lo que sucede cada vez que nos encontramos?

\- ¿Dices que lo que pasó lo hice yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo haría? –la adolescente se puso de pie sumamente enojada y señaló en dirección del derruido invernadero– Ese lugar era mi refugio, mi santuario, el único lugar en donde me sentía normal y segura. Además, jamás le haría daño a las plantas que con tanto empeño he cuidado.

\- Vale, vale. Ya entendí –Sasuke levantó las manos en manera de rendición para apaciguar la ira que había desatado– ¿Sabes de alguien que quisiera hacerte daño?

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada– Aquí todo mundo quiere hacerte daño.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja cuando un pensamiento lo asaltó: ¿Acaso la Clínica era como la cárcel?– ¿Alguien en particular?

\- Anoche vi a alguien deambulando en los pasillos y no eran ninguna de las enfermeras.

…

\- Según el inventario y las cantidades físicas, parece ser que no hace falta nada –Shiho dejó la idea al aire mientras pasaba el dedo por las estanterías rozando las cajas con la yema del dedo índice– Pero si comparamos el peso de las cajas con su el contenido señalado… encontramos las discrepancias –la Agente regresó la vista a las listas de inventarios y revisó la firma al final de cada hoja– Y el registro lo firmó…

A las espaldas de la rubia la punta de una aguja se vislumbró por encima de su hombro– Nadie más que la directora –susurró la misma directora.

El cristal de los lentes de Shiho logró captar el pequeño destello de la punta metálica, eso fue lo que le ayudó para moverse antes de que la mujer bajara el brazo inyectándole solo Kami sabía que– ¡Deténgase! –gritó la rubia buscando su arma.

\- ¿Lo ha olvidado, Agente? –le preguntó la Directora mostrando la aguja con un líquido transparente– Las normas de Salud dicen que está completamente prohibido introducir armas a una Clínica Psiquiátrica, por seguridad de los pacientes, los empleados y de los mismos visitantes.

\- Tch –Shiho chasqueó la lengua involuntariamente y luego meneó la cabeza negativamente– Creo que he pasado más tiempo del necesario con el Detective Uchiha.

\- No permitiré que salgan de aquí –amenazó la Directora recargándose en una de las estanterías.

Shiho, atrapada al fondo de la farmacia, buscaba la manera de escapar– _Si tan solo tuviera mi arma_ –le cruzó por la mente lamentándose por primera vez de seguir las reglas– No puedes ocultar la muerte de tres Agentes.

\- Solo tengo que decir que los pacientes se pusieron nerviosos ante la presencia de desconocidos y eso detonó un terrible estallido de pánico –la mujer encargada de la Clínica parecía haber pensado en algo– El personal fue superado por la situación y los Agentes lamentablemente fueron víctimas de la locura de los internos.

La Agente abrió enorme los ojos, el relato parecía bastante convincente si tomaban en cuenta que la Directora les advirtió que los pacientes psiquiátricos no tomaban nada bien la visita de desconocidos y que sus actividades fueran alteradas era peor. Y ellos cumplían con ambos requisitos. No solo se pasearon entre los pacientes por la mañana, sino que interrogaron a algunos e incluso ciertas actividades tuvieron que ser canceladas por los interrogatorios al personal. Además, los cuidadores apoyarían con seguridad a la Directora si ella los obligaba.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó pensar en eso? –preguntó preocupada por terminar como la Directora decía.

\- Lo acabo de hacer –le dijo tomando la estantería y volcándola sobre la Agente.

Shiho quedó inconsciente y con una herida que manchaba el suelo de sangre que salía profusamente de su cráneo.

\- ¿Ve, Agente Tatsuji? No es tan difícil como usted creía –la Directora se guardó la jeringa en la bata y cerró la puerta de la Farmacia con llave.

\- Directora –un hombre de al menos una cabeza y media más grande que la mujer y vestido de blanco se acercó un poco apresurado– El hombre de la Agencia no está en la sala de audiovisuales.

\- Ordené que lo mantuvieras vigilado. ¿Qué ni siquiera pueden hacer eso bien?

El enorme hombre dio un respingo atemorizado– ¿Qué hacemos?

\- ¡Búsquenlo y encuéntrenlo! No podemos dejar que ninguno salga vivo de aquí. Saben demasiado.

\- Yo sé dónde está –informó una enfermera– Está con Tayuya en el viejo invernadero.

La Directora taconeó repetidas veces y golpeó al hombre en el brazo– ¡Ya escuchaste! ¡Ve por ellos!

\- ¿Qué hago con Tayuya?

\- Deshazte de ella también –la mujer se dio la vuelta para regresar a la sala de audiovisuales al lado de Yuri– Al fin que no tiene familia que se preocupe por ella o eso fue lo que me dijo el hombre que la internó.

…

La Directora abrió la puerta de la sala de audiovisuales con la espalda mientras sostenía una charola con un juego de té en las manos– Yuri-san, le he traído un té mientras… espera. ¡Argh! ¿Dónde demonios está la anciana ciega?

Otra enfermera entró a la sala buscando a la mujer y a su jefa– Hace un segundo estaba aquí. Lo juro.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que pierdas a una vieja decrepita y ciega? –la Directora dejó la charola en una mesa y salió con la enfermera para pedir ayuda y encontrar a los Agentes faltantes.

…

\- ¿Por qué no contesta? –se preguntó Sasuke cuando, por décima vez consecutiva, su llamada saltó el contestador del móvil de Shiho.

Tayuya se tiró al suelo tras un matorral y jaló al moreno con ella– Ese es Bruno, uno de los enfermeros. Los rumores dicen que trabajaba en un Psiquiátrico en Alemania, pero lo corrieron por usar más fuerza de la necesaria con los pacientes.

El Detective levantó un poco la cabeza para ver entre las ramas del matorral y para su sorpresa Bruno no era el único "enfermero" buscando desesperadamente. Otros 4 enfermeros, que más bien parecían matones, estaban buscando algo que seguramente eran ellos– ¿Qué tan bien conoces el lugar?

\- Creo que lo suficiente –confesó Tayuya no muy convencida de sus propias palabras– Las guardias son difíciles de burlar y he podido escaparme solo un par de veces a la semana por la misma ruta.

\- Usaremos tu ruta de entrada.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente entras como saliste? –le preguntó la pelirrosa confundida por la actitud de su compañero de escondite.

Sasuke se tiró de espaldas al suelo sacando una navaja que traía en la pierna izquierda. La misma navaja que le había quitado a su novia cuando una vez intentó defenderse de él con ella– Dudo mucho que me reciban como lo hicieron cuando llegué. Por cómo están buscando, sospecho que algo les pasó a las Agentes que vinieron conmigo y me temo que yo soy el siguiente en la lista.

Tayuya abrió los ojos sorprendida– ¿De verdad crees que le hicieron algo a tus amigas?

\- No son mis amigas –la corrigió rotundamente el moreno– Son solo las personas con las que trabajo temporalmente.

\- Te ves bastante preocupado por ellas.

\- Tch –Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación con el comentario de Tayuya, a pesar de que la adolescente tenía razón– Cállate y muéstrame el camino.

\- Si tus compañeras fueron… –aunque la mirada asesina del moreno no fuera tan intimidante para la chica, por "consideración" cambió sus palabras– atrapadas, ¿no sería tonto entrar nosotros también? El manicomio tiene por lo menos 5 enfermeros, 6 enfermeras y 3 guardias de seguridad en turno. Sin contar los que están por llegar para el cambio.

Sasuke se alborotó el cabello desesperado ante la desventaja, pero se repetía que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría si quería salir vivo de ese lugar y mantener su promesa con Sakura. Un poco más tranquilo sacó el móvil y texteó rápidamente un mensaje.

Manda apoyo urgente.  
Región Chubu  
Prefectura Nagano  
Clínica Psiquiátrica "Esperanza de un Mañana"  
Personal a cargo sospechosos de asesinato.

Y apretó el botón de enviar– Tardarán por lo menos media hora en llegar, mientras tanto debemos averiguar si Yuri y Tatsuji están bien.

Tayuya alzó la cabeza y escaneó el jardín– Tenemos el camino libre. Debemos correr hasta el arbusto con poco follaje, atrás hay una puerta olvidada que da entrada a un sótano.

Sasuke esperó un momento calculando los riesgos de entrar a la Clínica y llevar a la chica con él. Si fuera Sakura se debatiría en llevarla con él para poder protegerla y arrastrarla a donde era seguro que correría peligro, pero aunque no era su novia también era su responsabilidad cuidarla– Será mejor que me digas como entrar y como llegar a la sala de audiovisuales desde allí.

\- Iré contigo. Es difícil andar en los pasillos de ese manicomio –la pelirrosa tenía razón. La primera vez que entró al lugar le fue difícil orientarse y recordar la salida aún más– Si no supiera que es un hospital, juraría que fue construido especialmente para atrapar gente adentro.

…

\- La sala de audiovisuales está dando la vuelta por este pasillo –informó Tayuya caminando tan silenciosa como una chica descalza podía.

Pero no fue eso lo que alertó a Sasuke sino las voces a la vuelta de la esquina– Espera –le ordenó jalándola del brazo para regresarla al pasillo tras él.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que pierdas a una vieja decrepita y ciega?

La furiosa voz de la Directora era fácil de escuchar desde donde estaban. Y por lo que habían dicho, Yuri andaba sola en el manicomio, sin guía y totalmente indefensa. El Detective apretó fuertemente los puños y los dientes de la presión rechinaron demostrando lo impotente que se sentía en ese momento– ¡Demonios! –gruñó pensando lo que podría pasarle a las compañeras de su hermano.

\- Todo estará bien –le dijo Tayuya tomando delicadamente el rostro del moreno con ambas manos– Sé que podrás salvarlas, no pierdas la fe en ti.

Por extraño que fuera, las palabras de la pelirrosa crearon un alivio a la desesperación de Sasuke. Era como si ella pudiera decirle lo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento para darle ánimos– Tienes razón –con delicadeza tomó las manos de la chica y las bajó lentamente. Echó un último vistazo y le indicó que esperara un momento escondida en el pasillo.

Con su acostumbrado sigilo, Sasuke llegó hasta la sala de audiovisuales y buscó algo que lo ayudara a encontrar a Yuri o que le diera una pista de lo que la mujer estaba planeando. Porque sabía perfectamente que aunque Yuri fuera una "vieja decrepita y ciega", como la llamaba la Directora, no era inútil y mucho menos estúpida. Era más inteligente de lo que Sasuke deseaba admitir y en cuanto vio el objeto sobre la mesa lo confirmó, había una gran posibilidad de que la mujer estuviera bien.

Sasuke regresó a donde Tayuya para encontrarse a Bruno sujetándola por el cuello muy por encima del suelo. El hombre estaba de espaldas a él y no se había percatado de su presencia al estar ocupado divirtiéndose con el sufrimiento de la adolescente. Con la ira fluyendo por sus venas, el Detective intervino y con un preciso golpe en las coyunturas el enorme enfermero cayó de rodillas. Aprovechando el desconcierto, Sasuke, se apoyó en uno de los hombros de Bruno y saltó girando hasta quedar de frente a él y, apoyándose en la pared para tomar mayor fuerza, le atinó un rodillazo justo al centro de la cara.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –el ojinegro se arrodilló a un lado de Tayuya y la ayudó a sentarse para que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

La pelirrosa asintió tomándose el cuello donde la enorme mano de Bruno había dejado marca– Bruno me preguntó dónde estabas. Le dije que no sabía, pero no me creyó y fue cuando me atacó.

\- Será mejor que vayas a algún escondite que tengas…

El Detective estaba por levantarse cuando una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca– No me dejes, por favor –le pidió con voz apagada y la mirada escondida bajo su flequillo.

\- En cuanto garantice que la Agente Tatsuji está bien, detendré a la Directora y todo esto se habrá acabado –con delicadeza palmeó la cabeza de la pelirrosa. Por un segundo la imagen de Sakura vino a su mente y eso lo hizo sonreír por reflejo– Te lo prometo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de donde podría estar?

Sasuke pensó un poco en la pregunta, Tayuya tenía razón: no sabía dónde estaba la Agente– Antes de que toda esta locura comenzara, ella se fue con la Directora a revisar el inventario de la Farmacia.

\- Yo sé dónde está la Farmacia –señaló con una sonrisa triunfante la chica. Se levantó y de la mano de Sasuke lo llevó por los pasillos de la Clínica.

…

\- Está cerrado –Tayuya peleaba con la cerradura de la puerta cuyo letrero señalaba el lugar como la Farmacia.

\- No por mucho tiempo –el Detective rompió el vidrio que resguardaba el extinguidor y con un par de golpes con él, rompió la cerradura de la habitación.

Cuando lograron entrar encontraron a la rubia debajo de una estantería. De la cabeza de Shiho salía un rastro de sangre que caía hasta el suelo y que comenzaba a secarse. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Sasuke levantó la estantería y Tayuya sacó a la Agente arrastrándola por los brazos.

\- Está sangrando mucho –dijo asqueada limpiándose las manos en su ropa.

\- No es tanto, pero la cabeza suele ser… un poco escandalosa –Sasuke echó un vistazo hasta localizar lo que le serviría– Pásame unas gasas y agua oxigenada para limpiar y tapar la herida. No debe infectarse.

Tayuya buscó entre las estanterías que le señalaba el Detective y con paso lento regresó con lo necesario. Sasuke mojó un par de gasas y retiró la sangre seca, la herida estaba casi cerrada y la sangre había parado. Para asegurarse de que la herida no se infectara puso un par de gasas secas encima y la fijó con cinta. No era la mejor curación del mundo, pero estaba hecha.

\- Detective-san, escuché voces que vienen del pasillo –la pelirrosa se agachó junto al moreno para revisar el trabajo en la herida de la Agente.

Sasuke cargó a Shiho hasta la parte más escondida de la Farmacia y aprovechó para buscar algo que le sirviera como "arma" en contra de los enfermeros. Afortunadamente frente a él había cosas muy interesantes para usar: jeringas y medicamentos; medicamentos que Ino le explicaba para que servían durante sus breves visitas a la morgue.

\- Toma esto –el Detective le entregó varias jeringas llenas de líquido a la adolescente, quien las tomó desconcertada– Escóndete entre las estanterías. Si logras tener a alguien cerca le inyectas una dosis completa.

\- ¿Está seguro de que funcionará? –le preguntó mirando las jeringas casi llenas de algún líquido desconocido– Porque si la dosis no es la correcta…

\- Roguemos porque mínimo queden inconscientes –la pelirrosa abrió los ojos enormemente. ¿Mínimo? ¿Acaso ese hombre no sabía las consecuencias de una dosis alta? Sasuke pudo notar el titubeo en la chica y añadió para tranquilizarla– No te preocupes, son ellos o nosotros. ¿Estás lista? –preguntó haciéndose de sus propias "armas".

La chica volvió a mirar las jeringas en sus manos y suspiró sonoramente– ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? –y mientras se acomodaba detrás de la puerta de entrada debajo de una estantería iba mascullando quejas y maldiciones– Esto me gano por andar de metiche. A la próxima pase lo que pase no me vuelvo a involucrar. Si tan solo no estuviera aquí encerrada.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante los murmullos malhumorados de la adolescente y en un grado le recordó a cierta chica quien al principio se había comportado muy parecido. Suspiró y movió la cabeza negándose a seguir pensando en su novia. Al terminar esa estúpida investigación se tomaría la tarde completa para romper su promesa y hablar largo con Sakura para saber que se encontraba bien y quitarse esa incomodidad que sentía desde su sueño de la noche anterior.

\- ¿Cómo no pueden encontrarlos? Se supone que ustedes trabajan aquí. Ellos solo están de visita… –los gritos de la Directora llegaron a través de la puerta entre abierta, que fue lo que la hizo callar. La mujer se asomó ligeramente por la puerta y vio que el cuerpo de Shiho no estaba, pero logró ver el rastro de sangre que quedó tras arrastrarse para salir. O eso fue lo que ella pensó– ¡Busquen a esa perra cuatro ojos! No me importa cómo, pero quiero que los encuentren a todos. ¡Ahora!

La Directora gritó dándole la espalda a la puerta de la Farmacia, momento que aprovechó Sasuke para tomarla por la espalda y salir al pasillo usando a la mujer como escudo– No se muevan.

\- ¡Bola de idiotas! ¡Él es uno y ustedes son cuatro!

El moreno se dio cuenta que Tayuya no podía salir sin toparse con los cuatro enfermeros. Esperando que los hombres lo siguieran empezó a caminar hacia atrás para alejarlos de la puerta de la Farmacia y darle a la chica la oportunidad de salir libremente.

Como lo imaginó, los enfermeros dieron pequeños pasos siguiéndolo sin darse cuenta que Tayuya se ponía a espaldas de dos y les inyectaba doble dosis a cada uno. Los hombres solo atinaron a tomarse el lugar del piquete y segundos después sus ojos dieron un vuelco extraño. La pelirrosa retrocedió unos pasos al ver que los enfermeros no caían como Sasuke lo había predicho– ¡Demonios! –masculló defraudada. Un segundo después los hombres cayeron como pesados troncos secos– Eso fue rápido.

\- ¿Crees que con eso ya ganaste? –le preguntó la directora a Sasuke– Ustedes siguen siendo dos y nosotros tres. Cuando los enfermeros atrapen a Tayuya solo quedarás tú y esa despreciable anciana será la presa más fácil.

\- Si Yuri fuera presa fácil, ¿no deberías haberla atrapado ya? –el Detective presionó más fuerte el agarre y clavó la jeringa en el cuello de la mujer– Tayuya, ven hacia mí.

\- ¡No dejen que esa loca se acerque!

\- Si se mueven les juro que le inyectaré el líquido a su jefa. Y créanme no va dormirse como sus compañeros –el moreno sonrió cuando vio una aura de duda en los hombres– Cuando venga la policía, ¿quién le explicará a las autoridades lo que pasó aquí? Ellos querrán saber quién y porque mataron a esas personas. Y está claro que querrán un culpable.

Los enfermeros veían de la Directora a la pelirrosa sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Según lo que Tayuya le explicó a Sasuke, los enfermeros no se caracterizaban por su capacidad intelectual; solo eran meras marionetas con mucha fuerza que acataban órdenes.

\- ¿Qué ganarás con saber porque murieron? ¡Solo eran enfermos que no tenían remedio! ¡Sus familias ni siquiera se molestaban en verlos! Eran simples animales que al final nadie extrañará –la Directora gritaba tan fuerte como el agarre de Sasuke se lo permitía– ¿Crees que Tayuya te dice la verdad? Ella sufre de alucinaciones. Cree ver las almas de los muertos. Su tutor estaba harto de las historias sin sentido que contaba y decidió deshacerse de ella. Se deshizo del problema.

Sasuke levantó el rostro en busca de los ojos de la pelirrosa, pero ella mantenía la mirada lejos de los ojos negros que la miraban dudosos.

La Directora notó la desconfianza del Detective y aprovechó para intentar liberarse. Grave error– ¡Atrápenla! –gritó y los hombres se movieron torpemente chocando entre ellos, permitiendo a Tayuya correr evitando que la atraparan sin emplear mucho esfuerzo.

La Directora, por su parte, inició un forcejeo sirviéndose el jaleo de los hombres que empujaban peligrosamente a todos a su paso; lo que hizo que Sasuke apretara el embolo de la jeringa por accidente y el líquido entrara rápidamente en el cuerpo de la mujer.

Asombrado de lo ocurrido, el Detective dejó caer, sin delicadeza alguna, el cuerpo de la Directora que terminó en el suelo con un sonoro golpe. Todos se miraron tratando de imputar la culpa a alguien.

Tayuya reaccionó rápido y, tomando de la mano a Sasuke, corrió perdiéndose por los pasillos de la Clínica.

…

\- ¡La mataste! –impresionada, la adolescente, se dejó caer en cuanto llegaron al sótano por el que se habían escabullido.

\- No, no lo hice –se defendió inmediatamente Sasuke– Solo le di una dosis como la que tú le inyectaste a esos dos hombres.

Tayuya se tomó la cabeza negando fervientemente– La diferencia está en que la Directora pesa menos de la mitad que esos hombres. Imagina lo que tanto medicamento va a hacerle.

\- Te preocupas demasiado por alguien que amenaza con quitarte la vida, ¿no crees?

\- No es ella la que me preocupa, sino las consecuencias de todo lo que va a pasar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

La pelirrosa dudó mucho en contestar, no quería que Sasuke la volviera a ver con ojos llenos de dudas y miedos– Lo que dijo la Directora. Me encerraron aquí porque desde pequeña puedo ver a los muertos y cometí el error de decirlo. Si me voy a otro lado será lo mismo, todos creen que estoy loca. Prefiero que las miradas de desconfianza terminen aquí.

\- ¿Sabes, Tayuya? Yo no creo que estés loca –Sasuke se sentó frente a ella para descansar un poco antes de continuar su carrera– Yo si te creo. Hace dos años conocí a una chica muy parecida a ti. Ella también ve las almas de las personas fallecidas y no creo que ni tú ni ella estén locas.

\- Solo mientes para hacerme sentir bien.

El Detective sacó su móvil y le mostró una foto donde él abrazaba por el cuello a una pelirrosa– Ella es Sakura, mi novia, y de vez en cuando también trabaja como detective a mi lado. Sakura es capaz de hablar con los muertos y eso nos ha ayudado a atrapar más rápido a los culpables de muchos delitos.

\- ¿Por qué no está aquí ayudándote? –preguntó inquisitiva Tayuya.

\- Mi hermano mayor está perdido y tomamos la decisión de separarnos para encontrar pistas de su paradero.

La pelirrosa cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y su mirada se volvió seria y pensativa– Es una buena estrategia. Separados podrán encontrar más pistas y eso acelerará el trabajo de investigación.

\- Yuri no cree que haya sido la mejor decisión –Sasuke recordó a la anciana. Después de tanta agitación había olvidado que estaba escondida, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de que hubiera llegado a su "escondite perfecto"– Debemos ir al estacionamiento.

\- Dudo mucho que el auto en el que llegaron siga ahí.

\- No, yo puedo asegurarte que así es –el Detective tomó un trozo de tubería y comprobó que tuviera la resistencia suficiente para romper algunos huesos– Es lo que podríamos denominar el queso para los ratones. La única forma de huir, estando en medio de la nada, es usando el auto. Seguramente ellos lo pensaron también y están esperando que tratemos de llegar hasta él.

\- Pero tú no abandonarías a tus compañeras, ¿o sí?

Sasuke sonrió de lado– El policía que rompe las reglas es una escoria, pero el que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que la escoria.

Tayuya enarcó una ceja perdida en el tren de pensamientos del pelinegro– ¿Eso lo sacaste de una galletita de la suerte?

\- No, es la enseñanza de un solterón pervertido a quien le gusta leer novelas eróticas –no pudo evitar que, con la descripción de su mentor, se le escapara una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Solterón pervertido? ¿Novelas eróticas? –al escuchar sus propias palabras en voz de la chica ya no sonaban tan bien como lo había pensado.

\- Escóndete. No dejes que te vean –le ordenó el Detective abriendo la pequeña puerta para salir al patio olvidando la mención de su Capitán– Si la policía llega tarde y por alguna cosa yo ya no estoy y tú sí, seguramente intentaran echarte la culpa y a los demás pacientes. Si eso pasa, solicita ver al Detective Uzumaki Naruto de la Unidad de Delitos Mayores de Tokyo y entrégale esto –Sasuke le dio a Tayuya una moneda de 5 yenes que sacó de la parte trasera de su placa de policía– Explícale lo que sucedió.

\- ¿Cómo sé que él va a creerme?

\- Naruto le cree a todo mundo y estará más seguro en cuanto vea la moneda.

Tayuya revisó la moneda y no encontró nada especial en ella– Es solo una moneda.

\- No es solo una moneda, es la moneda del pozo de los deseos. Un día el dobe, Naruto –dijo el nombre de su rubio amigo para aclarar a quien se refería– quiso pedirle un deseo a un viejo pozo, pero es tan tonto que pidió el deseo en voz alta y yo estaba ahí. Atrapé la moneda antes de que se desperdiciara y desde entonces la he conservado.

Aun con el breve relato, la pelirrosa no encontró sentido a que, después de tanto tiempo, la moneda fuera tan especial para dos hombres adultos. Y estaba por preguntar más, pero Sasuke se levantó al escuchar un ruido cerca de la puerta del sótano donde estaban escondidos. Antes de que el moreno saliera y la dejara, Tayuya lo tomó por la muñeca y con su otra mano sostuvo la moneda en su puño fuertemente cerrado– Pediré un deseo.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente– Aquí no hay un pozo.

…

La policía llegó en el momento justo en el que Sasuke peleaba con los dos enfermeros restantes, dos guardias de seguridad y tres enfermeras que intentaban drogarlo. Todos siguiendo las órdenes de la Directora quien, para sorpresa de Sasuke, se había recuperado demasiado rápido de su dosis de tranquilizantes.

Tayuya fue socorrida por el equipo de Auxilios Médicos que llegaba con la Policía como prevención ante cualquier posible herido. Yuri fue escoltada desde el viejo edificio abandonado por dos oficiales, a todos les sorprendió el cómo era que la anciana ciega hubiera encontrado ese lugar en medio del enfrentamiento con el personal de la Clínica.

La Clínica fue tomada bajo custodia del Estado hasta aclarar las muertes de los pacientes e investigar el maltrato a los residentes cometido por el personal a cargo de su cuidado y la Directora.

…

\- Quiero a mi abogado –exigió la Directora cruzándose de brazos y piernas en la silla.

El capitán de Detectives de la Región de Chubu golpeó la mesa con el archivo de la investigación– Ni siquiera el Gobernador podría sacarla de esto. Hablamos con el Detective Uchiha y firmó bajo juramento que usted afirmó haberlos matado porque "Eran simples animales que al final nadie extrañará".

\- Es su palabra contra la mía.

\- Y contra la de su personal, quienes han decidido hablar para salvarse.

La cara de la Directora se deformó. Según lo que podía ver Sasuke con ayuda de su habilidad, en el aura de la mujer se mezclaban toda clase de sentimientos: ira, miedo, odio, repugnancia; cualquier cosa, menos arrepentimiento.

\- A través del vidrio no creo que puedas meterte en su cabeza como lo hiciste en la mía, Sasuke-chan –Yuri le advirtió con cierto tono divertido.

\- Aún no hemos hablado de eso.

\- ¿Creíste que tu habilidad solo consistía de ver auras? –Sasuke hizo un sonido gutural para indicarle que estaba en lo cierto– La habilidad que poseemos, Sakura, Itachi, tú, yo y muchos otras personas como nosotros, va desarrollándose conforme crecemos.

El moreno frunció el ceño confundido y molesto– ¿Por qué no se mostró antes?

\- Tal vez porque antes no lo necesitabas tanto como ahora –dijo la anciana palmeando cariñosamente el brazo del joven hombre– Toda tu vida has tratado de no depender de tu habilidad. Tus casos, tus investigaciones, tus arrestos. Todos han sido gracias al gran esfuerzo de tu inteligencia y capacidad deductiva y, no hay que olvidar, al apoyo de tus compañeros en quienes confías plenamente. Pero ahora las cosas son más difíciles y te afectan más que cualquier caso en el que hayas trabajado. Sasuke, tu habilidad está madurando porque ha llegado el momento en el que la necesitas.

\- ¿Mi hermano? ¿Su habilidad pasó por los mismos cambios?

Yuri negó con la cabeza y tomó su bastón sosteniéndolo firmemente entre sus manos– Él nunca lo necesitó tanto como tú ahora. Debes tener paciencia y no tratar de forzar el progreso o podrías perderlo todo. ¿Entendiste?

\- No puedo forzar algo que no sé cómo funciona –confesó Sasuke con voz lastimera.

\- Ya lo averiguaras. Ten paciencia. Mucha paciencia –las palabras de ánimo de Yuri antes de dejarlo solo siempre terminaban irritándolo más de lo que lo ayudaban. ¿Por qué no podía ser más clara?

\- Detective Uchiha –Shiho apareció recargada en el marco de la puerta sacándolo de sus cavilaciones– El Capitán de Detectives de Nagano quiere felicitarlo por resolver el caso, aunque no está muy contento por haber sido ridiculizado.

\- No necesito sus agradecimientos –declinó enojado– No puedo creer que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la Clínica con los pacientes. Son unos…

\- Tampoco puedes culparlos por todo –la Agente se paró segura frente a Sasuke y lo miró directo a los ojos– Parte de la culpa recae en las personas que abandonaron a su familiares en ese horrendo lugar.

El Detective se dio cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de su compañera– Tengo algo que hacer antes de irnos –y sin decir una palabra más salió apresurado de la estación.

…

\- ¿Quieres saber cuál fue el deseo de Naruto? –preguntó el Detective llegando a la Sala común de la Clínica Psiquiátrica.

\- "Que Sasuke y yo seamos los mejores amigos para toda la vida" o eso fue lo que me dijo cuando hablé por teléfono con él –Tayuya permanecía sentada en el suelo frente a la ventana mirando hacia el inmenso bosque que se abría a espaldas de la Clínica.

Sin sacarla del bolsillo de su pantalón, Sasuke acariciaba la moneda de 5 yenes que muy posiblemente le había salvado la vida– ¿Cuál fue el tuyo?

\- Mi deseo ya se cumplió.

En ese momento fue la primera vez que Sasuke vio una sonrisa que nacía en lo profundo del corazón de la adolescente y le recordó mucho a Sakura. Si su novia no hubiera tenido suerte, tal vez ella también habría pasado lo mismo que Tayuya: ser encerrada en un manicomio por decir que hablaba con los muertos. No quería ni imaginarse que la mujer que amaba pasara por algo similar, era demasiado doloroso.

\- Vamos. Ya has sufrido demasiado. Te sacaré de aquí –la invitación la hizo sonreír. El Detective estaba ahí, con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra pierna flexionada y su brazo extendido ofreciéndole una mano de apoyo. Era como ver a un príncipe brindando su ayuda para levantarla.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y tomó la gentil mano del moreno para levantarse. Caminaron sin soltarse las manos y justo cuando pasaron frente a una puerta, la pelirrosa volteó para ver el reflejo. En el cristal se reflejaba una chica de ojos jade como la piedra preciosa. Con un simple movimiento de labios articuló en silencio– _Que comience el juego_.

0o0o0  
_La humanidad es la única que busca matar a su propia especie.  
_0o0o0

Lamentablemente les informo que tendré que dejar éste fic por un tiempo, la verdad las ideas ya no fluyen como antes y me cuesta mucho trabajo continuarlo como quisiera. Trataré de retomarlo en cuanto tenga al menos tres capítulos por adelantado y más ideas para el resto. El final está lejano y bastante indefinido, ha habido muchos cambios y demasiadas cosas que se me salieron de control y debo arreglar. Así como mi vida, que aunque está "estable" por el momento ha tenido sus bajas y sinceramente mi humor no está del todo bien para seguir escribiendo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque, agradezco a los que si lo hacen, pero mucha gente lee el fic y casi nadie deja RR. Yo sé que no debo pedirlos, pero como lector que soy de otros autores y por conversaciones que he tenido con ellos, nos damos cuenta de lo triste que es que sea poca la gente que nos retroalimenta con sus comentarios. Yo agradezco infinitamente que piensen en mi salud, pero para mí es más placentero que me digan lo que sintieron con el capítulo, quiero leer sus reacciones, sus sentimientos para así yo poder saber qué es lo que más ha causado un impacto y poder crecer yo misma como escritora. Por ejemplo, cuando escribí el fic de "Puerta de la Princesa Celestial" (Fairy Tail) –la idea originalmente era para un SasuSaku, pero al final decidí por un NaLu– y la gente que me ha alegrado con un RR me ha dejado saber que soy buena para la Angustia y el Drama porque dicen que los he hecho llorar. Eso para mí es maravilloso, porque el fic lo escribí cuando me encontraba mal y había momentos que quería desaparecer y logré transmitirle a la gente ese sentimiento de vacío y tristeza. Pero últimamente ya no siento lo mismo con "Almas Gemelas", hay veces que siento que me OBLIGO a escribir en lugar de hacerlo por AMOR. Tal vez muchos de ustedes lo tomen a mal y hasta me mienten la madre y hablen pestes de mí y me dejen RR de odio, pero la verdad no quería que me dijeran "ánimo", yo lo que de verdad quería era "me matas al escribir que Sasuke tal vez tenga que elegir entre sus dos más grandes amores".

¿A qué se debe esto? A que no puedo cambiar lo que he visto –"fics" copias de libros que tienen cientos de RR solo porq manejan sexo como su tema principal–. ¡DIOS! No tienen idea de cuánto odio a los pseudo escritores que ni siquiera tienen una neurona para cambiar la trama o poder hacer su propia historia. Yo sé que no todos tienen la habilidad para escribir, pero créanme yo tampoco la tenía. Alguna vez en mis años de preparatoria llegué a escribir mis "Los Infiernos de XXXXX" basándome en la novela "Los Infiernos de Dante", pero lo hice porque era mi tarea para la clase de Literatura. Jamás imaginé que seguiría esa línea borrosa años después y crearía los 20 y tantos fics que tengo.

Bien, creo que ya me desahogue. Nos veremos en algún futuro y yo sé que me gané el odio de muchos de ustedes, pero ya no puedo cambiarlo.

C:START HIATUS MODE  
C:INITIATING HIATUS MODE  
C:HIATUS MODE INITIATED  
C:_


	8. Destrozar las Falsas Esperanzas

**D****ISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2016**

***  
ALMAS GEMELAS  
(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")  
***

**Capítulo 8. "Destrozar las Falsas Esperanzas"**

\- ¿Sakura-senpai? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Hanabi al notar que Sakura se quedaba varios pasos detrás de ella con la mirada perdida en las nubes que se amontonaban en el cielo.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos y se acomodó un mechón de cabello que el viento había movido hasta cubrir su rostro. Dejó su mano recargada tras su oreja un momento como si eso le ayudara a concentrar su audición en algo lejano. Era extraño pero parecía estar escuchando algo que la hacía sonreír– ¿La escuchas Hanabi? Es una hermosa melodía, pero es muy triste. Parece el relato de un corazón que está siendo desarmado pieza por pieza.

\- Yo no escucho nada –Hanabi no mentía. Lo que estuviera escuchando su superior no llegaba hasta ella– Vámonos. Obito-sensei debe estar esperándonos y es muy impaciente –la castaña se aventuró y tomó la mano de Sakura para llevarla corriendo al estacionamiento donde las esperaban. A pesar de la prisa, no pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro a su senpai. Sakura se veía profundamente preocupada y no dejaba de ver al cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía con nubes de tormenta.

…

Obito esperaba impaciente a un lado del auto mientras aprovechaba el tiempo para revisar su correo– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –gruñó en cuanto las adolescentes estuvieron cerca.

\- Ni se te ocurra enojarte –advirtió inmediatamente Sakura subiendo al auto– La última vez que entrenamos llegaste una hora tarde y yo tuve que aguantarme todo el tiempo bajo el sol. Ese día estaba a más de 40 grados.

\- No exageres niña, no estaba a 40. Sólo eran como unos... 25.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. ¿A caso creía que la reducción de grados centígrados hacía alguna diferencia? Para la pelirrosa el sol era el ser más abominable que se podía parar sobre su cabeza. Pero sus batallas anteriores quedaron en segundo plano cuando vio que el auto era conducido por un desconocido– ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Yamagata, en el Distrito de Touhoku.

\- ¿Qué tipo de…? –la adolescente no pudo terminar la pregunta porque Obito se giró en el asiento para poner un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Shhh. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que hablas demasiado? –Sakura se quedó mirando a los ojos a su maestro y simplemente se quedó callada– Discutiremos los planes cuando lleguemos.

…

Obito se comportaba diferente a como siempre lo hacía. Estaba nervioso, intranquilo, incluso podía decir que un poco ansioso. Hanabi podía notarlo, tal vez Sakura no lo notara porque no tenía tanto tiempo de conocerlo como ella. Pero la menor del grupo podía ver que Obito se portaba extraño.

\- ¿Sensei? –lo llamó la castaña aprovechando que Sakura se había separado de ellos para usar el sanitario– ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

El ojinegro la observó analizando su rostro. Mirando fijamente sus ojos. Y después de pensar quien sabe qué cosas se animó a hablar– En cuanto salga Sakura nos separaremos. Tú iras al hotel y nos esperarás hasta que regresemos. Creo que el trabajo no tomará mucho tiempo, pero si quieres algo de comer pide servicio al cuarto. No salgas por nada. ¿Entendiste?

\- Algo te está molestando –afirmó Hanabi cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento –¿un mal presentimiento? Obito no tenía malos presentimientos. Él tenía certezas. Verdades. Al menos no en los años que llevaba de conocerlo– ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que entre más te alejas de algo, más te acercas a eso?

\- No –sin dudar, la respuesta negativa de la menor salió lo más sincera que pudo ser. Fría y cortante.

Obito se tomó la cabeza buscando algo de paciencia. A veces pensaba que debía haber hecho algo muy malo en su otra vida para merecer tener que aguantar, no a una, sino a dos adolescentes locas de atar.

Sakura salió del sanitario metiendo una mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón y tocándose el cuerpo con la otra– Hanabi, ¿viste mi anillo? Juraba que lo traía puesto.

\- ¿Lo recogiste de la canasta después de que nos hicieron la revisión para abordar?

La pelirrosa hizo memoria de lo que había sucedido dos horas antes de ese momento. Repasó sus pasos desde que se bajó del auto, cuando se registraron para el vuelo, pasar por la inspección de equipaje de mano y revisión física de cada uno de los pasajeros. Fue en ese momento que le hicieron quitarse todo lo metálico para que fuera escaneada y asegurarse de que no portaba efectos que pusieran en peligro al avión y a los demás pasajeros. Según ella, no se había quitado muchas cosas, solo un par de aretes que Ino le había obsequiado en honor a la valentía mostrada durante la difícil "operación": perforarte los lóbulos de la oreja en plena sala de autopsias. Su cartera con uno cuantos yenes y dos billetes. El teléfono móvil que Madara le hacía llevar como si de ello dependiera su vida. Una pulsera de acero con el lema "BF R 4EVER", regalo de Karin. Y por supuesto, el anillo que Sasuke le había dado como símbolo de su amor y de un futuro compromiso.

\- ¡Es mentira! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –Sakura revisó todo de nuevo. Sus bolsillos, la mochila, de nuevo sus bolsillos. Y encontró absolutamente nada– Debo regresar –avisó echándose la mochila al hombre con toda la ropa revuelta.

Tan solo dio dos pasos y una fuerte mano la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca– ¿Eres tonta? Tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Cuando regresemos podrás ir a buscar lo que sea que hayas olvidado.

\- Esto no puede esperar –gruñó la ojijade jalando su brazo para zafarse, pero la fuerza del moreno era mayor a la suya.

Obito la atrajo cerca de él apretando más el agarre en la muñeca de Sakura– ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que tienes un trato con el Director? No me importa lo que hayas perdido, pero si quieres recuperarlo tienes que hacer lo que se te ordene. ¿Quedó claro? –Sakura asintió y dejó de pelear– Hanabi, un taxi te llevará al hotel. Sakura, sígueme.

…

\- No te prometo nada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y el rastro se enfrió, será difícil encontrar nuevas pistas.

El hombre tras el escritorio se levantó de la silla golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio– ¿Estás diciendo que mi Departamento no hizo bien su trabajo? –las palabras de su visitante eran como una ofensa para su gente.

\- Estoy diciendo que te mantendré informado de lo que encontremos –el visitante se puso de pie y en el mismo instante en que tomó el picaporte para salir de la oficina, tres golpes anunciaron que alguien más entraría– Me retiro para que sigas atendiendo tus asuntos.

\- ¡Adelante! –gritó el hombre ignorando la despedida de su visita.

El joven, que casi choca con el visitante, ofreció disculpas y le permitió el paso antes de hablar. Pero el anuncio de la persona que esperaba su salida llamó su atención– Jefe Tendou. Obito-sama llegó.

\- ¿_Obito_? –el primer visitante repitió el nombre en su cabeza y se escabulló hasta una esquina en uno de los pasillos ocultando su presencia.

El joven secretario llamó a Obito a la oficina del Jefe y no fue hasta que la puerta se cerró que el primer visitante salió de su escondite. El hombre sacó su móvil, no sin dejar de notar la presencia de una joven con exótico cabello rosa sentada en la sala de espera. La chica tenía la mirada fija en su mano izquierda mientras acariciaba su dedo anular.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó el hombre sentándose en el espacio libre. La joven levantó la mirada revelando un par de hermosos ojos jade.

\- No, no es nada.

El hombre quedó impactado por la extraña combinación de las características de la joven– Puedo asegurar que estás mintiendo, pero supongo que no quieres hablar con un extraño. Tus padres te educaron bien. Mi nombre es Fugaku, trabajo para la Policía.

Sakura sintió una extraña confianza con el hombre sentando a su lado y pudo decirle lo que le afligía– He olvidado algo valioso en el Aeropuerto de Kyouto. Sentimentalmente valioso.

\- Seguramente lo recuperaras en cuanto regreses.

\- Eso espero…

Un hombre de traje negro y lentes oscuros llegó corriendo sin mostrar señal de cansancio– Jefe Uch…

Fugaku levantó una mano para acallar al hombre que llegó intempestivamente– ¿Vienes sola?

\- No –contestó Sakura mirando al hombre levantarse del sofá.

\- Bien. Procura andar siempre acompañada, en el distrito hemos tenido varias desapariciones de niñas y adolescentes. No queremoss tener que buscarte también a ti. ¿OK? –Sakura asintió y Fugaku se marchó escuchando atentamente al hombre que había llegado apresurado a buscarlo.

\- Podemos ir en este mismo momento. Si así lo desea –la pelirrosa dejó de mirar el pasillo por donde el enigmático hombre se había marchado en cuanto escuchó la voz de Obito.

\- ¿Ella es la vidente? –el hombre que acompañaba a Obito era un "enano". O así le parecía a Sakura. Era tan bajo de estatura que apenas le llegaba al codo a su guardián, tez blanca como una hoja de papel, cabello negro casi inexistente y un gesto que lo hacía parecer estar enojado– Tan sólo es una niña.

\- No soy una niña –la ojijade se levantó del sofá de un salto y encaró al odioso pigmeo. Quien era más pequeño de lo que ella calculó. Media cabeza más pequeño que ella para ser exactos– Pero si le molesta el que sea una niña –masculló agresivamente parándose muy cerca de él y alzando la cabeza de manera altiva– puedo irme ahora mismo, enano de pacotilla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? –preguntó el hombre con dos de los tres pelos levantados en la coronilla.

Obito quería que la tierra se tragara a esa arrogante y bocona mocosa que tenía por compañera– Ignórela por favor, Jefe Tendou, aun no le he enseñado como debe comportarse con los clientes –el moreno se acercó a Sakura y la obligó a agachar la cabeza– De verdad lo siento mucho. Prometo no se volverá a repetir.

\- Ten por seguro que Madara-sama escuchará de esto –advirtió el pequeño hombre llamando a su asistente con una mano– Llama a Sunlight y dile que la veremos en el departamento de los Saiyama. Arregla todo para que salgamos en seguida.

\- Si, Jefe Tendou –el secretario sacó su móvil y habló brevemente con alguien– Obito-sama. ¿Trae auto?

Obito dejó de asesinar a la pelirrosa un segundo y negó con la cabeza– Me temo que no conozco muy bien el lugar y tuve que tomar un taxi.

\- Entiendo, no somos un lugar turístico y la gente suele perderse con facilidad –el joven secretario hizo otra llamada y en unos instantes regresó su atención a sus visitantes– Todo listo. Un oficial los llevará en un auto del Distrito. Por favor, síganme.

…

\- Quiero dejar en claro las cosas, Sakura –Obito estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a la adolescente frente a un oficial de policía. La forma en que se había dirigido era inadmisible– Si te vuelves a comportar como lo hiciste, te juro que será la última vez que trabajes para Akatsuki –Sakura estaba por protestar pero el moreno se lo impidió tomando su mentón y acercando sus labios al oído de la chica– Y no sólo eso. Nunca sabrás cual fue el último lugar que visitó tu querido cuñado antes de desaparecer.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos– ¿Lo sabes? ¿Tienes una pista de Itachi?

\- No lo sabrás si no aprendes a comportarte como una señorita digna de representar a la Tsukuyomi Academy. ¿Entendiste?

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio suprimiendo la ira incontrolable que sentía al verse manipulada tan fácilmente por aquellos hombres– Entendido.

\- Ahora que estamos de acuerdo hablemos del caso –Obito le extendió unos papeles, o mejor dicho unas fotografías– Esas son las hermanas Saiyama, Aria e Iseria. De 15 y 10 años. Salieron del apartamento en el que viven con sus padres y han estado perdidas desde entonces.

\- ¿Hace cuánto se fugaron?

\- ¿Fugarse? Nadie ha hablado de una fuga.

\- Pero debieron haberlo pensado al principio, ¿no?

El guardián de la adolescente suspiró sonoramente. Por un momento había olvidado que Sakura solía trabajar con la policía de Tokyo, para ser precisos con su sobrino, Sasuke– La policía no quiere descartar ninguna posibilidad.

\- ¿Lo dices por las desapariciones que se han registrado en el Distrito?

Nuevamente Obito se sorprendió– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Aun no se ha hecho un anuncio oficial.

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la sorpresa que claramente sobresaltaba a Obito– Lo escuché en la oficina de ese sujeto.

\- Entonces ya sabes porque es tan importante este trabajo –el ojinegro se cruzó de brazos intranquilo. Era un trabajo delicado y la actitud de Sakura no ayudaba a crear un ambiente de confianza.

\- Si es tan importante como dices, ¿por qué no fuimos llamados antes?

El pelinegro se aclaró la garganta haciendo tiempo para hallar las palabras adecuadas. Pero para ser sinceros, no las había– ¿Alguna vez has trabajado con otra psíquica?

\- No –respondió Sakura alargando la "o"– ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

\- Como podrás notar, el Jefe Tendou está muy preocupado por la situación…

\- Me preocuparía más si nadie estuviera haciendo nada.

Obito se tomó el puente de la nariz. Un gesto que la pelirrosa empezaba a relacionar con el enorme desgaste de paciencia que ella provocaba– Si, bueno, ya sabes cómo es la política. "No, no lo sé y no me interesa." Es lo que me ibas a decir –Sakura sonrió y el moreno prosiguió con su monologo– Hace tres días llamaron a una mujer que dice poder contactar con espíritus de diferentes épocas y lugares. Los espíritus le ayudan a buscar y encontrar pistas de los casos que a la policía se la ha dificultado resolver. Para nuestra fortuna o mala suerte, como quieras verlo; la mujer no ha podido ver claramente lo que les sucedió a las hermanas Saiyama. Según le han dicho los espíritus, las niñas se encuentran en algún lugar de la ciudad, pero no sabe en donde con exactitud.

\- ¿De verdad creen en eso? –preguntó Sakura con total incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué no deberían creerle?

\- Porque los espíritus no son omnipresentes –Sakura quería ser clara con su explicación para que no hubiera dudas de sus habilidades y, posiblemente, de las de cualquier otra persona que se hiciera llamar "psíquica-medium-adivinadora"– Hay espíritus que se pueden mover libremente en el mundo de los vivos, pero los hay atados a lugares, personas, objetos; esos son incapaces de desplazarse. Pueden trasladarse de un lugar a otro en un parpadeo, sí. Pero un espíritu no puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. No son divisibles, ni multiplicables. Tampoco puedes llamar a un espíritu de otra época. Eso es estúpido. Los espíritus que se encuentran en el mundo de los vivos siempre han estado aquí. No es como si pudieras ir y venir entre los mundos como si estuvieras de vacaciones. Las almas deben irse o sufrirán una terrible corrosión que acabará volviéndolos espíritus malignos. Las almas que han pasado al otro lado no pueden, ni deben, ser llamadas a este. Es un tabú y nunca he conocido a alguien que pueda hacerlo.

\- Básicamente estás diciendo que esa mujer es un fraude –resumió Obito agregando una preocupación más a su ya larga lista.

\- No puedo asegurarlo, pero es lo más probable –la pelirrosa pensó las posibilidades de estar ante alguien a quien le gustaba lucrar con el dolor de la muerte– Esa mujer seguramente usa trucos para que la gente le crea. Como por ejemplo, yo te puedo decir: tú has sufrido la pérdida de una persona cercana… –al ver ese algo en los ojos de su guardián Sakura deseó que la tierra la devorara– ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No quise entrometerme.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –Obito se dio cuenta de lo que la ojijade estaba hablando y la tomó por los hombros clavando los dedos en sus clavículas– ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

\- Yo solo estaba jugando con las frases de un estafador. Jamás quise tocar un tema tan sensible.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –repitió sin aflojar el agarre, incluso lo apretó aún más.

Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada de haber hablado de más– Hubo alguien a quien querías mucho y murió delante de ti.

Poco a poco, Obito soltó a la chica y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento con los ojos cerrados– ¿Cómo lo supiste? Fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- Cuando presencias la muerte de un ser querido, esto deja una cicatriz en tu alma –la pelirrosa se mordió el labio arrepentida de su indiscreción– Y yo puedo verla…

…

\- Saiyama-san, estos son los consultores que llamamos para apoyar a Sunlight-sama –el Jefe de Policía de Yamagata señaló a los últimos invitados a la "reunión".

\- Mi nombre es Obito y ella es Tsubara –dijo el moreno. En el auto de camino al apartamento de los Saiyama, Obito y Sakura habían acordado que la pelirrosa no debía dar su verdadero nombre por su propia seguridad.

\- Disculpe, Jefe Tendou –una mujer de cabello, claramente teñido, rubio habló acercándose a los recién llegados y parándose entre ambos– ¿Qué hacen estas dos personas aquí?

El hombre respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza molesto– ¿Qué no es obvio? Usted necesita de toda la ayuda posible, Sunlight-sama. La vida de dos pequeñas está en riesgo y no podemos escatimar en recursos.

La mujer miró de reojo a sus "compañeros" de trabajo y sonrió burlona– Entiendo. Serán mis asistentes.

Obito rogó porque Sakura se mantuviera callada y no dijera nada ofensivo contra la mujer. Y su deseo fue escuchado por alguna deidad, porque la ojijade estaba extrañamente callada y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- No me importa lo que ustedes hagan, solo manténganse alejados y dejen trabajar a Sunlight-sama –advirtió un hombre con un peinado ridículo, traje de un color chillante y enormes y ostentosas joyas.

El ojinegro rodó los ojos y movió la mano frente al rostro del hombre como si estuviera espantando una mosca– Ocúpate de tus asuntos y nosotros nos ocuparemos de los nuestros.

\- Empieza por ocuparte de la niña autista que trajiste. Parece que va a empezar a babear en cualquier momento.

Obito se alarmó porque el hombre tenía razón. Sakura parecía estar en un extraño trance y aunque ya antes la había visto trabajar con los muertos, esto superaba sus expectativas. Hizo a "Sunlight-sama" lo más educado que pudo a un lado y se acercó a la pelirrosa– ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

Sakura salió del trance en cuanto su guardián rodeó sus hombros con el brazo. Parpadeó varias veces y trató de identificar donde se encontraba.

\- ¿Podemos ver el cuarto de las niñas? –preguntó Sunlight poniendo dos dedos en su frente– Puedo sentir algo que proviene de ahí.

La madre de las niñas asintió fervientemente y abrió la puerta a sus espaldas. Una pequeña habitación con una mesita, una cómoda con artículos básicos y un guardarropa en la pared eran todos los muebles que la ambientaban como una alcoba.

Un claro gesto de fastidio deformó el rostro de Sunlight y Obito pudo verlo claramente. El espacio era pequeño, así que solo entraron las psíquicas, los padres y el Jefe Tendou. Y estaban muy apretados. Afuera se quedó Obito con la pareja de Detectives encargados del caso y el promotor de la "reconocida" vidente.

\- ¡Puedo sentirlo! –dijo la falsa rubia poniendo nuevamente dos dedos contra su frente, con los ojos cerrados y una respiración agitada– ¡Puedo sentir que este es el lugar favorito de las niñas! Aquí es donde juegan. Aria suele contarle cuentos a su hermana antes de dormir –la mujer señaló un libro que descansaba sobre la mesita. Empujó a Sakura para quitarla del camino y acercarse a la cómoda donde tomó un cepillo de madera– Iseria le juega bromas a su hermana escondiéndose en el armario y disfruta ver a Aria cepillándose el cabello. La pequeña Iseria ama el largo, sedoso y brillante cabello de su hermana mayor. Aria es muy cuidadosa de su aseo personal, quiere impresionar a un chico de la escuela.

La pelirrosa no sabía si el espectáculo la estaba fastidiando o la cantidad de gente era demasiada para el reducido espacio, porque empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Estaba segura que si no salía de la habitación ella haría su propia función.

\- No te ves muy bien –le dijo Obito tomando su hombro para ayudarla a permanecer de pie y jalarla fuera de la habitación.

\- Necesito aire –pidió tomándose la cabeza– Tanta estupidez y peróxido me hicieron sentir mareada.

\- ¿Estupidez dices? ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Solo estas aquí para estorbar en mi trabajo – Sunlight la culpó ofendida de las acusaciones de la ojijade.

Sakura se alejó suavemente de los brazos de Obito y se plantó frente a la "psíquica"– Aseguras que las niñas están vivas, pues yo digo que no. Dices que este lugar era el favorito de Aria, pero ella sentía asfixiarse cuando estaba aquí. ¿Su aspecto personal era esencial para ella? No podía importarle menos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Ella odiaba este lugar. No lo consideraba un hogar –su mirada feroz se redirigió al matrimonio Saiyama– Ustedes siempre están peleando. Día tras día. En el desayuno, en la cena. No hay momento de paz en ésta casa. Ari-chan llora cada vez que los escucha pelear. Todo el tiempo tiene miedo… de ustedes –la frase partió cruelmente la armonía de los presentes.

El padre de las niñas Saiyama salió enfurecido de la habitación de sus hijas– ¡Tú, pequeña sabandija! –Obito no lo pensó ni por un segundo y derribó al hombre, quien claramente tenía las intenciones de golpear a la pelirrosa. Los Detectives ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ante la rapidez del guardián de la adolescente– ¿Cómo te atreves? Ni siquiera nos conoces –pero el señor Saiyama seguía peleando en el suelo. Una pelea inútil, que finalmente terminó en amargas lágrimas.

A pesar de todo, la dura mirada de Sakura seguía fija en el despojo de hombre en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mocosa? –Sunlight se acercó a Sakura tomándola fuertemente por el brazo– Estás destruyendo sus esperanzas. Les estás rompiendo el corazón.

Sakura cerró los ojos e hizo un movimiento circular con el cuello, como lo hacía durante los entrenamientos para empezar a calentar. Cuando abrió sus brillantes ojos jades su mirada seguía siendo dura y reprochadora. Pero no era para los Saiyama, sino para la vidente– ¿Esperanzas? ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no soy una psíquica, soy una médium. Yo solo veo las almas de los muertos.

\- Lo que significa que… –el corazón de la madre de Aria e Iseria se desmoronó como una hoja seca– ¡Mis bebés están muertas!

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Obito-sama? –claramente el mundo del Jefe Tendou también se desmoronaba, pero de una manera menos fatídica que la de los padres de las niñas.

El moreno se levantó del suelo mientras sacudía sus ropas– Creo que está más que claro, Jefe Tendou, están muertas y ella acaba de confirmar lo que ya suponían.

\- Eso no es cierto. Yo aún siento la energía de las niñas. Ellas no están muertas –la desesperada intervención de Sunlight trataba de poner en duda la palabra de su rival– Esa chica es una mentirosa –con el dedo señaló acusadoramente a Sakura.

La ojijade rodó los ojos frustrada de no poder darle un puñetazo en el rostro a aquella mujer que la sacaba de sus cabales. Estaba por hacer algo ante las insistentes acusaciones, pero fue la madre de Aria la que habló.

\- Le creo. Creo lo que dijo Tsubara-san –con los ojos rojos y llenos de tristeza, miró a Sakura agradeciéndole que fuera sincera y no alimentara una esperanza que la estaba matando– Por muy doloroso que sea, Aria e Iseria están muertas y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo.

\- Me gustaría decirle que lo siento, pero… me es imposible –la pelirrosa se tomó la cabeza e inmediatamente Obito la tomó en brazos.

Terumi Saiyama, la madre de las niñas desaparecidas trató de alcanzar a la pelirrosa– Dígame dónde están. Por favor.

\- Está cansada y debemos retirarnos –el guardián no aceptó más cuestionamientos y sacó a la menor llevándola en brazos.

…

En la calle, Obito no esperó a que el oficial los llevara de regreso y simplemente tomó un taxi.

\- Ese último acto de caballerosidad… ¿no crees que exageraste un poco? –señaló Sakura con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del asiento y el antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos.

\- Te veías realmente mal. Por un momento me preocupé de que te fueras a desmayar.

La pelirrosa sonrió melancólica al escuchar la pequeña indiscreción de su guardián– Gracias. Sé que solo soy una herramienta para ustedes, pero te agradezco que me hayas ayudado.

Obito no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Para su fortuna, Sakura no pudo verlo y para no arriesgarse le echó a la cara su chaqueta– Duerme. Yo te aviso cuando lleguemos al hotel.

…

Hanabi había encontrado una hermosa habitación esperándola en el hotel. Aunque si le preguntaban, el lugar se asemejaba más a un apartamento que a una habitación de hotel.

Al término de una exhaustiva inspección puso manos a la obra y continúo el trabajo que el Director de la Academia le había encomendado: reforzar el Hilo del Destino entre Sakura y Obito. Solo tenía un problema: ambos conocían sus habilidades y sabían cómo llevaba a cabo su trabajo. Tenía que ser un poco más creativa si no quería levantar sospechas, sobre todo de la pelirrosa. Con Obito no tendría problema, si decía algo simplemente le diría que eran órdenes del Director y él tendría que obedecer como siempre lo hacían los miembros de la Sociedad Akatsuki.

Sacó de su mochila el material y lo miró detenidamente para planear lo que haría– Pulseras de diferentes colores. En el centro, escondido, el hilo rojo –conforme sus pensamientos iban entretejiéndose iba seleccionando los materiales– La de Obito será azul marino con nudo plano, la de Sakura será de reguilete rosa y la mía… nudo torcido morado.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción empezó la labor de tejer las pulseras mientras esperaba que sus compañeros regresaran. A unos minutos de haber terminado la primera pulsera, la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió y pudo escuchar las voces de Obito y Sakura.

\- Voy a ir al restaurante, ¿vienes o vas a pedir a la habitación? –el moreno se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al sofá más cercano.

\- Quiero dormir un rato –Sakura volvió a hacer ese movimiento extraño en el que se acomodaba el cuello y se tiró en el sofá con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo.

\- Hanabi, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

La castaña salió de la habitación lista para la cena y se plantó detrás del sofá recargándose junto a la cabeza de su compañera– No puedes negarte, no has comido nada desde que salimos de la Academia.

\- Ya escuchaste. Levántate. Vamos a cenar –ordenó el moreno ofreciéndola una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La pelirrosa asesinó con la mirada a Hanabi. Ella nunca la había acusado de saltarse las comidas cuando salían a trabajar o cuando estaban en la Academia. En realidad no lo había hecho por que Hanabi nunca se saltaba una comida.

Con una enorme apatía y desgano, Sakura, se levantó del sofá tomando la mano que su guardián le ofrecía– Gracias.

\- Ya que vamos los tres, ¿quieren ir a cenar a algún otro lado? ¿Algo especial?

\- Quiero probar el Imoni* –pidió Hanabi recordando lo que había investigado al llegar al hotel.

\- ¿Qué dices, Sakura? ¿Te agrada la sugerencia?

Sakura se encogió de hombros– En realidad a mi toda la comida me agrada.

Obito mostró una sonrisa divertida que ha Hanabi sorprendió mucho. La ojijade parecía tener un extraño efecto en la cantidad de veces que el moreno sonreía– Será Imoni entonces.

…

La cena se desarrolló de manera pacífica. Todos se dedicaron a comer en silencio. Un silencio que resultaba tranquilizador para la mente ocupada de Sakura.

\- ¡Hey! –la pelirrosa no dejó su tren de pensamientos hasta que una mano presionó su hombro izquierdo. Obito la estaba llamando desde hacía un par de minutos y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta– ¿Quieres que regresemos al hotel?

Al regresar de su viaje introspectivo, Sakura se dio cuenta del largo rato que estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos. Hanabi ya no tenía rastro de su pastel de queso y jalea de zarzamoras, y Obito había terminado su segunda botella de sake– Lo siento. Estaba pensando en lo que pasó en la casa de los Saiyama.

Hanabi miró a Obito cuestionando a lo que se refería la pelirrosa. En respuesta, él negó con la cabeza. Ni él mismo sabía que había sucedido exactamente.

Sakura notó la conversación de miradas que sus acompañantes tenían y que aunque tenía que ver directamente con ella, ninguno se atrevía a preguntar– Fue un enlace con los sentimientos de la hermana mayor, Aria. Su alma debe estar en algún lugar porque aun la siento.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas encontrarla? –preguntó más confiado de no sonar entrometido.

\- Si, pero no estoy segura de que funcione –le aclaró jugando con el recipiente de soya en la mesa– Aria está enojada, triste, asustada. Se siente culpable, aunque no sé porque exactamente.

La Tejedora de Destinos también sentía curiosidad del caso. Ella nunca se veía involucrada en algo que fuera tan "interesante"– ¿Qué puedes decir del caso, Obito?

\- Las dos niñas salieron por la noche del apartamento. Una vecina dice que las vio cerca de la parada del autobús, pero no está segura de que subieran –se sirvió un poco más de sake y moviendo la botella en alto le indicó al mesero que le trajera una más. Trabajar casos de niños aun le resultaba muy difícil al moreno– Aria no tenia muchos amigos en la escuela, fue difícil para las autoridades obtener información de ella.

\- No importa que tan antisocial eres, siempre hay alguien que nota tu presencia.

Obito suspiró levantando su copa en el aire con el gesto que uno hace cuando brinda por algo bueno. Solo que en su caso era todo lo contrario– Por todos los freakies que nunca encontraremos un lugar en el mundo.

\- ¿Está ebrio? –preguntó Sakura por lo bajo y tapándose la boca para asegurarse de que no la escuchara.

Hanabi levantó su vaso de jugo de naranja y celebró con Obito su brindis– Ni idea.

En ese momento, Sakura, se dio cuenta que cuestionar las acciones de sus actuales acompañantes era una pérdida de tiempo– Por el club de freaks más grande que hay –la pelirrosa levantó su vaso de té mirando a Obito a los ojos– la Sociedad Akatsuki.

Sin dejar de mirar a la ojijade, el moreno sonrió de lado y golpeó su vaso con el de las chicas.

…

Terminada la cena, regresaron al hotel menos estresados que al comienzo. Obito ocupó su cuarto, y Sakura y Hanabi el suyo. La habitación del hotel tenía dos recamaras que se unían por medio de una estancia. Según Obito era mejor así que estar en habitaciones separadas.

Sakura estaba tan cansada que solo se cambió y metió a la cama buscando algo de descanso. Todo iba bien, hasta que sus movimientos empezaron a ser más agitados y sus ojos cerrados se movían frenéticos.

…

_El sonido de un andén lleno retumbaba en sus oídos, tal vez de trenes o podía ser del subterráneo. No estaba segura. Se acercó al mapa de la ruta y leyó una a una las estaciones, pero le fue imposible identificar los nombres._

_\- Ria-neechan, ¿qué hacemos aquí?_

_Vio a su lado y de la mano llevaba a Iseria, la más pequeña de las hermanas desaparecidas– Vamos a hacer un corto viaje._

_Iseria se paró negándose a continuar– ¿A dónde vamos? –su pequeña hermana estaba asustada y podía verlo en sus ojitos húmedos– Quiero ir a casa._

_Sabía que sonreía forzosamente, pero era la única forma de tranquilizar a la menor– Ari-chan, vamos a ir a un lugar mágico. Un lugar donde los niños son felices, y donde podremos conocer nuevos amigos. Jugaremos hasta el amanecer y comeremos toda clase de cosas ricas._

_La pequeña de los Saiyama sonrió por fin– Usagi-chan también quiere conocer nuevos amigos y comer muchas, muchas zanahorias –dijo mostrándole a su hermana el conejo de peluche que siempre llevaba en sus manos._

_\- Usagi-chan podrá comer todas las zanahorias que quiera –Aria rio ante la inocencia de su hermana. Era por ella que lo hacía. Su hermana era lo más importante que tenía y haría cualquier cosa por protegerla._

…

Sakura se levantó de golpe de la cama, llorando y respirando aceleradamente. No pudo aguantar el dolor que le quemaba el pecho y gritó tan fuerte como pudo– ¡Iseria! ¡Iseria!

Hanabi cayó de la cama ante el gran susto de oír el grito de su compañera a la mitad de la noche.

En un santiamén, Obito llegó corriendo desde su habitación, abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta– ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Iseria! ¡Iseria! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Iseria, contéstame! –la pelirrosa estaba levantada tomándose el rostro desesperada. Abría puertas, se asomaba a la ventana y bajo la cama. Hacia todo lo que podía para encontrar a alguien que no estaba ahí.

\- ¡Sakura! –Obito tomó por los hombros a la pelirrosa y la zarandeó fuertemente, pero Sakura luchaba con él tratando de zafarse– Tienes que despertar. Tú no eres Aria, no estás buscando a Iseria. ¡Tú no perdiste a tu hermana!

Repentinamente, Sakura dejó de moverse, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo– Por mi culpa, mi hermanita está muerta –Obito y Hinata abrieron impresionados los ojos al escuchar una voz distorsionada. No podían creerlo, de los labios de Sakura salían dos voces diferentes al mismo tiempo– Iseria/Tsubaki está muerta por mi culpa. Si yo no existiera, ella estaría viva. Él la mató por mi culpa.

El moreno frunció el ceño y aventurándose a empeorar las cosas abofeteó a Sakura– Si un maldito bastardo mató a tu hermana no es culpa tuya. ¡Entiéndelo! Ten una meta en tu vida: encuentra a ese bastardo y haz que se arrepienta del sufrimiento que te ha hecho pasar –Sakura levantó la mirada, sus ojos jades muy abiertos y el dolor reflejado en todo su rostro empapado en lágrimas. No creía lo que escuchaba. Por un tiempo lo había olvidado. La felicidad al lado de Sasuke, encontrar un hogar al cual pertenecer, hacer amigos que la querían. Todo eso la había hecho olvidar el objetivo que una vez se había fijado– Yo te ayudaré a llegar a esa meta. No importa lo que pase, permaneceré a tu lado –aunque no sabía a cuál de las dos se lo decía, estaba seguro que jamás rompería ese juramento.

_\- Sasuke, si yo me encontrara en la misma situación que esa mujer y matara a un hombre por venganza, ¿me arrestarías? –preguntó Sakura tras haber dejado ir a Mihara Seira de la Torre Diamante._

_El detective se paró con una pose firme y autoritaria– Sí._

Y ahí estaba Obito, ofreciéndole ayuda para llevar a cabo su venganza. El ofrecimiento, ¿era para ella o para Aria?

Sakura alzó la mano lentamente y la apoyó delicadamente contra la mejilla del moreno– ¿Me lo juras, Obito? –Obito asintió al reconocer la verdadera y única voz de la pelirrosa– ¿Juras ayudarme a vengarme del hombre que mató a Tsubaki?

\- Lo juro, Sakura –dijo el guardián apoyando su mano derecha sobre la mano de Sakura en su mejilla y la izquierda la apoyó en la mejilla de ella.

Por primera vez la pelirrosa sintió la sinceridad de Obito al mirarlo a los ojos. Él la apoyaba en algo que Sasuke rechazaba de manera rotunda. ¿Qué podía comprender él si no había perdido la mitad de su alma? Pero Obito si lo hacía y la apoyaba. Sentirse así le permitió a ella misma acercarse y confiar en alguien más. Y las lágrimas regresaron y empaparon su rostro y la camiseta de Obito donde Sakura recargó su rostro buscando un poco de consuelo y desahogo.

Hanabi abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como el Hilo crecía hasta unir las manos de Sakura y Obito. Era la primera vez que presenciaba un nacimiento tan rápido y espontáneo. Por un momento desvió su atención de ellos a la mochila que descansaba al lado de su cama donde las pulseras de ambos estaban aún a medio elaborar. Tenía que darse prisa si quería tener las pulseras listas y ayudar cuanto antes el fortalecimiento de esa unión.

…

La puerta de la habitación se cerró con un suave click.

\- ¿Cómo está? –Hanabi estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas pegadas a su pecho.

\- Creo que mejor –Obito se sentó junto a ella con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sofá y la cabeza echada hacia atrás– Al menos ya se durmió.

Hanabi quería decir algo, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su pecho. Haber conocido el lado más vulnerable de Sakura después de verla pararse tan fuerte y autoritaria frente a sus compañeras de escuela, oponer tanta resistencia a las órdenes del Director e incluso, enfrentarse a algo que no era nada fácil de comprender como lo era la muerte. Pero verla aullando de dolor y tristeza, con los ojos inundados de amargas lágrimas. Era tan surrealista.

Una mano sobre su cabeza con una delicada caricia la hizo levantar el rostro de sus rodillas. Obito la miraba con una seguridad infinita en sus enigmáticos pozos negros– Va a estar bien. No te preocupes.

\- Obito, ¿sabes quién es Tsubaki? –preguntó temerosa apartando la vista del ojinegro.

Obito suspiró y regresó a su posición con los ojos fijos en el techo– Ni siquiera a mí me dan toda la información. Pero creo que no tardaremos mucho en averiguarlo –después de un breve momento de silencio, el moreno pensó que era buena idea regresar a descansar. Mientras pudieran– Si quieres puedes ir a dormir a mi habitación, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más.

La menor negó con la cabeza– Es mejor que regrese a mi habitación. No quiero dejar sola a Sakura-senpai.

\- Hn –asintió el moreno comprendiendo la preocupación de Hanabi por su compañera.

…

Hanabi se metió bajo las mantas junto a Sakura. A pesar de haber dos camas en la habitación, consideró más apropiado estar al lado de la pelirrosa. Verla llorar tan desconsoladamente en los brazos de Obito la hizo preguntarse muchas cosas. ¿Cómo era que su novio la había dejado ir a un lugar lleno de desconocidos? ¿Él sabía algo de la chica llamada Tsubaki? ¿Por qué Sakura no le pedía ayuda a él si era un detective de Tokyo? ¿Acaso su novio era una mala persona y era por eso que el Director quería alejarla de él? Con los secretos que la rodeaban, la verdad tras la llegada de Sakura a la Academia y a la Sociedad seguía siendo un misterio.

…

\- Buenos días –en cuanto Sakura salió de la habitación y saludó se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la suite del hotel. Con un sonoro suspiro regresó a su habitación y sacó algo de ropa limpia que ponerse.

Por un momento miró la cama que la invitaba a volver a meterse y sumirse en un sueño interminable. La oferta era tentadora, pero de solo recordar el sueño de la noche anterior resultaba más en una seria amenaza para su salud mental.

Tomándose la cabeza, tratando de contener la inminente migraña que comenzaba a palpitar, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha de agua fría, y aclarar la maraña de ideas en su cabeza.

\- Te hace falta un buen baño y un litro de helado, Sakura –se auto recetó a sí misma para tratar de alejar los malos recuerdos de la pesadilla.

Al terminar su prolongado y relajante baño de tina, y justo cuando se metía la sudadera por la cabeza unos golpes en la puerta sonaron.

\- Disculpe la interrupción –anunció una mujer– Aseo – en cuanto entró con el corrito de servicio se preparó para iniciar sus labores, pero la joven mucama se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Sakura– Lo siento. Pensé que no había nadie –se excusó tomándose el corazón para tranquilizarlo – Puedo regresar más tarde si lo desea.

La pelirrosa movió la cabeza ligeramente– Está bien. No se preocupe por mí y comience su trabajo.

La joven mucama hizo una reverencia y se fue directo a hacer las camas en el cuarto de Obito. Aunque él solo ocupaba una para dormir, la mujer hizo ambas.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá leyendo un libro y escuchando música con su reproductor portátil. Obito y Hanabi no estaban y ella no tenía ni idea de a donde se habían marchado. ¿Era mucho pedir que le dejaran una nota avisándole? La adolescente no se preocupó y siguió con la lectura. Ya eran varios días, incluso un par de semanas, que pasaba sin abrir un libro y sentía que estaba perdiendo un hermoso habito. Entre más avanzaba en su lectura menos podía concentrarse y el sentimiento de vacío se expandía desde su estómago hasta su corazón.

Dejó el libro a un lado y agitó la cabeza que se llenaba cada vez más de pensamientos que no eran suyos. O tal vez no completamente. Se levantó del sofá moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo crujir las vértebras del cuello.

…

La joven del aseo ya estaba trabajando en la habitación que compartían Hanabi y Sakura, cambiando la ropa de cama y guardándola en el carrito de servicio. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado en su lugar.

Al girarse para echar en el carrito la basura del cesto, la mucama casi muere del susto al encontrarse cara a cara con la pelirrosa que entró un tanto apresurada balbuceando palabras inentendibles– ¡Ojousama! Si necesitaba algo me hubiera dicho…

Sakura ignoró a la mujer y tomó la mochila que descansaba a un lado de su cama. Sin dejar de balbucear fue directo a la cómoda y sacó algunas prendas para meterlas desordenadamente en la mochila. La mucama se quedó parada en el otro extremo de la habitación viendo como la ojijade tiraba y pateaba cosas, claramente enojada.

Como un torbellino de furia, Sakura salió de la habitación del hotel sin dar detalles o dejar una nota informando su destino.

0o0o0  
_Cuando las esperanzas son falsas, es mejor arrancarlas desde la raíz.  
_0o0o0

* Imoni: Guiso preparado con papas, carne de res, konnyaku (planta cortada en pequeñas tiras similares al fideo), azúcar y salsa de soya.


	9. El Camino que Corre Bajo la Ciudad

**D****ISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2016**

***  
ALMAS GEMELAS  
(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")  
***

**NOTA: Recomiendo total discreción para leer este capítulo, toca temas totalmente reales y podría herir la sensibilidad de muchos. Por favor, si lo leen, mantengan la mente abierta. Ya saben que no soy una escritora muy convencional y que a pesar de ser un fic de temas sobrenaturales no puedo dejar de lado este tipo de situaciones.**

**Capítulo 9. "El Camino que Corre Bajo la Ciudad"**

\- La encontramos deambulando en la estación de Yamagata. Afirmaba haber perdido a su hermana menor y que debía encontrarla antes que ÉL.

\- ¿Él? –preguntó dudoso Obito mirando a la pelirrosa dormida profundamente tras los barrotes. Esto hizo que la sangre le hirviera– ¡¿Y qué demonios hace encerrada en una celda de la policía?! ¿Qué no podían ponerla en alguna oficina o sala de espera?

El oficial dio un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose del iracundo hombre– Estaba incontrolable –dijo tratando de defenderse– Tiene una fuerza extraordinaria para ser tan solo una chica. Se necesitaron cuatro oficiales para poder meterla en la patrulla.

\- Abra la puerta –ordenó con extrema lentitud. La ira latiendo en cada una de las letras pronunciadas por Obito. Incluso el oficial pudo notar un tinte rojizo en la mirada asesina del hombre.

Con pasos sigilosos el moreno se acercó a Sakura y se agachó frente a ella. La adolescente dormía profundamente sobre su costado, con los brazos flexionados bajo su cabeza como almohada.

\- Traía esto con ella –otro oficial llegó con una mochila. La misma que, según la mucama, había llenado con ropa antes de escaparse de la habitación del hotel.

Obito dejó la mochila a un lado. Tras un suspiro que buscaba sacar algo de paciencia y valor, se animó a acariciar la mejilla de la ojijade con el dorso de su mano. En ese mismo instante, Sakura despertó y de un salto rechazó la caricia de Obito sumida en un pánico indescriptible. Miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos totalmente abiertos tratando de alejarse de los hombres que la rodeaban.

\- Sakura, respira. Soy yo, Obito –el moreno se alejó dándole espacio para tranquilizarse– Debes estar muy cansada. ¿Por qué no te sientas y nos tranquilizamos un poco? –le sugirió sentándose en el suelo, mientras Sakura se debatía entre brincar por encima de su cabeza aprovechando la ventaja que le daba estar parada sobre la cama de la celda.

Después de unos cuantos parpadeos, la pelirrosa deslizó la espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y tomándose la cabeza. Para cualquier otra persona la postura de la chica sería la de una enferma mental, pero no para quienes la conocían.

\- Él estaba ahí. Podía sentir su mirada siguiéndome. Acechándome –balbuceó transpirando miedo.

Obito lentamente se levantó del suelo para sentarse al lado de la pelirrosa. El moreno subió los pies a la dura cama tratando de imitar la posición de la chica y, aunque le fue imposible, permaneció con las piernas flexionadas– ¿De quién hablas, Sakura?

Con el miedo pintando su rostro de blanco, Sakura miró a Obito a los ojos– Del hombre que se llevó a Iseria y mató a Aria.

\- ¿Sabes quién fue? ¿Cuál es su aspecto? –el Jefe Tendou quedó impactado al escuchar la declaración. Obito y Sakura miraron al hombre parado al otro lado de las rejas de la celda. Moviendo su pesado cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo se paró frente a Sakura tomando sus manos entre las suyas– ¿Podrías hacer un retrato del hombre?

Sakura empujó al hombre tirándolo al suelo. Estaba asustada y confundida. Miró a Obito y aprisionó su brazo buscando algo a que aferrarse– Sácame de aquí. Sácame de aquí. Sácame de aquí, por favor, Sasuke-kun.

El guardián de la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que la chica estaba en peor estado de lo que imaginaba. Lo estaba confundiendo con Sasuke y tal vez ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba.

\- ¡Jefe Tendou! –gritó el secretario corriendo al lado del robusto hombre en el suelo– ¿Se encuentra bien?

El Jefe se enderezó en el suelo tomándose la espalda– Esa chica debería estar en un manicomio. Es un peligro para la sociedad.

Obito le dijo algo a Sakura al oído y ella lo dejó ir. Con un aura amenazante, el moreno, se paró frente al Jefe de Policía mirándolo desde arriba como si fuera una basura en el suelo– Si eso es lo que piensa, estaré encantado de comunicarle al Director que nuestro trabajo aquí ha concluido.

\- No se pueden ir. No han hecho su trabajo –al ver que Obito ayudaba a la menor a levantarse, el Jefe Tendou usó su última carta– Los haré arrestar por lo que se me ocurra.

\- Sabe que el Director Madara tiene mucha información que a usted no le convendría que saliera a la luz, ¿verdad? –la fría mirada y el amenazante teléfono móvil en la mano de Obito hicieron que la seguridad del Jefe flaqueara.

\- Pueden irse –permitió el enorme hombre en el suelo– Pero la chica tiene que dar una descripción del hombre que vio.

\- No lo vi. Solo sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero nunca se acercó –Sakura repuesta del susto inicial caminó hacia el exterior de la celda– Debería poner más vigilancia en los andenes del tren bala. Ese hombre caza a sus presas bajo sus narices y ustedes no han hecho nada.

\- Pequeña sabandija… –la ojijade ya se había dado la vuelta y no escuchó el insulto del hombre. Pero hubo quien lo escuchó y provocó una reacción negativa.

La mirada pasiva, pero colérica del guardián de Sakura, detuvo en seco las palabras del hombre– Le agradecería que no vuelva a solicitar nuestros servicios. Sería una pena tener que exponer a la joven novia que mantiene escondida del conocimiento de su esposa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

…

\- ¿Rentaste un auto? –preguntó Sakura cuando Obito apagó la alarma de un convertible negro estacionado en el garaje de la Estación de Policía.

\- Cuando regresamos a la habitación del Hotel y no te encontramos, supe que necesitaba algo en que moverme rápidamente.

La pelirrosa agachó la cabeza avergonzada y culpable– Lo siento.

Obito chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Molesto con Sakura y molesto con él mismo– No fue tu culpa. Ahora comprendo que tus habilidades pueden ponerte en peligro aunque tú no lo estés buscando. Para la próxima tendré más cuidado y no permitiré que pase de nuevo –dijo palmeando la cabeza de Sakura de una manera juguetona y consoladora.

\- Gracias –dijo sinceramente. Obito la confundía, era amable con ella en momentos. Incluso podía decir que dulce. Pero otros se comportaba como un patán que solo le gustaba ordenar.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Sakura levantó la vista aun con la mano del moreno en su cabeza– ¿Y Hanabi?

\- Le llamaré y le diré que todo está bien, pero que daremos un paseo antes de regresar –el hombre retiró la mano y rodeó el auto para subir a él.

Por un momento, Sakura se sintió sola. Extrañaba la mano sobre su cabeza. Pero agitó la cabeza y alejó esas ideas. Seguramente el tiempo y la distancia separada de Sasuke la estaban haciendo perder la cordura– ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A ningún lugar en específico. Solo daremos una vuelta y cuando te sientas mejor regresaremos al hotel.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? –ella solo era una herramienta. Algo que usas y luego deshechas cuando ya no te sirve. ¿Por qué tomarse las molestias de cuidarla?

\- Solo eres una niña –fue la explicación más sencilla y compleja que el ojinegro pudo haberle dado– La carga que llevas es muy pesada para tus pequeños hombros. La policía no ha hecho nada para corregir las desapariciones y ellos creen que tú vendrás a hacer milagros. Eso no es justo.

\- ¿Y usar a Hanabi para arreglar el futuro de las personas si es justo?

\- Eso no la daña a ella.

Sakura negó con la cabeza alborotando su desarreglado cabello– Tal vez no lo haga del mismo modo que a mí, pero debe ser difícil jugar con el destino de los que conoce.

\- Es muy raro que los clientes sean sus compañeros de clase –el motor encendió simplemente apretando el botón rojo con la leyenda de START– Aunque a Hanabi nunca le ha incomodado hacer su trabajo. Ella está bien mientras tenga un hogar al cual regresar.

\- La Academia no es un hogar.

Obito hizo rugir el motor y salió del estacionamiento sin importarle los límites de velocidad– Tal vez para ti no lo sea, pero para muchos que vivimos ahí es lo más cercano que tenemos a un hogar.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta del dolor en las palabras de su guardián y recordó la masacre de la que había sido testigo. También estaba el hecho de que Hanabi había sido abandonada en la escuela, o eso le había dicho el Director, ninguno parecía tener a alguien afuera de las paredes de la Academia. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ella no estaba muy lejos de ser una mezcla de ambos. Si a ella le resultaba doloroso abrir los ojos a su situación, para ellos debía ser aún peor. Con un nudo en la garganta y una punzada en el corazón, decidió guardar silencio y tratar de disfrutar del paseo.

…

Después de un rato de jugar a surfear con su mano el viento mientras descansaba sobre la orilla de la ventana del auto, Sakura por fin habló– ¿Podemos ir a la escuela de Aria?

\- Pero la policía ya interrogó a sus amigos y no obtuvieron ninguna pista –el moreno le echó un rápido vistazo a Sakura de reojo buscando un indicio de sus intenciones.

La mano izquierda de la pelirrosa seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo, como si fuera un ave planeando en las violentas corrientes de aire que se creaban por la gran velocidad del convertible que conducía Obito– La policía fue con quienes "dijeron" ser sus amigos. Yo quiero hablar con alguien quien no busca solo la atención.

…

La preparatoria a la que asistía Aria era una escuela pública, nada comparada con la lujosa Academia Tsukuyomi a la que atendía Sakura desde el semestre en curso.

\- ¿Estás segura que podemos entrar sin permiso? –preguntó Obito mirando hacia todos lados haciendo más evidente lo sospechosos que se veían.

\- Es una escuela pública, aquí es raro que alguien preste atención a los pequeños detalles.

El moreno negó irritado– ¿Pequeños detalles? Somos 2 perfectos desconocidos irrumpiendo en una escuela.

Sakura se detuvo en seco provocando que el pelinegro se golpeara contra su espalda. Con una mirada que denotaba lo molesta que la ponía la actitud de su "guardián" la pelirrosa gruñó algo inentendible y dio una breve explicación– Si nos topamos con alguien diremos que eres mi padre y que estas contemplando la posibilidad de transferirme a esta escuela porque tu trabajo te reubicará en la zona.

\- ¿Tienes todo planeado o te sacas las historias 5 minutos antes de irrumpir en los lugares?

\- Era una mentira que decía Nagato cada vez que tenía que buscarme una nueva escuela –Obito asintió aguantándose las ganas de hacer más preguntas, pero su curiosidad era demasiado evidente– La diferencia era que él se presentaba como mi hermano mayor. No como mi papá –señaló Sakura viendo a su compañero de pies a cabeza y luego desviando la mirando ligeramente cabizbaja– Aunque ahora que lo pienso, su cabello se parece un poco al de Sasori. Tal vez el que nos encontráramos y nos hiciéramos pasar por familia fue una de esas cosas inevitables que él siempre me decía. El destino me estaba llevando de regreso a mi verdadera familia –sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta que todo parecía ser cierto aunque ella no creyera en un plan de vida prescrito antes de siquiera nacer– Es una estupidez, ¿no crees?

\- Después de este caso tal vez no pienses igual –reflexionó Obito un tanto misterioso.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

El moreno suspiró deteniéndose frente a un aula con la puerta semi-abierta buscando un punto de fuga para no afrontar lo que le había estado escondido a la pelirrosa– Encontré una pista de Itachi –los ojos de Sakura casi salieron de sus órbitas al escuchar la noticia– Lamentablemente nos lleva a una cárcel de máxima seguridad…

\- Sasori… Itachi fue a hablar con… ¿mi padre? –en ese momento Sakura comprendió algo que la había estado molestando desde la aparición del fantasma de Itachi– Fue así como se enteró cuál es mi verdadero nombre.

\- No sabemos qué fue lo que discutieron. No he tenido oportunidad de ir a hablar con Sasori, pero hablé con Madara y le pedí permiso para ir a la cárcel –los ojos suplicantes de Sakura clavaron una espina de culpa en el corazón de su guardián– En cuanto terminemos este caso podremos ir a verlo. Si tú quieres.

La pelirrosa se abalanzó contra el pecho de Obito colgándose de su camisa con ambas manos– Si, si quiero. Si quiero. Tal vez él tenga algo que nos acerque a Itachi –su voz perdió la tranquilidad y se levantó por encima del silencio que reinaba en los pasillos de la escuela atrayendo la atención de un chico en el aula cercana.

\- Ustedes no son de ésta escuela –acusó el adolescente acomodándose los anteojos que se habían deslizado por el puente de su nariz.

Sakura regresó a la seriedad de una manera escalofriantemente fría– Eres muy observador, Kiritsugu-san. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Es sobre Aria.

El chico retrocedió un paso alterado por la pregunta– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

…

\- ¿Sabías que escaparía? –preguntó pausadamente y con total tranquilidad.

Obito dejó el interrogatorio en manos de Sakura imaginando que sería más difícil pedir que un adolescente se abriera con un adulto. Mientras tanto, él se dedicó a mirar las obras de arte que descansaban alrededor del aula. Además, la pelirrosa parecía haber aprendido algo al trabajar en la Unidad de Delitos Mayores con su sobrino.

\- No, no lo sabía. Pero no me sorprendió cuando vino la policía a preguntar si sabíamos algo de ellas.

El moreno simulaba no prestar atención, pero no perdía detalle del chico y de los cambios en su aura. Sakura de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su compañero asegurándose de que hubiera escuchado lo último– ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Saiyama-san trae mangas largas con mucha frecuencia. Incluso durante el verano.

\- Tal vez es friolenta –añadió el guardián de la ojijade como si su intervención fuera algo casual de otro adolescente.

Kiritsugu se acomodó los anteojos nuevamente dándole un aire de sabelotodo– La razón de Saiyama-san para cubrirse no tiene nada que ver con su debilidad al frío. Para ser precisos es para cubrir los moretones y arañazos que recorren sus brazos. Incluso usa medias largas e imagino que es por la misma razón.

Sakura no ocultó lo furiosa que la ponían las palabras de Kiritsugu y siguió ahondando en el tema. Ahora que tenía una fuente confiable no la dejaría ir hasta aclarar las razones del escape de las hermanas que llevaron a su muerte y exponer ante la justicia a TODOS los responsables– Son sus padres, ¿cierto?

La pregunta escandalizó a ambos varones.

\- ¡Hey¡ ¡Hey! Sakura, no deberías adelantar conclusiones.

Pero el nerviosismo del adolescente fue la única respuesta que necesitó la chica– Gracias por la charla, Kiritsugu-san. Cuídate mucho.

En el chico se levantó tan rápido que incluso tiró la silla, todo para atrapar la muñeca de la ojijade y detenerla– No me has dicho cómo supiste mi nombre. ¿Saiyama-san está bien?

\- Te prometo que las encontraremos –Sakura no pudo ocultar la expresión de desconsuelo que la atormentaba al hablar de las hermanas.

…

\- ¿Por qué le mentiste? Sabes que Aria y su hermana están muertas.

Sakura giró levemente la cabeza dejándole ver a Obito solo parte de su perfil– Yo no le mentí. Le dije que las encontraríamos, pero no especifiqué en qué estado.

\- ¿Sabes las consecuencias que tendrán tus actos?

\- Te preocupa demasiado ese chico, ¿no crees? –respondió Sakura más alterada de lo que merecía la situación.

Obito dio un gran paso, cerró de un golpe la puerta del copiloto por donde iba a subir la pelirrosa y la acorraló entre el vehículo y su cuerpo– No es él quien me preocupa. Cada vez que tratas con las personas cercanas a los muertos te pones mal. Te veo cómo te hundes en un agujero de oscuridad y desesperación. Y me hace sentir impotente porque no te puedo proteger de eso.

El corazón de Sakura se saltó un latido al ver el rostro abatido del moreno– Lo siento. ¿Podemos regresar al hotel? Estoy exhausta –le pidió con la cara agachada. Su frente rozando ligeramente el pecho de Obito.

\- Es una buena idea. Hanabi debe estar preocupada por nosotros –sin entender porque había reaccionado así, el moreno se dio la vuelta manteniendo la vista alejada de la adolescente.

…

Esa noche Sakura no podía dormir. O correctamente dicho, no quería hacerlo. Los sentimientos de Aria se mezclaban con los suyos y la afectaban como nunca antes le había pasado– Si tan solo pudieras mostrarme un poco más de lo que les pasó –susurró temerosa del resultado de su petición– Somos iguales, ¿no? Por nuestra culpa nuestras hermanas murieron y no podemos descansar hasta tomar venganza –Sakura se recostó de lado para ver a Hanabi y asegurarse que no la había despertado. No lo había hecho, pero no quería correr el riesgo de hacerlo.

Con mucha cautela salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Le sorprendió un poco encontrar la televisión de la sala entre las habitaciones encendida. Por un momento no supo si regresar a la cama o ir a ver si Obito estaba despierto igual que ella.

\- Ven aquí, Sakura –le ordenó el moreno sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. La pelirrosa se enredó la bata de baño con la que trataba de mantener la temperatura lo más cercana a la de su cama– ¿Algo te despertó o no puedes dormir?

\- Estuve pensando en lo que nos dijo Kiritsugu-san –le confesó acomodándose al otro extremo del sofá, sentándose sobre sus piernas flexionadas– Ahora estoy segura que Aria huyó de casa para proteger a su hermana. Y si no estoy equivocada, cuando vi uno de sus últimos recuerdos, Aria le decía a Iseria que la llevaría a un lugar donde podrían conocer nuevos amigos y que jugarían hasta el amanecer.

Obito se tornó pensativo– Cuando tuviste la primera visión, dijiste haber visto el mapa de una línea de tren. Pero no estamos seguros cuál de las dos líneas puede ser: Yamagata o Touhoku. Mañana podemos ir con ese burócrata de pacotilla a preguntarle. Solo espero que esté dispuesto a aceptar nuestra ayuda o sino tendremos que regresar inmediatamente a la Academia. El Director es muy estricto con los miembros de la Sociedad, no le agrada que permanezcan mucho tiempo lejos de los territorios de la escuela. Espero que no tengamos problemas cuando llegue el momento de regresar… –el ojinegro volteó a ver si Sakura entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero para su sorpresa la pelirrosa estaba profundamente dormida. Una sonrisa se le escapó al moreno al ver la escena de Sakura durmiendo incómodamente en el sofá con la boca ligeramente abierta. Se levantó pesadamente de su lugar y se acercó a su protegida, con el dedo índice removió un mechón de cabello que se pegaba a los labios de Sakura rozándolos levemente– ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan boba? Estás haciendo que me encariñe contigo.

…

\- Detective Uchiha, recibimos un nuevo caso –anunció Shiho arrojando una carpeta al escritorio de Itachi que ahora ocupaba Sasuke– Dos hermanas fueron secuestradas en el área de Yamagata. Las investigaciones de la policía no han podido determinar la identidad del secuestrador y temen que pueda haber más víctimas.

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa recostada boca abajo en el suelo leyendo revistas de adolescentes– Creo que ha llegado la hora de que conozcas un poco más de nuestro trabajo, Tayuya.

Tayuya se levantó de un salto y con una enorme sonrisa asintió emocionada– ¿Cuál es mi trabajo?

\- Hay dos niñas desaparecidas en Yamagata –anunció el Detective.

\- ¿Viajaremos en tren bala? –desde que habían conocido a la ojiverde, eran muchas las cosas que la emocionaban.

Shiho palmeó la cabeza de la pelirrosa con ternura– Será emocionante, ¿no crees?

\- Espero que sí, Shiho-chan –la sonrisa extrañamente arrogante de Tayuya causó un escalofrío en la Agente.

…

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó molesto Obito.

\- El contrato está terminado. Su trabajo aquí terminó –dijo el secretario del Jefe de la Policía extendiendo un documento al moreno.

Sakura veía con terror a su guardián. ¿Era cierto? ¿Estaban dando por terminada su colaboración sin siquiera haber encontrado los cuerpos de las niñas? ¡No! ¡No podía ser!– No puede hacerlo. Ellas aún están ahí afuera en algún lado. No puede decir que nuestro trabajo está hecho.

Obito y el secretario vieron a Sakura y su desesperación. La chica suplicaba con cada milímetro de su ser que no la alejaran del caso. El secretario suspiró sonoramente y acomodó más papeles sobre su escritorio– Lo siento. El Jefe Tendou ha decidido seguir la investigación con métodos más "convencionales".

\- No han podido hacer nada con sus métodos "convencionales" –la imitación de la pelirrosa tenía un tinte ácido y venenoso, en las mismas cantidades que dolor y desesperación– Por favor, denme una última oportunidad.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Si me permiten –el hombre se abrió paso para entrar a la oficina del Jefe y se perdió tras la puerta cerrada, claramente, con llave.

\- Lo lamento, Sakura. Debemos volver a la… –al girar, el pelinegro no pudo encontrar a su protegida por ningún lado– ¡Demonios! Sabía que esto pasaría –rápidamente sacó su móvil del bolso del pantalón cuando una voz lo sorprendió e instintivamente colgó la llamada.

\- ¿Obito?

\- Sasuke –escondiendo su sorpresa, Obito cambió su voz a una fría y distante– ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo… –Sasuke olvidó la agresividad de su ti y frunció el ceño en cuanto tuvo la percepción de una cierta aura conocida.

Los cambios en las emociones del menor de los Uchiha eran como un libro abierto para Obito. Su deber no solo era proteger a Sakura, sino mantenerla lo más alejada posible de Sasuke– ¿Así es como te educó tu padre? No me sorprende que Madara no quiera saber nada de ustedes –Obito sacó un par de lentes oscuros y los acomodó sobre su nariz.

\- Tch –la ira provocó que el Detective olvidara lo que estaba buscando– Vine a investigar la desaparición de unas niñas, pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Tienes razón. No es asunto mío –tal vez antes no sintiera nada por sus sobrinos. Itachi y Sasuke siempre fueron un cero a la izquierda en su vida, pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiando. Itachi estaba perdido y Sasuke había sacrificado a Sakura para buscarlo. Obito no entendía porque, pero tener al menor de los Uchiha frente a él le causaba rabia y odio– Diviértete jugando a los perros de caza.

\- ¡Obito!

A pesar del grito furioso de Sasuke, su tío no se detuvo y salió por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor.

\- Detective Uchiha –Shiho, quien había presenciado el pequeño enfrentamiento, se sorprendió de ver a su compañero temporal perder tan rápido la compostura frente a alguien.

Al mismo tiempo, la puerta del despacho del Jefe de Policía se abrió y salió un hombre regordete seguido de un escuálido hombre– ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo Detective Uchiha?

Inmediatamente Shiho se alineó y saludó con una respetuosa reverencia– Agente Tatsuji Shiho y Detective Uchiha Sasuke, a su servicio. La Agencia de Investigaciones Especiales nos ha enviado por solicitud del Jefe de Policía Tendou Hioshi.

\- Me alegra que hayan llegado tan pronto –el Jefe Tendou no podía esconder la felicidad que lo embargaba– Al fin alguien competente para apoyarnos.

…

\- _El Director no debe saber que la Agencia ya está aquí_ –Obito presionaba insistentemente el botón de "Planta Baja" como si eso acelerara el movimiento del ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas salió tan apresurado que no se dio cuenta que una chica venía en la dirección opuesta para entrar al ascensor. El golpe fue inevitable lanzándola al suelo– Lo siento. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cuando la chica levantó la mirada para ver la mano que le ofrecían, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del moreno de pies a cabeza– Jajaja. Sí, no te preocupes. También fue mi culpa por no ver por dónde iba.

\- Si, bueno… Lo siento –Obito trataba de evitar el reencuentro de miradas. A pesar de que traía los lentes oscuros podía sentir algo extraño proveniente de la adolescente.

En cuanto la chica entró al ascensor, el guardián de Sakura se detuvo para verla mejor. Usando sus habilidades oculares vio algo muy extraño: la chica, pelirrosa y ojos verdes, no tenía un aura, más bien estaba rodeada de un halo negro que se movía con vida propia. La chica notó la intensa mirada del moreno y movió los labios sin emitir palabra alguna– Tenga mucho cuidado… Obito-sensei.

¿Acaso conocía a esa chica? No, no podía ser. Si fuera una alumna de la Academia no tendría por qué estar ahí y si fuera de la Sociedad le habrían avisado. Aunque tenía la sensación de que su presencia le resultaba ligeramente familiar.

\- Debo estar muy cansado para ver cosas tan raras –recordando que era lo que lo tenía tan apresurado sacó su móvil y abrió una aplicación– ¿A dónde vas mi pequeña pesadilla personal? –durante la noche, Obito, aprovechó la oportunidad y colocó un dispositivo de rastreo en el teléfono móvil de Sakura, y estar preparado para este tipo de situaciones.

…

_\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no puedes hacer bien ni el arroz? –el golpe de un cuerpo contra el suelo atravesó las ligeras puertas de arroz y bambú de su alcoba– Después de trabajar todo el día solo pido una comida caliente. ¿Es mucho pedir, estúpida mujer?_

_\- Pero el arroz esta bueno. Las niñas y yo lo comimos._

_\- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡El arroz no estaba recién hecho! –abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó para ver lo que sucedía afuera. No era curiosidad, solo era para estar prevenida de que ellas no fueran las siguientes– ¡Estúpida mujer! ¡Estúpida! Solo eres un estorbo –su padre levantó el pie en alto y lo descargó contra las costillas de su madre aún en el suelo._

_Iseria se acercó a la puerta desde donde veía la injusta golpiza a su madre– ¿Ari-neechan? –la pequeña estaba aún medio dormida. ¿Cómo no? Era la media noche y su padre la había despertado con sus gritos y golpes._

_Aria se acercó y abrazó a su hermana contra su pecho, arrullándola y acariciando su cabeza trataba de apagar los ruidos de afuera de su cuarto– Duérmete Ria-chan, es solo el ruido del televisor._

_Arrastrándose con las rodillas, Aria regresó al futón donde se acomodó con su hermana entre los brazos– ¿Dónde está Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan tiene miedo de dormir solo._

_La mayor de las hermanas rebuscó debajo de las mantas y encontró al inseparable amigo de peluche de su hermana– Aquí está. Abrázalo fuerte para que no vuelvas a perderlo._

_\- ¿Usagi-chan también es tu amigo, Ari-neechan?_

_Con una sonrisa ligeramente fingida y otro tanto enternecida, Iseria asintió y acarició la cabeza afelpada y mugrosa del peluche– Todos los conejitos de peluche son nuestros amigos. Y yo soy amiga de todos los conejitos de peluche –jamás imaginaría el daño que le causarían esas palabras que había pronunciado tan inocentemente._

_._

_Aria empacó una maleta lo más rápido que pudo. Si dejaba de moverse le dolerían los golpes y los arañazos en los brazos comenzarían a arderle. ¿Por qué su madre tenía que soportar el abuso de su padre? ¿Por qué tenía que desquitarse al día siguiente con ella? ¿No sabía el daño que le hacían? Con las lágrimas empañándole los ojos, vio el tubo de cartón escondido entre su ropa. Quería entregárselo. Aunque no estaba terminado, quería entregárselo a la única persona que le había mostrado un poco de cariño._

_Hiramoto Kiritsugu era un alumno de un curso superior que tocaba el piano cuando ella solía estar pintando. Durante sus sesiones, compartían el aula de Artes sin dirigirse la palabra. Solo gestos y breves intercambios de miradas. Cuando él tenía que brincarse su sesión, solía dejarle un chocolate debajo de la tapa de las teclas. Un día lo descubrió cuando, por curiosidad, abrió la tapa y encontró la pequeña golosina en forma de pincel como los que ella usaba. Lo tomó por un momento, estudiándolo y disfrutando la forma tan burda como estaba hecho. Pero luego lo regresó a su lugar. ¿Y si no era para ella? ¿Y si alguien lo había dejado para Hiramoto-senpai? ¿Podría alguien siquiera darse cuenta de su existencia? Era obvio que no. Con la alegría derritiéndose como un chocolate al sol, regresó a su pintura para perder algo de tiempo y esperar a que su hermana saliera de la escuela._

_Al día siguiente se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se encontró a Hiramoto mirando fijamente las teclas del piano. Seguramente había encontrado el pequeño chocolate que una de sus admiradoras le había dejado. Después de todo era un chico atractivo y excelente músico. Aria saludó con una breve reverencia y se fue a su lugar a preparar la paleta para pinturas de aceite y seguir con su obra. Cuando estaba lista frente al caballete, Hiramoto se acercó a ella._

_\- Buenas tardes, Saiyama-san._

_Aria se levantó sobresaltada al escuchar su nombre en la gentil voz del chico– Buenas tardes, Hiramoto-senpai._

_Hiramoto extendió la mano y Aria entendiendo lo que quería hacer extendió ambas manos. Segundos después, un chocolate en forma de pincel calló en la palma de sus manos– Lo dejé ayer para ti, pero creo que no lo viste –le dijo con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas– Lamento no haber podido venir._

_\- Gracias –era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba un chocolate y un gracias era lo único que podía decir. Tal vez eran los nervios o la emoción de recibir las atenciones de otra persona, pero Aria sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho._

_Fue así como su amistad comenzó. No era como si se la pasaran hablando, más bien su relación estaba basada en disfrutar juntos lo que más amaban: la pintura, la música y su compañía._

_Era una lástima que no pudiera entregarle el dibujo que la hermosa música de Hiramoto-senpai le había inspirado. No había tiempo para buscar su felicidad, tenía que alejar a su hermana para mantenerla segura y lejos de la violencia de su casa. Porque ese no era un hogar. Un hogar debía estar formado por una familia feliz. No cuatro paredes que solo conocían los golpes, las lágrimas y el odio._

_Ni siquiera se despidió del lugar que la vio crecer desde niña, lo único que quería era dejar atrás todas esas cicatrices que el tiempo había dejado en su cuerpo y también en su alma. Salió corriendo interceptando la llegada de su hermana a la casa. Sin decirle nada, la tomó de la mano y rápidamente se dirigió a la parada del autobús. Ahí comenzaría su nueva vida. ¿A dónde irían? Aun no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que quería alejarse de sus padres, de su casa, del dolor._

_._

_El sonido de un andén lleno retumbaba en sus oídos, tal vez de trenes o podía ser del subterráneo. No estaba segura. Se acercó al mapa de la ruta y leyó una a una las estaciones, pero le fue imposible identificar los nombres._

_\- Ari-neechan, ¿qué hacemos aquí?_

_Vio a su lado y de la mano llevaba a Iseria, la más pequeña de las hermanas desaparecidas– Vamos a hacer un corto viaje._

_Iseria se paró negándose a continuar– ¿A dónde vamos? –su pequeña hermana estaba asustada y podía verlo en sus ojitos húmedos– Quiero ir a casa._

_Sabía que sonreía forzosamente, pero era la única forma de tranquilizar a la menor– Ria-chan, vamos a ir a un lugar mágico. Un lugar donde los niños son felices, y donde podremos conocer nuevos amigos. Jugaremos hasta el amanecer y comeremos toda clase de cosas ricas._

_La pequeña de los Saiyama sonrió por fin– Usagi-chan también quiere conocer nuevos amigos y comer muchas, muchas zanahorias –dijo mostrándole a su hermana el conejo de peluche que siempre llevaba en sus manos._

_\- Usagi-chan podrá comer todas las zanahorias que quiera –Aria rio ante la inocencia de su hermana. Era por ella que lo hacía. Su hermana era lo más importante que tenía y haría cualquier cosa por protegerla– Ahora revisemos los horarios de los trenes –por un segundo la mayor de las hermanas Saiyama soltó la mano de Iseria y revisó la tabla buscando la hora exacta del tren– Aun tenemos tiempo, el tren pasa dentro de 30 minutos. ¿Oíste Risa-chan? –bajó la mano buscando la de su hermana, pero la menor no estaba ahí. Aria volteó a la derecha, a la izquierda, pero Iseria no estaba ahí. Había mucha gente, pero ninguna de ellas era su hermanita. La policía. Tenía que buscar a un policía que le ayudara. ¡No! Si descubrían que habían escapado de su casa, las obligarían a regresar._

_Corrió entre la gente buscando a su hermana, pero todos eran más altos que la niña de 10 años. En cuanto la idea se le presentó, Aria se tiró al suelo y buscó entre los pies el par de botitas para lluvia con las que su hermana menor estaba obsesionada las últimas semanas. El par color verde fosforescente resaltó entre los cientos de calzados oscuros de los oficinistas y alumnos que regresaban a casa._

_Aria corrió tan rápido como las piernas se lo permitieron. Corriendo entre la gente, empujando y abriéndose paso sin ofrecer disculpas o lamentarse por llevarse a más de uno en el camino. Ahí estaba, Iseria estaba a punto de abordar un tren tomada de la mano de un enorme disfraz de conejo. El pánico se apoderó de ella, pero hizo lo más lógico que pudo pensar, al igual que su hermana y el desconocido, subió al tren. En cuanto la marcha inició, Aria se pasó de vagón en vagón hasta llegar en el que iba Iseria. Con todo el miedo y el arrepentimiento que sentía al haber expuesto a la menor a tanto peligro, la mayor de las Saiyama se tiró de rodillas frente a su hermana y la abrazó fuerte recargando la cabeza de la pequeña en su hombro._

_\- Me asusté mucho. No debiste alejarte de mí, Ria-chan –como si fuera una madre que había extraviado a su hija, Aria revisó a su hermana de pies a cabeza._

_\- Usagi-san me estaba cuidando –dijo Iseria señalando a la persona disfrazada de conejo._

_Aria tuvo un mal presentimiento en cuanto vio al hombre disfrazado. Porque estaba segura que era un hombre. Su tamaño, su estatura, su complexión, todo indicaba que la persona bajo el disfraz era un hombre – Gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita, pero debemos regresar a casa. Nuestros padres deben estar esperándonos y si no llegamos antes de la cena se preocuparán._

_El hombre no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo impasible sosteniendo la suma de globos de helio con la mano izquierda. Aria analizó el disfraz, el atuendo era viejo y estaba muy maltratado. Se notaba que había sido remendado muchas veces y lavado otras tantas más. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica fue la mancha en el brazo izquierdo del hombre. Una mancha carmesí oscura, seca y de tiempo atrás._

_Aria se levantó lentamente y con mucho cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco. Tomando el brazo de Iseria la obligó a abrazarse a su cintura– Ria-chan, debemos ir al otro vagón. Dejé la mochila en uno de los asientos y tenemos que recogerla._

_\- Pero Ari-neechan quiero pasar más tiempo con Usagi-san._

_\- Y lo vamos a hacer, pero primero tenemos que ir por la mochila –le explicaba a su hermana tranquila y pausadamente para no desatar una catástrofe._

_Iseria huyó de la protección de su hermana y se refugió con el hombre disfrazado– Quiero quedarme con Usagi-san. Ve tú a buscar la mochila._

_\- Saiyama Iseria, ven aquí en este momento._

_\- No._

_\- Iseria, no estoy jugando. Ven a mi lado, te lo estoy ordenando._

_Iseria negó con la cabeza aferrándose más fuerte del conejo gigante._

_Aria no tenía otra opción. De un solo paso se acercó a su hermana y la tomó del brazo, al mismo tiempo el conejo movió el brazo y le señaló lo que sostenía en la mano. Una navaja la mitad de larga que el brazo de su hermana. Señalando el cuello de la menor, que mantenía los ojos cerrados haciendo una rabieta, el hombre le hizo una seña para que se quedara callada o Iseria perdería la vida. ¡No podía creerlo! Había gente en el vagón, podía gritar y ellos la ayudarían. Pero, ¿y si no respondían a tiempo y el hombre le cortaba la garganta a Iseria? ¡No! ¡No quería ni imaginarlo!_

_Resignada a buscar otra manera de escapar, Aria esperó._

_._

_Bajaron en una estación rodeada de bosque y alejada de la ciudad. Había sacado a su hermana de la sartén para saltar directamente al fuego. Caminaron por un estrecho sendero hecho por el constante caminar de una persona sola. Cuando huyera, porque lo haría, no tendría problema para encontrar el camino de regreso a la estación._

_Llegaron hasta una enorme formación rocosa en el medio del bosque. Al mirarla más de cerca, las rocas estaban acomodadas de manera que hacían el diseño de una pequeña caverna. ¿Ese lugar sería el último que verían ella y su hermana? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No lo permitiría!_

_Entraron y vieron que en la "casa" solo había una piedra al centro con envases viejos de comida, los restos de una fogata y al fondo una "cama" hecha de hojas y una cobija vieja._

_El hombre amarró los globos a una piedra en el suelo y se quitó la parte del cuerpo del traje. Sus ropas estaban sucias y raídas, y solo eran una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones. Aria rogaba porque llevara algo más que unos viejos pantalones. Sin removerse la máscara echó un par de ramas secas a la hoguera fría y la encendió con ayuda de trozos de periódicos y un par de fósforos. El crepitar del fuego y las sombras que se formaba en las paredes de la caverna le dieron al lugar un aire mucho más macabro del que se podía imaginar la hija mayor de los Saiyama._

_\- Ari-neechan –Iseria abrazó a su hermana mirando todo a su alrededor. Si para Aria era tenebroso, no quería imaginar que tan aterrador era para su hermana– No me gusta la casa de Usagi-san._

_\- Tranquila, Ria-chan –conteniendo la desesperación, Aria acarició el dulce rostro de su hermana que empezaba a bañarse con lágrimas– Todo saldrá bien. Te prometo que nada malo te pasará._

_El llanto de Iseria se intensificó al notar el miedo en los ojos cristalinos de su hermana mayor. La pequeña empezó a llorar a gritos rompiendo la superficial quietud de la caverna._

_Con brusquedad, el hombre del disfraz tomó por el brazo a Iseria para arrebatarla de la débil seguridad de los brazos de Aria. La mayor de los Saiyama trató de recuperar a su hermana, pero una patada en el vientre le sacó todo el aire._

_Aria pasó del miedo al horror al ver que el hombre tiraba a su hermanita sobre la improvisada cama en el suelo y se desataba el desgastado cinturón que mantenía los pantalones en su lugar. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No podía estar pasando eso!_

_\- ¡Por favor! –Aria se colgó del brazo del hombre con la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de opinión– ¡No a ella! ¡Tan solo es una niña!_

_Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el hombre miró a Iseria quien casi no podía respirar del llanto. Volvió a tomar a la menor del brazo y la arrojó a la esquina de la cueva. Tratando más brusco a Aria, la asió del cabello para arrojarla al lugar que su hermana había desocupado segundos antes._

_\- Iseria –habló Aria seriamente pronunciando el nombre completo de su hermana. Contadas veces lo hacía, así que la pequeña supo que era algo serio lo que le tenía que decir– ¿Recuerdas la canción que te enseñé? –Iseria asintió aun con la respiración agitada por el llanto– Cántala una y otra vez. Hazlo tan fuerte como puedas– Sin mostrar ninguna emoción, el hombre se alistó deslizando los pantalones por sus piernas mientras las hermanas seguían hablando– Tapate los oídos con las manos y cierra tus ojos fuerte, fuerte. No los abras hasta que yo te lo diga. Prométemelo Iseria. Prométeme que lo harás._

_\- Lo prometo, Aria-oneesan –fueron las últimas palabras de Iseria a su hermana antes de que su pequeño mundo se destruyera._

…

Obito llegó justo en el momento que Sakura tomaba el globo que un hombre disfrazado de conejo le entregaba en la mano. El comportamiento de la pelirrosa era extraño y algo mecánico, como si su cuerpo fuera de cartón– ¡Demonios! –gruñó el moreno.

Con la experiencia de sus trabajos anteriores, Obito siguió a la chica y al hombre disfrazado que la guiaba a través del pasillo que conectaba las dos líneas de trenes. Cuando llegaron a la plataforma el hombre seguía repartiendo los globos a los demás niños que esperaban el siguiente tren.

Tenía que asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran realidad. Pasó a un lado de Sakura y ella lo miró como si fuera un total desconocido. No solo su mirada se lo dijo, también el aura que la rodeaba. Sakura no era Sakura y lo que fuera que ocupaba su cuerpo no tenía ninguna buena intención.

El silbido del tren anunció su llegada a la estación. Los padres retomaron el control de sus pequeños y tomándolos de la mano se alistaron para abordar. Lo mismo que hizo el hombre del disfraz con Sakura. Todos subieron y Obito lo hizo también sin dejar de echar rápidos vistazos a su protegida y manteniendo una distancia considerable para no levantar sospechas.

…

El viaje fue rápido, a diferencia de la espera que fue mucho más larga. Obito vio que el hombre bajaba y él esperó hasta el último momento para seguirlos.

Al dejar la estación se dio cuenta porque nunca habían encontrado a las niñas. Ese lugar estaba alejado de la ciudad y no había nadie cerca para darse cuenta de que un hombre sospechoso llevaba consigo a una chica. Aria e Iseria no habían tenido ni una sola oportunidad de sobrevivir desde el momento en que el hombre las había obligado a bajar del tren.

…

La tiró a la sucia imitación de cama. Sakura tenía la mirada perdida, no decía o hacía nada. Solo estaba tirada como una muñeca de trapo, vieja, sucia y sin vida.

Pero todo cambió cuando, al caer el pantalón al suelo, el golpe seco del metal con la piedra tintineó en sus oídos despertando la ira de aquello que ocupaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

Gracias a su torpeza y la agilidad de Sakrua, de un rápido movimiento ella se hizo de la navaja del secuestrado y, como en un deja vu, ambas atacaron al hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Blandiendo la navaja buscando una venganza que cobrar y una vida que tomar.

…

Obito llegó en el momento en que las blancas manos de la pelirrosa se teñían de carmesí al clavar la navaja en la entrepierna de su atacante. El hombre aulló de dolor y en medio de la lucha tomó un tronco encendido dispuesto a golpear a Sakura.

Sin una advertencia, el estallido de un arma de fuego repercutió en la pequeña cueva y el hombre cayó de rodillas, con el tronco encendido a un lado y el cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos apoyados en el suelo.

El hombre miró por encima del hombro a Obito parado detrás suyo con unos ojos que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera, menos a un asesino como él. Movió un poco la mano, pero Obito se anticipó a sus pensamientos y de una patada lo alejó de la pelirrosa, para terminar disparándole en la mano derecha.

Aquellos dos hombres se aferraban a lo que deseaban, el desconocido a matar a una niña inocente y Obito a protegerla a toda costa.

Acariciando el gatillo del arma, el Uchiha se interpuso en el pequeño espacio entre su protegida y el asesino. Su mirada centelleando con la ira de quien conoce los pecados de una escoria humana que toma la vida de inocentes. Con un leve vistazo al cuerpo de la adolescente en el suelo, se aseguró que la chica estuviera tan bien como se podría estar tras ser agredida.

El asesino pensó que era su oportunidad para arrebatarle el arma a Obito, pero él fue mucho más rápido y con un ágil disparo inutilizó el brazo del hombre acertando en la unión del brazo y el hombro. El hombre aulló con un dolor indescriptible. El moreno se acercó e hincándose a su lado usó el punto exacto de la herida como apoyo. La mirada de Obito estudiaba las muecas de dolor del hombre, pero no reaccionaba a ellas. Era como si el mismo Obito hubiera olvidado como sentir.

Con la pierna derecha, el hombre trató de patear al guardián de la pelirrosa, y lo logró. Obito estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe en su oído izquierdo, pero en cuanto vio al hombre acercarse a Sakura con una roca en la mano no lo dudó y disparó nuevamente. La rodilla del asesino estallo por el proyectil y finalmente tres descargas contra su espalda le arrebataron cualquier resto de vida que le quedaba.

El enorme cuerpo cayó en parte sobre el delgado de la adolescente desencadenando los sentimientos de la chica. Sakura empezó a llorar, a gritar y a luchar por quitarse al hombre de encima. Obito corrió y jalando al hombre por el brazo se lo quitó de encima a su protegida. La pelirrosa se arrastró hacia atrás y en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie comenzó a patear el cuerpo sin vida de su atacante.

Obito se abalanzó sobre ella refugiándola fuertemente en su pecho, acariciando su cabello y hablándole suavemente– Todo terminó, Aria. Ya todo terminó. Respira.

…

Los alumnos de la preparatoria se preguntaban quién era la pelirrosa de abrigo rojo que permanecía parada a la entrada de su escuela. Varios alumnos varones se habían acercado ofreciendo su ayuda, pero la misteriosa chica había rechazado a todos y cada uno de ellos diciéndoles que estaba esperando a alguien.

\- Eres la chica del otro día –señaló Kiritsugu al ver a la ojijade.

\- Kiritsugu-san, lo lamento tanto –Sakura saludó al chico inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia– ¿Ya lo sabes…? –preguntó buscando los ojos de Kiritsugu sin deshacer la reverencia.

El chico desvió la mirada apretando fuertemente el asidero de su mochila– Si, lo escuché ésta mañana en una ceremonia especial de la escuela. ¿Atraparon a quien lo hizo? –Sakura se incorporó y negó con la cabeza– Después de todo, mantuviste tu promesa. Gracias.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron ante el dolor de Kiritsugu– Aria dejó esto para ti –la pelirrosa le tendió al chico un tubo de cartón. Mirándola extrañado lo tomó con un poco de desconfianza–Dentro encontrarás un pedazo del corazón de Aria que nunca se atrevió a entregarte por temor a que no sintieras lo mismo que ella.

Kiritsugu abrió el tubo y encontró el último dibujo en el que Aria estaba trabajando antes de desaparecer. El dibujo era la representación de una pequeña ciudad donde solo había niños. Niños sonrientes y alegres. Niños jugando y comiendo dulces. El estilo era impactante, echo a carboncillo con un extremo realismo pero con un toque mágico que te dejaba sin aliento– Recuerdo este lugar. Fuimos en nuestro viaje escolar de Secundaria, era un pequeño pueblo donde nos divertimos mucho jugando. Las personas eran muy amables y nos regalaron deliciosas golosinas invitándonos a volver –el único verdadero amigo de Aria no pudo contener las lágrimas y las dejó correr sin preocuparse de los alumnos que le rodeaban– ¿Cómo supiste que era para mí…? –la pregunta de Kiritsugu quedó en el aire al darse cuenta que la misteriosa chica pelirrosa había desaparecido nuevamente.

0o0o0  
_La venganza es veneno para el alma.  
Puede liberar la mente, pero encadenar el corazón.  
_0o0o0


	10. La Chica que Duerme en el Río

**D****ISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2016**

***  
ALMAS GEMELAS  
(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")  
***

**Capítulo 10. "La Chica que Duerme en el Río"**

¿Qué? –preguntó molesto Obito.

\- El contrato está terminado. Su trabajo aquí terminó –dijo el secretario del Jefe de la Policía extendiendo un documento al moreno.

Sakura veía con terror a su guardián. ¿Era cierto? ¿Estaban dando por terminada su colaboración sin siquiera haber encontrado los cuerpos de las niñas? ¡No! ¡No podía ser!– No puede hacerlo. Ellas aún están ahí afuera en algún lado. No puede decir que nuestro trabajo está hecho.

Obito y el secretario vieron a Sakura y su desesperación. La chica suplicaba con cada milímetro de su ser que no la alejaran del caso. El secretario suspiró sonoramente y acomodó más papeles sobre su escritorio– Lo siento. El Jefe Tendou ha decidido seguir la investigación con métodos más "convencionales".

\- No han podido hacer nada con sus métodos "convencionales" –la imitación de la pelirrosa tenía un tinte ácido y venenoso, en las mismas cantidades que dolor y desesperación– Por favor, denme una última oportunidad.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Si me permiten –el hombre se abrió paso para entrar a la oficina del Jefe y se perdió tras la puerta cerrada, claramente, con llave.

\- Lo lamento, Sakura. Debemos volver a la… –al girar, el pelinegro no pudo encontrar a su protegida por ningún lado– ¡Demonios! Sabía que esto pasaría –rápidamente sacó su móvil del bolso del pantalón cuando una voz lo sorprendió e instintivamente colgó la llamada.

\- ¿Obito?

\- Sasuke –escondiendo su sorpresa, Obito cambió su voz a una fría y distante– ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo… –Sasuke olvidó la agresividad de su ti y frunció el ceño en cuanto tuvo la percepción de una cierta aura conocida.

Los cambios en las emociones del menor de los Uchiha eran como un libro abierto para Obito. Su deber no solo era proteger a Sakura, sino mantenerla lo más alejada posible de Sasuke– ¿Así es como te educó tu padre? No me sorprende que Madara no quiera saber nada de ustedes –Obito sacó un par de lentes oscuros y los acomodó sobre su nariz.

\- Tch –la ira provocó que el Detective olvidara lo que estaba buscando– Vine a investigar la desaparición de unas niñas, pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Tienes razón. No es asunto mío –tal vez antes no sintiera nada por sus sobrinos. Itachi y Sasuke siempre fueron un cero a la izquierda en su vida, pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiando. Itachi estaba perdido y Sasuke había sacrificado a Sakura para buscarlo. Obito no entendía porque, pero tener al menor de los Uchiha frente a él le causaba rabia y odio– Diviértete jugando a los perros de caza.

\- ¡Obito!

A pesar del grito furioso de Sasuke, su tío no se detuvo y salió por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor.

\- Detective Uchiha –Shiho, quien había presenciado el pequeño enfrentamiento, se sorprendió de ver a su compañero temporal perder tan rápido la compostura frente a alguien.

Al mismo tiempo, la puerta del despacho del Jefe de Policía se abrió y salió un hombre regordete seguido de un escuálido hombre– ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo Detective Uchiha?

Inmediatamente Shiho se alineó y saludó con una respetuosa reverencia– Agente Tatsuji Shiho y Detective Uchiha Sasuke, a su servicio. La Agencia de Investigaciones Especiales nos ha enviado por solicitud del Jefe de Policía Tendou Hioshi.

\- Me alegra que hayan llegado tan pronto –el Jefe Tendou no podía esconder la felicidad que lo embargaba– Al fin alguien competente para apoyarnos.

\- ¿Qué hacía ese hombre aquí? –preguntó Sasuke señalando el pasillo por donde se había perdido su tío.

El Jefe Tendou miró en la dirección que señalaba el Detective y frunció el ceño– No se preocupe por ese vago, solo estaba de paso. Pero entren, entren.

…

En la oficina del Jefe de Policía, Sasuke y Shiho solicitaron los detalles de la investigación de la Policía de Yamagata.

\- Dice que revisaron las cámaras de vigilancia de la parada del autobús, pero no lograron encontrar nada –preguntó Shiho sosteniendo los informes en sus manos– La gente que toma el subterráneo o un autobús regularmente lo hace a la misma hora todos los días. ¿Buscaron a los posibles testigos en la parada del autobús?

\- Hubo oficiales repartiendo volantes y preguntando si habían visto a las niñas, pero la gente no ayudó en nada.

La Agente seguía revisando los informes mientras hablaban y remarcaba los puntos más relevantes para estar segura que todo había sido cubierto– Por lo que leí, los compañeros de Saiyama-san tampoco dieron muchas pistas.

Sasuke escuchaba la conversación, pero mantenía su distancia pensando en la presencia de Obito en la Oficina– ¿Por qué no deja de mentir de una vez y nos dice que hacía Obito aquí? –interrumpió fríamente ante la falta de cooperación del Jefe.

El Jefe Tendou se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar la pregunta– ¿Conoce a Obito-san?

\- Por supuesto que lo conozco. Uchiha Obito es mi tío –las tres personas en la oficina quedaron paralizadas ante la pregunta del Detective– Ahora, va a decirme que estaba haciendo él aquí. ¿O debo averiguarlo por mí mismo?

Aun con la amenaza de Sasuke y su aterradora mirada, el Jefe Tendou recordó el acuerdo de palabra que tenía con el Director de la Tsukuyomi Academy.

_\- Nadie debe saber de nuestros tratos, si no quiere que el gobierno sepa que su familia ha ganado pequeñas y variadas fortunas jugando en casinos y haciendo apuestas en el extranjero –la advertencia tenía una amenaza más seria de lo que parecía. _

Tendou dijo lo que Madara le había instruido a decir y que no era muy alejado de la realidad– Obito-san es un conocido caza recompensas que contraté para buscar a las niñas Saiyama. Desgraciadamente su habilidad de búsqueda no resultó de ayuda en este caso y lo despedí en cuanto supe que la Agencia había aprobado ayudarnos con la desaparición de las niñas.

Sasuke no apartó su fría mirada del Jefe de Policía. Había algo en su declaración que no lo convencía del todo. Según su experiencia como Detective le decía que no mentía, pero su habilidad le indicaba que tampoco decía toda la verdad– Por muy desesperada que sea la situación no debería andar contratando mercenarios. Olvidaremos que esto sucedió y el gobernador no tendrá que saberlo… si no se vuelve a repetir.

\- Así será, Detective Uchiha. Así será.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Obito? –preguntó Sasuke mirando el archivo de fotos de las niñas. El joven Detective sí que sabía cómo sorprender a la gente con sus oportunas preguntas.

El Jefe Tendou se aclaró la garganta tratando de ocultar lo incómodo que lo hacían sentir las breves intervenciones del Uchiha menor– Que las niñas están muertas.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- No quiso decírmelo.

Apartando su penetrante mirada del Jefe, Sasuke se dirigió a su compañera para aclararle las dudas que seguramente tenía la mujer– Obito debió encontrar algo para hacer una afirmación así.

\- ¿Podemos confiar en lo que él dijo? No te veo muy convencido de seguir la línea que dejó –concluyó Shiho al ver la dura mirada en los ojos del moreno.

\- Recuerde la regla de oro, Agente Tatsuji: las primeras 48 horas son fundamentales para encontrar a un niño extraviado. Esas niñas tienen desaparecidas 2 semanas, por supuesto que creo en lo que dijo Obito.

\- Las niñas Saiyama no fueron las primeras en desaparecer, ¿cierto? –los pensamientos de Shiho viajaban tan rápido como los de Sasuke y empezaba a reunir las piezas faltantes de su rompecabezas. El jefe Tendou agachó la cabeza y se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que su secretario le acercó e inmediatamente se retiró un poco para revisar su teléfono móvil.

\- ¿Estás pensando en un pedófilo?

La rubia negó con la cabeza– Podría ser peor. La hija mayor sale del rango de edad. Esto también podría tratarse de traficante de personas. Tenemos que hablar con los Saiyama. ¿Podría arreglar un encuentro?

\- Disculpen –interrumpió el secretario susurrándole algo al oído al Jefe.

Con un suspiro de cansancio y desesperación, el Jefe de Policía regresó a la conversación con el Equipo de la Agencia– Temo informarles que los Saiyama no seguirán cooperando con la Policía –en ese mismo instante el secretario encendió el televisor de la oficina y sintonizó el canal de noticias– Ellos han decidido ir en contra de nuestras recomendaciones y han pedido la ayuda de la prensa para encontrar al asesino de sus hijas.

\- Yamagata jamás imaginó sentarse a la mesa a la hora del almuerzo y encontrarse con ésta terrible noticia –relataba emotivamente la joven mujer corresponsal de noticias con micrófono en mano– Dos pequeñas e inocentes niñas salieron de casa para ir a la tienda y nunca regresaron. Saiyama Aria de 15 años y su hermana menor, Iseria, de 10; salieron de su casa hace 2 semanas y no han vuelto a ser vistas por sus angustiados padres –Sasuke y Shiho estaban aterrados con el circo mediático que comenzaría con ese reportaje– Saiyama-san, ¿puede decirnos porque hasta ahora pide ayuda para buscar a sus hijas?

\- Mi esposa y yo reportamos la desaparición de nuestras niñas inmediatamente a la policía, pero ellos no han hecho nada...

La declaración del padre de las chicas Saiyama hizo estallar al Jefe de Policía de Yamagata que, lleno de frustración e ira, arrojó una botella de agua casi llena contra el televisor– Eso no es cierto, hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos para encontrarlas.

\- Jefe Tendou –el asistente trató de sentarlo nuevamente y tranquilizarlo, pero el hombre estaba fuera de sí.

\- Creo que los Saiyama ya no son una opción –señaló Sasuke masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

…

\- Cuando le pediste la fotografía pensé que también te arrojaría una botella de agua. Ese hombre está demente –era la primera vez que escuchaba a Shiho decir algo malo de una persona, pero tenía razón. Él también había pensado lo mismo cuando vio el aura roja que rodeaba al hombre.

\- ¿Tayuya? –el nombre de la chica sorprendió a Shiho que volteó inmediatamente– ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dijimos que esperaras con Yuri en el hotel.

\- Yuri me dijo que saliera a dar una vuelta –les informó cansada, harta y molesta..

\- Si, pero imagino que se refería a pasear dentro del hotel –señaló Sasuke tomando a la pelirrosa por el hombro y alejándose de la entrada de la oficina del Jefe. En un lugar un poco más privado, el Detective inició el interrogatorio– ¿Qué más te dijo?

Tayuya se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza– Solo que me haría bien tomar un poco de aire.

\- Esa mujer no da ideas si no tienen un propósito oculto. Le gusta jugar con la gente.

\- ¿Qué dice, Detective? –Shiho apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de golpear al hermano menor de su compañero. ¿Cómo se atrevía a faltarle al respeto a una mujer inocente?– Yuri jamás jugaría con nadie.

Sasuke rodó los ojos harto del sobre proteccionismo hacia la anciana. Si, era una mujer de edad y era ciega, pero no era estúpida– No puedo creer que tengas tanto tiempo trabajando con ella y no la conozcas –sin dejar de mirar a Shiho a los ojos, el Detective hizo una pregunta más– ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste en el Hotel, Tayuya?

Tayuya no dejó de observar la guerra de miradas de los adultos frente a ella– No fue en el hotel, sino en la calle. Percibí un alma sufriendo una enorme tristeza y la encontré.

Shiho se negaba a pensar que su compañera tuviera motivos ocultos y se lo demostraría al hermano menor de su compañero– ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Yuri te mandó?

\- No –resopló molesta la pelirrosa. La Agente sonrió triunfal a Sasuke– Pero después de encontrarme con esa alma, sentí algo mucho más peligroso que una niña llorona.

\- ¿Niña? –volvió a preguntar la rubia.

\- Sí, la niña que está saliendo en las noticias –Tayuya ladeó la cabeza para poder ver el televisor en la sala de Detectives– Esa niña –dijo señalando con el dedo la pantalla.

La fotografía escolar de Iseria era mostrada en un recuadro en la esquina superior del televisor, junto al presentador de noticias y encima de la reportera que hablaba con los Saiyama. El carrusel de imágenes cambiaba a una de Aria y una vez más a otra de las dos niñas juntas.

\- La niña, ¿te dijo algo?

\- Solo estuvo llorando y llamando a una tal Ria-neechan –con el simple gesto de Tayuya podía notarse que estaba harta de escuchar el llanto de la menor muerta.

\- Sabemos que desaparecieron juntas, que la última vez fueron vistas en la parada del autobús y ahora confirmamos que al menos una de ellas está muerta –enumeró Sasuke la información que era segura– Necesitamos que establezcas comunicación con Iseria y le preguntes como podemos encontrarla.

\- Va a ser un poco difícil –el poco entusiasmo de la pelirrosa desalentaba al Detective haciéndole desear que fuera Sakura la que estuviera con él en ese momento.

\- Tayuya, no estamos jugando –regañó serio– Necesitamos encontrar rápidamente a la hermana mayor para salvarla. Si tan solo Sakura estuviera aquí –dijo con pesar dándole la espalda a su más joven compañera.

Tayuya apretó los puños fuertemente y los dientes también, al punto de hacerlos rechinar– ¿Crees que no quiero ayudar?

Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro a Tayuya e inmediatamente giró el cuerpo completo. El aura de Tayuya se volvía cada vez más y más grande y oscura. Era tan parecida a la de Sakura cuando recién la había conocido que por un momento pensó estar frente a ella nuevamente– No quise ofenderte, pero creo que tus habilidades son un poco limitadas. ¿Por qué no regresas al hotel y te recuestas un rato mientras la Agente Tatsuji y yo investigamos un poco?

\- ¿Crees que soy más útil en el hotel? –preguntó dándole la espalda a Sasuke y caminando en dirección al ascensor– No te aseguro que sea algo bueno.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- La niña salió del hotel conmigo y la perdí de vista cuando llegué aquí… –como si la chica recordara algo se detuvo en su relato– Hace un momento me encontré con un hombre que salía del ascensor y la amenaza que percibí estaba con él.

\- ¿Cómo era ese hombre?

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y miró detenidamente a Sasuke– Ahora que lo preguntas… se parecía un poco a ti. Cabello negro, ojos negros y sus rasgos eran como los tuyos, pero eran los de un hombre maduro.

\- Obito…

\- Esa clase de oscuridad devora todo a su alcance –aclaró Tayuya

Sasuke se sumió en sus pensamientos– Debemos encontrar a Obito. Seguramente él sabe algo de las niñas desaparecidas.

…

\- Empaca todo. Nos vamos –sentenció apresurado Obito perdiéndose por las puertas de su habitación.

Cuando Hanabi entró corriendo tras el hombre vio como depositaba gentilmente a Sakura en la cama– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Sakura-senpai tiene sangre? –preguntó revisando a la pelirrosa que volvía en si breves momentos.

Obito tomó a la castaña por los hombros mirándola directo a los ojos– Nos topamos con el asesino de las niñas.

\- Es por mi culpa, ¿cierto? –la pelirrosa se levantó de la cama tomándose la cabeza al recordar que el moreno se había metido en problemas por ella– Fue porque permití que Aria tomara el control de mí que todo salió mal –Sakura se paró junto a la cama, pero sus fuerzas cedieron.

El guardián de Sakura la atrapó antes de que cayera y lentamente la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama y con las rodillas flexionadas se paró frente a ella– No hiciste nada malo, solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo –Obito limpió gentilmente las lágrimas que mojaban el rostro de la chica– La Agencia de Investigaciones Especiales tomará la investigación de ahora en adelante.

Al escuchar el nombre, Sakura dejó de llorar inmediatamente– ¿Es por eso que debemos irnos?

Obito asintió– Lo más pronto posible. No podemos permitir que sepan que estuvimos involucrados en… en el hallazgo de ese asesino.

Limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas, Sakura se puso de pie y, resistiendo el enorme deseo de que fuera Sasuke el representante de la Agencia, tomó una gran decisión– Antes de regresar a la Academia, ¿podemos hacer una pequeña parada?

…

\- AIE, Detective Uchiha Sasuke –se presentó nuevamente Sasuke en la recepción, seguido por Shiho. Tayuya se quedó a un lado, cerca de la salida– Necesito la información de uno de sus huéspedes.

La chica estaba un poco aturdida por la apresurada introducción del moreno, pero reaccionó tan rápido como pudo– ¿Nombre del huésped?

\- Uchiha. Obito Uchiha.

La recepcionista levantó el rostro del monitor y ante la abrumadora mirada de Sasuke la regresó inmediatamente– No tenemos a nadie registrado con ese nombre.

\- Necesito la lista de todas las personas que se hayan registrado durante la última semana.

\- ¿Todas? Es imposible, Detective. Desde hace una semana estamos celebrando una convención y tenemos cientos de huéspedes entrando y saliendo.

Sasuke estalló en furia golpeando la mesa de la recepción con ambas manos– Descarte a todos los invitados de la convención y deme la lista de los demás huéspedes que estén ocupando una habitación para una sola persona.

Temblando de miedo ante la incontrolable ira del moreno, la recepcionista, con lágrimas en los ojos, tecleó tan rápido como pudo.

\- Detective Uchiha –Shiho se acercó y tomó el hombro del ojinegro– Debe tranquilizarse. Asustar a la gente no va a llevarlo a ningún lado.

\- ¿No lo entiende, Agente Tatsuji? Obito estaba aquí por una razón y puedo apostar todo lo que tengo a que él sabe dónde están esas niñas.

…

Obito y Hanabi esperaban a que Sakura saliera de la habitación y el guardián aprovechó el momento.

\- Necesito que interfieras en los Hilos de Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó dudosa. ¿Acaso Obito ya sabía que ellos eran parte de un trabajo encargado por el Director?

Los orbes negros del Uchiha no perdían de vista la puerta del cuarto por donde saldría Sakura– Uchiha Sasuke está aquí y no podemos permitir que ellos se encuentren.

Hanabi asintió. Desde hacía un rato estuvo viendo un extraño comportamiento en el Hilo más fuerte de la pelirrosa, pero lo atribuía a que se negaba a ser roto. Cada vez que intentaba cortarlo, una intensa fuerza se oponía y terminaba repeliéndola. Aunque no todo su trabajo estaba perdido. Obito y Sakura ya traían las pulseras puestas y el Hilo entre ellos también estaba adquiriendo cierta fuerza. Aunque lo que los unía no era nada parecido a lo que tenían Sakura y el otro individuo, el tal Uchiha Sasuke.

\- En cuanto salga, empezaré a trabajar en ello.

\- Te lo encargo mucho, Hanabi –acariciando su cabeza le sonrió de manera cariñosa– No queremos que nadie aleje a Sakura de nosotros, ¿verdad? Ella solo estará segura si tú y yo la cuidamos.

\- Hn –la ojiperla asintió aceptando totalmente las palabras de Obito.

…

Tayuya veía el tremendo espectáculo que Sasuke armaba frente a la recepción mientras ella aguardaba tranquilamente cerca de la salida. En el momento que la recepcionista y Sasuke revisaban juntos la lista de los huéspedes, el ascensor se abrió y tres personas salieron de él. La figura de un hombre adulto, acompañado de dos siluetas más pequeñas, cruzaron el vestíbulo del hotel pasando desapercibidos ante el tumulto de gente que iba y venía.

Para todos menos para ella.

En el momento que Sakura pasó al lado de Tayuya, sus miradas quedaron enganchadas por unos breves segundos que para ambas parecieron una eternidad. Estirando la mano buscando la espalda de Hanabi, Sakura atravesó la puerta del hotel sin separar los ojos de los de la otra pelirrosa.

Tayuya sonrió arrogante desconcertando a Sakura que fue empujada dentro de un auto, pero que siguió buscando a la misteriosa chica de la entrada del hotel.

…

\- ¿Senpai? –Hanabi tocó el brazo de la pelirrosa distrayéndola de su objetivo.

\- ¿Viste a la chica en la puerta del hotel? –Hanabi negó con la cabeza. Su salida fue tan apresurada que apenas había logrado registrar el camino del cuarto hasta el auto– Sus ojos me eran muy familiares. Como si ya los hubiera visto en alguna parte.

\- Tal vez era una chica que conociste durante tus viajes con Nagato-san.

Sakura rebuscó en su memoria, pero fueron tantas personas las que se cruzaron en su camino que era imposible recordarlas a todas– Tal vez.

…

\- Nadie en la lista era Obito. O ese Jefe de Policía nos mintió o le mintieron a él –avisó Sasuke tirándose de extremo a extremo en el sofá de la sala que compartían las habitaciones escogidas especialmente para ellos– ¿Por qué mandaste a Tayuya a dar una vuelta?

\- Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para estar sola –tal vez la anciana no pudiera ver, pero podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de Sasuke clavándose en ella– La quería lejos de mí. ¿Suficiente?

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá mirando seriamente a Yuri– ¿Por qué?

\- Esa chica tiene algo que no me gusta. Su presencia me incomoda.

\- Tiene que ser una broma –dijo tratando de ocultar la burla que intentaba explotar en él– Tayuya es muy parecida a Sakura. Es solo una adolescente buscando su lugar en la vida.

Yuri negó dejando el libro a braille que estaba leyendo antes de que el Detective llegara– Me extraña viniendo de ti, Sasuke-kun. Siempre pensé que considerabas a Sakura como una pieza única en su tipo.

\- Sakura no es una "pieza" como tú la llamas. Pero si la considero una mujer como ninguna otra.

\- Lo que acabas de decir se contradice con lo que piensas.

El moreno se sentó con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sofá– Estábamos hablando de ti y ahora las cosas se han volteado en mi contra. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

La anciana le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella. Yuri tomó las manos de Sasuke y cubrió los ojos del moreno con ellas– Tienes que estar más ciego que yo para no ver que esa chica es problemas.

\- Yuri… –protestó el Detective intentando soltarse, pero la mujer se lo impidió dándole un ligero manotazo.

\- Escúchame bien, Sasuke. Debes usar lo que la vida te dio para ver más allá de lo que tus ojos ven.

Gentilmente, Sasuke deslizó sus manos de entre las de Yuri y tomó las de la mujer entre sus manos– ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que no estoy viendo?

\- Yo tampoco lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa. Desde que encontramos a Tayuya no he visto nada de tu futuro. No he podido ver si encuentras a Itachi-kun.

\- Es por eso mismo que no debo confiar en mis habilidades: no sé cuándo puedan fallarme.

Yuri sonrió, no de manera arrogante o diabólica, solo una sonrisa conmovedora– Itachi-kun estaría orgulloso de ti.

\- No lo creo –Sasuke sonrió altivo y arrogante– Él solo diría que soy un idiota.

\- Detective –la Agente compañera de su hermano rompió el buen ambiente formado entre Yuri y Sasuke. Cualquiera podía decir que era la primera vez que conversaban como dos adultos civilizados– ¿Interrumpimos algo? –preguntó al verlos sonriendo.

Dejando las manos de Yuri gentilmente en su regazo, Sasuke se levantó para regresar a su típica actitud soberbia– ¿Qué sucede, Agente?

Shiho se aclaró la garganta y sus ideas y prosiguió con su intervención– Estuvimos visitando las estaciones del subterráneo y encontramos una pista de las niñas. Tayuya, ven. Muéstrale al Detective Uchiha lo que encontraste.

Tayuya entró a la salita con un conejo de felpa abrazado contra su pecho– Siento algunas huellas del alma de la niña emanando de este muñeco.

\- ¿Por qué no siguieron el rastro? –preguntó Sasuke poniéndose la chaqueta.

\- Puedo sentir los remanentes cuando es un objeto al que estaban muy atadas, pero no puedo hacer lo que tú me pides. Es imposible para cualquiera.

\- No para cualquiera –dijo Yuri poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano en el hombro del Detective– Tal vez Sasuke pueda encontrar algo… si se esfuerza un poco. Itachi jamás ha permitido que un asesino de niños se salga con la suya.

El moreno sonrió de lado. Yuri empezaba el juego de comparaciones y Sasuke no soportaría que dijeran que era menos que su hermano. Demostraría que él era incluso mejor que él.

…

\- Hay demasiada gente. Demasiadas auras. No puedo diferenciar las de las niñas. Además ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron aquí –Sasuke se tomó la cabeza que empezaba a palpitarle– Necesito un punto de inicio. ¿Dónde encontraron el muñeco?

\- Eso no será de ayuda –contestó Shiho– Según las autoridades de transporte, lo encontraron cuando estaban haciendo el aseo de los carros del tren.

\- Es inútil. ¡Regresamos al punto de inicio! ¡No tenemos nada!

\- ¡Sasuke! –Yuri le dio un "ligero" golpe en las costillas al Detective que lo hizo encogerse un poco– ¡Concéntrate y deja de estar lloriqueando como un niño pequeño! ¿Cómo piensas encontrar a Itachi si te sigues quejando por todo?

Sasuke bufó múltiples y variados improperios contra la mujer, pero se irguió con orgullo. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Recordando sus entrenamientos de combate se enfocó en su respiración: lenta, pausada y profunda. Olvidar todo a su alrededor. Bloquear todos sus sentidos para enfocarse en uno solo: la vista. El Detective abrió los parpados y el color del iris había cambiado totalmente, ahora era del color de la sangre.

Se cubrió la mitad del rostro con una mano. No sabía exactamente qué, pero tenía la sensación que algo en él había cambiado. Vio entre sus dedos y pudo diferenciar los remanentes de un aura diferente a la de todos los demás. En realidad eran dos auras, estaban entrelazadas, pero una de ellas era un poco menos brillante, menos… viva. Y la otra era particularmente conocida. Conocida pero a la vez muy diferente. Aunque demasiado conocida para poder ignorarla.

\- Por aquí –Sasuke caminó abriéndose paso bruscamente entre la gente. No quería perder el rastro ahora que lo tenía. Además le intrigaba mucho el aura conocida. Llegaron hasta el andén donde la gente estaba esperando una salida de tren.

\- Ésta plataforma es del Shinkansen (Tren Bala) que lleva al final de la línea de Yamagata –señaló Shiho en cuanto le dio alcance al moreno quien olvidó que Yuri iba con ellos.

\- ¿Qué hay al final de la línea? –Tayuya, que conocía poco, estaba intrigada por la mirada de ambos, Agente y Detective.

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños– Un gran bosque donde puedes gritar y nadie te escucharía.

…

\- Está demasiado callado, Detective –después de un rato de viajar en el tren, Tayuya se sentó en el asiento frente a Sasuke, sus rodillas rozándose ligeramente por lo que el moreno las recogió un poco.

\- Siempre soy así.

La pelirrosa frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño– ¿Hay algo que lo esté molestando?

Sasuke lo dudó por un momento, pero había algo en la chica que le daba ¿confianza?– Es solo que pensé haber visto el aura de alguien que conozco.

\- ¿Es el aura de la persona que estás buscando? ¿Tu hermano? –la mirada furiosa del Detective congeló la sangre de Tayuya hasta el corazón– Lo siento –contestó molesta por la reacción– Lo escuché de Shiho y nunca imaginé que te molestaría tocar el tema.

\- No lo tomes personal, Tayuya, es solo que no me gusta que la gente discuta a mis espaldas mis asuntos privados.

Tayuya levantó las manos de manera defensiva para demostrarle a Sasuke que se rendía en el tema– Lo siento. Olvida lo que dije, ¿sí?

\- Y no, no fue el aura de mi hermano la que sentí –dijo desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, donde los alrededores de la vía se veían como un enorme manchón de colores difusos– Se parecía al aura de mi novia, pero había tintes diferentes en ella. Y no comprendo cómo es que Sakura pudiera haber llegado hasta aquí.

\- Solo espero que no sea una de las niñas que han estado desapareciendo –los puños de la pelirrosa apretaron fuertemente la tela de sus pantalones y su mirada se endureció al ver la chispa de miedo en los ojos del moreno.

\- Yo también lo espero –Sasuke trató de sonar seguro. Si no podía sonar convincente para otros, tampoco él mismo creería sus palabras.

…

Shiho tropezó por millonésima vez con una raíz de árbol. Ya habían sido tantas veces que había perdido la vergüenza de verse tan torpe a diferencia de sus dos acompañantes– ¿No podíamos esperar a un equipo de rescate?

\- Tendríamos suerte si llegaran antes del amanecer –Sasuke brincó un tronco caído y siguió sin preocuparse de dejar atrás a la Agente.

\- ¿No hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras con Yuri en la estación del tren? – preguntó la pelirrosa saltando con igual agilidad el tronco que le llegaba por encima de la cintura.

La Agente estaba consciente de su poca habilidad de campo, pero que Sasuke y Tayuya se lo recordaran a cada paso no le ayudaba en nada– ¿Hay algo en lo que ustedes dos no sean buenos?

Los compañeros intercambiaron un par de miradas y lo pensaron un poco antes de contestar.

\- No me gusta tratar con víctimas –fue lo que respondió el Detective totalmente sincero– Son demasiado… frágiles.

La pelirrosa asintió comprensiva y aunque lo suyo no fuera tan "profundo" también contestó– Odio el olor de desinfectante. Cada vez que lo huelo recuerdo el psiquiátrico en el que estuve encerrada.

Sasuke y Shiho asintieron preocupados de tocar heridas tan frescas. El moreno suspiró y ayudó a la Agente a pasar el obstáculo sintiéndose culpable de haber creado esa situación tan incómoda – Descansémos un momento.

\- ¿Sabes? Itachi me saca de mis casillas cuando hablamos con las víctimas. Él se concentra tanto en atrapar al culpable que el dolor de ellos lo vuelve suyo. Eso me preocupa.

\- Al menos él los entiende. Yo solo pienso en llevar a los criminales ante la justicia sin importarme nada más.

\- Itachi piensa lo contrario –Shiho sonrió tapándose la boca un poco– Dice que cuando te vio en el juicio del asaltante sexual protegiste a la testigo como todo un caballero de brillante armadura. Lo que no comprendo es: ¿Qué le molestó tanto?

\- Que la víctima es mi novia y a Itachi nunca le ha agradado mucho Sakura – confesó un poco melancólico.

\- Oh…

\- ¡Shiho! ¡Sasuke! ¡Encontré algo! –el grito de Tayuya provenía de unos cuantos metros delante de donde se habían detenido.

Inmediatamente Sasuke y Shiho se levantaron y corrieron para alcanzar a la menor. Al llegar junto a Tayuya vieron lo que ella: un camino que llegaba hasta una formación rocosa que se asemejaba a una pequeña casa.

Shiho miró al Detective en el instante que ambos ponían una mano sobre la funda de su arma– ¿Crees que esté allí dentro?

\- Es mejor averiguarlo lo más pronto posible, ¿no crees?

\- Hn –asintió la Agente sacando su pistola reglamentaria y quitándole el seguro.

\- Tú quédate aquí y si algo pasa regresa con Yuri a buscar ayuda.

\- ¿Estás idiota o qué demonios sucede con tu cabezota? –la pelirrosa frunció el ceño no pudiendo ser más claro que estaba sumamente molesta– Hemos estado dando vueltas como locos en este bosque, ¿cómo quieres que encuentre el camino de regreso a la Estación?

El Detective colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la adolescente y sonrió confiado– Por ese camino –dijo señalando un tramo de tierra sin rastros de vegetación que se extendía hasta donde su vista llegaba.

La pelirrosa vio el camino y con un sonrojo extendiéndose por su rostro agachó la cara– Prométeme que volverás.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó el moreno sorprendido, pero el golpe que Tayuya le dio en las costillas lo aclaró todo. Conmovido por las acciones de la pelirrosa, Sasuke palmeó su cabeza– Te prometo que regresaremos.

Sasuke y Shiho buscaron caminos fáciles para acercarse sin ser vistos. Mientras, Tayuya se ocultó entre los frondosos arbustos hasta que escuchó un sollozo.

…

Se acercaron sigilosamente entre los árboles, cada uno a un lado del camino escondiéndose entre la espesura del bosque. Sasuke hizo un par de señas indicándole que él iría primero y que Shiho sería su apoyo. La Agente asintió y con ambas manos en las armas entraron guardando el más cauteloso silencio. Si el hombre estaba ahí por casualidad y tenía a la otra hermana, querían atraparlo poniendo el menor riesgo sobre la niña.

Al entrar encontraron el lugar sumido en penumbras y sin rastros de que alguien estuviera ahí. Ambos encendieron linternas y revisaron el lugar.

Shiho se agachó junto a una improvisada cama de periódicos, trozos de tela y hojas secas– Creo que hay sangre en esto –advirtió la Agente levantando con un ramita seca un pedazo de lo que tal vez había sido una playera.

\- También acá –con la linterna, Sasuke, señaló un rastro de sangre que se extendía a lo largo del suelo desde los restos de una fogata hasta la orilla de la maltrecha cama– Creo que todo empezó donde estás parada. El hombre trajo a una niña y trató de abusar de ella. Uno de los dos terminó gravemente herido.

\- Hay dos rastros de sangre. Y no es muy vieja –Shiho iluminó el suelo y encontró dos manchas diferentes de sangre seca– Necesitaremos un Equipo de Forenses.

\- No sobrevivieron. Ninguna de las dos sobrevivió –la Agente se acercó para ver lo que Sasuke veía para sacar tremendas conclusiones. La ropa que indicaba el reporte de desaparecida de Aria estaba rota y llena de sangre en los lugares que enfurecieron al Detective– ¡Maldita sea!

\- Detective, Shiho –Tayuya entró corriendo a la cueva con la respiración muy agitada. Inmediatamente, los adultos se acercaron a ella y salieron para evitar que la menor viera la sangre.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Shiho ayudando a la pelirrosa a calmarse.

Tayuya cayó de rodillas al suelo señalando con el dedo hacia otro camino que se extendía al lado opuesto por el que ellos habían llegado– Alguien… cerca del río. Cerca del río… tendido… sobre las rocas.

\- Quédate con ella y llama a la Policía de Yamagata. Seguramente encontramos a una de las víctimas.

\- Detective Uchiha –Shiho mantenía a Tayuya abrazada para controlar el temblor que convulsionaba su cuerpo– Si es el hombre que secuestró a las niñas… no haga una locura, por favor.

Sasuke sonrió sádicamente– Todo depende de lo que haga él.

…

No tardó mucho en llegar a la orilla del río guiándose por el ruido que el agua producía al chocar con las rocas. Cuando tuvo la visión de lo que Tayuya había visto, cerró los ojos con pesar. El cuerpo semidesnudo y putrefacto en la orilla del río era el de la hermana mayor de las chicas Saiyama. Tuvo que acuclillarse porque la ira y la impotencia le habían robado las fuerzas de las piernas.

…

\- Debemos realizar una minuciosa excavación en los alrededores. Dividan el terreno en una cuadricula y asigne de la gente que sea necesaria. Traten de reunir toda la evidencia que sea posible para reconocer los cuerpos –explicaba Sasuke a un hombre de bata– Esta escoria seguramente tiene muchas más víctimas de las que tenemos conocimiento. Una cosa más. Si pueden, quiero un análisis de ADN de la sangre encontrada en la caverna.

\- Con respecto a eso, las muestras no servirán –explicó el hombre leyendo sus anotaciones– Parece ser que la evidencia fue comprometida. Con la luz que trajimos encontramos rastros de huellas de animales que parecen haber estado merodeando el interior de la cueva. Posiblemente incluso la ropa haya sido desgarrada no solo por el sospechoso, sino también por los depredadores de la zona.

El Detective se masajeó el puente de la nariz buscando un poco de ese algo que le hacía falta– Entiendo. Bien, manden muestras a la Agencia. Veamos que pueden sacar ellos.

\- Como ordene, Detective Uchiha –el hombre encargado de las evidencias hizo una reverencia y regresó al interior de la cueva para seguir dando las instrucciones.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? –la voz de Shiho lo tomó por sorpresa irritándolo un poco.

\- Te dije que te quedaras con Tayuya –la reprendió inmediatamente al imaginar que la chica estaba sola en medio de ese gran caos de gente yendo y viniendo como un enjambre de abejas alborotadas.

\- Ella está bien. Está con Yuri en la camioneta que trajo al Jefe Tendou.

Al escuchar el nombre del Jefe de Policía, Sasuke se encendió por dentro– ¿Ese hombre está aquí? –con una mirada carmesí, el Detective buscó incansablemente al hombre que los había mandado llamar.

Con paso rápido y firme, Sasuke, llegó junto al pequeño y regordete hombre que jadeaba órdenes al personal Forense– Quiero hasta la más mínima e insignificante fibra de tela que encuentren. ¡Oh, Detective Uchiha! No sabe cuánto me alegra que haya usted participado en la búsqueda. Espero que no vuelva a suceder algo como esto, pero si es el caso, inmediatamente contactaré a la Agencia para que ustedes nos apoyen.

La ira crecía en el corazón del moreno hasta que no hubo espacio para más. De un golpe directo al estómago, Sasuke derribó al hombre dejando a todos los presentes impactados– ¿Le alegra? ¿Le alegra encontrar el cuerpo de una adolescente ultrajada y abandonada para que los animales la devoraran? Yo me siento furioso y asqueado. No puedo imaginar que usted tardara tanto tiempo en solicitar ayuda –el Detective se agachó y tomó al Jefe de Policía por la corbata levantándolo y cortando la respiración un poco– En cuanto lleguemos a la Estación de Policía va a contestarme muchas preguntas sobre Obito, ¿entendió? –le susurró solo para que él lo escuchara y lo dejó caer– Jefe Tendou Hioshi, queda usted bajo arresto por entorpecer una investigación federal. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra en una corte federal. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no tiene para pagar uno el estado le proporcionara uno –Sasuke llamó a un par de policías uniformados y señaló al Jefe en el suelo aun estupefacto– Llévenselo.

…

_\- La investigación del Caso Saiyama ha dado un giro inesperado. La Agencia de Investigaciones Especiale,s a dos días de su llegada, parece haber encontrado el lugar donde el secuestrador mantenía a sus víctimas –en cuanto la joven reportera vio las camionetas llegando a la estación se acercó. De las camionetas bajaron Sasuke y Shiho y ambos ayudaron al Jefe de Policía a bajar con las manos esposadas– Agentes. Agentes. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Encontraron a las niñas? ¿El Jefe Tendou está arrestado? ¿Es cómplice?_

_\- Es lo que vamos a averiguar –contestó fríamente Sasuke._

\- Son rápidos –elogió sarcásticamente Hanabi mirando la pantalla gigante en el aeropuerto– ¿Cómo crees que lo hicieron? Encontrar la cueva.

Sakura no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla mientras acariciaba su dedo anular izquierdo– Ese Detective es muy bueno encontrando adolescentes en peligro.

La Tejedora de Destinos frunció el ceño confundida de las palabras de su compañera– ¿A qué te refieres? –su voz se fue apagando poco a poco al ver el dedo meñique de Sakura donde el Hilo del Destino brillaba intensamente.

\- Él es Uchiha Sasuke. El hombre que me salvó a mí.

La castaña giró rápidamente la cabeza para ver al hombre de cabello negro despeinado y profundos y atemorizantes ojos negros. Sakura y Sasuke habían estado a nada de encontrarse si Obito no las hubiera sacado tan rápido del hotel. Y ahora que veía el Hilo de la pelirrosa podía entender porque el Director quería mantenerla alejada del Detective. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Hanabi podía notar como el Hilo, que unía a Sasuke y Sakura, seguía tirando para acortarse y reunirlos.

\- Al fin conseguí un taxi. Vamos, ya es hora de regresar a la escuela –anunció el supuesto maestro de Educación Física siguiendo la mirada fija de su protegida. Sakura seguía viendo a Sasuke mientras una reportera intentaba entrevistarlo– Debemos irnos –ordenó tomando a la pelirrosa por el brazo obligándola a levantarse para alejarla de la pantalla. Con la mano libre, Obito, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó un número con solo apretar un botón– Tenemos una situación. Sasuke tiene bajo custodia a Tendou Hioshi.

…

\- No pueden tenerme aquí. Soy el Jefe de Policía de Yamagata, soy su superior –gritó el hombre dando vueltas como animal acorralado dentro del pequeño espacio del cuarto de interrogatorios de su propia Estación.

\- Está muy equivocado –señaló Sasuke sentado tranquilamente sobre la mesa revisando una hoja– ¿Quiere salir de esto? Dígame porque no llamó a la Agencia desde que las niñas Saiyama desaparecieron. ¿Obito tuvo algo que ver con el retraso?

\- ¿Obito-sama? –la simple mención de Obito disparó las señales de alarma del Jefe– No. Él llegó hace un par de días cuando no pudimos encontrar nada. Pero el muy inútil bueno para nada tampoco pudo encontrarlas.

Sasuke golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado– No juegue conmigo. Uchiha Obito no es ningún inútil bueno para nada.

\- ¿Uchiha… dijo? –preguntó el Jefe sorprendido– ¿Quiere decir que usted y él… son familia?

\- Obito es hermano de mi padre, Uchiha Fugaku. Lo que lo convierte en mi tío.

…

El timbre de llamada sonó un par de veces y finalmente contestaron– Residencia Uchiha, habla Aya.

\- Buenas noches, Aya. Habla Sasuke.

\- ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! Tiempo de no oír tu voz –aunque no la veía, Sasuke sabía que la mujer al otro lado de la línea estaba triste y preocupada– ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Trabajando. Investigando. Pero nada parece ser suficiente para encontrar pistas de Itachi –aunque sabía que eso entristecería más a la mujer no podía engañarla– ¿Lo extrañas?

\- Los extraño a ambos –dijo reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, pero el temblor en su voz la delató– Tal vez no sea su madre de sangre, pero los amo a ambos como si fueran mis propios hijos. Quiero verlos nuevamente. Quiero oírlos reír y discutir con Fugaku-san. Quiero volver a abrazarlos.

La mirada de Sasuke se nubló con la culpa de hacer a la mujer anhelar algo que tal vez nunca podría ser. Darle esperanzas era tan doloroso para él, casi tanto como no poder mantener su palabra– Te prometo que seguiré intentándolo aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.

\- No digas eso. No es tu culpa que Itachi-kun desapareciera –el silencio del menor de los hermanos Uchiha era un claro indicio que él no pensaba lo mismo– Mantengamos la esperanza de que pronto nos reuniremos nuevamente.

\- Hn –fue la única respuesta de Sasuke.

\- Supongo que llamaste para hablar con Fugaku-san, ¿verdad?

\- Si, hay algunos problemas que involucran a la familia Uchiha y quería preguntarle si él sabe algo.

\- Él está junto a mí, en un segundo te lo comunico –Sasuke podía imaginar como su padre permanecía al lado de Aya sin decir nada– Y Sasuke-kun… me gustaría que te dieras una vuelta por la casa cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre.

El Detective se peinó el cabello con una mano y echó la cabeza hacia atrás viendo el techo de su cuarto de hotel– No hay nada que me gustaría más, Aya. Pero por el momento es bastante difícil despegarme del trabajo.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de los labios de la mujer al otro lado de la línea– No te presiones demasiado, por favor. Cuídate mucho.

Tras un breve silencio, la voz de su padre sonó por el auricular del teléfono– ¿Sasuke?

\- Otou-san.

Era tan raro que Sasuke lo llamara de esa manera que Fugaku inmediatamente sintió que su hijo necesitaba ayuda– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sasuke?

\- Viste lo que sucedió hoy en Yamagata, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Y aunque no hayan encontrado aún al responsable me enorgullece que tú le llevaras un poco de paz a esa pobre familia –Sasuke apretó el puño y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo– Has hecho un gran trabajo, hijo.

Era una lástima que los elogios de Fugaku no pudieran animar del todo al menor de sus hijos. Ver los restos de Aria le recordó a Sakura y el caso en sí le recordaba que su hermano aún seguía desaparecido– Otou-san, háblame de tu hermano. Háblame de Obito.

\- ¿Te topaste con él durante tu investigación?

\- El Jefe Tendou lo contrató como un caza recompensas para atrapar al secuestrador de las niñas Saiyama –el Detective tomó un respiro levantándose para ver por la ventana la ciudad iluminada por los faros de las calles. Se veía tranquila y animada. No como si acabaran de encontrar un cementerio en medio del bosque con varios cuerpos de niñas asesinadas– Pero no me dijo más porque llegó un costoso abogado para protegerlo.

\- Tiene mucho tiempo que no hablo con él –Fugaku tuvo una imagen fugaz de su hermano cuando ambos eran pequeños– Tal vez sea hora que le haga una visita al abuelo.

0o0o0  
_A veces los seres a quienes más _a_mamos, son de quienes queremos alejarnos más.  
_0o0o0

Ésta es de las pocas veces que me veo _obligada_ a responder un RR.

Una de las pocas cosas que me gusta de FF es que todos podemos leer sin necesidad de crear una cuenta. Lo mismo va para dejar los RR, aunque esto se puede modificar si se deshabilita la opción desde la cuenta del escritor. Por qué digo esto, se preguntaran. La semana pasada recibí un RR en el que mi fic es calificado de _**Patético**_, de _**dar asco**_ y estar _**incompleto**_. Y se me acusa de haber cambiado la pareja principal. ¿Acaso tú vives pegada de tu novio? Yo no. Sinceramente me resultaría súper aburrido estar pegada como chicle día y noche con la persona que amo. A mí me gusta la magia de llegar a verlo después de un rato de estar separados y contarle lo que me pasó durante mi día en el trabajo o las cosas graciosas o estúpidas que me suceden cuando no estoy con él. ¿Qué el fic es largo y no avanza? GIVE ME A BREAK. Solo lleva 9 capítulos, las otras temporadas superan los 20 y tiene que haber historia para llegar al punto final. No voy a decir en el 3 capítulo y VOLDEMORT ES EL PADRE DE LUKE SKYWALKER, ¿verdad? Si hiciera eso preferiría darme un tiro en la mano y dejar de escribir. Eso en un breve resumen.

Ahora mi contestación explícita.

Yo quiero decirle a esta COBARDE persona que ni siquiera tiene el coraje suficiente para dejar un comentario con una cuenta a la cual yo misma le pueda responder directamente que en primera esto no es mi OBLIGACION, es por amor. El día que tú me puedas pagar un sueldo de 5 cifras en pesos mexicanos (XX, XXX . xx) con el cual pueda pagar los servicios de mi casa, que llene mi alacena y mi refrigerador, que me vista y mantenga mis excéntricos gustos de coleccionista; si puedes pagarme para todo eso con mucho gusto le dedico el 100% de mi tiempo al fic. Yo soy una profesionista, una ingeniera para ser exactos, que trabaja 12 horas al día pegada frente a una computadora y que literalmente regresa a su casa solo a dormir y se levanta a la mañana siguiente, después de haber dormido a lo mucho 6 horas, para regresar a trabajar. Te recuerdo que también tengo una familia con quien me gusta convivir y amigos con los que me gusta salir a divertirme, en pocas palabras TENGO UNA VIDA SOCIAL. Yo jamás juré dedicar todo mi tiempo a escribir, lo hago porque me gusta y lo hago durante mis tiempos libres.

En este momento mi trabajo no es el mejor lugar del mundo, la situación que está pasando el mundo entero ha repercutido en la empresa para la que presto mis servicios al grado de que varios conocidos, incluso compañeros directos y amigos entrañables, han sido corridos para ahorrar en el presupuesto. ¿Tu pequeño cerebrito puede siquiera imaginar lo que la presión para mí representa en estos días? No, porque puedo apostar que eres una niña que vive a las expensas de sus padres y nunca ha conocido el esfuerzo que requieren las responsabilidades de un trabajo.

Siempre he aceptado las críticas constructivas y en las que me corrigen mis faltas de ortografía y de redacción, porque como lo he dicho NO TENGO UNA CARRERA EN LETRAS. Pero cuando me lanzan una crítica destructiva –como ésta– no las soporto. Soy una persona muy explosiva y no me voy a dejar INTENTAR humillar por una persona COBARDE que no conoce el esfuerzo de escribir.

Si ésta situación donde me dejen este tipo de comentarios se repite, me obligarán a deshabilitar la función de GUEST REVIEWS. Porque a la próxima quiero enfrentar directamente a la persona que lo haga y no involucrar a los demás que con tanta paciencia esperan y comprenden que no es mi trabajo escribir, sino es puramente por el gusto de hacerlo.

Tuve que retrasar la publicación de este capítulo porque primero quería calmarme y no permitir que mi explosividad me hiciera ser más agresiva de lo que fui. Lamento si esto crea sentimientos encontrados entre los que siguen el fic, pero era necesario para descargar el coraje que me hicieron pasar.

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y su paciencia.

XOXO  
Sakura_trc


	11. Una Vida de Rencor

**D****ISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2016**

***  
ALMAS GEMELAS  
(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")  
***

**Capítulo 11. "Una Vida de Rencor"**

\- Según el informe, las últimas huellas recuperables son de 4 pares diferentes de pisadas que llegan a la cueva. Dos son de hombre y dos posiblemente de chicas diferentes.

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente la lectura del informe– ¿Dos chicas y dos hombres?

Shiho se acomodó los anteojos en un aire arrogante– Eso es lo extraño. Según hemos encontrado, todos los cadáveres pertenecen a niñas que no exceden los 10 años. Sabemos que Aria estuvo ahí, pero la otra huella no corresponde a los zapatos de Iseria. Y el otro par es de hombre y no es un zapato muy viejo.

\- ¿Qué hay de la chica Saiyama? –volvió a preguntar el Detective juntando las piezas del rompecabezas que era su investigación.

\- Ella usaba zapatillas deportivas tan desgastadas que estaba a nada de caminar con los pies descalzos –la Agente deslizó un par de fotografías ejemplificando sus palabras. Una era una huella con intrincados dibujos en la tierra, la segunda tenía un diseño de botas de explorador y la tercera era la foto que correspondía a las zapatillas de Aria– La diferencia es muy clara. Las niñas Saiyama no fueron las últimas en llegar a esa cueva.

\- Pero el hombre era un pedófilo. Suponemos que la mayor de las chicas Saiyama fue obligada a ir con él para salvar a su hermana menor –Sasuke se paró frente a la pizarra con los bocetos de las víctimas que los forenses identificaron tras la recuperación de los cadáveres enterrados– ¿Por qué cambiaría de tipo de presas? –el Detective estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones sin compartirlas antes de hablar con su padre.

La rubia asintió tristemente mientras veía la fotografía de los restos del cuerpo de Aria tirado a la orilla del río, maltratado y destrozado por los animales que devoraron partes– Tal vez sucedió algo similar.

\- No, no, no. Ese hombre estaba obsesionado con las pequeñas. Las chicas Saiyama fueron el único error que cometió y no se suponía tan grave –dijo enfocándose los bocetos, hechos por falta de fotografías, de las demás víctimas– Las primeras niñas fueron reportadas en cuanto sus padres notaron su desaparición –Sasuke estampó la palma de la mano sobre las fotografías de Aria e Iseria– Pero las chicas Saiyama… ellas provienen de un hogar totalmente disfuncional y de no ser que la escuela la que denunció su ausencia no sabríamos nada. La mayor era estudiosa, trabajadora y no era problemática. La menor era solo una niña. Pero la violencia en su hogar las obligó a huir. Eran el blanco perfecto para el asesino.

\- Pero no sabemos cuándo se encontraron con él. Pudo haber sido la misma noche de su huida o un día después.

\- Lo malo es que no podemos preguntarle a ninguna de las dos –Sasuke miró de reojo a Tayuya que jugaba con el nuevo teléfono móvil que él le había entregado para mantenerla controlada.

La pelirrosa levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil y lo hizo a un lado ante la insistente mirada de Sasuke– Tienes razón: ninguna de las dos está disponible. Aunque tal vez podría traer…

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses, niña –Yuri llegó a la oficina donde el Equipo discutía los detalles de la investigación y su negativa– Uno de los más grandes tabúes de las leyes del universo es jugar con las almas de los muertos.

\- Pero ni siquiera he dicho que lo puedo hacer.

\- Y yo solo te lo advierto por si algún día intentabas hacerlo –gruñó Yuri apretando el bastón en su mano.

Sasuke y Shiho veían extrañados como la batalla de voluntades entre Tayuya y Yuri llegaba a límites incomprensibles. Y fue el moreno quien se atrevió a romper la tensión– Dejen las peleas entre mujeres para la televisión, ¿quieren? Tenemos un caso aún sin resolver y quisiera terminar cuanto antes.

\- Ven, Tayuya –la Agente rodeó los hombros de Tayuya y la llevó con ella fuera de la sala de reuniones– Tengo muchas ganas de café. Últimamente no he dormido bien y un poco de cafeína no me vendría mal. ¿Tú que dices? ¿Quieres un frappé?

Shiho y la adolescente abandonaron la sala, no sin antes de que Tayuya asesinara con la mirada a Yuri que seguía sus movimientos a pesar de estar ciega. Eso hacía pensar a Sasuke y Tayuya que la anciana tal vez no estaba tan ciega como decía estarlo.

El Detective esperó hasta que las mujeres se hubieran alejado un poco y empezó su propio ataque– ¿Qué sucede contigo, Yuri? Desde que sacamos a Tayuya de ese infierno has hecho su estancia con nosotros imposible. Buscas cualquier pretexto para hacerla enojar, la contradices, la regañas. A veces me pregunto si estoy trabajando con 2 adolescentes.

\- Te lo advertí desde un inicio –Yuri golpeó el pecho de Sasuke con el mango de su bastón obligándolo a retroceder poco a poco– Esa chica no es más que problemas y no me hiciste caso. Pasas demasiado tiempo con ella. ¿O crees que no escuché cuando fue a buscarte a tu habitación en el hotel?

Sasuke dio un respingo de sorpresa. Estaba seguro que nadie se había dado cuenta, aunque no tenía de que esconderse. La visita de Tayuya a su habitación solo fue por una simple y sencilla conversación– Entiendo que se vea mal permitir que una adolescente me visite en la habitación, pero no podía dormir y SOLO estuvimos conversando. Parece como si no recordaras que yo tengo a Sakura.

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo –la anciana siguió golpeando el pecho del Detective sin compasión alguna– ¿Qué crees que pensaría ella si, por una catastrófica casualidad, viera a una adolescente entrar a la alcoba de su novio? O piénsalo de éste modo, ¿qué harías TÚ si vieras a un hombre entrar a la alcoba de Sakura-chan?

La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció al imaginar lo que Yuri decía e hizo que la sangre le hirviera. De no ser que la pared más cercana era de cristal, la hubiera golpeado con todas sus fuerzas– No volverá a suceder.

\- Tienes que alejarte de Tayuya o algo muy malo va a suceder.

Sasuke se quedó pensando en la advertencia de Yuri, ella no solía decir cosas al azar. El 90 por ciento del tiempo sus palabras solían tener un contexto bastante certero.

…

Sakura no podía dejar de mirar la marca blanca en su dedo anular que empezaba a desvanecerse. Había llevado el anillo que Sasuke le regaló desde que él mismo lo había deslizado por su dedo y la había besado para sellar la promesa de un futuro, juntos. Y ahora… no estaba. Nunca se lo había quitado. Se bañaba con él, dormía con él. Era lo único tangible que le permitía saber que ellos aún estaban juntos.

\- Tomen asiento –anunció la voz a lo lejos. Los alumnos realizaron el saludo diario al maestro de la clase de Historia y tomaron asiento. Sakura lo hizo de manera mecánica y automática, era como un hábito aprendido con el tiempo, como el lavarte los dientes o vestirte – Ésta tarde la clase de Educación Física la impartirá Hideaki-sensei, al parecer Uchiha-sensei se encontrará ausente por unos días.

Sakura levantó la vista inmediatamente al escuchar el apellido, pero sus compañeros no se vieron sorprendidos y comenzaron el parloteo en voz baja en cuanto el maestro terminó el aviso y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

\- Eso ya no es raro –dijo uno de los compañeros – Obito-sensei siempre está faltando.

\- Tal vez salió con algún miembro de la Sociedad.

\- Pero Haruno-san regresó hace una semana –algunos ojos se asomaron por encima de los hombros de sus dueños para ver a la pelirrosa sentada en el centro del salón.

Decidida a averiguar lo que sucedía, la pelirrosa se levantó de su asiento y salió intempestivamente del aula en dirección a la zona de los grupos de Primer Grado de la Preparatoria.

…

\- ¿Hay algún trabajo del que no fui avisada, Sakura-senpai? –preguntó Hanabi al ser arrastrada fuera de su aula por una furiosa pelirrosa– Que pertenezcamos a la Sociedad no quiere decir que podamos ir de aula en aula sacando a nuestros compañeros de una manera tan violenta…

El puño de Sakura se estampó en la pared junto al rostro de Hanabi. Un milímetro más y hubiera roto la nariz de la menor.

Con la cabeza agachada y el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro, la ojijade habló– ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Obito es un Uchiha? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pensé que podía confiar en ti.

Hanabi no estaba impresionada por las acusaciones de Sakura, sino por la hundimiento en la pared bajo el puño de la pelirrosa. Compuso su semblante y se cruzó de brazos– Pensé que lo sabías. ¿Sabes? No es mi trabajo distribuir la información del personal que conforma la Sociedad. Si Obito y el Director no te lo dijeron es por algo. ¿No lo crees?

Sakura levantó el rostro con los ojos inyectados de resentimiento– ¿Dónde está Obito?

\- Seguramente anda en algún lugar en los terrenos de la Academia. Tengo entendido que debe permanecer cerca de ti porque es tu guardián.

\- Nos acaban de informar que él no dará clase hasta dentro de un par de días, pero no me ha llegado la notificación para ningún trabajo –los ojos jade escrudiñaron a Hanabi– Tal vez yo no pueda leer auras como Sasuke-kun, pero aprendí a interrogar sospechosos durante mi tiempo con la Unidad de Delitos Mayores –Sakura colocó ambos brazos a los costado de la castaña y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella– Tal vez no pueda volver a confiar en ti, pero necesito hablar con Obito y tú vas a llevarme con él.

…

Mascullando cosas como que ella no tenía por qué saltar clases si no era extremadamente necesario o que no entendía porque tenía que ser la guía de turistas de una superior despistada. Aunque también se sentía un poco dolida por las palabras que Sakura había lanzado sin piedad alguna contra ella: "Tal vez no pueda volver a confiar en ti". ¿Cuándo Hanabi le había pedido que confiara en ella? ¡Nunca! Ella solo confiaba en el Director y en Obito…

Una mano frenó desde atrás a Hanabi tomándola por el codo. Cuando la castaña miró por encima de su hombro, Sakura miraba con el ceño fruncido justo la puerta de la habitación de Obito– ¿Aquí es? ¿Aquí es donde está Obito?

Hanabi vio la puerta. Era una puerta como cualquier otra, de madera, con una perilla, sin nada en particular. Una puerta igual a todas las demás de los dormitorios en el campus– Es su habitación, pero no sabremos si está hasta llamar –la tejedora de Destinos estiró la mano para tomar el picaporte, pero Sakura la jaló bruscamente– ¿Qué te sucede, senpai? Pensé que te urgía hablar con Obito-sensei.

\- Traes tu móvil contigo, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, es obligación de los miembros de la Sociedad traer siempre el suyo.

\- Llama a Konan y dile que venga a la habitación de Obito. Inmediatamente.

…

El pitido del intercomunicador no rompió completamente la concentración del pelinegro tras el escritorio de ébano tallado a mano– Director Madara, hay alguien que solicita verlo. Dice que es un asunto personal urgente.

Madara, sin despegar los ojos de los papeles, presionó el botón para que la secretaria escuchara su contestación– ¿Quién es?

\- Su hijo, Uchiha Fugaku.

Una arrogante y diabólica sonrisa se formó en los labios del patriarca de los Uchiha– Que pase.

\- Entendido.

La puerta se abrió y la joven secretaria acompañó un par de pasos a Fugaku dentro de la oficina del Director. Con una respetuosa inclinación la mujer estaba por retirarse cuando la fuerte voz de Madara emitió una última orden– No quiero ninguna clase de interrupción.

La mujer agachó la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

\- Que sorpresa verte, Fugaku.

\- Chichiwe –a pesar de la tensión del encuentro, Fugaku no olvidaba el respeto que sentía por su padre y se lo demostraba con su conducta y forma de hablar.

Madara se acercó a la sala de piel que formaba parte de la decoración de la oficina y se sentó en un sofá que se asemejaba al trono de un rey– Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo está la familia? Oh, espera. Me enteré que tu hijo mayor desapareció. Es tan desafortunado.

Fugaku resistió la burla de las palabras venenosas de su padre y no mostró ningún cambió en su semblante– Sí, es cierto. Itachi ha estado desaparecido desde hace un par de meses, pero tengo a mis mejores elementos buscándolo.

\- Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente perder a un hijo.

\- Es diferente –habló calmadamente el padre de Sasuke– Hahawe pensó que alejarme de ti era lo mejor para mí. Y tenía razón.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si no sabes lo que es vivir conmigo?

Fugaku se acercó al ventanal y vio a una adolescente de cabello azul caminando al lado de un hombre de cabello anaranjado. La chica se veía molesta, mientras que el hombre sonreía nerviosamente– No vine a discutir sobre mi crianza, vine porque necesito contactar a mi hermano.

El patriarca de los Uchiha sonrió arrogante al servirse una copa de vino de la mesita a su lado– Ahora si es tu hermano –dijo con cizaña buscando herir a su hijo mayor– Recuerdo que la última vez que lo vieron, Obito estaba parado frente a las puertas de éste colegio esperando que lo llevaran con ustedes, pero no lo hicieron.

\- Hahawe quería llevarlo con nosotros, pero tus abogados se lo impidieron diciendo que ella no tenía derechos sobre un niño que no era su hijo.

\- Tienes toda la razón. Obito es mi hijo y solo mío.

\- ¿Es por eso que lo usas para tus trabajos sucios? –preguntó Fugaku quitándole el vaso de vino de la mano a su padre y colocando una mano en cada brazo del sofá– Quiero saber dónde está Obito y lo que estaba haciendo en Yamagata cuando las niñas Saiyama desaparecieron.

\- Tu hermano no me rinde reportes de lo que hace con su vida –Madara se levantó de su asiento obligando a su hijo mayor a retroceder un par de pasos.

Fugaku apretó los puños obligando a su ira, y a él mismo, a retroceder antes de cometer una tontería– Exijo saber el paradero de mi hermano o una forma de comunicarme con él.

\- El día que saliste por las puertas de mi Academia perdiste todo derecho a exigirme cosas, Fugaku.

\- Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas, así serán –el padre de Itachi se acomodó la corbata como un gesto para recuperar la compostura.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Fugaku? ¿Pedirás una orden de cateo? No tienes nada para justificarla.

Esa maldita sonrisa arrogante y llena de superioridad que exhibía Madara, Fugaku la odiaba. Para el padre de Itachi y Sasuke esa sonrisa solo le recordaba el poder e influencia que su padre presumía sin palabras– Encontraré los medios para hacerlo.

\- Espero que tengas tiempo. Porque hasta donde recuerdo, nunca buscaste a tu hermano cuando estuvo trabajando para la policía. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Una inmensa culpabilidad abrumó a Fugaku y abandonó la oficina sin poder contradecirlo.

…

\- Esa chica mandándome llamar como si fuera su perro fiel… ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿La reina de los…? –Konan se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta cuando llegó frente a la habitación de Obito donde Sakura y Hanabi esperaban– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con la boca seca– ¿Cómo fue que…? ¡Sakura! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Los ojos de Sakura oscurecidos por una calma aterradora evadieron la mirada de Konan tan rápido como pudieron– No sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero tengo una idea…

Hanabi se apartó del lado de la pelirrosa para buscar al acompañante de Konan– ¿Ves algo, Yahiko-sensei?

Yahiko sonrió nervioso ante la pregunta tan directa– No sé si quisiera decir que sí, pero… –la personalidad juguetona del pelianaranjado desapareció en un parpadeo– a juzgar por la cara de Konan y la mirada de Sakura-chan es algo que no debería estar aquí.

\- ¡Es tu culpa que haya llegado hasta aquí!

\- ¿Crees que lo hice a propósito? –contestó Sakura levantando tanto la voz por encima de los gritos de Konan– Fue por un trabajo que se complicó.

\- No se habría complicado si tan solo estuvieras haciéndolo bien –Konan empujó a Sakura por el pecho con ambas manos tomando por sorpresa a todos– Tu presencia siempre trae malos presagios a donde quiera que vas.

Sakura no retrocedió ni un paso ante las acusaciones de Konan. ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía toda la razón?– Vas a ayudarme, ¿sí o no?

\- Has mancillado mi hogar; es obvio que tengo que limpiar tu desastre –la pelirrosa apretó fuerte los puños, pero contuvo su ira– ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Pensaba en hacer lo mismo que hicieron cuando yo estuve poseída.

\- Estás bromeando –más que una pregunta, la aseveración era una agresión directa– ¿Sabes cuantos trabajamos ese día? ¡Éramos SEIS, Sakura! ¡CINCO dotados y tu amiga!

¿Acaso Konan sabía que Sasuke no era una persona "normal"? Claro que lo sabía. La Sociedad siempre sabía más de lo que decía. Sakura alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, el trabajo que haría requería toda su concentración, no era momento de preocuparse por pequeñeces– Solo te voy a decir una cosa, Konan… si estás dispuesta a entrar conmigo lo que suceda ahí dentro debe quedarse entre nosotros. Nadie más puede saberlo.

Sin saber por qué, Konan sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al escuchar las palabras de Sakura. Era como si la pelirrosa la invitara a hacer un viaje que cambiaría su vida por completo. La idea de lo que podría suceder le cerró la garganta y le dificultó tragar.

…

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraron? –el hedor era agobiante y haber estado tanto tiempo alejado de la morgue lo hacía peor. Sasuke y Shiho apenas podían contener las ganas de vomitar ante la pestilencia del putrefacto cuerpo.

\- El río baja hasta una represa. Los restos quedaron atrapados en el sistema de destilado de la purificadora –explicó el hombre de bata blanca– O por lo menos lo que quedó de ellos.

Shiho sintió un leve mareo y gracias a Sasuke pudo mantenerse en pie. No quería parecer una Agente poco profesional, así que hizo su trabajo y se acercó al cuerpo– He visto cuerpos arrastrados por corrientes, pero nunca con este grado de daño. ¿Tiene algún preliminar?

\- Las heridas no fueron hechas por el río. Son demasiado precisas en algunos puntos. Incluso podría decir que las hicieron para que los animales de la zona lo devoraran –el hombre señaló una herida en la entrepierna. O al menos lo que quedaba de ella– La marca en el fémur. Estoy casi seguro que es producto de un ataque con arma punzocortante.

\- ¿Un cuchillo?

\- Tengo que tomar algunas mediciones y diferenciar entre ataque de animal y arma. Esto tomará su tiempo.

Sasuke analizó la zona de la herida– El hombre perdió el arma y su víctima aprovechó la oportunidad para recogerla. Pelearon y ella le clavó el arma en la pierna porque era el lugar más cercano.

\- Eso es muy posible –concordó el médico forense– Pero tengo más evidencias que son incluso más fáciles de señalar. Tenemos varios impactos de bala en la espalda, hombro, rodilla y tal vez haya más. Pero será difícil de decir cuántos exactamente por el daño que sufrió el cuerpo.

\- ¿La víctima llevaba un arma con ella? –Shiho no lograba encontrar la lógica a eso.

\- Si hubiera sido así, ¿para que lucharía por el arma blanca? –lanzó la pregunta al aire Sasuke– No eran los únicos en ese lugar. ¿Recuerdas el cuarto par de huellas a la entrada de la cueva? Alguien más llegó justo cuando atacaba a la chica.

\- O tal vez los siguió desde el principio –añadió la Agente.

Sasuke no podía creer a lo que sus ideas daban forma– ¿Usaron una chica como cebo? ¿Quién haría algo tan bajo?

\- Encontré un solo casquillo en los pulmones. Debió ser uno de los disparos que recibió por la espalda.

\- ¿Suficiente para identificar el arma?

\- Posiblemente –analizó el hombre el pequeño envase con la punta de la bala dañada por el impacto, pero con el material necesario para una reconstrucción.

El Detective tomó la evidencia de las manos del examinador y la puso en las de su compañera– Shiho, manda esto a la oficina central.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer, Detective?

\- Tengo que hacer una llamada.

…

Sakura tomó una profunda bocanada de aire mientras reunía el valor de girar el picaporte de la habitación de Obito.

\- ¿Lo vas a hacer? ¿O lo hago yo? –advirtió Konan poniendo su mano encima de la de Sakura.

\- ¡No, Konan! ¡Espera! –para cuando la voz de la pelirrosa salió, su compañera ya estaba girando la perilla y algo las jalaba dentro cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Yahiko corrió a la puerta gritando los nombres de las menores– ¡Konan! ¡Sakura-chan! –con desesperación intentaba abrir la puerta, pero por más que hacía girar el picaporte nada sucedía. Cerró los ojos y con la frente recargada en la puerta se concentró en las mentes al otro lado. Podía ver que Konan intentaba abrir la puerta desde dentro y a Sakura acercándose a Obito.

…

\- Tenías razón, Sasuke. Tu abuelo y Obito tuvieron algo que ver con el caso de las niñas Saiyama –informó Fugaku en cuanto salió del edificio principal de la Academia.

Un gruñido al otro lado de la línea hizo notar que el menor de los hijo de Fugaku no estaba muy sorprendido– ¿Pudiste hablar con Obito?

El chofer del Jefe de Policía saludó a su jefe con una marcada reverencia y abrió la puerta para que abordara sin problemas– No, tu abuelo no quiso decirme como comunicarme con él…

\- ¡Debemos encontrarlo! El hombre que secuestró a todas esas niñas apareció muerto en una Estación Purificadora de Agua –la agitación en la voz de Sasuke no era porque estuviera haciendo algún esfuerzo o ejercicio, sino por las incógnitas que rodeaban el caso y el mal presentimiento que tenía desde que encontraron la cueva donde el hombre tenía a las menores– Parece ser que hubo una víctima más y un hombre llegó justo a tiempo para matar al secuestrador. ¿Casualidad? No lo creo.

\- ¿Dices que Obito fue quien mató al secuestrador?

\- No lo sé –refunfuñó frustrado el Detective– Por eso quiero hablar con él y aclarar las circunstancias de su presencia en Yamagata.

Fugaku revisó la hora en su reloj y formuló algunas ideas en su cabeza– Sabes que no puedo pedir una orden de presentación de la nada. Necesito algo para poder pedirla a un fiscal. Además toma en cuenta que no está dentro de mi jurisdicción.

\- Otou-san –si pudiera acudir a otra persona lo haría, pero quien mejor para hablar de Obito que Fugaku– Solo quiero saber dónde está y yo me encargo del resto –un inminente silencio siguió a las palabras de Sasuke. ¿Qué esperaba de su padre exactamente? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

El padre del Detective se aclaró la garganta y preparó cuidadosamente sus palabras– Madara se niega rotundamente a decírmelo.

\- No te preocupes. Dame la dirección de la Academia y yo mismo voy a verlo.

\- No es una buena idea, ya sabes cómo es Madara cuando se trata de Obito –Fugaku abrió la ventanilla del auto tratando de refrescar su cabeza.

Sasuke se masajeó el puente de la nariz cansado de dar vueltas en círculos sin poder avanzar– No, otou-san, no lo sé porque tú solo nos permitías verlo en las reuniones familiares.

\- Tengo mis razones, Sasuke. Entiéndelo.

\- ¿Cuáles son? Si no me las dices no puedo entenderlas.

El menor de los Uchiha escuchó un fuerte golpe al otro lado de la línea. Había acabado con la paciencia de su padre. Aunque había sido un tiempo record el que la había mantenido– Hablaré con tu abuelo nuevamente y le pediré que te permita hablar con Obito.

\- Es inconcebible escucharte decir eso –de verdad Sasuke estaba buscando que Fugaku le colgara, pero el hambre de saber podía más que la razón– ¿Le vas a pedir permiso a tu padre para que puedas hablar con tu hermano? No puedo creerlo.

\- Te llamo cuando sepa algo –eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Fugaku colgó la llamada sin despedirse.

Viendo el móvil en su mano, Sasuke le habló como si su padre aun siguiera en la línea– ¿Acaso hablar con Madara es más difícil que hablar contigo?

Tres golpes en la puerta y la voz de la compañera de su hermano llamándolo interrumpió sus pensamientos– Detective Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la oficina que había tomado momentáneamente y salió al encuentro con la rubia– ¿Qué sucede?

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento de retirarnos.

\- ¿Retirarnos? Esto todavía no termina. Aún tenemos que identificar a las víctimas y a la persona que tomó la justicia por sus propias manos. Tenemos la evidencia para dar con él.

Shiho negó silenciosamente– Ya no tenemos más que hacer. Nos pidieron venir a encontrar a las niñas secuestradas. Las encontramos. Lamentablemente están muertas. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. El caso se lo quedará la policía de Yamagata y terminará de hacer las investigaciones.

\- Me rehúso a dejar el caso.

\- Tendrá que hacerlo. Fue una orden del Director Danzou –Shiho usó la única carta que tenía. Una orden superior era totalmente inapelable.

\- Si conoce bien a mi hermano sabrá que él tampoco dejaría un caso inconcluso.

\- Detective, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de dejar un caso a medias, pero hay muchos más de donde salió éste y no hay suficiente personal para atenderlos.

…

\- No se abre. Está atascada –Konan golpeó y pateó la puerta, pero no se movía ni un centímetro.

Mientras su compañera luchaba con la puerta, Sakura se acercó lentamente a Obito que yacía sentado en la orilla de la cama con los antebrazos recargados en sus muslos y la mirada perdida en el suelo.

\- ¿Obito? ¿Obito, me escuchas? –con cautela la pelirrosa se acercó al hombre estirando una mano para alcanzar su hombro.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto? –Obito tomó por la muñeca y el cuello a Sakura y la levantó un par de centímetros del suelo– Lo único que quería era darles un poco de amor.

La vidente sentía un poco de rencor contra su guardián, pero sabía que el que le estaba haciendo daño no era él y no quería herirlo. Fue por ella que Obito acabó con la vida de ese hombre. Y si no fuera por Obito, ella tal vez no dejaría que Sasuke la volviera a tocar. Ni siquiera podría verlo a la cara. Konan tenía razón, eso estaba sucediendo porque era su culpa– ¿Amor? ¿Dañar a alguien le dices amor? Lo único que tú querías era saciar tus sucios instintos. Eres un bastardo que lastimó niñas.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo las quería!

\- Si las hubieras querido –Sakura apenas tenía el aire suficiente para hablar. Su mirada empezaba a nublarse– las habrías protegido… como lo hace Obito conmigo.

\- ¡Suéltala! –gritó Konan golpeando a Obito por la espalda, que por el dolor dejó caer a la pelirrosa.

Sakura tosió frotándose la garganta al mismo tiempo. El Uchiha tenía mucha fuerza y era seguro que eso dejaría una marca alrededor de su cuello– Gracias.

\- Pensé que tenías un plan –le reclamó Konan jalando a la pelirrosa de un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¡Lo tengo! Pero pensé que podía hablar con Obito antes de intentarlo.

\- ¡Argh! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Esa cosa es oscuridad total, es más que obvio que Obito no puede contra él.

Sakura se recargó en sus rodillas al tiempo que se limpiaba la saliva de alrededor de la boca y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire– Konan, ¿puedes atar almas?

La peliazulada se arremangó el suéter y resopló para hacer a un lado el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos– No me subestimes, niña prodigio.

\- ¿Prodigio? –agitó la cabeza para alejar esa idea– No dejes que salga de la habitación.

Mostrando una impresionante agilidad Konan se paró entre Obito y la puerta. Una ráfaga helada sumió la habitación en un frío apenas soportable. Con eso no cabía duda, Sakura y su compañera habían sido entrenadas por la misma persona, Nagato.

Segura de que nada saldría mal, Sakura se preparó para hacer lo que tenía planeado. Cerró los ojos y se encerró en su interior

…

\- _No debes usarlo o serás devorada por el otro lado_ –las palabras del dios de la muerte retumbaban en su cabeza. Era una advertencia seria, pero no podía hacer otra cosa con tan poca ayuda.

\- Aria, ¿me escuchas? –preguntó en voz alta mirando la media luz a su alrededor.

La chica que aparecía en todos los noticieros a nivel nacional apareció pegada a la espalda de la vidente– Te topaste con él, ¿verdad?

\- Si, y está lastimando a mi… –no podía decirlo. No podía decir que era su amigo porque le había mentido– a la persona que nos salvó en la cueva.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Aria sin separar sus espaldas.

\- Ayudarme a tomar venganza por tu hermana, por ti y por todas las niñas a las que torturó.

Aria se giró y rodeó los hombros de Sakura en un abrazo. Susurrándole al oído entrelazaron los dedos de su mano izquierdo– Es un trato.

…

A Konan le costó un poco de trabajo atar las dos almas a un punto específico de la habitación– Si tan solo me hubieras ayudado a separarlas… no sería tan complicado. ¡Este favor te va a costar muy caro, Sakura!

La peliazulada nunca supo si su grito fue lo que sacó a Sakura de su trance o ella simplemente terminó lo que estaba preparando. Pero al verla abrir los ojos, se llevó tremenda sorpresa. Las pupilas de Sakura brillaban con luz propia y su mirada reflejaba un estado de calma absoluta.

\- Konan, asegura el alma de Obito a su cuerpo y libera la del asesino.

\- ¿Estás loca? Si esa cosa huye podría poseer a otra persona y no sabríamos a quien.

\- No, no lo permitiré. No esta vez –la pelirrosa tomó el vaso de la mesa junto a la cama y lo dejó caer libremente al suelo. El vidrió se hizo añicos al contacto con la madera y ella recogió uno de los trozos sin quitarle la vista de encima al cuerpo de Obito que seguía luchando contra los encantamientos de Konan. Con la frialdad que había estado mostrando, Sakura cortó la palma de su mano izquierda sin un solo índice de dolor y acercándose lentamente la colocó en la espalda de su guardián– Déjalo ir, maldita basura.

Como si aferrara algo tangible, la chica sacó el alma del asesino del cuerpo de su guardaespaldas. Obito cayó de rodillas inconsciente, fue gracias a Konan que el hombre no golpeo de cara contra el suelo.

\- La sangre derramada nos encadena a nuestros pecados y con mi sangre yo te encadeno en espera del juicio que te mereces –con la mano ensangrentada, Sakura, golpeó el suelo y de la mancha de su palma surgieron cinco cadenas que aprisionaron el alma del asesino de las hermanas Saiyama– Sé el juez y yo forjaré la sentencia. Sé mi cuchilla y yo seré el verdugo. ¡Aria!

Konan nunca imaginó ver semejante demostración de poder. Las sombras de la habitación se extenderonn hasta los pies de Sakura y treparon por su cuerpo como animales rastreros, acumulándose en su mano izquierda. La oscuridad tomó la forma de un cuchillo que la pelirrosa empuñaba firmemente.

Con forma de su antiguo cuerpo, el alma del asesino luchaba por soltarse de las cadenas, pero era imposible ya que no solo eran las cadenas las que lo aprisionaban. Las almas de las pequeñas a quienes había lastimado se aferraban a sus piernas y manos reforzando el agarre y obligando al hombre a hincarse frente a la vidente.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! –bramaba el hombre furioso y asustado, casi llorando.

\- Eso es solo un poco de lo que ellas sintieron –Sakura levantó la mano izquierda y la dejó caer justo en el centro del pecho del hombre– Con la gracia del nombre que mi alma ostenta desde su creación, yo te condeno a la eternidad. No vivirás, no morirás, no renacerás; sólo sufrirás hasta que la vida misma exhale su último aliento.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba Sakura y una a una las almas de las niñas, envolvieron el alma corrupta del hombre imposibilitando cualquier movimiento y finalmente arrastrándolo a la oscuridad que creaba la sombra de Sakura.

Konan miró alrededor. En un segundo todo había terminado y la habitación estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido– ¡¿Qué demonios?! –vio por último a su compañera que tenía la mirada vacía y sin previo aviso se desplomó golpeando en seco el suelo– ¡Sakura!

…

\- ¡Sakura! –en el segundo que Yahiko y Hanabi escucharon el grito desesperado de Konan, también escucharon el seguro de la puerta botarse y la puerta abrirse.

Yahiko no esperó e inmediatamente entró a la habitación.

Obito estaba recostado en el suelo boca arriba y Konan tenía a Sakura en los brazos con sangre escurriendo de su frente. En cuanto la compañera de Yahiko lo vio las palabras salieron de su garganta como si ni ella misma creyera lo que decía– No respira. Sakura no está respirando –dijo mostrando una mano cubierta de sangre.

Yahiko se tiró junto al cuerpo de la pelirrosa, tomó su mano para revisar su pulso y pegó su oído al pecho de ella.

…

El avión que los llevaría de regreso a la Agencia no tuvo contratiempos para salir del aeropuerto. Después de todo era un vuelo gubernamental y tenía prioridad para viajar. Pero nada parecía estar bien, menos cuando Sasuke se tomó el pecho.

\- ¿Detective? –preguntó Tayuya al ver cada vez más malestar en el rostro del pelinegro. Corrió hasta sus pies y pudo ver que Sasuke estaba atravesando por un intenso dolor– ¡Agente Shiho! ¡Agente!

Shiho dejó el libro que leía sobre el sofá e inmediatamente corrió en auxilio de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Shiho? ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué está sucediendo, Tayuya? –preguntó desesperada Yuri al escuchar el alboroto dentro del avión.

…

Tres rítmicos golpes en la puerta y al instante supo quién era– Adelante –concedió sin dejar de estirar la manta sobre su cama.

\- ¿No deberías estar descansando? –preguntó antes que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Lo mismo digo yo –la chica esponjó la almohada y la colocó en la cabecera de la cama– El cuerpo se somete a mucho estrés cuando es forzado a contener dos almas al mismo tiempo.

\- También sé que realizar exorcismos es algo extenuante –Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia– ¿Sakura, por qué me ayudaste si estabas enfadada conmigo?

La chica dejó de acomodar las cosas sobre su cama y se sentó pesadamente– Nagato me enseñó que no importa que persona sea, siempre debo auxiliarla.

Obito tomó la silla del escritorio y se sentó frente a Sakura recargando su mentón en el respaldo de la silla– Konan me dijo que lo de ayer no fue algo que Nagato hubiera podido enseñarte. Según sus palabras: fue algo que ningún humano pudiera hacer.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Le dije que no hablara de eso –masculló la pelirrosa por lo bajo.

\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

\- Creo que esa es mi línea –Sakura levantó la mirada clavándola en su guardián– ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eres familiar de Sasuke-kun? ¿O porque yo no debía saberlo?

Obito bajó la mirada avergonzado de esconder algo tan estúpido como su apellido– Pensé que sería incómodo para ti trabajar con el tío de tu novio.

\- ¡Wo! ¡Wo! ¡Wo! ¡Detente! –la ojijade no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se paró de su mullida cama para tratar de asimilar la noticia– ¿Tío? ¿Eres tío de Sasuke-kun? Él nunca mencionó a un tío.

\- ¡Era por esa misma razón que no quería decírtelo!

\- No entiendo porque no querías que lo supiera –confesó Sakura con la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas– Ahora no sé qué pensar.

Obito suspiró sonoramente y pensó en algo que no empeorara la situación– ¿Sabes porque Sasuke no te ha hablado de mí? –la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza aun con la mirada en sus manos– El padre de Sasuke y yo somos hijos de diferente madre. Mi padre tuvo una aventura con su joven asistente y yo fui el producto de ese engaño. Mi madre falleció durante el parto y fue la abuela de Sasuke la que cuidó de mí porque ella decía que yo no tenía la culpa de las malas decisiones de mis progenitores.

\- Ella hizo a un lado el dolor del engaño.

El pelinegro asintió apenado por poner a una buena mujer en una situación como esa. Según sus propios pensamientos, él también tenía la culpa, aunque sabía que todo lo sucedido estaba totalmente fuera de su control– Llegó el día en que la esposa de mi padre se cansó de las descabelladas ideas que él tenía sobre reunir a los niños con capacidades "diferentes"… y se fue. Se fue con mi hermano y me dejaron atrás.

\- ¿No los has buscado?

\- Solo he visto a Sasuke y a Itachi un par de veces, cuando mi padre hace alguna reunión familiar. Pero a mi hermano no. Él no quiere saber nada de mí.

\- Si no lo has visto, ¿cómo sabes eso?

La negra mirada de Obito cambió su color por un carmesí que a la adolescente le recordaba el color de la sangre– Porque juré que la próxima vez que se cruzaran en mi camino, él y Kakashi pagarían por la muerte de la persona más importante para mí.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta erizarle el cabello de la nuca– ¿Hablas del Capitán Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi?

\- Nunca creas lo que él dice. Es un mentiroso y traicionero –Obito apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas– Mi hermano y Kakashi tienen la culpa de que Rin haya muerto. En ese entonces, mi hermano era el Capitán del Distrito 7 de Tokyo y Kakashi acababa de pasar su examen para Teniente. Kakashi era el favorito de todos, incluyendo a mi hermano. ¿Cómo podrían mandarlo a patrullar? Ya era todo un teniente –dijo con mofa– Ese día se conjuntaron muchas coincidencias. Yo me ausenté por un problema que surgió aquí en la Academia, mi hermano mandó a Kakashi a una redada y Rin fue asignada a patrullar con un novato a la peor zona de Tokyo. Rin y su compañero siguieron a un sospechoso hasta una zona de bodegas, el novato se asustó y dejó a Rin sola. Desgraciadamente ella entró a la misma zona en la que Kakashi estaba haciendo la redada. Rin quedó atrapada en medio del fuego cruzado. Cuando llegué al hospital ella ya había fallecido. Las investigaciones determinaron que murió por tres disparos que le perforaron el estómago y los pulmones. ¿Sabes a quien pertenecían las balas que sacaron del cuerpo de Rin? –Sakura cerró los ojos imaginando lo peor y deseando que no fuera quien pensaba– Estás en lo correcto, fueron disparos que salieron del arma de Kakashi. Él era el mejor tirador de nuestra generación en la Academia de Policía. ¿Cómo pudo haber fallado?

\- Obito… yo… yo no sé qué decir. Pero… ¿no crees que estás siendo injusto con el Capitán Kakashi?

\- Todo mundo dice lo mismo –gruñó con rabia– Dicen que él debe sentirse la peor escoria al haber acabado con la vida de su amiga. Dicen que debería comprender el dolor que siente al manchar sus manos con la sangre de una persona cercana. ¿Y yo que? Yo la amaba Sakura, ella era mi sol, mi vida. Era la única razón por la que iba a alejarme del yugo opresor de mi padre. Pero cuando ella se fue, se fueron mis fuerzas.

Sakura empezó a sollozar y con mucho esfuerzo intentó limpiarse las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas– Ahora yo me siento lo peor persona del mundo por hacerte recordar esto. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Al verla llorar tan amargamente, Obito olvidó toda la ira que había desatado el interrogatorio de Sakura. Con una terrible culpa oprimiendo su corazón, Obito atrajo la cabeza de Sakura a su pecho con un abrazo y depositó un beso en su coronilla para tranquilizarla– Lamento haberme enojado así. Por favor, no llores. Si Rin siguiera entre nosotros, estoy seguro que tú y ella serían buenas amigas.

\- Solo lo dices porque no quieres que siga llorando.

Obito sonrió nervioso al ser atrapado en su trampa– No soy bueno consolando a la gente –confesó rascándose la nuca– ¿Pero sabes que es cierto? –la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza limpiando los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos– Eres tan valiente y lista como Rin. No tenías que arriesgarte para ayudarme y lo hiciste –el moreno acarició la frente de Sakura donde una bendita cubría la cortada sufrida ante su desmayo– A pesar de la omisión de información a la que te hemos sometido, tú hiciste todo por ayudarme y eso es más de lo que cualquiera ha hecho por mí. Gracias, Sakura. En este corto tiempo, he sentido que tú y Hanabi son como la familia que nunca tuve.

Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse. Las palabras de Obito crearon una sensación de calidez en su corazón que se fue extendiendo a todo su ser. Un abrazo cálido, palabras de gratitud, un sentimiento tranquilizador. Ese momento, con él, era tan reconfortante.

…

\- Has estado muy pensativa. ¿Qué sucede, Konan? –cuestionó Yahiko mordiendo el pan de melón que recién había comprado en la cafetería.

La peliazulada seguía pensando en lo vivido la tarde que Sakura y ella realizaron el exorcismo al otro miembro de la Sociedad. Sus ideas iban de una cosa a la otra, llenando de dudas y más dudas lo que sucedía– No sé cuáles sean los planes del Director, pero estoy segura que van más allá de querer ayudarla a encontrar al hermano de su novio.

Yahiko dejó de morder su pan intrigado por las palabras de su compañera– ¿Crees que quiere que Sakura-chan se quede en la Academia… para siempre?

\- Sakura es una chica como ninguna otra. Ella es algo demasiado particular y eso la hace valiosa.

\- Espera. Espera –un poco preocupado, Yahiko tomó a su protegida por los hombros y la detuvo para que lo viera a los ojos– Konan, no habrás ido con el Director a contarle lo que sucedió en la habitación de Obito, ¿o sí?

\- Por supuesto que lo hice –Konan se soltó fácilmente del agarre y siguió caminando como si lo que conversaran fuera solo el clima– Mi deber es informarle todo lo que ella haga mientras está en la Academia. El Director cree que Obito se ha encariñado mucho con ella y sus reportes se han visto afectados.

0o0o0  
¿Qué tanto podemos vivir con el rencor?  
Debemos liberarnos del rencor antes de que nos arrastre hasta la muerte.  
0o0o0

"Leaving Tonight"  
The Birthday Massacre


	12. Vidas Desechables

**D****ISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2016**

***  
ALMAS GEMELAS  
(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")  
***

**Capítulo 12. "Vidas Desechables"**

\- Estoy profundamente conmovido. Jamás imaginé ser tu contacto para casos de emergencia –expresó Naruto sin ningún sentimiento en sus palabras, mientras jugaba a abrir y cerrar las persianas de la habitación de Itachi que por el momento ocupaba Sasuke.

\- No te sientas tan importante, son simples formalidades del Departamento de Policía.

Naruto fijó su mirada en los botones del pequeño control y oprimió unos que llamaron su atención. La luz de la habitación se atenuó lentamente creando un ambiente más íntimo– Esto es taaan romántico. A Sakura-chan le encantaría.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera regresar la luz a la normalidad, Sasuke ya le había arrebatado el control y dado un golpe en la cabeza– ¿Alguna vez podrías comportarte como el adulto que se supone que eres?

\- ¿Ya te había pasado antes? –fin del juego. Naruto esperaba esa pequeña llamada de atención para romper el hielo y entrar en los asuntos con toda la seriedad del mundo.

\- El doctor dijo que solo fue por el estrés acumulado.

Naruto soltó una risa seca– ¿Tú? ¿Estrés? Tengo toda mi vida de conocerte y solo te he visto estresado una… sola… vez… ¿Has hablado con Sakura-chan? –Sasuke siguió sacando la ropa de la maleta que su amigo había llevado para que se cambiara en el hospital– ¿Algo pasó entre ustedes?

\- No, ella no me ha llamado. No me dijo a donde iba. No puedo localizarla. No sé nada de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda? –preguntó palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

\- La Agencia ha tenido trabajos en todo Japón, he estado muy ocupado viajando de un lado a otro. No puedo simplemente decirles que me concedan un tiempo para buscar a mi novia quien decidió ayudarme a buscar a mi hermano y se marchó por cuenta propia.

\- Sabes que ese maldito orgullo un día te va a traer enormes problemas, ¿verdad?

Sasuke gruñó sonoramente tirándose de espaldas en la cama, cubriéndose la mitad de su rostro con un brazo y dejando el otro colgando de la orilla del colchón– ¿Siempre he sido tan estúpido? –Naruto emitió un sonido pero su amigo lo paró en seco– Es una pregunta retórica.

\- Yo no diría que eres estúpido, es solo que siempre has sido un poco lento para comprender a las chicas –la mirada asesina de Sasuke no se hizo esperar y a pesar de estar ligeramente escondida bajo su brazo seguía siendo igual o peor de intimidante– Es cierto –añadió inmediatamente Naruto levantando las manos defensivamente– Todas las chicas con las que has andado han sido temporales y, aunque me duela decirlo por Ino, solo las usas para lo necesario y pasas a la siguiente –Sasuke se levantó bruscamente de la cama e iba a decir algo pero el rubio lo cayó con solo levantar un dedo– Pero desde que Sakura-chan apareció has cambiado totalmente. Y ahora haces la más grande idiotez de toda tu vida: te alejas de ella y la haces a un lado para buscar a Itachi. No solo a Sakura-chan, sino a todos tus amigos. ¿En que estabas pensando, teme?

\- Quería empezar en el último lugar que supo algo de mi hermano. No sabía si Itachi se había metido en algo grave y menos quería arrastrarlos a un peligro desconocido.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para tomar esas decisiones por nosotros? Soy tu mejor amigo… soy como tu hermano. He estado contigo desde que el imbécil de la bandita en la nariz trató de jugarte esa broma intercambiando los letreros de los baños, ¿recuerdas? –al Detective se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esa pequeña anécdota– O cuando todos esos tipos en la preparatoria te querían golpear porque sus novias estaban alborotadas por el chico de actitud seria y mirada negra profunda.

\- ¿Solo por mí? Yo recuerdo que hubo uno que quería borrarte la sonrisa a golpes, desollarte vivo para usar tu "hermosa" piel bronceada de tapete y sacarte tus "divinos" ojos azules para usarlos como aretes –agregó al relato Sasuke recordando los viejos tiempos que disfrutaban en su época de escuela.

Naruto sonrió asistiendo tras un breve escalofrío– ¿Cuándo te he negado mi ayuda sin importar el riesgo?

\- Sé que puedo contar contigo para resolver cualquier problema, pero por eso mismo no quería involucrarte. Si algo llegara a pasarte, Hinata estaría devastada y no tendría a quien confiarle la seguridad de Sakura.

\- ¡Oh, es la primera vez que me dices tan dulces palabras! –Naruto corrió y abrazó tan sorpresivamente a Sasuke que lo volvió a tirar a la cama– ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y te…!

Una brusca mano tapó la boca del rubio– No te atrevas a terminar esa frase y menos en la posición en la que estamos.

Naruto vio que ambos varones estaban tirados en la cama en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Con una sonrisa nerviosa se levantó sacudiendo su ropa y aclarando su garganta– ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

\- Me llegó un informe de los viajes de Itachi, al parecer el último lugar que visitó no vas a creer cual fue.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se acercó al escritorio donde Sasuke rebuscaba entre unos papeles. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo revisó rápidamente y se lo entregó a su amigo– Correccional de Máxima Seguridad –el mejor amigo de Sasuke levantó la mirada de los papeles y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos– Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

\- No, mi hermano fue a ver a alguien a ese lugar.

\- ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia?

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente recargándose en el pequeño escritorio de su hermano– El Titiritero habló de un discípulo, ¿recuerdas? Seguramente Itachi quería saber más e inició una investigación.

\- ¿Encontraste algo de esa investigación?

\- No, los archivos de mi hermano fueron sellados y no me han otorgado el permiso para abrirlos.

\- ¿Y si Itachi no archivó todo en la Agencia? –Naruto trató de sacar sus propias conclusiones. Conocía a Itachi del mismo tiempo que a Sasuke, aunque no eran íntimos guardaban cierta relación cercana.

El moreno no podía creer que su amigo pudiera llegar a semejantes conclusiones con tan poca información, aunque tal vez fuera porque sus "hermanos" compartían una afición: molestar a Sasuke y aliarse para hacerlo– Pienso lo mismo que tú. Itachi escondía una llave en su escritorio. Afortunadamente una de mis compañeras la encontró –Sasuke mostró una pequeña llave colgando de un aro sujeto, improvisadamente, a una pequeña cremallera de su cartera.

\- ¿Sabes de donde es?

\- La mujer que me la dio dijo que es altamente probable que sea de un casillero en una estación de trenes.

\- Claro, como Japón solo tiene 3 estaciones y 2 están cerradas –ironizó el rubio– ¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál es?

\- Ahora que estás aquí eso es más sencillo de averiguar –Sasuke desenganchó la llave de su cartera y la balanceó frente a la nariz de Naruto– Necesito que le lleves a Kiba la llave y averigüen de donde es.

Naruto tomó la llave y cerró el puño sonriendo de lado– Como ordene, Teniente. ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

\- Iré a hablar con…

Un par de golpes en la puerta de la habitación alertó a los dos Detectives. Nadie sabía dónde se hospedaba Sasuke o eso suponía– ¿Detective Sasuke? –una voz delgada hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño y mirara molesto a su amigo.

Con gestos y hablando más bajo que en susurros el rubio arremetió contra su mejor amigo– ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Pensé que habías cambiado, teme!

Sasuke tomó del cuello a su amigo y empezó un pequeño forcejeo– No es lo que piensas, usuratonkachi. Es mi compañera.

\- ¿Una chica con voz de adolescente? ¡Ni que fuera Sakura-chan! –Naruto trató de aplicar una llave al cuello de Sasuke, pero el moreno era mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡¿Sasuke?! ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? –un inútil intento de forzar la puerta desde el otro lado no interrumpió la lucha en el suelo entre los amigos.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! Te voy a dejar la cara tan golpeada que ni tus padres te reconocerán –gruñó Naruto tratando de golpear el rostro de Sasuke con el talón. Y es que Sasuke lo había sometido con una llave usando sus piernas alrededor del brazo y el cuello del rubio– Solo deja que le diga a tu madre lo que estás haciendo con las dulces niñas menores de edad. Le diré que te aprovechaste de la inocencia de Sakura-chan.

La chica siguió luchando contra la puerta e incluso la pateó sin resultados– ¡Iré a buscar ayuda!

\- Sakura ya no es menor, hace tiempo pasó de la edad legal para casarse –se excusó Sasuke jalando el brazo del rubio en un ángulo peligroso.

Naruto rechinó los dientes de dolor pero siguió dando buena batalla para zafarse y lograr golpear a su compañero– ¡No niegas que te aprovechas de ella!

\- No me aprovecho de nadie, usuratonkachi. Sakura y yo estamos juntos porque tenemos una relación.

No se dieron cuenta del alboroto que armaban hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y tres hombres acompañados de una adolescente entraron– ¡Uchiha-sama!

Sasuke y Naruto pararon de luchar pero nunca se soltaron. Era un nudo humano de brazos y piernas y rostros con muecas de dolor y desconcierto junto a cosas rotas y muebles desacomodados– ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó malhumorado el Uchiha.

\- ¡Detengan a ese agresor! –ordenó el hombre de lustroso traje y cara larga.

El Detective de Tokyo fue levantado por los agentes de seguridad que asemejaban un par de gorilas súper desarrollados. Naruto forcejeaba para que lo soltaran, pero los hombres eran demasiado fuertes y pesados.

\- Esperen –Sasuke se levantó del suelo acomodando su ropa y arreglando su cabello cargado con estática por el roce con la alfombra– A mí pesar, él es mi amigo Namikaze Naruto. Y no es un agresor, solo estábamos arreglando unas cuantas diferencias de opinión.

El gerente del hotel se aclaró la garganta sorprendido por la actitud de Sasuke– Uchiha-sama, le recuerdo que este lugar es de gran prestigio y renombre, le suplicaría que…

\- Sí, sí, sí. No se volverá a repetir –escupió Sasuke antes de que el hombre siguiera con su "reprimenda".

Los guardias de seguridad y el gerente dejaron la habitación ocupada por los Uchiha. Aunque el Gerente del hotel se aseguraría de que los daños fueran totalmente cubiertos y el lugar reparado cargado a la cuenta del mayor de los hermanos.

Con todo en calma de nuevo, Naruto notó algo raro a su alrededor– Sasuke –el nombrado levantó la vista de todos los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos en el suelo por la jarra de agua que habían roto en su pequeño intercambio de "opiniones"– ¿Me podrías explicar quién es esa chica? –exigió el rubio señalando a la pelirrosa junto a la entrada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tayuya?

\- Fui al hospital y me dijeron que te dieron de alta.

Sasuke y Naruto veían a la chica insistentemente– No, a lo que me refiero es, ¿qué haces aquí?

Tayuya bajó la cabeza avergonzada y un poco intimidada por las miradas de ambos hombres. Especialmente la de Naruto, que parecía querer atravesarle el pecho y sacarle el corazón– Estaba preocupada y quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado y asintió silenciosamente– Si, no fue nada de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿Nada? Te tomabas el pecho y te retorcías de dolor en el suelo del avión –gritó la pelirrosa exasperada– ¡Perdiste la conciencia! ¿Y dices que eso no fue nada?

\- Espera. Espera –Naruto paró la frenética intervención de la chica parándose frente a ella de espaldas a Sasuke– ¿Qué hacías tú en el avión con Sasuke?

\- Tranquilízate. Trabajo con Sasuke-kun –la chica rodó los ojos ante el desplante de Naruto– ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su esposa celosa?

Naruto no aguantó más y alejó a Sasuke de Tayuya para hablar "en privado"– ¿En qué demonios te metiste, teme?

\- Las personas que trabajan en la Agencia no son del todo "normales". Nuestros trabajos a veces requieren métodos "no convencionales".

\- ¿Quieres decir que usan adolescentes?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua ante la estupidez de su amigo– Deja de hacer preguntas, usuratonkachi. A la Agencia no le gustan los curiosos.

\- No juegues conmigo, Sasuke –Naruto echó un vistazo a Tayuya por encima de su hombro y decidió hablar lo más bajo que pudiera para que nada escapara de la intimidad entre él y su amigo– Me diste una llave que le pertenece a tu hermano, Itachi sigue desaparecido y tu maldita Agencia dice no saber nada al respecto. Viene una chica a tu "casa" y parecen tener una relación bastante cercana. Me vas a hablar con la verdad o regresaré a Tokyo y el asunto de la llave será la última vez que sabrás de mí.

\- ¿Es que tu mente es tan pequeña que no entiende nada, Naruto? –le dijo Sasuke pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Naruto para susurrarle al oído– Te lo acabo de decir. La Agencia solo recluta personas como Itachi y como yo. Personas con habilidades especiales. Y esta chica es una de esas personas.

\- Seguramente su habilidad es no agradarle a la gente, porque definitivamente no me ha caído nada bien.

\- Eres un idiota. Tayuya no es una mala chica, solo es un poco…

\- ¿Extraña? ¿Misteriosa? ¿Difícil de entender? –Sasuke asintió a los tres calificativos sin mucho esfuerzo– Solo te voy a decir una cosa, Sasuke. Estar alejado de Sakura-chan empieza a hacer que la veas en otra chica.

Sasuke rodó los ojos– Estás alucinando, dobe.

\- No, tú eres el que está alucinando –el rubio golpeó con el dedo el pecho de su amigo– Lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos quiero una explicación COM-PLE-TA. ¿Entendiste?

\- Claro –contestó un poco desanimado, tal vez fuera porque su amigo se estaba despidiendo y le hubiera gustado hablar un poco más, pero Sasuke realmente era malo con las palabras– Espero tener noticias pronto.

\- Hn –Naruto se marchaba totalmente enfadado con su mejor amigo. Él pensaba que Sasuke era diferente, pero ahora solo podía pensar que lo que tenía con Sakura era solo un engaño.

El detective esperó a que su ex compañero se alejara y empezó a controlar su respiración– ¿Qué haces aquí, Tayuya? Y quiero la verdad porque sabes que puedo decir si estás mintiendo.

Tayuya se quedó viendo el suelo mojado donde la jarra de agua se había roto, tenía miedo de enfrentar la mirada escrutadora del moreno. Sasuke estaba molesto, no por la discusión con su amigo, sino por su presencia ahí. ¿Por qué él no podía verlo? Se preocupaba por él, tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle. Si tan solo él se diera cuenta– Me envió Shiho.

\- ¿Por qué? –la boca torcida de la pelirrosa y la incapacidad para verlo a los ojos le señalaba a gritos que había mucho más de lo que le decía– Hay un caso, ¿cierto?

\- No –¿con quién creía que hablaba? Sasuke era un detective. Un experto interrogador. Era más que obvio que él ya sabía que le ocultaba la otra mitad de la razón por la cual estaba ahí– Bien. Te lo diré, pero deja de mirarme así. Me da escalofríos.

…

\- Es mejor cuando dices la verdad desde el principio –aconsejó Sasuke mientras manejaba guiado por el GPS del auto.

\- Shiho me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada –Tayuya torció la boca en un gesto malhumorado. Llevaban 15 minutos de un viaje silencioso y hubiera preferido que siguiera así si iba a regañarla.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua disgustado ante la actitud sobreprotectora de su equipo– No soy un niño pequeño, Tayuya. Deben comprender que a veces me suceden cosas que no son… –¿Cómo explicarlo si ni siquiera él sabía lo que había sucedido? Aunque tenía sus sospechas no tenía como confirmarlas– Hay ciertas cosas que son repercusiones de algo que sucede lejos.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Estoy casi seguro que le sucedió algo a ella –la pelirrosa apretó el cinturón de seguridad al imaginar a lo que él se refería– Pero no puedo confirmarlo porque no tengo respuesta de su móvil.

\- Dijiste que la dejaste por venir a buscar a tu hermano –agregó sin vacilaciones, ni tacto– ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una novia totalmente devota y fiel, que te espere por siempre?

El Detective frenó de golpe, afortunadamente el tránsito era escaso y no tenía ningún coche detrás que pudiera haber tenido un accidente– Ella sería incapaz de engañarme.

Tayuya opacó la ventana del copiloto con su aliento y dibujó, rústicamente con palitos y bolitas, a tres personas. La persona del centro y la de la izquierda estaban unidas por una línea. Pero la línea que unía a la del centro con la persona de la derecha estaba interrumpida– Nadie es infalible al destino, Sasuke-kun. Ni siquiera tú. O… ella. ¿Alguna vez has pensando si su destino era empezar un viaje que los llevaría a recorrer caminos diferentes?

Por supuesto que lo había pensado. Tenía sueños. Sueños que lo atormentaban. Sueños en los que tenía que escoger entre salvar a su hermano y perder a Sakura– ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Tayuya?

\- ¿Qué? –Tayuya respondió con otra pregunta al sentirse un poco confundida.

\- Es la última vez que te lo digo –en ese momento no era necesario tener una habilidad supernatural para darse cuenta lo cabreado que Sasuke estaba– No me gusta que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se meta en mi vida personal. ¿Entendiste?

\- Pero...

Antes de que Tayuya pudiera decir una sola palabra más, el Detective puso un dedo sobre los labios de la chica impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno– ¿Debo decir más? –el aire se hizo más pesado que antes. Casi asfixiante. La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones– Bien. Encontremos cuanto antes a la anciana y a la Agente despistada.

…

\- Ese Detective es un perfecto idiota, lo sabes y todavía me enviaste para cuidarlo.

\- Fue una mala idea enviarte –se lamentó inmediatamente Shiho tomándose el rostro con una mano– Era obvio que deduciría que algo estaba pasando en cuanto te viera.

Tayuya y la Agente discutían sin sentido alguno– ¡No es mi culpa!

…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron? –Sasuke dejó todo a un lado y permitió que su personalidad de Detective dominara la situación.

Un hombre de mediana edad con bata blanca ordenaba a otros más jóvenes como embolsar un cadáver– Mujer, entre 35 y 40 años. Parece ser que se encontró con un carnicero –con ayuda de un bastón, el hombre abrió parcialmente la envoltura negra y dejó ver el torso tasajeado de la mujer– ¿Cuál es su experta opinión?

Sasuke se inclinó y observó minuciosamente las heridas del cadáver. Levantó la otra parte de la bolsa que le estorbaba para ver y se tomó su tiempo para analizarlo todo– Pueden llevárselo.

El hombre de bata corroboró la orden– ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es usted?

\- Detective Uchiha Sasuke –el de bata pareció reunir las piezas en su cabeza y no se sorprendió de la revelación– Debo suponer que conoció a mi hermano.

\- El Agente Itachi es un gran investigador. Espero que regrese a tomar su puesto en la Agencia lo antes posible.

\- No más que yo –contestó por lo bajo el menor de los hermanos Uchiha– Las heridas pueden parecer de un carnicero, pero el filo con el que fueron hechas es demasiado preciso y limpio. Tal vez alguien que tenga utensilios quirúrgicos, pero un conocimiento rudimentario de la medicina.

\- Ustedes tienen buen ojo para los detalles, Detective –alabó el hombre– En mi primera impresión pensé lo mismo, aunque debo abstenerme de hacer conclusiones apresuradas. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de esto –el hombre sacó una pequeña bolsa cerrada herméticamente con un líquido azul en ella– Encontré rastros de cocaína en el cuerpo. No era una gran cantidad, pero si la suficiente para darme cuenta que estaba ahí.

\- ¿Una mula? –Sasuke ahora entendía porque tanto cuidado al embolsar el cadáver. De reojo miró el cuerpo y desarrolló varias ideas de lo que sucedía.

El forense, porque eso imaginaba que era el hombre, también veía el cuerpo con una ligera chispa de tristeza en sus ojos– La pésima economía mundial es lo que hace que las personas tomen decisiones equivocadas.

\- Nadie los obligó a tomarlas. Ellos lo hacen porque quieren –la dura actitud de Sasuke molestó a más de uno en la escena.

\- Detective –el hombre de bata carraspeó y mirando directo a los ojos al moreno dejó saber su opinión– Sus palabras y la educación que mostró su hermano me dicen que no han sufrido de carestía. Déjeme decirle algo –se acercó a Sasuke y con una mano sobre el hombro del hombre más joven le dijo– Las decisiones que tomó ésta persona le trajeron graves consecuencias, pero no sabemos qué fue lo que la orilló a tomarlas. Espero que las suyas siempre sean las acertadas y no sea algo de lo que se arrepienta de por vida.

Sasuke se quedó pensando en las palabras del hombre mientras lo veía alejarse siguiendo el cuerpo de la víctima.

\- Sabias palabras de un hombre joven.

\- ¿Joven? Es mayor que mi padre.

\- La edad no es lo que nos hace sabios, sino las experiencias de vida, Sasuke-kun.

El Detective desvió la mirada a su interlocutora y masajeando el puente de su nariz buscó un poco de paciencia– ¿Tienes algo del caso?

\- ¿Preguntas si he visto que en tu futuro lo resolverás?

\- Hn.

\- Pues no. Sigo sin tener visiones relacionadas a tus casos.

\- Antes de que su ira domine sobre su razón permítame decirle algo –Shiho se unió a sus compañeros al notar la creciente tensión en el hermano menor de Itachi– Nos llamaron para éste caso porque la mujer fue reportada como desaparecida –Sasuke se cruzó de brazos esperando que la joven Agente apresurara su explicación– Según sus familiares, Kitade Masaki-san programó un paquete vacacional con estadía en un hotel 5 estrellas, comidas incluidas, tour por las principales zonas turísticas y lo mejor de todo –la Agente acomodó sus gafas buscando interesar más a sus compañeros en el relato de los hechos– una cirugía cosmética completa. O eso fue lo que les dijo.

El menor de los Uchiha enarcó una ceja y cambió su postura al sentirse atraído por la nueva información– ¿Cirugía cosmética? Había escuchado de Safaris en África que por el costo del viaje hacían las cirugías, pero nunca escuché que involucraran drogas.

\- Y no lo hacen, Agente –una voz grave llamó la atención de Sasuke. Al girarse se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad, cabello ligeramente largo amarrado en una pequeña coleta alta. Las canas teñían de blanco su cabello gris a los costados del rostro.

\- Detective. Detective Uchiha Sasuke –el Detective de Tokyo no dudó ni por un segundo e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y le entregó su tarjeta de presentación como muestra de respeto al hombre frente a él.

El interlocutor de Sasuke recibió cortésmente la tarjeta y gruñó rascándose la cabeza– Me tendrá que disculpar, Detective Uchiha, pero hace tiempo que no cargo tarjetas. Soy el Detective Shimada Hanzo, Narcóticos –el hombre leyó la tarjeta de presentación de Sasuke y se le quedó mirando por un momento– ¿Tiene alguna relación con Uchiha Fugaku?

Sasuke no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja sorprendido– Es mi padre.

\- Hn –asintió Hanzo con cierto aire analítico– Supongo que Fugaku nunca le habló de mi –en respuesta el joven Detective movió la cabeza negativamente y aún más curioso de lo que podía admitir– Creo que mis enseñanzas no fueron tan buenas porque decidió hacerse político.

\- Disculpe, ¿de dónde conoce a Fuga… a mi padre?

\- Yo fui quien entrenó a Fugaku cuando salió de la Academia y se unió al mundo de los verdaderos policías.

\- No imagino como pudo haber sido entrenar a un hombre tan… firme como lo es mi padre –apuntó el moreno midiendo las palabras que usaba.

Hanzo sonrió de lado– Si por firme se refiere a terco y obstinado, pues a decir verdad me la puso bastante difícil. Pero fue mi mejor novato.

\- Lamento la interrupción –al sentirse ignorada Shiho interrumpió al par de Detectives– Agente Tatsuji Shiho –igual que Sasuke, la rubia extendió su tarjeta de presentación y Hanzo la tomó disculpándose por la falta de una de su parte. Shiho negó con una amable sonrisa y prosiguió con el caso– Tengo entendido que usted fue llamado porque el caso está relacionado con una investigación en curso de su unidad.

\- Está en lo correcto, señorita. Desde hace 2 años estamos investigando el tráfico de drogas sintéticas al país. Un grupo que se hace llamar "Overwatch" ha estado produciendo drogas en otros países de Asia. Al parecer resulta más económica la mano de obra china y coreana que la nacional.

\- ¿La víctima formaba parte del cartel de "Overwatch"? –lanzó inmediatamente la pregunta la Agente extendiéndole una.

Hanzo echó un vistazo con cierto disgusto a la fotografía del cadáver– No, no lo creo. La mayoría de los miembros son jóvenes de no más de 25. Además, a las chicas solo las usan como trofeos o… –el Detective giró la foto al ver la orilla de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo con tonalidades rojas– ¿Notaron el corte en el estómago?

\- Es un corte rudimentario, pero cuidadoso al mismo tiempo.

\- Sus observaciones son correctas. La mujer era una mula –señaló el Detective de Narcóticos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño– No soy especialistas en narcotráfico, pero hasta donde sé los carteles no matan a sus mulas. Aunque sería imaginable que lo hicieran para ahorrarse el pago del servicio, pero dejarían demasiada evidencia.

Hanzo se sumió en sus pensamientos por un breve momento– Tendré que consultar con alguien sobre este incidente. Espero que mis informantes tengan alguna pista que pueda ayudarnos.

\- Espere –Shiho levantó la voz un poco– El capitán del distrito nos pidió a nosotros trabajar el caso.

\- Eso fue cuando aún no sabían que había drogas involucradas –la corrigió el Detective.

\- Se equivoca, ya sabíamos lo de las drogas… –la joven mujer se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Sasuke, con un semblante tranquilo y serio, tomó el hombro de Shiho– Creo que ésta vez necesitaremos ayuda, Agente. ¿O acaso usted tiene infiltrados en los carteles que puedan ayudarnos?

Shiho no pudo rebatir la idea de su compañero. En este nuevo caso tendrían que lidiar con personas indeseables; gente que vendía muerte a los jóvenes y los usaba para esparcirla. El Uchiha menor tenía razón, necesitarían ayuda del tipo que ellos no tenían. Tal vez Itachi la tendría, pero ellos no– Pero la investigación sigue siendo nuestra. ¿Entendió?

El Detective de Narcóticos se encogió de hombros restándole importancia– A mí no me importan los reconocimientos, señorita. Si a usted si, adelante, es toda suya.

\- ¡Agente!

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó el hombre.

La rubia se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y con la mirada fija en Hanzo le repitió nuevamente su cargo– Dije que soy Agente. Agente Tatsuji Shiho. Me ha estado diciendo señorita y apreciaría hiciera uso de mi título oficial: Agente. No señorita.

Hanzo y Sasuke parpadearon en silencio e intercambiaron una fugaz mirada– Como quiera, Agente.

\- Gracias –añadió Shiho sonrojándose al darse cuenta que se permitió estallar por una pequeñez como que la llamaran señorita en lugar de Agente– Iré con el Forense para tener más rápido los resultados.

Los hombres asintieron y la dejaron ir sin decir nada más.

\- Es intensa la… Agente –se recordó el Detective de Narcóticos antes de cometer el error de decir "señorita" nuevamente– Imagino que es interesante trabajar con alguien así.

\- Es la primera vez que la veo así.

El Detective mayor se sorprendió un poco– Deben tener un lazo muy especial, porque la manera en que usted la manejó…

Tal vez el hombre no se daba cuenta del contexto que estaba usando, pero Sasuke no quería que los malentendidos se acrecentaran– Creo que tenemos el mismo objetivo, aunque para mi es mucho más importante.

\- Dejaré el resto en sus manos –Hanzo sabía cuándo la gente no quería hablar y se daba cuenta que ese era un momento de esos– Mientras ustedes investigan el cuerpo, yo me haré cargo de reunir un poco de información.

\- Detective Shimada-san…

Hanzo levantó la mano interrumpiendo un momento a Sasuke– Solo llámeme Hanzo. Después de todo somos como familia.

\- No merezco semejante confianza, pero lo haré porque me gustaría hablar un poco con usted sobre la época de novato de mi padre.

\- Entonces debemos darnos prisa y resolver el caso. Así podremos celebrar con un buen sake y una larga charla.

Sasuke agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza y se retiró con el resto de su equipo para continuar con el trabajo.

…

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos no entendía dónde estaba. Sus ojos escanearon el lugar y vieron cajas perfectamente acomodadas una sobre otra en largas filas. Se acercó a una para revisarla porque su vista aún estaba algo borrosa– Un microondas –se alejó de la pila de electrodomésticos y se acercó a otra más pequeña– Computadoras portátiles. Comedor –¿Un almacén? Se preguntó al ver que todas las cajas eran productos electrónicos y mobiliarios.

Su búsqueda fue interrumpida por fuertes estallidos que sonaron no muy lejos de donde estaba– ¡Disparos! –fue lo primero que pudo pensar. Corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba segura estaba sucediendo algo. Se asomó lenta y cuidadosamente al almacén contiguo y pudo ver gente corriendo cubriéndose detrás de más montones de cajas.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, sin importar el momento o las circunstancias. Sasuke estaba ahí, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia…

\- Detective, debo señalar que usted no sabe diferenciar entre el placer y el trabajo –Sakura escuchó una segunda voz.

Sasuke cambió el cargador de su arma mientras se mantenía hincado frente a unas cajas protegiéndose. O eso parecía, hasta que la pelirrosa pudo ver mejor.

\- Pensé que usted no hacía bromas, Detective Hanzo –al sacar la segunda arma de su bota, el moreno dejó ver un poco lo que estaba entre su cuerpo y la caja que lo protegía– ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el auto con Yuri!

\- No podía dejarte venir solo –una chica de cabellera rosa oscuro y ojos verdes se mantenía bajo la protección del cuerpo de su novio– Tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Yo también lo tengo –el joven Detective se levantó un par de segundos por encima de las cajas y disparó un par de veces hiriendo a uno de los hombres que le devolvían el fuego. Uno entre una docena– Tengo el presentimiento de que si algo nos pasa, Yuri será nuestro único refuerzo. ¿Oíste? ¡Una anciana invidente!

La chica debajo de Sasuke se encogió un poco ante el regaño y Sakura sintió su corazón encogerse. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa chica que Sasuke protegía? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No lo entendía, pero debía haber una razón y de eso estaba segura. Tenía que hacer algo. Se levantó al ver que el hombre que apoyaba a Sasuke también se levantaba para disparar y ella corrió tan rápido como pudo. Los entrenamientos con Obito mostraban sus resultados, sus pies eran tan ligeros que se sentía estar volando.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! –el nombre en un grito no solo se escuchó en su voz.

La otra chica tomaba el brazo de Sasuke desesperada mientras él miraba por encima de su hombro. Un hombre de aspecto desalineado le apuntaba directamente al Detective más joven. Sasuke abrazó a la chica para protegerla ignorando la presencia de Sakura a un lado de ellos.

¡BANG!

El hombre cayó con los ojos muy abiertos y la pistola aun en la mano.

\- Si salimos de esta prometo pagar de mi bolsillo el cuarto para que continúen, pero por el momento aquí estamos bastante ocupados –señaló el hombre de cabello canoso recargando su arma.

Sasuke gruñó algo por lo bajo y tomó a la chica por los hombros– Debes salir de aquí. No soportaría ver que algo te pasara –en una extraña muestra de ¿cariño? Sasuke abrazó a la pelirrosa frente a él.

\- ¡Detente! –Sakura gritó tan fuerte que se lastimó la garganta, escupió un poco de saliva y golpeó el pupitre con tanta fuerza que las palmas le ardieron.

\- ¡Haruno-san! Si necesita que me detenga puede decirlo. No necesita gritar –el maestro levantó la voz también– Sé que usted tiene "privilegios" –la palabra la masculló como si le enojara tan solo decirla– Pero no voy a tolerar desplantes de ningún tipo en mi clase.

Sakura apenas entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Hacía un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en una bodega rodeada de cajas, gente disparando y Sasuke abrazando a una chica. Y ahora estaba en la escuela, tomando clase de Física y rodeada de adolescentes que la veían como si fuera una enferma mental. ¿Había sido un sueño?– Lo siento. Lo siento mucho –se disculpó haciendo una gran reverencia y manteniendo la cabeza agachada hasta que el maestro le dijo que se levantara.

\- Si no tiene nada "importante" que hacer –masculló nuevamente la palabra– la espero en la sala de profesores al finalizar el día.

\- Si –respondió en un susurro con el volumen necesario para apenas ser escuchada.

\- Tome asiento y ponga atención –fue lo último que ordenó el maestro malhumorado.

La pelirrosa se sentó silenciosamente bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Uno de ellos más interesado que los demás.

…

El Equipo de la Agencia hablaba en las oficinas del médico forense mientras esperaban el reporte preliminar. Shiho usó los recursos disponibles y con la identidad de la mujer en la mano discutieron un poco de su personalidad. Según la información era una trabajadora de oficina que se suponía regresaba de un viaje turístico a Shanghái.

\- ¿Por qué Shanghái? –Sasuke no podía encontrar lo bueno de viajar a un lugar en el que no puedes moverte libremente sin ser observado como un bicho peligroso.

\- Porque es un lugar extremadamente interesante para visitar.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has ido? –preguntó con cierto tono de sorna.

Shiho se levantó los lentes en un movimiento que Sasuke ya tenía identificado como de autodefensa– La Agencia es una oficina muy ocupada, no podemos perder el tiempo en cosas tan banales.

\- Ella tiene razón –interrumpió el forense– Yo mismo tuve que desatender a mi familia para dar todo en el trabajo. Tal vez por eso ahora mis hijos no quieren verme.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Si decían que la Agencia los tenía tan ocupados debían buscar un lugar con menos horas de trabajo. Además, no era el momento para hablar de los problemas familiares– ¿Qué nos puede decir del cadáver?

El anciano cambió de lentes y levantó el papel a la altura de su rostro para verlo mejor– Sin entrar en detalles puedo decirles que ésta mujer fue operada para remover órganos de su cuerpo y transportar la droga.

\- ¿Removieron órganos? –preguntó Sasuke impresionado en menor medida que Shiho. Afortunadamente, Yuri y Tayuya no estaban ahí con ellos. No era necesario que ellas supieran tantos detalles– ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir sin ellos?

\- Supongo que el coctel de analgésicos funcionó bastante bien.

\- Pero el aeropuerto tiene muchas medidas de seguridad –el asunto tenía al Detective demasiado intrigado– Es casi imposible contrabandear drogas al país por esos medios. Los escáneres debieron detectar las bolsas.

El forense levantó un dedo y sonrió triunfante al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke– Y las detectaron, solo que no sabían lo que veían. Los órganos fueron remplazados por contenedores de forma y tamaño similar a los órganos removidos.

Los Agentes no escondieron su sorpresa al escuchar el aporte del forense.

…

\- Según el informante, la banda Overwatch está desesperada tratando de recuperar su territorio. En los últimos meses hemos atrapado a varios de sus cabecillas y desmantelado pequeñas ramas.

\- ¿Conocen al jefe?

Hanzo asintió y Sasuke pudo notar una fluctuación en sus emociones– Su nombre es Genji. Un ex policía del Departamento de Bandas y Crimen Organizado a quien dieron por muerto después de una redada que salió terriblemente mal.

El Detective de Tokyo no podía ser engañado, no tan fácilmente– Detective Hanzo, temo decir que, si tiene intereses de por medio me veré en la obligación de relevarlo de su cargo.

\- ¿Intereses? ¿De qué habla, Uchiha?

\- Usted tiene algo más que lo motiva que solo atrapar a ese grupo como sea que se llame y a su jefe –Hanzo apretó los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. En ese momento Sasuke supo que estaba presionando los botones correctos– ¿Y bien, Detective?

\- El jefe de Overwatch es… es mi hermano menor, Shimada Genji.

Sasuke se tomó el puente de la nariz. No se esperaba que las cosas fueran tan "personales"– ¿Su superiores saben algo de esto?

\- Genji es un tipo muy escurridizo, es por eso que me fue asignada la tarea de atraparlo.

Shiho golpeó la mesa con ambas manos– Eso va en contra de las reglas de cualquier Departamento. Además de que es poco profesional, inhumano e injusto y estúpido. ¿En que estaban pensando cuando le asignaron este caso? Debo hablar con sus superiores.

La rubia dejó su lugar dando fuertes pisadas y un segundo antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta un jalón en el cuello de su chaqueta la detuvo sin previo aviso– Calma, Agente –le advirtió su compañero deteniendo su carrera– Es un asunto complicado y hay que tratarlo con delicadeza.

…

\- Mi hermano no puede seguir haciendo lo que quiera y pensar que puede seguir saliéndose con la suya –con el celular en el oído, sin siquiera escuchar el saludo al otro lado de la línea, emitió sus órdenes– Debemos acabar con esto cuanto antes.

…

\- ¡Hanabi-san! –la castaña se sorprendió por el tono de regaño y el golpe de dos manos en su escritorio– Pensé que lo tuyo con Sakura-senpai era más serio.

Hanabi, que repasaba sus apuntes de Algebra, no entendía de lo que su compañera le hablaba– Disculpa, Erika-san. ¿De qué hablas?

\- Osutsuki-senpai me pidió el favor de preguntarte si puedes salir un momento –Erika señaló muy molesta la puerta del aula donde un chico de cabello blanquecino esperaba de espaldas a ellas– ¿Cómo puedes engañar de esa manera a Sakura-senpai? Yo jamás le haría eso a Mikage-kun.

\- Me alegra que todo vaya bien entre Kobeni-san y tú, pero Sakura-senpai y yo…

Erika sonrió bobamente mirando a la nada– Cuando es tu destino amar a esa persona, no hay nada que pueda interponerse.

Hanabi pensó detenidamente las palabras de su compañera– Gracias por avisarme. Iré a ver que necesita Osutsuki-senpai –dijera lo que dijera, tal vez Erika seguiría teniendo una idea equivocada de su relación con la pelirrosa.

…

La Tejedora de Destinos salió al pasillo e inmediatamente saludó con una respetuosa reverencia al chico afuera de su salón– Buen día, Osutsuki-senpai.

\- Hime-sama, sabes que tú puedes llamarme Toneri.

Hanabi miró por encima de su hombro a sus compañeras que empezaban a parlotear viendo en su dirección– Mientras estemos en los pasillos te pido atentamente que dejes de decirme Princesa y me llames por mi nombre.

\- Como ordenes, Hanabi-san.

\- Puedo saber en qué te puedo ayudar –Toneri no le quitaba la vista de encima, estaba más interesado en ella que en el asunto que lo había llevado al aula de la menor– Toneri-senpai, te he hecho una pregunta.

El peliblanco estiró la mano y acomodó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja de Hanabi– Es tu amiga. Haruno Sakura. Estoy preocupado por ella.

0o0o0  
_No existen malas decisiones, solo las que creemos son las menos dañinas.  
_0o0o0


	13. Verdades, Mentiras y Secretos

**D****ISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2016**

***  
ALMAS GEMELAS  
(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")  
***

**Capítulo 13. "Verdades, Mentiras y Secretos"**

\- ¿Has hecho contacto con la víctima?

Tayuya dejó de morderse la uña del pulgar al escuchar la pregunta de Yuri– Si, pero está muy alterada y no deja de llorar. Odio que lloren. Odio a las niñas lloronas –el tono era más que suficiente para dejar claro que le disgustaba, pero para desquitar la frustración pateó el bote de basura junto a ella.

\- Es comprensible –la mujer dio un sorbo a su café instantáneo y trató de percibir la tristeza del alma– Una mujer joven con una gran vida por delante murió a manos de personas tan despreciables. Es algo que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera que tuviera uno.

\- ¿Dices que no tengo corazón? –Yuri dio un sorbo más a su café y dejó que el silencio fuera su respuesta. Eso hacía a Tayuya desesperar más– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué parece que me odias?

\- No te odio, pero me intriga el hecho que, desde que llegaste al Equipo, no puedo ver claramente el futuro. Especialmente el de Sasuke.

La pelirrosa sonrió arrogante. Se acercó a la silla de Yuri y recargó sus manos en ambos brazos de la silla– Tal vez ya eres demasiado vieja para este trabajo. Ya deberías jubilarte y dejarnos a los jóvenes trabajar sin estorbos.

Yuri por su parte no se intimidó, pero si sintió una opresión sobre ella que hacía mucho no sentía– Ni muerta dejaré que te acerques a Sasuke. Su destino es estar al lado de Sakura. Solo ellos pueden…

\- ¿Te refieres a la chica que él dejó atrás? –la pelirrosa se enderezó y con un manotazo le arrancó el vaso de café a Yuri– Pronto su existencia no tendrá ninguna influencia en la vida de Sasuke-kun.

\- Sakura jamás…

La puerta se abrió y los Detectives salieron detrás de Shiho fijando su atención inmediatamente en Yuri. Especialmente la de Sasuke quien hizo a la rubia a un lado para ponerse al frente– Sakura jamás ¿qué? ¿Por qué hablaban de ella?

\- Yuri dice que Sakura-san jamás fallaría al hacer contacto –intervino Tayuya hablando como si estuviera herida y apenada– Yo no soy como ella. Siempre le he tenido miedo a mi habilidad.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Habilidad? No entiendo de lo qué hablan –Hanzo preguntó bastante perdido en la conversación.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza– No le tome importancia, Detective. Por el momento, consiga información de donde se reúne el cartel. Nosotros haremos una pequeña investigación de los viajes en paquete que incluían lo mismo que el de la víctima.

…

\- Por mínimo que sea, ¿qué nos puede decir la víctima?

\- Vio el anuncio en un periódico y llamó a la Agencia de Viajes para pedir informes –Sasuke esperaba impaciente sentado frente a Tayuya que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados– Todo parecía real. Legítimo. El lugar tenía escritorios y enormes fotografías de lugares hermosos. ¡No, espera! ¡Aun no me has dicho nada! –gritó Tayuya levantándose en un salto casi golpeando a Sasuke en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Se fue –gruñó la pelirrosa.

El Detective se levantó de su lugar y se dio un respiro para pensar– Fue poco lo que dijo, pero creo que eso nos da algunas pistas. El anuncio. Las oficinas. Alguien debió pagar por esos gastos.

Shiho chasqueó los dedos– Los periódicos no aceptan pagos en efectivo cuando se trata de publicidad. Y cualquier arrendatario pide referencias, una cuenta bancaria y, al menos, un mes de anticipo.

\- Tenemos que rastrear el dinero. Primero investigaremos el anuncio.

\- ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sabemos cómo es o que decía –Tayuya no comprendía la excitación de los Agentes.

\- Fácil –Shiho sonrió triunfante con un brillo victorioso en sus ojos– Iremos a la casa de la víctima y buscaremos el recorte. Puedo apostar a que está pegado en la puerta de la nevera.

Tayuya enarcó una ceja incrédula– Estás muy segura.

\- He analizado la personalidad de la víctima de acuerdo a las entrevistas con los que la conocían y estoy bastante segura que ella conservó el anuncio del periódico.

\- Shiho y Tayuya irán al departamento de la víctima a buscar el recorte de periódico –ordenó el moreno metiéndose completamente en su papel de Jefe de Unidad.

La pelirrosa lo detuvo antes de que abandonara la salita que usaban como lugar de reunión en la estación de policía de Hanzo– ¿Qué harás tú?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros– Lo que sé hacer mejor. Ser un Detective.

…

\- Sakura-senpai.

La fina voz de Hanabi sacó a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos. Todo sería normal, sino fuera porque la menor estaba acompañada de un chico del instituto. Extraño considerando que a Hanabi le costaba trabajo hacer amigos– Hola, Hanabi.

La Tejedora de Destinos trató de buscar las mejores palabras para iniciar la conversación– Creo que no había tenido la oportunidad, pero me gustaría presentarte a Osutsuki Toneri – dijo tímidamente señalando al peliblanco junto a ella– Él es mi prometido.

Sakura no pudo quedar más impresionada ante la noticia– ¿Prometido? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te vas a casar?

\- Si, pero…

\- No, no puedes hacerlo…

\- Senpai no entiendes…

\- Haruno-san –al ver a Hanabi tan nerviosa y aSakura tan a la defensiva, Toneri interrumpió la conversación– Disculpa la interrupción, pero la boda no está programada sino hasta que ambos terminemos la Universidad.

La mayor de las adolescentes respiró un poco más tranquila al oír la aclaración– Oh, vaya. Creo que me exalté sin ninguna razón. Lo siento –Sakura se disculpó bastante avergonzada, pero no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que acababa de escuchar.

Hanabi y Toneri intercambiaron miradas e inmediatamente Sakura supo que algo andaba mal– Para ser honestos, Haruno-san…

\- Espera. Tú estás en mi clase, ¿cierto? – el peliblanco asintió elevando las sospechas de la pelirrosa– ¿Usaste a Hanabi-chan para acercarte a mí? Eres un…

\- Senpai, no es lo que piensas –conociendo el explosivo carácter de Sakura, Hanabi no tardó en ponerse entre sus superiores– Toneri-senpai me comentó lo que sucedió durante su clase de Física. Estoy preocupada por ti, Sakura –la vidente se relajó al escuchar a Hanabi llamarla por su nombre– Toneri-senpai también es un miembro de la Sociedad Akatsuki. Él quiere ayudarte.

\- ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sabe lo que pasó.

Toneri negó con la cabeza– Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Yo puedo ayudarte a controlarlas si quieres.

…

\- Es raro verlo solo –señaló la voz a sus espaldas. Sasuke giró guardando su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Mi hermano dice que parezco un lobo solitario.

Hanzo tuvo una pequeña reacción a las palabras del Uchiha– Entiendo. Es como yo, Detective. Prefiero moverme solo para llamar menos la atención y ser más rápido.

Sasuke sonrió de lado– Un lobo solitario. Rápido y letal.

\- Exacto –algo de lo que el moreno dijo parecía haber incomodado a Hanzo– ¿Cómo van con la investigación de las Agencias de Viajes?

\- No hemos avanzado nada. La Agente Tatsuji insistió en ir al Apartamento de la víctima para buscar más información, pero yo decidí quedarme porque pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Piensa diferente que su compañera.

El Detective más joven se encogió de hombros– Es solo que ella no sabe cómo ser una verdadera policía. La Agencia trabaja casos diferentes a los que nosotros como Detectives estamos acostumbrados –Sasuke se recargó en la pared junto a él y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho– Estoy harto de éste trabajo. Entre más pronto lo termine y me pueda dedicar a lo mío será mejor.

\- ¿Tiene asuntos pendientes de dónde viene, Detective?

\- Si –sin darse cuenta, el moreno apretó el puño fuertemente– Tengo que ir a buscar a una molesta mujer que nunca hace lo que le ordeno y a un estúpido hermano que siempre intenta dejarme en ridículo.

Hanzo se sorprendió de la ira con la que Sasuke habló– Se nota que la ha pasado mal por culpa de ellos. No me gustaría estar cerca cuando los encuentre. Detective Sasuke, tengo ciertas dudas sobre lo que hace su Equipo. Entiendo que la Agente y usted trabajen juntos, pero… ¿qué hacen la anciana y la chica?

\- Solo son un estorbo.

\- ¿Y en dónde están? –preguntó curioso el hombre.

\- Seguramente en el hotel. No lo sé y no me interesa.

La actitud despreocupada del joven Detective preocupó a Hanzo– ¿Se da cuenta que son los eslabones más débiles de su Equipo? Si algo les sucediera…

\- Si algo les sucediera me quitarían un peso de encima. Aunque si fuera la Agente Tatsuji, eso sí me metería en problemas –Sasuke se acercó al ex compañero de su papá y le habló en voz baja– Esa mujer puede ser una completa idiota, pero el Director de la Agencia la tiene en muy alta estima. Me metería en un gran problema si a ella le pasara algo. ¡¿Parezco una niñera?! –se quejó molesto.

\- Hombre, sí que la tiene difícil. Pensé que siendo el hijo del Jefe de Policía tendrías trato preferente.

\- ¿Preferente? Ser hijo de Fugaku me ha complicado más la vida. En la Academia los cadetes siempre buscaban pelea y les decían a los instructores que era mi culpa. Cuando me hice novato nadie quería ser mi superior porque decían que tendrían que ser niñeras del niño bonito –Sasuke sacó su placa de policía y la miró detenidamente– Ni siquiera cuando entré a la Unidad de Delitos Mayores la gente me tomó en serio.

Hanzo se recargó en la pared a un lado del joven y sacó su placa poniéndola a un lado de la de Sasuke. La placa del hombre estaba raspada y abollada– ¿Por eso te uniste a la Agencia?

\- La Agencia fue la manera más fácil de alejarme de la influencia de Fugaku.

\- Aunque digas que fue la más fácil, a mí me parece que es bastante difícil entrar a ese lugar –señaló el Detective de Narcóticos cruzándose de brazos– He oído que muchos en el Departamento han hecho examen y tú me dices que solo fuiste a tocar su puerta.

El moreno sonrió arrogante– Yo no fui a tocar. Ellos fueron a mi casa rogándome que me uniera. Pero ahora veo que es peor que estar bajo las órdenes de mi padre.

\- Eres un elemento invaluable.

\- Si fuera así no estaría estancado con ese equipo de porquería. Quiero algo mejor. Me merezco algo mejor.

\- Detective Sasuke –Hanzo echó una mano sobre el hombro del joven detective y suspiró sonoramente– No se puede llegar a la cima sin sufrir algunos tropiezos. Dices que no quieres ser tratado diferente, pero tampoco quieres esforzarte demasiado. Ve a los policías que nos rodean – dijo señalando a los hombres y mujeres que se movían en los pasillos, que llevaban papeles, personas arrestadas y hacían otras tantas cosas– Todos ellos trabajan duro para ganarse su lugar. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. ¿No te gusta el lugar donde estás? Has algo para cambiar eso, pero hazlo con tu propio esfuerzo.

Por un largo momento, Sasuke se sintió atrapado en una plática motivacional. Algo que nunca imaginó que sucedería– Tiene razón. Me quejo, pero no trabajo para cambiarlo.

El móvil de Hanzo sonó insistentemente– Debo atender esta. Si tengo más información se los haré saber.

Sasuke se despidió del Detective de narcóticos levantando una mano– Tch.

…

\- Creía que el Detective Shimada nos estaba escondiendo algo, pero ahora estoy algo confundido – informó Sasuke a su compañera.

\- Es raro en ti, Sasuke-chan, pero no pierdas las esperanzas.

Un bufido atravesó la bocina del móvil– ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo?

\- Porque Tayuya y Shiho-chan siguen buscando el recorte de papel periódico y soy la única que puede atender una llamada.

\- Claro – el Detective se golpeó mentalmente. Esa mujer siempre tenía algo que contestar sin importar el momento– Voy en camino para ayudarles –la anciana tardó tanto en responder que Sasuke pensó que la llamada se había caído y la sangre se le heló cuando escuchó un jadeo al otro lado– ¿Yuri?

\- Tuve una visión –la voz de la mujer sonaba agitada y cansada– Tienes que apresurarte. Alguien va a venir a buscar lo mismo que nosotros.

Sasuke encendió la sirena y aceleró el auto– ¿Qué va a pasar, Yuri? Háblame. Necesito saber que me espera.

Yuri guardó silencio una vez más. El corazón del Uchiha se agitó preocupado por sus compañeras– Se van a llevar a Shiho.

\- ¿Dónde están Tayuya y tú? ¡Demonios! –el moreno se encontró con un pequeño embotellamiento, pero lo libró rápidamente con la ayuda de la sirena del auto-patrulla– Yuri, necesito que sigas diciéndome que es lo que ves.

\- Te llamaré más tarde. No llames ni a Shiho, ni a mí. Solo espera a llegar.

\- ¡No! ¡Yuri! ¡No me cuelgues! ¡Yuri!

…

Sasuke llegó tan rápido como pudo. Al llegar al apartamento de la víctima lo encontró todo destrozado y sin rastro de sus compañeras– ¡Maldición! Piensa, Sasuke, piensa. Yuri dijo que esperara a llegar y que no las llamara. ¿Pensó que simplemente me quedaría esperando? –los ojos del Detective cambiaron de color a un tono escarlata– Había 5 personas además del Equipo de Yuri. Pero… Yuri y Tayuya… ellas no estaban. La Agente Shiho fue la única que se encontró con esos hombres. El aura de Shiho está por todos lados, pero no estoy seguro si fue por la búsqueda o…

El Detective salió del apartamento de la víctima y siguió lo que solo él podía ver. Bajó las escaleras del pequeño complejo de apartamentos, dio la vuelta al edificio y se paró frente a un pequeño horno incinerador. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaban, Tayuya y Yuri esperaban sentadas en el suelo a que alguien las encontrara.

\- ¡Detective! –la pelirrosa se levantó inmediatamente sacudiendo el hollín de su ropa– ¿Por qué tardó tanto?

\- Sasuke-kun –el nombrado tomó la mano de la anciana y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo ignorando los reclamos de la adolescente.

\- ¡Demonios, Yuri! Casi me matas de un susto. Pensé que algo les había pasado –era extraño escuchar que él se quejara, pero en verdad se había sentido preocupado– Se llevaron a la Agente Shiho.

Yuri sacó su bastón del bolso y lo desdobló de un solo movimiento– Ese era el plan. Aunque hay algo o alguien que me impide ver tu futuro, ésta vez pude ver el futuro de Shiho-chan justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no escapó con ustedes?

La anciana tomó del brazo a Sasuke indicándole que la llevara a otro lugar– Si ella hubiera venido con nosotros, mi predicción no serviría de nada. Estaríamos como al principio.

\- Y ahora estamos aún peor. Tú solo puedes ver su futuro, pero ella no está aquí para influenciar tus visiones –el moreno se quitó el brazo de Yuri y la paró tomándola por los hombros– La Agente Shiho está en sus manos.

\- ¿Crees que no me preocupa haber puesto a una querida amiga en semejante peligro? –gritó Yuri por primera vez desde que Sasuke la conocía– Tú mejor que nadie sabe que para conseguir un bien mayora a veces debemos sacrificar algo.

Era obvio que Sasuke entendía lo que Yuri decía, pero la vida de una compañera era mucho más valiosa que resolver un caso– Yo nunca he antepuesto un caso a la vida de alguien.

\- No me vengas con moralismos ahora, Sasuke. Tú sabes que al dejarla atrás la pusiste en peligro también.

\- ¿Estás hablando de la Agente o estás tratando de hablarme de alguien más? –el joven Detective sentía que la sangre hervía en sus venas. Si Yuri no fuera una mujer e invidente era seguro que estaría en el suelo con la nariz y la boca rotas.

\- Detective, creo que debería venir –por un momento los adultos prestaron atención a Tayuya– La víctima me dijo dónde está el recorte de periódico.

Haciendo a un lado sus problemas, Sasuke olvidó la rencilla con la anciana y siguió a Tayuya de regreso al apartamento de la víctima– Vamos.

…

\- Sé que no confías en la gente fácilmente, pero Osutsuki-senpai no es una mala persona.

\- Eso es lo que te ha hecho pensar.

\- ¡Senpai! –gritó fuera de sus casillas Hanabi. Su amiga era tan exasperante– Sé que he hecho cosas por las que perdí tu confianza, pero dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que queremos ayudarte.

Sakura se detuvo a pensar un momento– No debes dejarme sola y no puedes permitir que haga algo malo conmigo.

Hanabi sonrió aliviada y tomando de la mano a su superior, la llevó a donde pudieran estar en privado.

…

El cabello blanco de Toneri brillaba con los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de los espacios entre la cortina y el marco de la ventana. Sakura vio el perfil delineado y sintió una enorme tristeza viniendo de él. Fue algo… extraño.

\- Aquí estamos –lo saludó Hanabi en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación después de asegurarse que nadie los había visto entrar.

\- Haruno-san…

\- Solo Sakura está bien.

Toneri hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza aceptando– Sakura-san, debes recostarte en la cama. O si prefieres puedes solo tomar asiento, pero recuerda que vas a quedarte dormida y no queremos que nada malo te pase –con una rápida mirada, la pelirrosa les advirtió a ambos que esperaba que así fuera.

…

\- Sabía que era capaz de mucho más, Detective –Hanzo llegó a la sala acondicionada para la reunión de emergencia que Sasuke convocó vistiendo un chaleco antibalas– Me alegra saber que no lo juzgué mal.

\- Detective Hanzo, me complace contar con su apoyo.

\- Espero que mi informante haya servido de algo –el Detective de Narcóticos terminó de abrocharse el chaleco y se acercó a la mesa de mando– ¿Qué es lo que tenemos?

Sasuke sacó un rollo de papel y lo extendió sobre la mesa– Encontramos el lugar donde esconden la droga. Es la bodega de una tienda departamental.

El hombre analizó el plano de la construcción que su compañero más joven le mostraba– ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? Esto no está en el territorio de los Overwatch. Además, pensé que estábamos buscando una Agencia de Viajes.

\- Eso era antes de que se llevaran a mi compañera, ahora estoy seguro que nuestro lugar es este. Yuri me dijo exactamente donde está la Agente Tatsuji.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- Secretos de Agencias. Ya sabe cómo son –dijo Sasuke zafándose del tema.

Hanzo asintió con una sonrisa de lado– Entiendo. Entiendo. Dígame cual es el plan, Detective Uchiha Sasuke.

…

\- Ustedes tienen que quedarse aquí.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas que vamos a dejarte ir solo?

\- Ella tiene razón, Sasuke-kun –lo que le faltaba, que Yuri se pusiera del lado de Tayuya y se unieran para desafiar sus decisiones– No sabemos que puedas encontrar.

Sasuke se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y suspiró derrotado– Pueden ir, pero deberán quedare en el auto. Nada de acercarse al almacén o querer jugar a ser la heroína. Deberán mantenerse alejadas o pueden quedar atrapadas en el fuego cruzado. ¿Entendido? –preguntó señalando con el dedo a Tayuya para asegurarse que entendía.

\- Como ordene, Detective –Tayuya aceptó las condiciones aun en contra de su voluntad, pero si quería estar cerca de Sasuke y comprobar esa extraña visión que tuvo días antes, tenía que obedecer. O al menos aparentar que lo haría.

Esperó a que la chica saliera y detuvo a Yuri un momento– Asegúrate de que no haga una imprudencia, hoy no quiero ser niñero de nadie más. Necesitamos recuperar a la Agente con los menores daños posibles.

\- Haré lo que esté en mis manos.

…

\- ¿Qué hago?

\- Solo relájate –señaló Toneri colocando dos sillas al lado de la cama de Sakura. Con un ademán invitó a Hanabi a sentarse primero y él lo hizo seguido de ella.

\- Es fácil decirlo, tú no estás en la cama siendo observado por 2 personas –la pelirrosa golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano abierta– Eso sonó más raro de lo que pensé.

Hanabi y Toneri sonrieron entre ellos– Sakura-san, cierra los ojos y enfócate en el sueño que tuviste ayer. Piensa en las imágenes que viste, las emociones que sentiste…

\- No. No quiero recordarlo –Sakura se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Toneri la detuvo de levantarse y, con sus ojos firmes sobre los jades le habló pausadamente– Sakura-san, si no lo haces ahora, las pesadillas seguirán atormentándote. Y las marcas bajo tus ojos me indican que esto ha estado molestándote por varios días.

\- No es… no es por eso…

Frente a Sakura se extendió una mano blanca como el papel invitándola a tomarla– Si te ayuda de algo puedes tomar mi mano…

La pelirrosa contempló la pálida mano que se levantaba frente a ella. No era la mano de Sasuke, no era la mano que tantas veces la había ayudado a levantarse o que le transmitía seguridad al caminar en lugares concurridos y mucho menos con la que entrelazaba sus dedos por la noche después de hacer el amor. No, no tenía por qué tomarla y no lo haría. Se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos– Dime lo que tengo que hacer.

Toneri retiró la mano sonriendo comprensivo– Aspira por 4 segundos. Reten el aire en tus pulmones otros 4 segundos. Sácalo en 4 segundos. Y finalmente vuelve a contar hasta 4 antes de volver a tomar aire.

\- Eso es mucho, ¿no crees?

\- Te va a ayudar a oxigenar el cerebro y relajar tu cuerpo –Sakura entrecerró los ojos– Suena difícil, pero una vez que te acostumbras ayuda mucho a conciliar el sueño. Además, yo te voy a ayudar guiándote para que puedas llegar hasta el sueño profundo.

\- ¿Piensas hipnotizarme?

El amigo de Hanabi negó con una diminuta sonrisa divertida– No, yo no puedo hacer eso. Solo te ayudaré a quedarte dormida, de ahí en adelante yo buscaré en tus sueños para saber qué es lo que te está molestando y así poder encontrar una solución.

\- Si me doy cuenta que me hiciste algo malo, juro que te arrepentirás de haberme conocido.

\- Juro que, de este colegio, soy la persona que menos quiere hacerte daño.

Sakura no supo porque, pero creyó en las palabras de Toneri. Finalmente, la pelirrosa se recostó y cerró los ojos– Comencemos.

\- Inhala lentamente. Saca los pensamientos de tu cabeza. Exhala. Relaja todo tu cuerpo – la tranquilidad en la voz de Toneri adormeció sus pensamientos y la cadencia de sus palabras hizo lo mismo con sus músculos. Su voz era hipnótica y relajante– Imagina el lugar en donde te sientes más cómoda y segura. Imagina a la persona en quien más confías tomándote de la mano. Estás segura, cómoda y tranquila, nada puede cambiar eso.

La pelirrosa imaginó una hermosa noche de luna llena en medio de un amplio valle con un solo árbol a su espalda y un frondoso arbusto de camelias rodeando el tronco desde las raíces. El rosa pálido de las flores del árbol de cerezo combinaba a la perfección con el tono más fuerte de las camelias.

Una idea surgió en Sakura. Igual que el arbusto de las camelias protegía el cerezo, su hermana lo había hecho con ella. Pero a veces tanta protección podía ser asfixiante.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro antes de dar un par de pasos acercándose al árbol y su acompañante, cuando una flor de camelia cayó al suelo rodando hasta sus pies. Al agacharse para levantarla escuchó un leve susurro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo… Sakura?

…

\- ¿Quiere seguir esperando? –preguntó Hanzo terminando de agregar cargadores para su pistola de servicio.

Sasuke comprobó la cantidad de cartuchos para la escopeta que descansaba sobre el cofre del auto– No, esperarlos una hora es más que suficiente. Cuando esto termine, aunque me disguste, le pediré un favor a Fugaku para conseguir el contacto del Secretario de Seguridad Pública y hacer una denuncia contra el Equipo de SWAT.

\- Cuente con mi apoyo, Detective –el viejo detective ofreció una mano para demostrar que no se retractaría. Con ese gesto sellaban un trato entre hombres de palabra.

\- Hn –sin dudarlo y con un firme estrechón de manos, Sasuke aceptó la ayuda.

\- Entremos y acabemos esto con nuestras propias manos –dijo muy animado Hanzo mostrando su revolver.

…

Yuri y Tayuya esperaban ansiosas dentro de la camioneta, pero con la visión clara de ambos hombres alistándose para un movimiento que muchos considerarían suicida.

Era extraño, pero Tayuya sintió una tranquilidad y relajación. ¡Eso estaba fuera de toda lógica! Considerando el momento y la situación, eso debía ser totalmente imposible de suceder. Y sueño. Tenía muchísimo sueño. ¡No, no era el momento! ¡No quería dormir!

\- Tayuya, ¿qué haces? –preguntó con un poco de preocupación la anciana al sentir una inusual fluctuación en el ambiente– ¿Qué estás haciendo, niña?

Cuando la mano de Yuri se posó sobre su frente, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada y agitada. Todo lo contrario de cómo estaba momentos antes– ¿Qué pasó?

En ese instante Sasuke abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Estaba perfectamente armado y parecía bien protegido– Ya no esperaremos más. Vamos a entrar –con el dedo índice señaló a la menor– Tienen prohibido abandonar el vehículo. Si algo sale mal ya saben a quién llamar.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? –la manera en que la ojiverde pronunció el nombre del Detective lo sorprendió dejándolo sin palabras.

\- Saku… –el resto se perdió en el aire cuando el moreno se pasó la mano por el cabello para quitarse esa absurda idea de la cabeza– ¡Quédense aquí!

…

\- ¿Sucede algo? – la desarrollada percepción de Hanzo notó que Sasuke no era el mismo con el que había hablado. Su estabilidad mental estaba decayendo.

\- Nada. Es solo que Tayuya… estaba... diferente –dijo pensativo.

El viejo Detective le dio una palmada en el hombro negando con la cabeza– No es como si quisiera entrometerme, pero usted, Detective Uchiha Sasuke, está seriamente enfermo de enamoramiento. Creo que debería arreglar ese problema en cuanto cerremos el caso.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño– No hay nada entre Tayuya y yo.

\- Dicen que no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver –Hanzo se colocó un par de guantes de piel y le quitó el seguro a su arma de servicio– Solo había visto a alguien tan enamorado como usted, Detective, y ese fue Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Su padre? ¿De verdad su padre alguna vez mostró verdadero afecto por alguien? Si, y, por increíble que pareciera, el ser de su afecto era Uchiha Mikoto. Jamás había podido hacerse una imagen de su padre siendo "amoroso" con alguien. Pero no era momento de pensar en Fugaku, su madre y… Sakura– Entremos y saquemos a la Agente Tatsuji. La vida amorosa de mi padre no es un tema que en realidad me importe.

\- Adelante, compañero.

…

Yuri dejó el bastón a un lado y tomó por el hombro a la pelirrosa obligándola a girarse en su dirección– Tú eres…

\- Yuri… –la chica tomó las manos de la vidente y sintió un golpe en la cara. Para ser precisos, en la frente, justo entre sus ojos. El evento duró escasos segundos, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para marearla– ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Yuri igual de abrumada.

\- ¿Dónde está el Detective Sasuke, Yuri? ¡Dime! –la pelirrosa estaba desesperada. Lo que vio la tenía con el corazón desbocado.

Yuri trató de ordenar sus pensamientos tras el flujo de imágenes que golpeó su alma– En el almacén, como lo tenían planeado.

…

Tayuya corrió tan rápido como pudo. Las detonaciones de diferentes armas rebotaban en las paredes llenas de grafitis haciendo eco en su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan solo? Los demás comercios estaban cerrados y las calles vacías. Eso era un mal presagio.

Su angustia aumentó cuando su visión empezó a tener una extraña distorsión. Con el ojo derecho veía la calle que la llevaba a la parte posterior del almacén y con el izquierdo un árbol de flores rosa pálido en medio de un amplio valle.

\- ¿Qué demonios? –Tayuya cerró fuertemente el ojo izquierdo tratando de detener la distorsión– ¿Qué estás haciendo… Sakura?

Tayuya no detuvo su carrera, debía llegar a donde Sasuke si no quería que su premonición se volviera realidad.

No le resultó difícil seguir el sonido de los disparos. El lugar era grande pero los estallidos y las luces de las detonaciones le ayudaban a guiarse. Logró ver a unos cuantos hombres escondidos tras unas cajas recargando sus armas. Y una vez más la atacó el sueño. La pelirrosa se escondió entre unas cajas del doble de su estatura que yacían en una esquina oscura de la bodega.

\- ¡No! ¡No ahora! –Tayuya abrió su ojo izquierdo y vio claramente a una pelirrosa parada frente al árbol con una flor en la mano– ¡Detente o Sasuke morirá? –gritó olvidando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero el ruido era tanto que casi nadie escuchó su voz.

Casi nadie…

La chica frente al árbol se giró dejando caer la flor al suelo. Dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron y las almas transcendieron el tiempo y el espacio, creando un evento único.

La pelirrosa miró a su alrededor escaneando todo a su alrededor. Lo único que vio fueron cajas perfectamente acomodadas una sobre otra en largas filas. Se acercó a una para revisarla porque su vista aún estaba algo borrosa– Un microondas –se alejó de la pila de electrodomésticos y se acercó a otra más pequeña– Computadoras portátiles. Comedor –¿Un almacén? Se preguntó al ver que todas las cajas eran productos electrónicos y mobiliarios.

Su búsqueda fue interrumpida por fuertes estallidos que sonaron no muy lejos de donde estaba– ¡Disparos! –fue lo primero que pudo pensar. Corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba segura estaba sucediendo algo. Se asomó lenta y cuidadosamente al almacén contiguo y, pudo ver gente corriendo cubriéndose detrás de más montones de cajas.

Eso era imposible. Su sueño. Ese era su sueño. Pero era tan real. Sasuke estaba ahí a tan solo unos pasos de ella. Deseaba tanto abrazarlo, besarlo…

Un casquillo de bala rodó hasta sus pies. La curiosidad fue mayor y al recogerlo sintió un leve ardor en las yemas de los dedos– ¡Auch!

Ante la exclamación de dolor el pelinegro miró por encima de su hombro– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –era lo mismo que le preguntó en su sueño.

\- Detective, debo señalar que usted no sabe diferenciar entre el placer y el trabajo –Sakura escuchó aquella segunda voz que le hablaba al moreno.

Sasuke cambió el cargador de su arma mientras se mantenía hincado frente a unas cajas protegiéndose. Tenía que ser un deja vu de su anterior sueño. La habilidad de Toneri la sorprendió.

\- Pensé que usted no hacía bromas, Detective Hanzo –la pelirrosa sabía exactamente lo que Sasuke haría. Según sus recuerdos él sacaría su arma de apoyo de la bota tipo militar que llevaba– ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el auto con Yuri!

\- No podía dejarte venir solo –los diálogos eran los mismos, pero los estaba pronunciando ella. Eso era imposible. ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Qué la obligaba a hacerlo?– Tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Yo también lo tengo –el joven Detective se levantó unos segundos por encima de las cajas y disparó un par de veces hiriendo a uno de los hombres que le devolvían el fuego. Uno entre una docena– Tengo el presentimiento de que, si algo nos pasa, Yuri será nuestro único refuerzo. ¿Oíste? ¡Una anciana invidente!

La chica debajo de Sasuke se encogió un poco ante el regaño al igual que su corazón. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era ella, era Sakura o era otra persona a la que Sasuke protegía? Hacía unos momentos estaba en un extraño sueño en medio de un valle y un árbol de cerezo. Y ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido con Sasuke en medio de una balacera. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No lo entendía, pero debía haber una razón y de eso estaba segura. No era un sueño. Ella estaba ahí. Su alma ocupaba el cuerpo de la chica que acompañaba a Sasuke.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó tomando desesperada el brazo del moreno, mientras él miraba por encima de su hombro. Un hombre de aspecto desalineado apuntaba directamente a la espalda del joven Detective. Sasuke abrazó a la chica ignorando en realidad a quien protegía.

¡BANG!

El hombre cayó con los ojos muy abiertos y la pistola aun en la mano.

\- Si salimos de esta prometo pagar de mi bolsillo el cuarto para que continúen, pero por el momento aquí estamos bastante ocupados –señaló el hombre de cabello canoso recargando su arma.

Sasuke gruñó algo por lo bajo y tomó a la chica por los hombros– Debes salir de aquí. No soportaría ver que algo te pasara –en una extraña muestra de ¿cariño? Sasuke abrazó a la pelirrosa frente a él– No entiendo porque, pero desde hace un rato tengo una extraña sensación.

\- Sasuke-kun… –pronunció en un susurro reconociendo el aroma del cuerpo de Sasuke y la calidez de su abrazo. Pero su felicidad duró poco. Su mente fue inundada por una visión que flotaba en su memoria. La segunda parte de su sueño– No. No me iré.

\- ¡Demonios, niña! No me dejas otra opción… –Hanzo metió la mano debajo de su chaleco, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un disparo le atravesó el hombro donde el chaleco no lo protegía y otro más hirió su pierna. Hanzo cayó de espalda al suelo sorprendido por los hechos.

La pelirrosa sostenía el arma de apoyo que Sasuke guardaba en la bota. Con movimientos lentos, el moreno le quitó el arma a la chica y levantó la mirada a las cajas detrás de él.

Un hombre bajó de un salto aterrizando a unos pasos de donde Hanzo se retorcía del dolor.

\- Hola… hermano –se escuchó una voz electrónica provenir del hombre.

El viejo Detective levantó la mirada aterrado– ¿Genji?

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Detective Uchiha? –preguntó el hombre.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo tras asegurar su arma de apoyo– Si, solo un pequeño imprevisto –dijo mirando a la chica bajo su abrazo.

\- ¿Ustedes? –Hanzo no podía creer lo que miraba– ¡Detective Uchiha! ¡Arreste a este hombre! Él es el culpable de la muerte de la oficinista y es quien importa la droga al país. Es la cabeza de la mafia.

Genji y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas– Shimada Hanzo, queda bajo arresto por los delitos de Delincuencia organizada, tráfico de estupefacientes, el asesinato de Kitade Masaki y lo que la investigación arroje. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado…

\- No, no puedes –gruñó Hanzo forcejeando para que los hombres que lo rodeaban no pudieran levantarlos para ponerle las esposas– Yo soy la autoridad aquí.

\- Se equivoca, Hanzo-san –interrumpió la voz de Shiho que se acercaba en un estado tan desalineado que Sasuke nunca imaginó ver. Por fortuna no se notaban heridas de importancia– El tiempo que su equipo me tuvo cautiva me permitió recolectar la información necesaria. Overwatch no es una organización criminal, sino todo lo contrario. Ellos han estado luchando contra la mafia "Los Dos Dragones", que casualmente fue fundada por usted.

\- No tienen como demostrarlo. Cuando la policía de mi distrito llegue, ellos me apoyarán.

\- Todos aquellos que están involucrados en su organización serán detenidos y algunos ya lo fueron –Hanzo entrecerró la mirada, incrédulo de las palabras de Sasuke– Cuando hablé con mi padre sobre usted, él me contó cosas que en su juventud no pudo cambiar. Fugaku sabía exactamente la clase de escoria que es usted y me puso bajo advertencia. Con ayuda de la policía de Tokyo, lograremos rastrear a todos y cada uno de sus corruptos compañeros, gracias a la Agente Tatsuji –harto de hablar y preocupado por el estado de la adolescente a la que atendían unas personas con botiquín médico y bandas en el brazo que los identificaba como paramédicos, el moreno dio finalizada su conversación– Llévenselo.

Shiho tomó del brazo a su compañero y lo detuvo. Ella aún tenía dudas de lo que estaba pasando. En realidad, estaba un poco confundida– Detective Uchiha, ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?

\- Son militares solicitados al primer ministro por el gobernador de Tokyo –sin dejar de hablar con la Agente y con la vista fija en Tayuya, Sasuke explicó un poco más a detalle la situación– Fue gracias a mi padre. Cuando hablé con Fugaku y le dije que estaba trabajando con su primer compañero en la policía, inmediatamente él me advirtió de las actividades de Hanzo. Desgraciadamente nunca pudo demostrarlo, aún en estos días estaba trabajando para atraparlo. Es por eso que, previendo que algo malo sucediera, le pidió ayuda al gobernador de Tokyo y juntos organizaron un equipo de apoyo. Si le quedan dudas, Namikaze Minato es un viejo amigo de mi padre y también mi padrino.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué está aquí Shimada Genji? Mi breve investigación lo marcaba como desertor de la fuerza policiaca y desaparecido desde hace años. ¿Cómo se pusieron en contacto?

\- Agente –el Detective puso una mano sobre el hombro de Shiho y le sonrió de lado– Tal vez usted no lo entienda, pero los hermanos menores tenemos nuestros secretos. Hablemos después, tengo otros asuntos que atender –cortó señalando a la pelirrosa siendo examinada.

…

\- Hola –Sasuke se unió al grupo que atendía a la adolescente sentándose sobre una pila de cajas– ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó a la mujer que se guardaba el estetoscopio en el maletín y le sonreía amigablemente a la chica.

\- Perdió el conocimiento por un momento, pero fue por el susto. No todos los días se queda atrapada en una redada, ¿cierto? –la paramédico se hizo a un lado dejando un pequeño tanque de oxígeno para que Tayuya siguiera ayudándose a normalizar su respiración– Úsalo hasta que se acabe o te sientas mejor.

\- ¿Nos puede dar un momento? –por muy extraño que pareciese, el Detective estaba siendo amable y educado. O al menos pedía las cosas con un toque de educación.

La mujer paramédica no preguntó nada imaginando que Sasuke interrogaría a la menor por alguna razón que ella desconocía– Claro. Si necesitan algo más estaré por aquí revisando a los demás heridos.

\- Gracias… –balbuceó Tayuya bajo la máscara de oxígeno.

Sasuke esperó hasta que la mujer estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos y que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor que les estuviera prestando atención. Cuando llegó ese momento, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y dejó salir un suspiro– ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

El ánimo de la pelirrosa decayó un segundo, pero inmediatamente se recompuso tras poner su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura– No sé de qué hablas.

\- ¡¿Qué no sabes?! ¡Disparaste un arma! ¡Pudiste matar a alguien! –la dureza de Tayuya no flaqueó, pero algo provocó un significante parpadeó en su aura. Evento que Sasuke notó– Dime, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

\- Te salvé, ¿no? Ayudé a detener a esa banda que trafica drogas y mata gente. Hubo heridos y tal vez muertos, pero los detuvimos. ¿Por qué nunca es suficiente para ti?

\- Por qué pudiste salir lastimada, Sakura –gritó Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tayuya frunció el ceño herida y balbuceó las palabras que más le dolían– Yo no soy ELLA. YO NO SOY SAKURA.

El Detective se dio cuenta de su error cuando la chica se alejó caminando a paso rápido, mientras los demás lo miraban unos confundidos y otros molestos.

…

\- Olvídate de Sakura. Ella nunca volverá a tu lado –gruñó Tayuya arrojando el tanque de oxígeno lejos.

…

\- ¿Esto es normal, Tonari-senpai? –Hanabi se levantó de la orilla de la cama tras revisar la respiración de su amiga– Sakura-senpai lleva ya mucho tiempo dormida.

Toneri, aun sentado en la silla junto a la cama, abrió los ojos y miró a la chica durmiendo– Si, ella está arreglando las cosas que tiene pendientes. Es por eso que le está tomando más tiempo despertar.

\- No tengo nada que arreglar, Toneri-san –Sakura se sentó a la orilla de la cama, junto a Hanabi– Es solo que hace mucho no dormía tan bien.

\- ¿No podías haber escogido otro momento? –llevada por un impulso, la Tejedora de Destinos le dio un codazo a su compañera sonriéndole aliviada– Pensé que habías quedado atrapada en un sueño o caído en coma.

\- Todo está bien, Hana-chan –la pelirrosa atrapó a Hanabi en un abrazo y le alborotó el cabello usando más fuerza de la necesaria.

Era la primera vez que Toneri veía esas facetas de Hanabi. Juguetona, preocupada y alegre. Era bueno verla así.

\- Al menos fuimos de ayuda, ¿no? –aseguró la castaña levantándose de la cama empujando a un lado a su compañera.

\- Tal vez la próxima vez que tenga problemas para dormir podamos hacer una pijamada los 3 juntos.

Hanabi giró sobre sus talones y rodó los ojos– Eso es imposible estando en la escuela, senpai.

Sakura sacó la punta de la lengua y con una sonrisa se tomó la cabeza– Lo sé, solo era una broma. Tu sentido del humor murió el verano pasado, ¿verdad?

\- Veo que estás mucho más animada, senpai. Creo que es señal de que nosotros podemos irnos.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Hanabi! Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí –la ojijade le mostró una sonrisa retorcida a Toneri al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de Hanabi posesivamente– Sabes que no puedo decir lo mismo contigo. Sería inapropiado de acuerdo a las reglas de la escuela, Toneri-san.

El peliblanco hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza asintiendo al argumento de su compañera de clase– No hay ningún problema, Sakura-san.

…

Habían sido días muy pesados. El trabajo era el doble y ni siquiera era de casos "especiales". Su método tan eficiente para acabar con una organización criminal que el gobierno llevaba años tratando de exterminar, le hizo valerse del reconocimiento del gobernador de Kobe. Y ser asignados a rastrear a los traficantes más peligrosos de la organización "Los Dos Dragones".

\- ¿Quieres hablar de algo, Sasuke-chan?

El moreno estaba muy cansado para recordarle a Yuri lo mucho que odiaba que usara el "chan" con su nombre– Durante la misión de rescate de la Agente Tatsuji, Tayuya se comportó muy diferente. Era como si…

\- ¿Cómo si fuera otra persona?

\- Si. Algo así.

Yuri sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba Sasuke. Ella misma había tenido la misma sensación cuando estaban esperando en el auto. Fue como si el alma de Tayuya cambiara lugares con la de Sakura por breves momentos– ¿Y qué piensas, Sasuke?

\- Cada vez quiero más ver a Sakura.

…

Sakura tenía menos de 1 minuto de haber regresado de darse un baño de tina en el baño de chicas, cuando en la puerta sonaron tres golpes leves. Extrañada de la cortesía del llamado, distinto a como solían hacerlo sus compañeros de la Sociedad, acudió a la puerta para averiguar cuanto antes quién podía ser.

\- ¿Toneri-san? –dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa.

\- Sé que no es la hora apropiada para una visita, pero era urgente que hablara contigo –Sakura pensó tres razones para no dejarlo pasar. Uno, no lo conocía. Dos, era un chico. Tres, no sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Hanabi hacia él– Te juro por el cariño que le tengo a Hanabi, que nunca intentaría hacer algo que te lastime.

\- Adelante –a veces podía ser demasiado ingenua, pero quería creer que el cariño de Toneri a su amiga era genuino.

El chico se paró justo en la mitad de la habitación respetando el espacio entre ellos, pero Sakura no lo dejaría quedarse parado. No era tan descortés, y le señaló la silla de su escritorio para que él pudiera sentarse.

\- No sé si debería tocar este tema contigo, porque antes de lo que pasó el otro día nunca hemos intercambiado palabra alguna…

\- Toneri-san, prefiero que las personas sean directas cuando me hablan.

Toneri se aclaró la garganta impresionado por la rudeza de la pelirrosa, pero ya imaginaba que así serían las cosas después de ver su comportamiento en el salón de clases– Sakura-san, debo advertirte: vete de la escuela en cuanto puedas –Sakura se impresionó un poco por la petición tan determinante de Toneri, pero prefirió escucharlo un poco más antes de hablar– No sé cómo fue que llegaste aquí, pero este no es un lugar seguro para nadie. El director solo busca hacerse de dinero y poder usando a la gente con habilidades especiales. Si te prometió algo, ten por seguro que nunca cumplirá su palabra.

\- Gracias por la advertencia, Toneri-san. Lo sé, sé que Madara no es una persona de fiar. Pero tengo razones muy importantes para estar aquí. ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?

\- Hanabi.

\- ¿Hanabi? ¿Esa pequeña malhumorada?

\- Cuando llegué aquí, ella fue la única en tratarme normal. Ella está cegada por el Director, cree que es la mejor persona del mundo por haberla recogido.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Sin tan solo tuviera la habilidad de Sasuke podría decir si eran verdaderas sus palabras– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Toneri vaciló un poco para responder, pero sabía que si quería ganarse la confianza de la pelirrosa tenía que ser sincero– Mi padre me "inscribió" a este internado porque Madara le ofreció hacerse cargo de mí en todos los aspectos. A cambio, mi padre tenía que entregarle la custodia total de mí. Eso no fue un problema para mi padre, al contrario, fue un alivio. Él ya no quería seguir viendo el rostro de la persona que le arrebató a su amada esposa.

\- Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo. Pero aún tengo negocios pendientes con Madara y solo con su apoyo podré llegar hasta mi meta.

El peliblanco suspiró derrotado– Entiendo. Ahora será más difícil ver al Director a la cara, después de hablar de esto contigo.

\- No temas, no diré nada de lo que me dijiste. Nunca he confiado en Madara y nunca lo haré. Lo nuestro es solo una relación de negocios.

\- Una cosa más –Toneri recordó el otro tema que quería discutir a solas con su compañera de salón– El día que vine con Hanabi. Lo que vi… no fue sueño. Yo estoy casi seguro que fue un recuerdo.

Sakura sonrió extrañada– Fue un sueño. Algo fantasioso, pero lo fue. Jamás he estado en un caso de drogas con Sasuke-kun.

El Viajero de Sueños se sumió un momento en sus pensamientos– Estaba casi seguro que era un recuerdo, pero si tú dices que no creeré en tus palabras. Hay una delgada línea entre los sueños y los recuerdos, incluso para mí a veces es difícil de diferenciar. Tal vez tengas razón. Cuídate mucho, y recuerda que ese hombre tiene más poder del que te imaginas.

\- Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en mente.

\- Buena noche, Sakura-san. Con permiso –se despidió tomando el picaporte de la puerta y dando un último vistazo agregó– Tengo el presentimiento que tendrás un muy buen sueño.

\- Que Morfeo te escuche y venga pronto por mí. Gracias, Toneri-san. Descansa.

…

\- ¿Sabes? Si no te hubiera conocido, no sé dónde estaría ahora. Eres la luz que me muestra el camino de regreso –Sakura giró y quedó recostada sobre los fuertes pectorales– Pídeme que me quede. Pídeme que regrese contigo. Pídeme lo que quieras. Lo haré sin dudarlo –con una sonrisa traviesa y una gran ilusión en los ojos se sentó a un costado de su amante– Mejor huyamos. Huyamos hasta el fin del mundo. Corramos sin mirar atrás. Olvidémonos del pasado. Vivamos el presente. Soñemos con el futuro. ¿Qué dices, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó recargando las manos sobre el pecho del moreno recostado a su lado.

\- Sakura –Obito abrió la puerta de la habitación de la pelirrosa sin tocar. Eso no la sorprendió, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello– Arregla tus maletas, tenemos un trabajo.

\- Lo sé. Estoy lista.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño extrañado y un tanto confundido– Cada día te entiendo menos –dijo tomándose la cabeza y negando al mismo tiempo.

\- No te preocupes, tuve un sueño que me mostró nuestro próximo trabajo.

\- ¿Ahora sueñas con el futuro? Vaya, eres como una caja llena de sorpresas.

Escondida bajo las sábanas, sonrió bobamente como la adolescente enamorada que era– Es que fue un sueño maravilloso y deseo profundamente que se vuelva realidad.

\- ¿Qué soñaste? –la forma infantil como se comportaba Sakura le dio mucha curiosidad al Uchiha. Con un solo jalón de las mantas, el cuerpo entero de la pelirrosa rodó hasta el suelo en medio de risas y patadas– Dímelo.

\- Es un secreto. Es un secreto.

0o0o0  
_Las mentiras y los secretos no siempre pueden ser escondidos.  
_0o0o0


	14. Llamados del Destino

**D****ISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del Alma" y "Almas Gemelas" © SAKURA_TRC, 2017**

***  
ALMAS GEMELAS  
(3ra Parte de "Ventanas del Alma")  
***

**Capítulo 14. "****Llamados del Destino****"**

\- Me gusta más la nuestra, ¿y a ti? –preguntó Hanabi mirando los largos pasillos iluminados por las lámparas sobre sus cabezas.

Sakura permanecía parada, mirando a la nada. O eso era lo que parecía– Creo que la luz natural es mejor. Le daría más vida a las aulas y las clases resultarían menos tediosas. Además, ayudaría en el ahorro del consumo eléctrico.

\- Por eso me gusta más nuestra Academia. Está llena de enormes ventanas y amplios lugares abiertos para estudiar –la castaña rememoraba cada uno de los rincones de su inmensa escuela. Los conocía todos y cada uno de ellos– Es acogedor. Es nuestro ho…

\- Nosotros nos haremos cargo –la voz de Obito rebotó en las paredes anunciándoles su presencia. Las adolescentes vieron que tras estrechar la mano de un hombre de edad avanzada regresaba a su lado. Y como un saludo, palmeaba la cabeza de la más joven– ¿Me extrañaron?

Hanabi negó sutilmente, pero con la mano en su cabeza no podía esconderlo– Senpai y yo estábamos comparando las escuelas. Ambas coincidimos en que la Academia es por mucho, más bonita y agradable.

\- La Academia Tsukuyomi es más grande. Fue pensada y construida con la meta de que los estudiantes la vieran como un segundo hogar –Obito no decía las palabras de corazón, porque él no las creía. No sentía que fuera así– ¿Tú que dices, Sakura?

\- Una jaula sigue siendo una jaula sin importar lo mucho que brille –contestó mirando a ambos extremos del pasillo– ¿Cuál es nuestro trabajo?

Obito se aclaró la garganta desconcertado ante el comportamiento de la pelirrosa– El director me proporcionó un video de vigilancia. Me dijo que podemos verlo en la sala de Audiovisuales.

\- Supongo que también te dio un mapa para llegar ahí –dijo con tono sarcástico Hanabi.

\- Vamos por el pasillo y doblamos a la derecha hasta… – el moreno trató de recordar las instrucciones exactas, pero tanta palabrería le hacían olvidar los detalles.

\- Hasta topar con pared y damos vuelta a la izquierda. Pasamos la sala de maestros y dos puertas después está la Sala de Audiovisuales.

Hanabi y Obito estaban igual de confundidos, pero el extraño comportamiento de Sakura les confirmaba la necesidad de su presencia.

…

Después de seguir las precisas instrucciones de Sakura, los tres llegaron a la sala designada y una maestra ya los esperaba para abrir la puerta para ellos. La joven mujer trató de averiguar algo más que solo la información de lo que hacían ahí, pero con las habilidades de Obito para manipular a la gente logró deshacerse de ella fácilmente.

\- Es una mujer bonita, ¿verdad? –señaló Hanabi sonriendo de lado al igual que la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Al menos conseguiste su celular? –el moreno rodó los ojos. No podía creer que Sakura y Hanabi se unieran contra él. Otra vez.

Las adolescentes se miraron sonriendo ampliamente– Podríamos conseguirte una cita. Ella se notaba interesada en ti. Si quieres podría hacer algo… –la castaña le mostró el dedo meñique dando la idea de que usaría sus habilidades si él así lo quería.

Tomó la cabeza de ambas chicas y las obligó a ir a los escritorios a sentarse– Empecemos a trabajar –dejándolas acomodadas puso el disco en el reproductor y la proyección del video inició.

Minutos después de verlo, el equipo de Obito intercambió sus puntos de vista.

\- Puede ser un video con truco. Alguien lo editó y lo puso en lugar del original –fue lo que sugirió Hanabi.

Obito también expuso esa opción en la oficina del Director, pero el hombre la rechazó inmediatamente. Según sus palabras, la seguridad era manejada por una empresa de renombre y era imposible que los alumnos tuvieran la oportunidad de manipular el sistema de vigilancia. Eso fue lo que él explicó con un poco más detalle.

\- ¿Por qué nos llaman si fue un evento aislado?

\- Porque no lo fue, Sakura. Este es el video de una de las más de diez noches que ha ocurrido.

\- Un robot –dijo repentinamente la Tejedora de Destinos– Alguien creó un robot que manejó a distancia, desde un punto ciego que las cámaras de seguridad no ven –era una opción bastante fiable, fue lo que pensaron los otros dos. Y Hanabi pudo notar que su idea no era tan descabellada– Pero supongo que eso también ya fue descartado.

El Uchiha asintió– Revisaron el laboratorio de mecatrónica y el inventario está completo. Los proyectos de los alumnos también.

\- Senpai. ¿Tuviste alguna "vibra" –Hanabi hizo énfasis en las comillas usando sus manos– que nos dé una pista?

Sakura y Obito enarcaron una ceja cada uno– ¿Crees que puedo captar una "vibra" a través de un video? –atacó incrédula ante la pregunta– Has visto demasiada televisión, Hanabi.

\- No veo televisión. Pero la semana pasada escuché a mis compañeras hablar de una mujer que sale en televisión y ayuda a la gente a comunicarse con los muertos.

\- Seguramente hace múltiples conexiones la misma noche y sale caminando como si nada.

\- No lo sé, mis compañeras ya no hablaron más porque tuvieron miedo.

\- Dejemos esos temas para otro día, ¿sí? Concentrémonos en lo que tenemos en las manos hoy.

Las chicas asintieron y Sakura retomó la palabra– Puedo decir que esta escuela tiene algo, pero tengo dudas de lo qué es exactamente. La forma en la que supe dónde estaba la Sala de Audiovisuales nos dejó en claro a todos que si hay almas que necesitan ayuda, y me intriga saber que las despertó. Quiero saber un poco más para poder hacer algo.

…

\- ¿Dónde quieres empezar? –preguntó ofreciéndole de las frutas secas que comía– ¿O hay algún lugar que te dé mala "vibra"?

Sakura sonrió y le dio un golpe en el brazo a su compañero– No es cosa de "vibras". El alma tiene que querer acercarse. Debo transmitirle confianza y seguridad para que vengan a mí.

\- Como si fueras una consejera.

\- No. Es más como si fuera una amiga que les brinda ayuda. Apoyo.

Obito arrojó un trozo de manzana al aire y cayó justo en su boca– Nunca hemos hablado de tus habilidades.

\- Ni de las tuyas –contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa arrogante.

No podía evitarlo. Esa chica siempre encontraba la respuesta más adecuada para contraatacar– ¿Alguna vez te has quedado sin respuesta? –la ojijade sonrió divertida y el hombre imaginó la respuesta– Creo que las conoces bien. Al igual que Sasuke, tengo la habilidad de ver el aura de las personas. Aunque también te podría decir que voy un poco más lejos.

Sakura detuvo al hombre antes de que se comiera un trozo de durazno y dirigió la mano hasta su boca para robarse la fruta seca– ¿Qué tan lejos?

\- El aura deja rastros. Impregna la esencia de las personas en cosas, lugares o incluso a otras personas. Yo puedo ver esos rastros –Obito rebuscó en la bolsa y encontró otro trozo de durazno que le mostró a la chica. Sakura abrió sus labios y el dulce fue depositado directo en su boca con delicadeza– Sasuke lo hará con el tiempo cuando desarrolle más su habilidad.

La pelirrosa se agachó tomándose del barandal con ambas manos y estiró los brazos– Quisiera que pudiera hacerlo ya y encontrar a Itachi. Quiero volver a verlo.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que sucederá cuando eso pase? Tú te irás. Regresarás al lado de Sasuke y nos dejarás a nosotros. ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida cuando dejes la Academia?

Obito tenía razón. No había pensado en eso. Cuando encontraran a Itachi y las cosas regresaran a la normalidad… ¿qué sería de sus lazos con Hanabi y… Obito? Agitó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente– Nos seguiremos viendo. Le pediré a Sasuke-kun que me lleve en sus días libres a la Academia. Organizaremos días de campo e iremos de vacaciones juntos. Los cuatro. Claro que invitaremos a Itachi, aunque yo no soy de su agrado. También pueden ir los miembros del Escuadrón de Delitos Mayores y… –su voz se fue apagando lentamente hasta quedar en un susurro – Kakashi-taichou… si tú quieres…

\- Lo planearemos todo cuando encontremos a Itachi, ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Hn –al levantarse con ayuda del barandal, Sakura pudo ver al otro lado del pasillo una figura que parecía estarlos vigilando– Regreso en un momento.

\- ¿Sakura? ¡Espera! ¡No debes andar corriendo…! –Obito trató de detenerla, pero la chica desapareció rápidamente al dar vuelta al final del pasillo.

…

Sakura anduvo por los pasillos de la escuela echando un vistazo de vez en vez a las aulas. Los alumnos ignoraban su presencia al estar totalmente absortos en sus estudios. Ella nunca necesitó mucho para aprender las materias; cuando tuvo problemas para entender algo, siempre había alguien que la ayudaba. Primero fue Nagato y luego Tsubaki. Ahora no tenía ese problema. Casi no asistía a clases y, si tenía dudas, acudía con Madara para solicitar asesoría de uno de los profesores.

\- Si fuera tú, no aplicaría para esta escuela. Es un asco.

\- Esta y todas las que existen –contestó sin dejar de mirar dentro del aula por la ventanita de la puerta– ¿No se supone que deberías estar en clase?

\- ¿No debería decir lo mismo de ti?

Sakura dirigió su atención al chico que la estudiaba. Lenta y detenidamente paseaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo– ¿Ves algo que te agrade?

\- Tal vez sí.

La pelirrosa sonrió divertida– Tú tampoco estás tan mal.

Y no se equivocaba. El chico parado junto a ella le sacaba más de una cabeza, cabello negro con luces platinadas dispersas por aquí y por allá. Ojos grises y un tono de piel ligeramente bronceado.

\- El hombre con el que estabas, ¿es tu novio?

No pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. No paraba de reír y el chico el que se acaba de encontrar la miraba entre asustado y confundido. Para evitar que el alboroto de Sakura atrajera a algún maestro, el chico la tomó de la mano y la llevó por los pasillos hasta una escalera alejada de las aulas.

\- Lo lamento. Lo lamento –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas por la risa que apenas podía controlar– Obito es mi maestro en la Academia y mi guardián cuando salimos.

El chico apenas comenzaba a regular su respiración y le sorprendió que Sakura estuviera bien a pesar de correr y reír al mismo tiempo– Se veían bastante cercanos.

\- Si, bueno, cuando pasas tanto tiempo al lado de alguien creas lazos que nunca hubieras imaginado.

\- Tu radiante sonrisa me dice que eres una de esas chicas populares en la escuela.

\- No, no lo soy. Soy más del tipo introvertida y anti-social –la ojijade contestó con una sonrisa que mostraba completamente su blanca dentadura. A ella no le molestaba admitir su tipo de personalidad. Al final, lo tomaba como una burla de ella misma.

Su acompañante sonrió olvidando que intentó un ataque contra la pelirrosa, pero que para su sorpresa, ella tomó de una manera positiva– ¡Que grosero soy! Hemos estado platicando y ni siquiera me he presentado. Jean Sartre. 18 años. Tipo de sangre A+. Estudiante de 3er año del Honorable Colegio Saint Mary. Presidente del Club de Fotografía y Jefe Editor del Periódico Escolar. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Me disculpo por mi descortesía.

\- Haruno Sakura. 17 años Tipo de sangre O-. Estudiante de 3er año en la Academia Tsukuyomi. Miembro del Club Paranormal. Mucho gusto en conocerte –Jean no perdió ni un segundo y sacó libreta, pluma y anotó todo lo que Sakura le había dicho– ¿Vas a investigarme?

\- No –eso era una clara mentira– Bueno, tal vez sí –el timbre para el cambio de clase sonó como un bello repiqueteó de campanadas– Llegó la hora de ir a mi siguiente clase.

\- ¿De verdad vas a ir? ¿O solo es un pretexto para irte y empezar a investigar sobre mí?

Jean hizo un puchero que lo hizo ver sumamente apuesto y adorable– Por supuesto que asistiré, tengo clase de geografía. Y la geografía es mi materia favorita. Espero volver a verte.

\- Estaré aquí un par de días.

\- ¡Maravilloso! Búscame por la tarde en la biblioteca y te daré un recorrido con información incluida.

El pasillo se inundó de conversaciones y sonoras pisadas de los alumnos que salían para cambiar de aula. La pelirrosa ignoró las miradas de todos los que pasaban y la observaban, algunos cuchicheando de ella. Posiblemente. Sakura, en cambio, solo pensaba en que tenía que encontrar la razón para que un fantasma estuviera atado a ese lugar y ese chico era su mejor oportunidad.

\- ¿Conseguiste algo? –preguntó Obito parándose detrás de ella.

\- Una cita para esta tarde.

El moreno frunció el ceño confundido– ¿Una cita? Sakura, vinimos a trabajar, no a coquetear. Además, a donde podrían llevarte si estamos en medio del bosque.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones con una sonrisa traviesa– Solo bromeaba, o-tou-chan –pronunció lentamente– ¿O prefieres que te diga onii-chan? –la sonrisa burlona se amplió en los labios de la pelirrosa cuando notó el tic nervioso en el ojo de su guardián.

\- ¡Argh! –Obito tomó la cabeza rosada y alborotó violentamente el cabello de la chica– Muestra más respeto por tus mayores, niña revoltosa. Deberías aprender de Hanabi, ella es una linda niña que se comporta como una princesa y hace su trabajo cuando se le pide.

\- ¿No está muy viejo para ser nuestro onii-san? –el tono serio de Hanabi contrastaba con la burla que hacia contra Obito.

\- ¡Hanabi! ¿Tú también? –gruñó el mencionado dejando ir a su primera víctima.

Aprovechando el momento, Sakura corrió tras la espalda protectora de la castaña– Tienes razón, Hanabi-chan. Otou-sama sería la opción más creíble.

\- Llámenme como quieran, pero hagan su trabajo.

…

\- Genji-san envió un reporte de sus investigaciones –anunció Shiho apenas abrió la puerta de la oficina– El cártel tiene una red bastante amplia de distribuidores. Hay desde vendedores callejeros hasta agentes especializados en personas V.I.P.

\- Era de esperarse. Japón es un país con una alta intolerancia a los narcóticos, es difícil conseguirlos y la demanda aumenta cada día más.

\- El estrés de la vida diaria tiene esas consecuencias en las personas –agregó Yuri.

El estruendo de un golpe asustó a todos. Tayuya estaba parada junto al escritorio de Sasuke recargada sobre un montón de carpetas y la cabeza agachada– No hay pretextos para consumir esas porquerías. Solo sirven para escapar un rato de la realidad, pero en cuanto su efecto termina empeoran las cosas.

Las Agentes y Sasuke se quedaron callados ante el impresionante punto de vista de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Sufriste una mala experiencia con relación a las drogas, Tayuya? –sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero Shiho tenía que preguntar para saber si la adolescente era capaz de seguir ayudándolos en la investigación. Aunque desde el principio era claro para ella que Tayuya no debería estar siquiera trabajando sino teniendo una vida normal.

\- No necesito tener una experiencia cercana. Simplemente pienso que es cobarde refugiarte en las drogas solo por temor a enfrentar tus problemas.

\- Dejemos el tema a un lado. Genji mandó un listado de los lugares con el mayor impacto en la venta de drogas –Sasuke se levantó de su escritorio y escribió en el pizarrón que les proporcionaron para hacer anotaciones de su investigación.

Tayuya tomó una hoja de la mano del Detective y leyó rápidamente los nombres que la investigación arrojó. Uno llamó su atención por encima de todos: Honorable Colegio Saint Mary– Deberíamos enfocarnos en las ciudades donde Genji-san señala el mayor índice de distribución.

Sasuke leyó la lista y analizó los pros y contras de hacer lo que Tayuya sugería– Me parece una buena idea.

\- Yo digo que vayamos a donde el problema tiene el mayor impacto –la pelirrosa apretó el papel entre sus dedos. Estaba segura que la anciana tenía algo planeado– Los lugares específicos donde convergen los círculos de mayor vulnerabilidad de la sociedad.

\- Las escuelas –balbucearon Sasuke y Shiho al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Las escuelas? Eso es ilógico –si Yuri quería guerra, Tayuya se encargaría de dársela– En las escuelas solo están los distribuidores más pequeños. Ningún traficante de alto nivel se arriesgaría a estar cerca de una escuela.

El Detective asintió coincidiendo con la adolescente– En eso tiene razón Tayuya. Nadie pondría en riesgo un negocio tan importante solo por tener mayores ganancias y eliminar a los intermediarios.

Shiho se sentó a la orilla del escritorio y leyó detenidamente los documentos– Si, pero en este caso no estamos buscando al traficante, sino a los distribuidores antes de que se hagan de negocios con otro cartel. Tenemos a Hanzo y él era el mayor proveedor, pero hay más y antes de que sus distribuidores busquen otro proveedor necesitamos atrapar a los que tenemos en la lista.

\- Hay que iniciar el tratamiento antes de que la infección se propague y empeore –las palabras de Yuri fueron como pequeñas puñaladas contra Tayuya. Parecía ser que la mujer siempre tenía un As bajo la manga y sabía aguardar el momento justo para usarlo.

\- Creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para iniciar nuestra investigación –con una sola hoja en la mano y sacando otra pizarra, pero ésta con un mapa de Japón, la Agente señaló un lugar en medio de Hokkaido– Esta Academia parece ser el lugar perfecto para traficar drogas. Es una escuela privada, niños ricos, lejos de la ciudad y del ojo de las autoridades. Poca vigilancia.

…

Un dedo recorrió su espina dorsal desde el inicio de su cuello hasta donde la espalda terminaba. Sakura solo pudo flexionar la espalda hacia atrás como un reflejo defensivo. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y los dedos se le retorcieron dejando caer el libro al suelo en medio de un estruendoso golpe.

\- ¡Eres ultra celosa! –acusó Jean tras una carcajada tomándose el estómago.

\- ¡Idiota! –masculló Sakura levantando el libro y asegurándose que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido– Y para que lo sepas, no, no soy celosa.

Jean se sentó junto a la pelirrosa en la mesa de la biblioteca donde ella lo esperaba como habían acordado– Sí, claro. ¿Me vas a decir a que vinieron? Porque si no es para matricularte aquí, no sé qué otro asunto los trajo y eso me mata de curiosidad.

\- Fui invitada a venir, pero aun no sé por quién –Sakura acarició la portada del libro descubriendo el título. "Un viaje por el mundo a través del fotoperiodismo". Y notó que el chico se tensaba un poco– Me gustaría comprar una copia de este libro. Se ve muy interesante.

Cuando la médium quitó la mano del libro, Jean acarició la tapa con la punta de sus dedos y su sonrisa se ensombreció– No podría hacer un comentario justo porque no lo he leído aún y no pienso hacerlo –de un manotazo, el chico lanzó el libro hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Tomó la mano de la visitante a su escuela y la jaló lejos– Vamos, te prometí un tour por la escuela y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

\- ¡Espera! Pensé que a ti te gustaba el periodismo –dijo Sakura mirando por encima de su hombro el libro que dejaban atrás. Fuera de su lugar, arrojado a un lado. Y ellos corriendo hacia la salida de la biblioteca como si solo quisieran alejarse del libro tan rápido como pudieran– ¡Jean!

…

\- Aquí imparten las clases de Ikebana –Jean señaló el edificio construido en su totalidad al estilo tradicional. Sakura quedó impresionada por los delicados detalles y el hermoso jardín que lo rodeaba– Lo mejor es que los alumnos tienen que cultivar sus propias flores para los…

\- Miren quien nos visita –a una voz burlona se le unieron unas cuantas risas que a Sakura no le parecieron nada amigables– Nada más y nada menos que la flor más hermosa del jardín. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Jean-chaaan?

El acompañante de la pelirrosa rodó los ojos y su postura se tensó de manera defensiva– Donovan, sabes que no pueden entrar a los salones sin permiso del encargado.

\- Lo mismo digo, Jean-chan –el joven, a quien Jean se refería como Donovan, lucía como el tipo de "estudiantes" que Sakura prefería evitar. Alto, cabello rubio sacado de comercial de champo, ojos azules juguetones y sonrisa irresistiblemente seductora. Sin olvidar su aspecto sobresaliente, aire de superioridad, uniforme desalineado y un harem mixto de personajes igual de vistosos. Según la experiencia de la pelirrosa: problemas– Oh, me sorprendes, Jean-chan. Trajiste a una chica para probar…

\- No te atrevas, Donovan –le cortó furioso– Ella solo está de visita en la escuela. No está aquí para escuchar tus insultos y descortesías.

\- Si ha venido a echar un vistazo es porque están pensando en la opción de matricularla aquí, ¿no es cierto? –Donovan dejó los cálidos brazos de una adolescente, pequeña y delicada como una florecilla, y se acercó a Sakura como si ella fuera su próxima presa– Viéndote bien, no estás nada mal –dijo mirando a la pelirrosa de pies a cabeza– ¿Cómo te llamas, linda?

\- Jean-kun, nunca me dijiste que también tenían un zoológico en el Colegio –nadie entendió de lo que la chica hablaba. Ni siquiera Jean, quien su rostro reflejaba evidente confusión– Hay simios, jabalíes y hasta una que otra hiena –dijo señalando uno por uno al grupo de Donovan.

Las risas de los "amigos" de Donovan pararon inmediatamente al encontrarle sentido a la burla de la visitante. Jean no se contuvo y dejó que se le escapara una risotada. Una risa que a Sakura le pareció el canto de un ave recién liberada.

Donovan hervía de rabia. De una zancada llegó hasta Sakura antes de que Jean pudiera reaccionar– Eres una maldita per… –pero el improperio quedó atrapado en la garganta del chico detrás de un sonido gutural que lo ahogó.

Nadie, ni siquiera Jean y mucho menos Donovan supieron que fue lo que pasó. La pelirrosa, haciendo uso de sus recién adquiridas enseñanzas en defensa personal, y algo más, derribó al muchacho usando su propio peso e impulso. Haciéndolo girar en el aire y aterrizando con un fuerte golpe contra su espalda, Donovan quedó tumbado en el césped sin aire en sus pulmones.

Arrodillándose junto a él, Sakura jugueteó un poco con algunos de los mechones alborotados del rubio– No sé cómo sea en tu país, pero en Japón no se ve nada bien insultar a una persona. Y mucho menos si es una chica.

\- Eres una… –un puñetazo en el estómago le sacó lo que le quedaba de aire a Donovan dejándolo hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

\- Debes aprender a cerrar la boca, Donovan-chan –la pelirrosa se levantó y sacudió la tierra de su ropa.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –los alumnos del Saint Mary se tensaron y empezaron a correr alejándose del pequeño jardín.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí. Rápido –Jean tomó la mano de Sakura y juntos se escabulleron entre los jardines repletos de flores.

Agazapados entre los arbustos y con una buena vista del lugar donde Donovan aún seguía tendido en el suelo. Sakura y Jean esperaron a ver al dueño de la voz que interrumpió su discusión.

\- Tenías que ser tú, O'Leary –dijo una mujer que rondaba los 30 años– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Espera –la mujer agachó ligeramente el cuerpo y olfateó el aire cercano al chico. La mueca en su rostro la mostró bastante molesta– O'Leary Donovan-san, al terminar las clases de hoy y por las siguientes 4 semanas te encuentras en detención. Quedan cancelados tus privilegios de fines de semana. Tu habitación será revisada, en tu presencia, aleatoriamente. Además, llamaré a tus padres para ponerlos al tanto de la falta que has cometido –Donovan escuchaba enfurecido la reprimenda tomándose el estómago y buscando a quienes lo dejaron solo para enfrentar la ira de la mujer– ¿Qué no sabes lo dañino que son los cigarrillos? Y no olvidemos que son ilegales para los menores. Vas a explicarme como los obtuviste…

Sakura se sentó de espaldas al tremendo y merecido regaño del que era objetivo Donovan– No quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

\- Yo no me preocuparía tanto –dejando a un lado el espectáculo, Jean se sentó junto a la pelirrosa. Con los brazos recargados a sus costados, las piernas extendidas y mirando al cielo, resopló para quitarse un mechón travieso de la cara– Donovan es hijo de un empresario que tiene muchas influencias en la escuela. Dudo mucho que pase de una llamada de atención.

\- ¿Es envidia lo que percibo en tu voz? Porque dudo que tener padres ricos sea sinónimo de felicidad.

\- No es eso, es que al menos sus padres están cerca y puede verlos. Que digo cerca. ¡Están en el mismo país! Mínimo el colegio puede llamarlos y no están perdidos en alguna montaña en medio de dos países en guerra. Dejando a su único hijo vivir solo, abandonado en un Colegio de mierda, donde todos se odian y se creen superiores porque tienen dinero hasta para limpiarse el…

Sakura puso un dedo sobre los labios de Jean antes de que terminara de hablar– Ya entendí. Dejemos los detalles en total misterio, ¿sí? –con la respuesta afirmativa del pelinegro, removió el dedo de sus finos labios– ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que te molesta?

\- No en este momento.

\- Bien.

\- Ya es hora –Jean se levantó sacudiéndose el uniforme y cerciorándose que Donovan y la maestra ya no estuvieran cerca– Tengo que irme.

Sakura hizo lo mismo y se paró junto a su recién conocido ¿amigo?– Lamento si toqué un tema incómodo para ti. –con un nudo en el corazón, Sakura agachó la cabeza ofreciendo sus más sinceras disculpas.

\- No. No. Yo soy quien se disculpa –Jean tomó a la pelirrosa por los hombros y la obligó a enderezarse– Tú no hiciste nada malo. Es que es difícil hablar de eso ahora. Podríamos seguir platicando… no sé… ¿mañana? ¿Vas a estar aquí mañana?

\- Tal vez. Lo intentaré.

\- Excelente. Vamos, te llevaré al edificio principal –el pelinegro extendió una mano invitando a Sakura a seguirlo, pero la chica negó moviendo la cabeza– ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- Me gustaría pasar un rato más aquí. Tanto tiempo en la ciudad… creo que me gustaría disfrutar un rato más de este hermoso jardín.

Jean sonrió un poco nostálgico y asintió– No te culpo por querer quedarte más tiempo, es un lugar muy relajante –estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y respiró profundamente– Me gustaría quedarme también, pero tengo deberes que hacer. Nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca al termino de las clases. Rendez-vous demain, Mlle.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Jean volvió a sonreír– Nos vemos mañana, señorita.

\- Hasta mañana, Jean.

El pelinegro corrió de regreso a los edificios dejando a Sakura pensando que detrás de la radiante sonrisa de su nuevo amigo había algo más. De atrás de los jardines, una figura más alta que Jean salió mirando por donde se había ido el chico. La médium giró sobre sus talones y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a ese otro pelinegro que no despegaba la mirada de sus verdes ojos jade.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso?

\- Por no confiar en mí. Has estado vigilándonos todo el tiempo –reclamó Sakura apoyando los puños en sus caderas, muy molesta– ¿Qué pensabas que iba pasar? ¡Y tú también Hanabi! Puedo creerlo de él, pero nunca de ti.

Hanabi salió del mismo lugar que Obito momentos antes– Yo tengo una explicación –los ojos de Sakura la retaban a que se la dijera– Él me obligo –soltó inmediatamente señalando al hombre.

Obito abrió y cerró la boca, incrédulo de lo fácil que Hanabi cooperaba ante una amenaza de Sakura– Increíble. ¿Cuándo fue que ustedes se hicieron tan cercanas? –ambas lo miraron como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia como el día y la noche– Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo. Adolescentes unidas jamás serán vencidas. ¿Averiguaste algo?

\- No, pero creo que mañana será el día.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Por supuesto que lo será. Tengo un presentimiento –dijo tomándose la playera a la altura del pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

Obito la miró de lado y tomando su cabeza con una mano, la obligó a girarla para que pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos– Eso se llama afección cardiaca y por lo regular es algo que el doctor debe revisar.

\- ¡Eres un tonto, Obito!

Hanabi se quedó un par de pasos detrás de ellos y miró atentamente la mano izquierda de Sakura. El hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique de la pelirrosa titilaba intensamente, como si tuviera luz propia y un corazón que lo hiciera palpitar. ¿Era una coincidencia? No, entre ellos no existía eso. El destino estaba cerca y era su trabajo impedir que la distancia se acortara.

…

No les costó mucho trabajo encontrar el hotel en el cual el director del colegio tenía habitaciones reservadas para ellos. Era pequeño y modesto, pero con un aire occidental bastante acogedor.

\- Debo usar el sanitario. Tengo las manos muy sucias –Sakura se levantó de la mesa y preguntó por el aseo a una de las meseras. Con una linda sonrisa la joven le indicó el camino.

Obito esperó hasta que Sakura se perdió por un pasillo y puso su mano encima de las entrelazadas de Hanabi– ¿Qué sucede, Hanabi? Has estado muy callada desde que regresamos de la visita.

Hanabi suspiró sin despegar los ojos de la pila de manos– El presentimiento del que hablaba senpai no es sobre el caso. Por lo que puedo ver… su destino está acercándose.

El moreno se tensó inmediatamente y buscó a Sakura con la mirada, ella aún no regresaba del sanitario, pero era obvio que no tardaría mucho– ¿Qué tan cerca está? –preguntó en voz baja.

\- No lo sé, pero es un llamado muy intenso.

\- Debemos estar alertas y no dejarla sola por nada.

\- ¿Qué hay del trabajo?

\- Lo haremos de manera discreta.

\- ¿Sabían que es de mala educación secretearse en un lugar público? –Sakura regresó de lavarse las manos sin que sus compañeros de viaje se dieran cuenta.

Hanabi y Obito trataron de esconder la sorpresa, pero era imposible sin verse obvios– Estábamos preguntándonos si la comida era tan buena como se ve en las fotos. Ya sabes que con tal de vender hacen cualquier cosa –agregó el moreno en voz baja, cubriendo ligeramente su boca.

Sakura rodó los ojos aburrida de las tonterías de su guardián– Sí, claro. Entonces, ¿qué van a ordenar?

…

No se había podido quitar esa extraña ansiedad que sentía desde unos días antes de partir para ese trabajo. El sueño en el que se encontraba en la cama con Sasuke no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Incluso le hacía pensar que se estaba volviendo una adicta a las noches que compartía con su novio.

\- ¡Eres una pervertida, Sakura! –se acusó mentalmente golpeando su frente contra la mesa– Pero lo necesito de verdad –pronunció en voz baja acariciando el libro de periodismo que Jean despreció el día anterior– "Un viaje por el mundo a través del fotoperiodismo" por Katagiri Yuuichi. Dime, ¿es posible extrañar tanto a una persona como yo extraño a Sasuke-kun?

\- ¿Quién es Sasuke-kun? –Jean preguntó sentándose en el lugar donde estaba el libro que Sakura hojeaba segundos antes y, que él lanzó lejos de un manotazo. Por segunda vez.

La pelirrosa se paró en busca del libro y lo regresó a su lugar en las estanterías de la biblioteca sin decir una sola palabra. Tomándose del estante y con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundamente. En un movimiento rápido, giró sobre sus talones y sacó a Jean de la biblioteca arrastrándolo por la muñeca como él lo había hecho el día anterior.

Por más que Jean intentaba zafarse y detener a Sakura, era imposible. Ella caminaba sin decir palabra alguna y sin dar importancia a las miradas de los alumnos que los veían pasar a un paso acelerado. Por no decir que corrían atropellando a cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino.

…

Jean llegó hasta los jardines del Club de Ikebana exhausto y con los pulmones quemándole el pecho– ¡¿Qué… qué… demonios… te sucede?!

Al contrario del moreno, Sakura estaba fresca y radiante. Como si la endemoniada carrera que acaban de hacer solo fuera producto de la imaginación de Jean– Cuando me trajiste a este lugar, me hiciste recordar que hace tiempo dejé algo muy importante para mi atrás. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en eso porque tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza. Mi cuñado desapareció, mi novio se fue, abandoné mi hogar, cambié de escuela sin avisarle a mis amigos, me uní a un club lleno de locos y firmé un pacto con el diablo. Ahora no sé cómo salir de todo esto y necesito, de verdad, necesito ver a Sasuke-kun porque lo extraño. Lo amo y lo necesito. Deseo que me diga que todo va a estar bien, que me necesita… que me quiere a su lado.

Jean pensó que Sakura estallaría en llanto, pero solo se tiró al suelo de espaldas, amortiguando su caída con el abundante césped que recubría el jardín– Es duro estar alejado de la persona que amas. Y es peor cuando ni siquiera te dedicó unas palabras de despedida.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Jean? ¿Por qué odias tanto ese libro?

\- Sufro del síndrome de niño abandonado –confesó con una amarga sonrisa que oprimió el corazón de Sakura– Mis padres son médicos, se conocieron cuando ambos ayudaron en un accidente automovilístico cerca del Arco de Triunfo de París. Mi madre era médico titulado y la jefa del área de Urgencias de un hospital regional. Por otro lado, mi padre estaba haciendo su especialidad en cirugía ortopédica en un Hospital Escuela de Borgoña. Se conocieron ayudando gente herida y ahora se la pasan viajando con la organización de Médicos sin Fronteras. Irónico, ¿no? Ayudan a cientos de extraños, mientras dejan a su hijo abandonado en un internado. Anda, dilo. Debería estar orgulloso de mis padres. Ellos ayudan a personas sin pedir nada a cambio. Son personas respetables y yo debería apoyarlos.

\- Yo pienso que tus padres son personas egoístas que persiguen sus sueños sin pensar en cómo se siente su hijo sobre eso. Tú y yo somos muy parecidos. Mis padres también fueron egoístas y se fueron persiguiendo sus propias metas. Ni siquiera sé cuáles eran, solo sé que me dejaron atrás para encontrarlas. Por mucho tiempo estuve buscando el lugar al que pertenecía y cuando finalmente pensé encontrarlo… –Sakura levantó las manos para cubrirse de la poderosa luz que irradiaba el sol– Y dime, Jean, ¿Por qué tienes tanto rencor contra ese libro? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la persona que se fue sin despedirse?

\- Cuando recién llegué, mi japonés era inexistente y pensé que no tendría con quien hablar. No entendía porque mis padres estaban considerando dejarme aquí de entre tantos lugares en los que vivimos. Aunque supuse que les gustó la fusión OrientOccidental que les vendía el director.

La pelirrosa no pudo contener una pequeña risa– ¿OrientOccidental? ¿Es una nueva corriente de arte? ¿O una nueva especialidad médica?

\- Así le digo yo a la mezcla de razas, culturas, nacionalidades que habitan en el Colegio –el moreno cruzó los brazos y los usó como almohada– Como te decía. Cuando mis padres me dejaron aquí dijeron que la vida de nómada no era la más adecuada para un niño en desarrollo. Así que me dejaron aquí. Con el pasar del tiempo y habiendo destrozado mi vesícula odiando a mis padres, conocí al encargado del Periódico Escolar. Una persona que, al igual que yo, viajó por el mundo y tuvo la fortuna o desdicha, como quieras verlo, de conocer e intercambiar experiencias de vida con incontable cantidad gente.

\- ¿Por qué dices desdicha, Jean? –preguntó Sakura sentándose para poder ver la expresión en el rostro del ojigris.

\- Yuuichi es un reportero de guerra. Está rodeado de muerte y tragedia.

Los jades se abrieron impresionados y un poco confundidos– ¿Reportero? –Sakura sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejarse– Pensé que era una estudiante.

\- Seguramente tú también ves mal lo que siento por Yuuichi –Jean se levantó de un salto asustando un poco a Sakura– ¿Sabes? Cuando el amor es sincero no importa nada más.

\- Si, lo entiendo…

\- Pero lo juzgas, ¿no es cierto? Como todos los demás. Ellos dicen que soy un raro, que seguramente abusaron de mi cuando era niño y por eso me gustan los hombres.

\- Jean… –Sakura también se levantó y estiró una mano para tomar el brazo de Jean, pero él no la dejó acercarse. Dándole la espalda, se alejó sin agregar más. La pelirrosa dejó caer los brazos a sus costados en una actitud derrotista. No entendía lo que pasaba, en un momento estaban conversando y al otro Jean explotaba furioso– Yo no pienso como ellos.

Sakura escuchó un ruido. Al girar para ver si era Jean regresando para hablar, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Tomada totalmente con la guardia baja, la médium cayó al pasto sin poder defenderse o siquiera meter las manos para evitar la colisión contra el suelo.

…

\- Has estado más callado de lo normal. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

No era como si quisiera hablar con alguien sobre lo que sentía, pero ya que no tenía a su atolondrado amigo a su lado, ni a su molesta novia tampoco; tenía que hablarlo con alguien que le dijera que no estaba loco– Desde hace un par de días he tenido una extraña sensación.

La anciana estaba interesada en lo que su compañero de viaje podía decirle y aprovecharía el tiempo que tendrían "a solas" para hablar con él lo más que pudiera– Hn. ¿Qué clase de sensación?

El Detective buscó las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía evitando en lo más posible sonar extraño– Sé que este es un trabajo como cualquier otro y que lo tengo que hacer. Es mi responsabilidad. Pero ésta vez es un poco diferente… es como si **tuviera** –pronunció la palabra lenta y enfáticamente– que ir. ¿Entiendes?

\- Sientes que algo te espera, ¿cierto, Sasuke-chan? –el ligero tono divertido en la voz de la mujer lo hizo arrepentirse de abrir la boca.

\- Si, pero no puedo decir si es algo bueno o malo.

\- Tal vez sea algo que está más allá del bien y del mal –Yuri no podía ver, pero sentía en cada fibra de su ser la mirada asesina que le concedía Sasuke– No deberías pensar mucho en ello. Cuando las cosas no son claras solo debes dejarlas "fluir", por decirlo de alguna manera. Si algo tiene que pasar, pasará y no habrá poder en el mundo que lo detenga.

\- ¿Hablas del destino? Eso no existe, Yuri –rebatió inmediatamente el moreno acomodándose en su asiento.

\- ¿No crees que cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino determinado a seguir?

Sasuke se detuvo un poco la respuesta. Nunca había pensado en esa clase de cosas. Para él, la vida consistía en el hoy– Yo creo que no debemos preocuparnos por el mañana porque no sabemos qué va a suceder. Si es algo que está fuera de tu control no tiene caso preocuparte.

\- Creo que en parte tienes razón, pero también creo que deberías **ocuparte** –enfatizó la última palabra para dejarlo claro– de tu futuro. Entiendo que el futuro es algo que cambia constantemente, no se mantiene estático. Pero también hay muchas maneras de forzarlo a cambiar, ya sea para bien o para mal. Es por eso que debes trabajar duro para que se mantenga por el mejor camino posible.

\- Si, si, lo que tú digas Yuri –Sasuke recostó su asiento y se echó el brazo sobre los ojos para cubrirse de la luz– Trabajaré duro para que mi futuro no se vaya hacia el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

\- Debes prestar más atención a tu alrededor e identificar los agentes del cambio.

El Detective se sentó recto y miró confundido a la vidente– ¿De qué demonios hablas?

\- No deberías confiar tanto en Tayuya. Creo que ella está bloqueando mis visiones.

Tras un suspiro, el moreno regresó a la posición que le resultaba más cómoda– El trabajo sería más fácil si ustedes se llevaran mejor. ¿Sabes? Tayuya no es una mala chica, solo ha tenido mala suerte, pésima suerte, y le es difícil interactuar con la gente viva. Eso me pasaba mucho con Sakura.

\- Eso es a lo que me refiero. ¿No te parece que estás reviviendo la historia que tuviste con Sakura-chan, pero ahora con Tayuya?

\- No, por supuesto que no –Sasuke frunció el ceño y negó horrorizado por la comparación– Lo que tengo con Sakura es… como sacado de otro mundo. Ella y yo tenemos una conexión… –el Detective interrumpió su discurso y profundizó en la extraña sensación que tenía. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios– Te demostraré que no importa lo apartados que estemos. Mi novia y yo siempre hallaremos la manera de encontrarnos.

…

\- ¡Estamos muertos! ¿Para que la trajiste? –reclamó un chico jalándose el cabello hacia atrás.

\- Para darle una lección a Jean.

\- Ella no está sola y seguramente sus padres están esperando que regrese.

\- Nos has metido en un enorme problema.

\- No es peor que lo que hicimos antes.

\- No nos pidió que lo hiciéramos y no va a querer cubrirnos.

\- No es de que quiera… tiene que hacerlo. Nos debe mucho por el favor que le hicimos.

0o0o0  
_No existe forma de cambiar el ayer y no conocemos lo que nos depara el mañana.  
Solo nos queda vivir el hoy.  
_0o0o0


End file.
